Who is Sasuke?
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sebelum menjelang kematiannya, Fugaku berpesan pada Itachi untuk membawa kembali Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Beliau tak sempat memaparkan kebenaran mengenai, siapa itu Sasuke? atau dari mana asal-usulnya? Yang Itachi tahu sang ayah hanya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah adiknya. Salah satu bagian dari Uchiha. /UchihaFamily/ NARUSASU/ N Other.
1. Chapter 1

Suara yang amat keras, menerobos sunyinya malam ini. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, menabrak pohon yang sangat besar. Cahaya lampu menerangi tempat itu, keadaan mobil pun tak terlihat baik. Remuk, terdapat pecahan kaca di mana-mana. Pintu sebelah kanan terbuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya tergeletak berlumuran darah. Dibagian depan sendiri, terdapat seorang laki-laki bersandar, yang juga berlumuran darah.

Malam ini, menjadi sangat ramai akibat kecelakaan itu. Mobil ambulance melaju dengan sangat cepat. Demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang sepertinya sangat penting. Semua perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit itu, mempersiapkan semua peralatan di ruang operasi. Kasur pasien siap menunggu untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Semua bergegas saat seketika ambulance itu datang, laki-laki itu segera dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Darah segar terus mengalir dari kepalanya, membasahi jas dan kemeja yang sepertinya sangat mahal. Matanya terbuka, sangat sayu melihat sekeliling orang yang sedang mendorongnya saat ini. Namun itu hanya sesaat, sebelum dia kembali tertidur.

"UCHIHA FUGAKU dari SHARINGAN CORP. mengalami kecelakaan besar malam ini."

Berita sangat cepat tersebar, bahkan semua surat kabar, koran dan televisi sudah mengabarkan tentang hal itu.

"Malam ini, Fugaku-sama dari Sharingan corp. mengalami kecelakaan besar. Keadaannya sangat kritis. Dan supir setianya meninggal dunia seketika. Belum diketahui penyebab kecelakaan. Polisi masih mencari penyebabnya. Apakah itu asli kecelakaan, atau ada unsur kesengajaan," jelas seorang wartawan di tempat kejadian yang memberi laporan langsung di televisi.

Tidak hanya itu, di kantor pusat kepolisian pun tampaknya sedang sangat ramai. Para polisi sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang turun langsung di tempat kejadian, ada yang memantau dari dalam, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana? apa ada keganjilan dari kecelakaan itu?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Belum Komandan, kita belum menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil," jawab seorang pegawainya, sembari memberikan laporan yang ada di tangannya.

Laki-laki itu membaca satu persatu laporan yang baru saja pegawainya berikan. Dia juga melihat surat kabar yang baru saja terbit. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sambil memegang dagunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Who is Sasuke? © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

Suana malam yang menegangkan menjadi pagi yang cerah. Dimana sang surya menyinari seluruh alam. Semua orang menyambut pagi ini dengan senyuman untuk menjalani hari menjadi lebih baik. Tapi tidak untuk tiga pemuda ini. Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang sangat besar, mereka sedang menunggu sang ayah yang tak kunjung bangun. Adik bungsu mereka tak kuat menahan air mata ketika melihat sang ayah yang dibalut beberapa perban, terbaring lemah diatas blankar rumah sakit.

"I-Ita-Itachi..." Suara yang sangat lirih, membuat mereka membuka mata, dan mendekat ke arah sang ayah.

"Ya, Tousan?" Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Dia menatap sang ayah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kau anak sulung, Tousan. K-kau harus me-menjaga Shisui dan Sai de-dengan baik," Satu persatu kata coba beliau ungkapkan. Dadanya yang sesak membuatnya sulit untuk bicara.

"Tousan jangan bilang seperti itu. Tousan akan sembuh dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi," Satu butir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, seakan merasakan apa yang sang ayah rasakan.

"T-tidak... Kau h-harus janji... Pada Tousan... Hhh... Kau harus menjaga mereka Itachi…."

"Tanpa Tousan menyuruhku, aku akan selalu menjaga mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka dan aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mereka terluka."

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Terlihat senyum di wajah yang penuh luka itu. Sai si bungsu terus menangis. Ini yang dia takutkan selama ini. Dia takut jika dia akan kehilangan ayahnya. Shisui yang ada di sampingnya, terus memeluknya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"S-sudah 16 tahun," kata Fugaku melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"16 tahun?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari 16 tahun itu. Tidak hanya dia. Shisui dan Sai pun sangat bingung mendengar hal itu.

"D-Dia sudah… 16 tahun."

Itachi, Shusui, dan Sai saling bertatapan mendengar itu. Mereka tambah tidak mengerti.

"Dia siapa Tousan?" tanya Shisui memastikan.

"Sasuke…," Fugaku merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Itachi, berusaha keras untuk menghela nafas. "I-Itachi... Tousan ingin k-kau menuruti permintaan T-Tousan. B-bawa... Sasuke pulang ke...rumah. T-Tousan mohon," Fugaku menelan ludahnya sembari menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sasuke itu siapa Tousan?"

"D-dia... A-adik kali...an…," Sebutir air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk mata sang ayah. Tapi itu justru membuat Itachi, Shusui, dan Sai semakin bingung. Apa yang dimaksud dengan adik? Selama ini mereka tidak pernah tahu tentang itu. Ada sedikit perubahan di wajah Sai saat mendengarnya. Dia ingin bertanya, siapa itu Sasuke. Tapi semua percuma karena keadaan sang ayah yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjawab hal itu. Dia ingin marah, tapi tidak ada gunanya marah di saat seperti ini.

"M-Maaf…," Setelah menghela nafas panjang, laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan berjuta pertanyaan, tentang siapa itu Sasuke.

Itachi, Shisui, dan Sai pun sangat shock, ketika mereka harus kehilangan sang ayah. Itachi menangis sembari mencium tangan ayahnya. Dia mencoba kuat, meskipun itu sakit.

"Tousan... Tousan tidak pergi kan? Tousan hanya tertidur kan kak?" tanya Sai. Suaranya bergetar, semua tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menangis saat itu. Sama seperti Itachi, tak ada yang bisa Shisui lakukan selain tetap kuat, meskipun hatinya sakit. Dia juga tidak kuat menahan air matanya melihat kepergian sang ayah.

"TOUSAN!" Tangis Sai semakin pecah saat itu. Dia memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang sudah menjadi kaku. Shisui yang berada di sampingnya, mencoba untuk memeluk adik bungsunya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sai yang masih memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Dia menatapnya sambil mengisyaratkan sesuatu untuk tetap tenang. Seketika Sai langsung memeluk tubuh sang kakak.

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai.

 **.**

Semua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam hari ini. Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan kini hanya ada Itachi, Shisui, dan Sai yang masih bersujud di depan gundukan tanah merah itu. Dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Senyum bahagia terpapar di bibir laki-laki itu. Itachi merangkul kedua tubuh adiknya, dia hanya mengangguk pelan agar mereka dapat mengikhlaskan semuanya. Sai melirik nama yang tertulis di batu nisan. Apakah dia harus sedih atau membenci ayahnya sekarang. Perasaanya bercampur menjadi satu. Berjuta pertanyaan masih ada di dalam benaknya saat ini.

 **.**

Itachi duduk, sambil memutar-mutar kursinya di ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia memegang dahinya sambil terus melirik ke sebuah kertas yang ada di atas meja. Kertas tersebut bertuliskan sebuah alamat, entah alamat siapa itu.

Itachi masih mengingat percakapannya dengan seorang dokter yang menangani kecelakaan ayahnya kemarin setelah operasi.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya dokter?"_

 _"Kita harus menerima apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi."_

 _Itachi menunduk ketika mendengarnya. Bukan itu yang mau dia dengar. Tapi jikapun itu terjadi, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menerimanya._

 _"Jika nanti ayahmu meminta sesuatu, kau harus menuruti apapun yang dia minta."_

" _Ya pasti, saya akan memberikan apapun yang Tousan minta," Ia menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat sendu._

Itachi memejamkan matanya ketika mengingat permintaan sang ayah sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

" _I-Itachi... Tousan ingin k-kau menuruti permintaan T-Tousan. B-bawa... Sasuke pulang ke...rumah. T-Tousan mohon,"_

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat langit-langit kamar itu. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti apa jawabannya. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia bingung , apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia terus berfikir dan berfikir.

Perlahan dia kembali melihat alamat itu. Dia meyakinkan keputusannya sendiri, meskipun itu mengorbankan semuanya. Itachi mengambil smartphone nya diatas meja kerja, mengetik satu persatu nomor. Entah nomor siapa itu. Dia meneleponnya, seperti ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat serius.

"Cari alamat itu secepatnya," Kata-kata singkat itu segera diakhirinya dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat.

Dia sudah bertekat untuk mengetahui semuanya. Tentang siapa itu Sasuke? Dan apa hubungannya anak itu dengan keluarganya.

Itachi melihat ke arah pintu , yang ternyata sudah ada Shisui yang sedang menatapnya. Shisui mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Kakak serius mau membawa anak itu kesini?" tanya Shisui tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Itachi.

"Tapi Sai tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga tidak akan menyetujuinya?" tanya Itachi, menatap Shisui dengan serius dan dengan nada suara yang sangat santai.

"Saat ini kita harus memperhatikan Sai. Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai kecewa kak."

"Tousan bilang Sasuke itu adik kita. Meskipun kakak juga tidak tahu dia siapa. Tapi kakak tetap percaya pada Tousan. Suatu saat, kita juga pasti tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Jadi tolong... Kakak butuh dukunganmu Shisui."

Shisui memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu tak lama ia mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang kakak. "Baiklah... Aku akan tetap mendukung keputusan kakak," Meskipun kecewa, tapi itulah Shisui. Dia selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang Itachi buat.

 **.**

Pagi ini, mereka kembali menjalankan hari seperti biasa. Itachi, Shisui dan Sai duduk bersama di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi. Beda dari sebelumnya, mereka tidak banyak bicara, terutama Sai.

"hmm, kalian sudah mau berangkat kuliah hari in?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya kak, sama seperti kakak yang sudah mulai ke kantor kan?" jawab Shisui, karena saat itu Sai tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Sai—" Belum selesai Itachi melanjutkan pembicaraan, Sai sudah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk segera berangkat ke kampus.

"Aku pergi duluan ya kak," Sai berbicara tanpa memandang wajah Itachi dan Shisui. Dia meraih tasnya, dan akan segera pergi. Tapi kata-kata Itachi berhasil menahan langkahnya.

"Kakak akan membawa Sasuke pulang ke rumah ini," Dengan keberaniannya, Itachi beranjak dari kursi. Dia terus menatap Sai yang sedang membelakanginya.

Sai yakin kalau Itachi pasti akan membicarakan hal ini. Maka dari itu dia ingin menghindar. Tapi semua percuma karena Itachi sudah memberitahu apa yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Sai menghela nafas, dan perlahan berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Silahkan... itu hak kakak. Tapi aku? Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kehadiran anak haram itu disini."

"Sai... Tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu. Karena kita semua tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Itachi sedikit menekankan kata-katanya.

"Dari dulu kita hanya bertiga kak. Kaasan dan Tousan tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa Tousan harus memberitahu itu sekarang? Kenapa kak?!" Sai meninggikan suaranya, bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dia lontarkan. Tapi Itachi sama sekali tak bisa menjawabnya. Hatinya sakit, saat adiknya yang dulu sangat menghormatinya kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai. Sejujurnya Sai juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, dia tidak ingin menyakiti kakaknya sendiri. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Bersabarlah kak," Shisui beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Itachi, dia mencoba menenangkan Itachi dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Keputusan yang kakak ambil, pasti akan beresiko. Tapi kakak tenang saja, masih ada Shisui yang akan terus mendukung kakak," lanjutnya.

Itachi berusaha tersenyum dihadapan Shisui. "Terima kasih, Shisui."

Shisui mengangguk dan segera meraih tasnya untuk pergi menyusul Sai.

 **.**

Itachi sedang berada di depan komputernya, dia sedang melihat grafik perusahaannya dalam satu bulan. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan, karena penjualan meningkat tajam. Pandangannya beralih saat seketika seseorang masuk membawakan beberapa Map merah di tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Itachi dan kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Itachi-sama jika saya mengganggu. Ini surat-surat yang belum sempat ditandatangani oleh Fugaku-sama," Pria itu memberikan surat-surat yang harus ditandatangani oleh Itachi sebagai pewaris Sharingan corp yang baru. Tanpa merespon perkataan orang itu, Itachi tetap terpaku pada layar komputernya.

"Kisame, di sini hanya ada kita berdua. Jadi kau tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal," jawab Itachi santai, tanpa menatap seseorang yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Aku hanya berbicara sepantasnya kepada direktur utama," kata Kisame sembari tersenyum biasa.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Begini kan lebih nyaman."

"Ya, ya, baiklah... Aku kesini juga membawa biodata calon karyawan yang sudah masuk kriteria perusahaan ini."

"Hanya 5?"

"Ini terbaik dari yang terbaik. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup luar biasa. Dan salah satu dari mereka, diterima karena mempunyai bakat alami. Dia sangat pintar. Meskipun dia bukan dari keluarga kaya, tapi pengalaman bekerjanya cukup baik."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, dia membuka biodata seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan Kisame. Meneliti profil nya sebentar lalu perhatiannya segera teralih oleh suara telfon yang berdering. Itachi segera mengangkatnya.

"Maaf Itachi-sama, Namikaze-san ingin bertemu Anda," kata seseorang yang menelepon dari luar ruang kerja Itachi.

"Suruh dia masuk," Itachi segera menutup telfonnya.

Kisame membalikkan tubuhnya, saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum kepada seseorang yang lengkap dengan pakaian dinasnya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan, gagah, dan berkharisma. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kisame.

"Whoa, kepala polisi kita sudah datang," goda Kisame sembari tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan senyum tipis dari Itachi.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan laporan hasil kecelakaan kemarin."

Seketika raut wajah santai mereka berubah menjadi keseriusan menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Kecelakaan ini bukan kecelakaan murni, rem mobil tidak berfungsi sama sekali."

"Jadi maksudmu ada yang memutuskan kabel rem secara sengaja?" selidik Itachi dengan menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat serius. Dibalas dengan anggukan Kurama yang raut wajahnya tak kalah serius.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya. Dadanya kini terasa sangat sesak mendengar kenyataan itu. Siapa yang berniat membunuh ayahnya? Dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan kini dia harus kehilangan seorang ayah karena kekejaman seseorang yang mungkin iri dengan apa yang sudah didapatkan sang ayah.

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan semua anak buahku akan menyelidiki kasus ini sampai akhir," kata Kurama mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut Itachi. Dia menelan ludahnya, dan mencoba untuk menerima semuanya. Itachi sedikit mengangguk tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Kisame dan Kurama seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya ini. Mereka menatap Itachi yang tak melihat mereka sama sekali. Pandangannya kosong mengarah pada permukaan meja yang entah mengapa lebih menarik untuk dipandang.

Perlahan mereka beranjak dan pergi membiarkan Itachi sendiri. Mungkin sahabatnya membutuhkan kesendirian untuk menenangkan kekalutan serta dapat menerima informasi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Itachi memutar-mutar kursinya sembari memegang dahi. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Rasa ingin berteriak, menangis, tapi semua itu tak bisa dilakukannya. Ingin sekali dia membunuh orang yang sangat kejam itu. Tapi sekarang, dia pun tak tahu siapa orang itu. Ia melirik ke arah ponsel yang berdering di atas meja. Ia meraihnya, tertera sebuah nama di layarnya. Seketika dia segera menjawabnya.

"Saya sudah menemukan alamat beserta dimana dia bersekolah," Suara yang sangat tegas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus," Kata-kata singkat itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

Malam ini, Itachi kembali menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja sang ayah. Dia melihat sebuah koran di atas meja. Nama sang ayah tertera sangat besar di koran itu. Bahkan berita tentang kecelakaan itu bukanlah kecelakaan murni, sudah tersebar di seluruh surat kabar dan semua media masa. Itachi menghela nafas panjang membaca kolom berita itu.

Shisui yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, melihat sang kakak yang sedang terpaku pada sebuah koran yang ada di tangannya. Ia pun mendekat dan duduk tepat di depan meja Itachi.

"Kakak sudah tahu tentang berita itu?" tanya Shisui langsung kepada Itachi.

"Ya," Itachi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ini sudah malam. Kakak harus banyak istirahat."

"Besok kakak akan menjemput dia," Itachi menatap Shisui tanpa menghiraukan kekhawatiran sang adik.

"Aku akan menunggu kedatangannya dan aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuknya. Tapi sekarang kakak harus istirahat. Aku ke kamar dulu," Shisui berusaha membesarkan hatinya untuk mendukung segala keputusan sang kakak. Meskipun ada yang tersakiti, tapi dia tetap tidak mau mengecewakan sang kakak. Karena Shisui sangat tahu kondisi seperti apa yang dihadapi oleh Itachi. Jadi kalau bukan dia, Itachi tidak akan mampu bertahan.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Dia melihat bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya, Shisui dan Sai di atas meja. Dia merasakan kehangatan dari sang adik, dan itu membuat hatinya sedikit lega.

"Kau memang adik yang terbaik Shisui," Itachi tersenyum memandang foto itu.

 **.**

Malam yang panjang, membuat Itachi bangun saat matahari telah menampakan sinarnya. Alarm yang dia pasang, tampak mati. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja untuk mematikan alarm itu. Dia keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi tak melihat Shisui dan Sai. Ia pikir jam segini, pasti kedua adiknya sudah pergi ke kampus. Itachi hanya melihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan rumah. Dan beberapa dari mereka sibuk menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Itachi makan sendiri, tanpa di temani siapapun.

Seperti rencananya, hari ini ia akan pergi ke sebuah desa kecil tak jauh dari ibu kota. Hanya memerlukan waktu 2 jam untuk sampai di sana. Itachi memberikan nuansa yang berbeda dari pakaian yang dia pakai saat ini. Beda dari biasanya, Itachi yang selalu berpakaian formal, sekarang lebih santai. Bahkan tampak lebih tampan, dengan celana jeans berwarna biru, dipadukan dengan kaos dan jacket kulit. Terlebih lagi, dia pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani seorang supir dan pengawal yang selalu mengantarnya.

Dalam 2 jam perjalanan, ia memasuki sebuah desa yang sangat ramah lingkungan. Tumbuhan tertanam dimana-mana. Desa itu sangat bersih, jauh seperti yang ia pikirkan. Meskipun rumah warga tak ada yang semewah rumah di kota. Tapi di sini Itachi bisa merasakan kenyamanan. Itachi membuka kaca jendelanya, saat melihat sawah yang terbentang sangat luas, di bawah bukit-bukit yang sangat indah. Banyak petani yang sedang berkerja di sana.

Tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah SMA Konoha, tempat dimana Sasuke bersekolah. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah itu, sekolah yang tidak terlalu besar, suasana sunyi karena saat itu masih dalam waktu belajar dan mengajar. Ia menuju ke sebuah kelas, dengan perlahan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya.

Dia melihat dari balik kaca tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojok nomor 2. Anak itu tersenyum pada teman sebangkunya, tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Itachi mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba meraba wajah anak itu dari balik kaca menggunakan jari-jarinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Itukah anak yang bernama Sasuke? Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak asing jika ia memandanginya seperti ini. _Senyumnya hampir sama. Melihatnya membuat tubuh ini bergetar. Ya tuhan... aku harus melindungi dia. Jika dia terluka aku juga akan ikut terluka._

"Dia hanya beberapa hari lagi di sini. Karena Sasuke memutuskan akan berhenti sekolah," kata seorang guru laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Berhenti sekolah?" tanya Itachi yang tak mengerti.

"Semenjak kepergian ibunya 1 bulan yang lalu, Sasuke membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, sekarang waktunya hanya digunakan untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Sasuke anak yang cerdas. Dia sudah mendapatkan banyak prestasi di sekolah ini," jelas sang guru yang juga sangat mengagumi sosok Sasuke.

Pandangan Itachi kembali beralih ke arah jendela, melihat anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh arti.

 **.**

Itachi duduk di sebuah kursi di taman tak jauh dari sekolah itu. Di hadapannya kini terbentang persawahan yang sangat luas. Pohon yang sangat rindang melindungi kulitnya dari panasnya sinar matahari.

"Maaf, Anda ingin bertemu saya?" Suara seseorang yang sangat halus dan sopan itu, membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Ia berbalik menatap Anak itu. Seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. Darahnya berdesir tanpa henti, melihat senyuman seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau bisa duduk disini," Itachi bergeser, mempersilahkan anak itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Namamu Sasuke kan?" tanya Itachi, ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Anak itu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, saya Sasuke," katanya membenarkan. Sasuke terus menatap Itachi dengah ramahnya. Tapi entah kenapa itu justru membuat Itachi tampak resah. Apa itu karena hati Itachi belum siap menerima kehadiran Sasuke, atau ada sesuatu hal yang lain, yang tidak dia tahu. Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang dia meyakinkan keputusannya sendiri. Dia mencoba berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi," jelas Itachi, memperkenalkan dirinya. "2 hari yang lalu ayahku meninggal," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih membuka pembicaraan.

"Saya turut berduka cita," jawab Sasuke sembari menatap Itachi. Sesungguhnya dia merasa bingung kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba datang mencarinya.

"Kau tahu? Pesan terakhirnya adalah dia ingin aku membawamu pulang ke rumah."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dengan perasaan kaget yang tidak terlalu kentara. Dia selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi serta ekspresinya jika dihadapan orang lain. "Saya?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak mengerti apa maksud yang di bicarakan oleh Itachi.

"Ya kau, sulit dipercaya memang, beliau bilang kau adalah adikku dan aku harus membawamu pulang ke rumah."

 **.**

"Sasuke..." panggil seorang wanita dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Wanita yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur itu mencoba meraih tangan sang anak yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya bu, ini Sasu," Sasuke menggenggam tangan ibunya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Jangan takut nak, suatu saat pasti akan ada seseorang yang membawamu jauh dari kemiskinan ini, dan kau akan memulai hidup barumu yang serba berkecukupan disana," Wanita itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak di mengerti oleh Sasuke, berat rasanya meninggalkan seorang anak yang sudah bersamanya selama 16 tahun. "Sasuke, hal terindah dalam hidup ibu adalah bisa merawatmu. Jangan menangis ya, kau harus menjadi anak yang kuat," 1 senyuman dan setetes air mata mengiringi kepergiaan sang ibu yang telah menutup matanya.

"Ibu... ibuuuu! Ibu tidak boleh meninggalkanku bu... Sasu tidak mau sendirian," Sasuke terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibunya. Dia menjerit histeris, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir, tubuhnya seakan ikut mati. Membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa hidup tanpa seorang Ibu.

 **.**

"...suke... Sasuke…," Itachi mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, yang sepertinya sedang menerawang jauh.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. "Y-ya?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi menyelidik, karena sepertinya Sasuke merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jadi... kau mau kan ikut denganku?" tanya Itachi memastikan sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tempat tinggal saya ada disini Uchiha-san. Hidup saya pun juga disini," jelas Sasuke menolak ajakan itu secara halus.

"Sasuke…," Itachi menggenggam tangannya. "Izinkan aku membawamu ke rumah, izinkan aku melindungi dan merawatmu sampai semuanya jelas," lanjut Itachi penuh permohonan.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tak mengerti.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan di sini. Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri setelah kau sampai disana."

Tak ada satupun respon yang diberikan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau mau kan?" tanya Itachi lagi, mendesak.

Sasuke tampak sedang berfikir, berat baginya untuk meninggalkkan tempat yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama 16 ini. Di sini banyak kenangannya bersama sang Ibu. Tapi di sisi lain, dari dulu Sasuke ingin tahu tentang siapa ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak membenci ayahnya yang telah menjauhkannya ataupun membuangnya.

Akhirnya setelah menimang-nimang banyak pertimbangan, Sasuke pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Itachi. Pria Uchiha itu lega mendengarnya. Ternyata kedatangannya ke desa ini tidak mengecewakan. Dia berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke ibu kota.

 **.**

Ketika berada di dalam mobil, Sasuke melihat alam desanya dari balik kaca jendela. Itachi tersenyum melihat itu, dia menurunkan kaca jendela Sasuke, agar bocah itu dapat lebih jelas melihat keindahaan alam desanya yang sebentar lagi akan dia tinggalkan. Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya keluar, merasakan udara yang mungkin tak dapat lagi ia rasakan. Matanya terpejam, mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Itachi memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ia menatap Sasuke. Pakaian yang dipakai Sasuke tidak berbeda seperti anak-anak di kota. Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai ke bawah.

'Ternyata Tousan selalu membiayai hidup Sasuke,' batin Itachi, seketika kembali fokus menyetir.

Itachi mulai tersenyum simpul. "Sasuke, selain kakak, kau akan memiliki 2 kakak lagi di Tokyo."

Lamunan Sasuke buyar. "Oh ya? Nama mereka siapa kak?" tanya Sasuke yang lantas menatap wajah Itachi dari samping.

"Shisui dan Sai. Tapi kau tahu kan? Kehadiranmu cukup membuat kami semua shock. Aku dan Shisui bisa menerimamu. Tapi Sai, ini semua berat baginya," jelas Itachi.

Sasuke menunduk, dia tidak berfikir kehadirannya akan membuat seseorang tersakiti.

"Apa itu pilihan yang baik? Jika aku ikut ke Tokyo?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Maaf Sasuke, mungkin mulai detik ini, kehidupanmu akan berubah sepenuhnya?" jawab Itachi dengan sangat pelan.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Maksud kakak?"

"Kakak sudah pernah bilang, kau akan segera mengetahuinya setelah kita sampai disana."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Kedatangan Itachi masih menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Apa benar kehidupan dia akan berubah sepenuhnya? Seperti apa perubahan itu? Apa dia bisa menerimanya? Apa itu hanya akan membuat dia sakit? Entahlah... Matanya kembali tertuju pada pepohonan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mungkin dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk nanti.

 **.**

Mobil mewah Itachi memasuki gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar. Mata onyx Sasuke membesar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Rumah itu bagai istana, bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Apa benar dia akan tinggal di rumah ini? Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Sasuke seakan tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya.

Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu mobil di sisi Sasuke. Ia Sempat terkejut, karena ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang seistimewa ini. Sasuke melihat sekeliling rumah itu yang di jaga ketat oleh para pengawal lebih dari 1 satpam menjaga di post dekat gerbang. Siapakah mereka? Apakah sebegitu penting hingga rumah ini harus dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal? Otak Sasuke penuh dengan pertanyaan yang belum ada jawabannya.

Itachi merangkul Sasuke yang masih terlihat bingung. Ia membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mata Sasuke lagi-lagi mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan. Terpajang foto sebuah keluarga yang sangat besar, di dampingi oleh foto masing-masing ketiga pemuda yang tak kalah besar.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekumpulan pemuda yang menyambut kedatangannya. Mendadak ia merasa sangat gugup. Hanya dirinya yang asing diantara mereka.

"Dia mirip seperti Sai," bisik Kisame pada Shisui ketika mereka melihat Sasuke dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Shisui terus menatap anak laki-laki itu. Memang benar yang dikatakan Kisame, sekilas Sasuke memang mirip dengan Sai. Hanya saja kulit Sai jauh lebih pucat dari Sasuke.

Sama halnya seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh Itachi, ketika melihat Sasuke jantung Shisui berdegup sangat kencang, perasaan itu timbul dengan sendirinya. Ia memberikan senyum terindahnya kepada Sasuke.

"Selamat datang," sambut Shisui yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sembari tersenyum ramah.

Senyum di wajah mereka tiba-tiba saja pudar saat melihat Sai yang sedang menuruni tangga rumah. Seketika Sai langsung menatap Sasuke ketika ia berdiri di tangga terakhir. Tatapan yang sangat dingin, sangat menusuk, bahkan sangat tajam dan sinis membuat Sasuke tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Sai. Ia hanya menunduk, layaknya seorang anak yang sangat polos.

Tanpa menyapa kedua kakaknya, Sai pergi begitu saja dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Itachi. Karena saat ini ia juga merasa sangat bersalah. Hatinya tak kuat melihat tatapan benci dari sang adik.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita lihat kamarmu saja ya?" Shisui berhasil mencairkan suasana.

Itachi tersenyum sembari merangkul Sasuke. Mereka semua naik ke atas. Menuju sebuah kamar yang ada di ujung tak jauh dari kamar Sai. Shisui membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Benar-benar sudah dipersiapkan. Kamar yang sudah tertata sangat rapi, buku-buku, meja, semuanya lengkap di kamar itu. Sasuke semakin terperangah melihat kamar yang akan dia tempati. Begitu besar, sangat besar.

"Lusa kau sudah mulai sekolah," kata Shisui membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Sekolah?" tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung.

"Ya, kau akan sekolah di salah satu sekolah Internasional di Jepang. kau tidak perlu khawatir, kakak yakin kau pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik," jelas Shisui meyakinkan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, membayangkan dia akan sekolah di sekolah Internasional.

"Sebaiknya, kita biarkan Sasuke istirahat. Nah Sasuke kita keluar dulu ya..." kata Kisame sembari tersenyum dan lekas menggiring Itachi beserta Shisui keluar.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar. Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati kasurnya, meraba permukaannya yang sangat halus dan empuk. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga membuka tirai jendela yang menutupi kaca yang sangat besar. Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat keadaan kota tanpa keluar dari kaca tersebut. Sulit di percaya, dia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas langit.

"Ibu, apa ini? Semua ini... Apakah ini mimpi? Ini bukan rumah bu. Ini istana. Dan siapa mereka? Apa mungkin mereka malaikat. Kenapa ibu tidak pernah cerita tentang Tousan? Sasu belum bisa percaya ini bu," ucapnya lirih.

 **.**

Tak seperti biasa, hari ini Itachi pergi lebih pagi, di saat Shisui, Sai dan Sasuke belum bangun. Dia juga meninggalkan sarapan paginya. Tapi sayangnya, pagi ini adalah pagi yang buruk untuk Itachi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka keberadaan Sasuke akan secepat itu diketahui oleh wartawan. Bahkan nama Sasuke sudah tertera jelas di koran pagi ini.

' **UCHIHA SASUKE ANAK HARAM HASIL PERSELINGKUHAN PENGUSAHA TERBESAR UCHIHA FUGAKU'**

Sungguh tak bermoral orang yang menyebarkan berita seperti itu. Saat ini bukan perusahaan dan nama baik keluarganya yang Itachi takutkan. Melainkan Sasuke, bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat berita ini. 1 jam ke depan, pasti media massa akan menyiarkan berita yang sama dengan yang ia baca di koran. Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya menunggu.

Dia memegang dahinya, yang memang terasa sedikit pusing. Semalam dia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak, dia juga harus pergi pagi, karena ingin menghindari Sai untuk beberapa waktu, bahkan pagi ini dia tidak sarapan. Keadaan ini seperti membunuh dirinya perlahan-lahan. Ingin rasanya dia keluar, dan hidup normal seperti dulu. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena sekarang kehidupan adik-adiknya ada di tangannya. 1 kali dia melakukan kesalahan, entah apa yang terjadi padanya dan adik-adiknya nanti.

Permasalahan tidak hanya sampai disitu saja. Itachi terperanjat dari duduknya, melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kisame yang mencoba menahannya pun hilang kendali saat dia tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam.

Belum sempat ia berbicara, Itachi sudah mengisyaratkan kepada Kisame untuk membiarkannya berbicara dengan laki-laki itu berdua. Laki-laki yang terlihat sudah kepala 4 ini, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sangat kejam. Dia meremas koran yang ada di tangannya. Perlahan berjalan mendekati Itachi, dan... Wusshh!

Sebuah lemparan koran yang sangat keras, melayang kearah wajah Itachi. Putra sulung Uchiha itu memalingkan wajahnya sedikit ke kiri membuat lemparan itu tipis mengenai pipinya. Laki-laki itu terus menatap Itachi dengan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

"Apa ini? Ini sangat memalukan!" Murka pria tua itu dengan nada yang sangat keras. "Anak haram? Kenapa kau bisa membawa anak itu ke sini? Kehadirannya hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya!" lanjut laki-laki itu, yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Itachi. "Siapa dia? Apa pantas dia tinggal bersama kalian!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada paman. Siapa dia? Apa benar dia anak haram? Paman pasti tahu kan? Jadi kenapa paman marah? Paman sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa dia," jawab Itachi kalem, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam pria itu.

"Tidak penting dia siapa. Yang penting kau jelaskan kepada semua media, kalau dia bukan adikmu. Dan kau harus membawa dia pergi dari sini!"

"Aku akan tetap bilang, kalau dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi."

"ITACHI!" Pria itu semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa paman Madara? Kalau paman tidak mau memberi tahu tentang siapa Sasuke. Aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri. Dan paman... Aku tidak akan membiarkan paman ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Sebelum semua kenyataan terungkap, Sasuke tetaplah adikku, dan Sasuke tetap bagian dari keluarga kita," Itachi menekankan suaranya. Sorotan kelam dari sepasang onyx nya yang menyipit tak kalah tajam dari sang paman.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti!" raung Madara penuh emosi.

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika membiarkan Sasuke hidup sendirian, sedangkan ketiga kakaknya hidup serba berkecukupan disini."

Itachi semakin menatap tajam pamannya itu. Membuat laki-laki itu kehabisan kata-kata dan pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal. Itachi menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Bersamaan dengan itu Kisame masuk bersama dengan Kurama. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan Itachi. Andai mereka bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban Itachi, tapi semua itu tidak mungkin. Karena mereka yakin, ini baru awal. Masih banyak permasalahan yang akan dihadapi Itachi nanti. Dan mereka bertekad untuk selalu ada disisi Itachi dan memberinya dukungan maupun bantuan kapanpun Itachi membutuhkan kekuatan mereka.

"Maaf Itachi, aku tidak bisa menahan Madara-san tadi," ungkap Kisame merasa bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan melakukan ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan berita itu?" tanya Kisame yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan informasi ini. Aku pun juga bingung kenapa bisa secepat itu mereka tahu."

Kurama menghela nafasnya. Ia Berjalan kebelakang kursi Itachi kemudian menepuk kedua bahunya dengan sebuah remasan lembut. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menyebarkan berita ini ke media."

Itachi mengulum senyuman lega dan membalas sentuhan dari Kurama di bahunya. "Terima kasih. Aku tahu, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu Kyu."

Kurama mengangguk. "Tentu. Sekarang kau sudah memutuskan untuk merawat Sasuke. Kau juga harus menyayangi dia dengan setulus hati. Karena mungkin yang dia punya sekarang hanya kau dan Shisui. Semua orang diluar sana pasti akan menjauhi dia karena adanya berita ini."

Itachi terpekur sesaat. Kalimat Kurama barusan benar-benar membuat hatinya mendadak cemas. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Dalam posisi buruk seperti ini, pasti Sasuke-lah yang akan menderita dan tersakiti. "Apa... Sebaiknya Sasuke tidak perlu masuk sekolah dulu? Lebih baik dia di rumah sampai pemberitaan ini mereda."

Kurama kembali menepuk bahu Itachi. Menyalurkan sedikit semangat serta kekuatan untuk pemuda itu. "Bodoh. Biarkan dia sekolah. Karena semakin dia berada di rumah, maka dia pasti akan semakin tersiksa. Lagipula, ada adik sepupuku disana dan juga ada adiknya Kisame. Mereka pasti mau berteman dengan Sasuke. Jadi biarkan dia bersosialisasi, jangan terus mengurungnya, seolah kau membenarkan berita yang tersebar luas di luar sana Itachi."

Itachi menyatukan kedua tangannya, seperti sedang berfikir. Dia mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan Kurama. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu pada Sasuke, lagipula bukankah dirinya sendiri yang telah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke. Anak itu berhak bebas dan melakukan segala aktifitas barunya di sekolah. Itachi berjanji dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berusaha menyakiti Sasuke. Karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

 **.**

"Pemirsa, pagi ini ada berita yang mengejutkan dari keluarga pengusaha sukses Uchiha. Kemarin tersebar foto Uchiha Itachi bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki, yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Tapi siapakah Sasuke? Apa benar dia anak haram dari hasil perselingkuhan mendiang Uchiha Fugaku? Sampai detik ini pun kami belum mendapatkan kepastian dari Uchiha Itachi secara langsung..." Kini berita itu sudah disiarkan di televisi, bahkan foto Itachi bersama Sasuke ikut tercantum dalam layar televisi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, dan mematikan televisi yang ada di depannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Sebuah tangan kokoh, merangkul bahunya diiringi sebuah tepukan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan," gumam Itachi lesu. Kepalanya yang terbaring diatas permukaan sofa, perlahan diangkat oleh sebentuk tangan kekar dan membaringkannya kembali dipangkuan seseorang.

"Kenapa kau jadi lemah begitu keriput? Bagaimana dengan nasib Sasuke jika kau begini terus? Cih, aku benci mengakui dirimu yang menyedihkan seperti ini," dengus Kurama jengkel. Disaat mereka hanya berdua seperti ini, maka beginilah sifat asli yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurama.

Itachi merengut dengan pipi yang di gembungkan sebelah. Ia meraih kedua tangan Kurama dan meletakannya diatas dada tanpa membuka kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar ejekan itu, huh?"

"Yang pasti sudah lama sekali semenjak kau sibuk bermesraan dengan tumpukan dokumen itu."

Senyuman Itachi berubah kecut. "Kau juga sama Kyu. Lebih mementingkan tugas daripada kekasihmu sendiri."

"Yah, sejujurnya kita berdua memang sama-sama sibuk," Kurama menarik tangan kanannya dari dekapan Itachi dan meletakannya diatas puncak kepala sang Uchiha. Gerakan pelan yang terkesan lembut mulai membelai-belai poni rambut Itachi yang sudah berantakan. "Kau harus kuat Itachi. Demi Shisui, Sai, dan juga Sasuke. Mengenai masalah kasus kecelakaan atau pembocoran berita itu biar aku yang urus. Kau tenang saja."

Itachi mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku percaya padamu Kyu."

"Ya tentu saja bodoh!" Kurama menjitak kepala Itachi yang saat ini tengah mengaduh kesakitan sembari bangkit dari posisinya. "Kalau kau meragukanku maka aku akan menghajarmu keriput!"

"Oh astaga, jika aku tidak mengingat ini di kantor, sudah ku makan kau sejak tadi rubah nakal!" dengus Itachi dengan seringai licik yang terkesan liar.

Kurama bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berdiri. Membalas tatapan Itachi dengan wajah menantang. "Kau pikir aku takut?" Setelahnya ia berjalan dengan sikap biasa menuju arah pintu. Menormalkan kembali ekspresi serta kewibawaannya sebagai polisi, lalu benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

Seorang pemuda yang sedang menikmati waktu santainya di taman kampus terpaksa mengakhiri keheningannya ketika ia melihat kedatangan pemuda lain dengan wajah masam dan tangan terkepal kuat. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil, melihat pemandangan biasa dari seorang Uchiha bungsu yang egois. Tapi mungkin status Sai saat ini bukan lagi Uchiha bungsu mengingat dia telah memiliki seorang adik entah kandung atau tiri.

Pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu menghampiri Sai yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia menyenderkan sebagian punggungnya didahan pepohonan ketika sudah berada di dekat dengan Sai.

"Memikirkan sesuatu heh?"

"Diamlah Naruto, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Decakan kesal mengalun dari bibir delima itu. "Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat, hanya saja wajah frustasimu itu membuatku tertarik."

Sai membuka kedua matanya dan menyorotkan sepasang onyx tajam itu tepat kearah Naruto. "Bukankah sudah biasa melihatku yang egois?" sindirnya, Naruto tergelak pelan lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Aku benar-benar benci—"

"Pada anak yang bernama Sasuke itu kan?" sela Naruto, memotong ucapan Sai yang kini tengah berdecak sebal padanya.

"Diamlah!"

"Kau tidak berubah juga Sai," gumam Naruto lelah. Ia mematri wajah pucat Sai yang saat ini mengibarkan tatapan kebencian pada seseorang. Bukan pada Naruto tapi pada Sasuke yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

"Aku memang bukan pemuda baik seperti apa yang kau harapkan kan? Karena itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita."

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke dan darimana asal-usulnya. Tapi jika ayahmu mengatakan kalau dia adalah putranya, berarti memang benar. Hanya saja ini adalah tugasmu dan kedua kakakmu untuk mengungkap jati diri Sasuke beserta seluruh misteri yang telah ditinggalkan oleh mendiang paman Fugaku."

"Seperti biasa kau memang selalu mudah berbicara. Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan harap aku akan menerima kehadiran anak haram itu di rumah."

Setelah mengatakannya Sai berlalu pergi dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Naruto hanya mampu menatap punggung Sai dari kejauhan lalu mendesahkan nafas lelah. Mantan pacarnya memang tidak berubah, selalu egois dan juga kekanak-kanakan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong seperti apa sih anak yang bernama Sasuke itu? Naruto jadi penasaran karena mendengar nama anak itu disebutkan oleh semua orang. Entah itu di kampus, atau bahkan ditempat lain. Seperti selebritis saja.

 **.**

Banyak wartawan yang sedang menunggu di depan gedung Sharingan corp. Mereka seperti pemburu yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Direktur Uchiha Itachi. Banyak pengawal yang berada di samping Itachi saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi para wartawan itu begitu agresif, sehingga mereka menghalangi jalan Itachi dan menanyainya dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

"Itachi-san bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai berita yang beredar?"

"Apa benar Sasuke-kun adalah adik Anda?"

"Apa Fugaku-sama memiliki istri selain Mikoto-sama?"

Pertanyaan itu terus menyerang Itachi. Kisame yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya untuk melindungi sang sahabat mulai membukakan pintu mobil untuk Itachi. Tapi tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Besok pukul 12 siang kalian datang ke kantor ini. Saya akan mengadakan konferensi pers dan akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Para wartawan segera merekam ucapan Itachi. Merasa puas dengan statement pria Uchiha itu barusan. Karena itu mereka semua menyingkir memberi Itachi jalan dan tak ada lagi yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

 **.**

Hari yang paling ditakutkan oleh Sasuke, dimana ia harus mulai bersekolah. Awalnya ia tidak setakut ini. Tapi karena berita yang sudah tersebar, hatinya menjadi sangat tidak tenang. Diluar pasti banyak orang yang tahu tentang dirinya. Apalagi Sasuke harus bersekolah di sekolah Internasional. Pasti sulit baginya untuk mendapat teman.

Sasuke berdiri di depan kaca, sembari memasang kancing bajunya secara perlahan-lahan. Tidak seperti seragam SMA biasa, seragam yang ia gunakan saat ini sangat berbeda. Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan sangat rapi. Memakai sepatu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shisui dan kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mulai tersenyum simpul.

Satu persatu jejeran anak tangga ia turuni hingga dirinya sampai di depan meja makan yang besar. Sasuke nampak gugup bertatapan dengan Itachi dan Shisui yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan kearah sosoknya sambil tersenyum. Hanya Sai yang tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya, seolah pemuda itu tidak peduli atau bahkan menganggap Sasuke benar-benar ada di rumah ini. Sai dengan santainya tetap melahap sarapan yang di suguhkan diatas meja. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat dan duduk tepat bersebrangan dengan Sai.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sai menghempaskan Sendok serta garpunya lalu berdiri.

"Sai..." Shisui menahan Sai dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kakak mohon jangan seperti ini Sai. Dari kemarin kita tidak sempat sarapan bersama kan? Ayo duduklah, habiskan sarapanmu," bujuk Shisui lembut. Sai berdecak kesal tapi tetap menuruti keinginan Shisui.

Itachi tetap diam, berusaha untuk menegarkan hatinya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Sasuke yang juga diam sambil menunduk takut. Anak itu pasti terluka dengan sikap penolakan Sai atas kehadirannya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa diam? Ayo makan sarapanmu kau nanti bisa terlambat ke sekolah," Itachi membantu Sasuke mengambilkan makanannya, dan kelembutan yang diberikan Itachi membuat hati Sai semakin panas.

"Aku akan langsung pergi ke kampus saja!" Kali ini Sai sedikit berteriak hingga suaranya sampai menyentak Sasuke. Ia menghempaskan sendok serta garpunya dalam sekali bantingan kuat. Namun belum sempat ia berjalan selangkah pun suara baritone Itachi menahan kepergian Sai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Sai?" Itachi angkat bicara. Menyorotkan onyx tajamnya pada punggung Sai yang tidak juga berbalik menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa itu masalah untukmu? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini!" ancam Sai ketus.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan kau pergi dari rumah ini Sai," sahut Itachi mencoba sabar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kalian usir saja anak haram ini dari sini!" Jari telunjuk Sai menuding wajah Sasuke yang nampak shock dan terpukul.

"Sai!" Itachi membentak. Selera makannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Apa?! Kakak bahkan sekarang berani membentakku hanya gara-gara dia!"

"Cukup Sai! Kakak hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan keinginan Tousan, dan lagi Sasuke adalah adik kita, tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu padanya. Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa-apa, dan dia berada disini pun karena kakak yang membawanya."

Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bernafas putus-putus diantara emosinya yang menggelegak naik. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada karena dia hanya anak haram yang tidak diinginkan!"

Itachi hampir murka mendengar ucapan Sai, tapi Shisui sudah lebih dulu bangkit dari kursinya lalu menahan lengan Itachi. Putra kedua Uchiha itu menatap sendu wajah bersalah sang kakak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sai yang telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Terakhir ia mendaratkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Bocah raven itu membeku, terlihat sangat terluka akibat perkataan pedas Sai. Putra ketiga Uchiha itu memang sudah keterlaluan, mungkin selama ini mereka sudah gagal mendidiknya dan lebih memanjakan Sai sehingga anak itu menjadi pribadi yang egois.

"Sasuke..." panggil Shisui lirih. Perhatian Itachi kembali terfokus pada Sasuke yang masih saja diam layaknya batu. "Maafkan Sai, ini terlalu berat baginya. Dia hanya sedang emosi saja jadi..." Ia kesulitan mencari-cari alasan. Karena Shisui pun tahu bahwa Sasuke tidaklah bodoh. Lagipula alasan seperti itu hanya mempan pada anak kecil saja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Mu-mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke Konoha saja. Gara-gara aku kalian jadi bertengkar. La-lagipula a-aku bukan si—"

"Sasuke..." Kali ini Itachi yang memanggilnya lirih. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan? Disini kehidupanmu akan sepenuhnya berubah. Jadi kakak mohon, bersabarlah sampai semuanya jelas."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat sulit untuk menolak keinginan Itachi. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya, Sasuke selalu merasa bahwa sosok pemuda itu memiliki keterikatan batin yang kuat dengannya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya untuk apa dia ada disini.

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda tanpa kehadiran Sai, Itachi segera mengantarkan Sasuke ke sekolah barunya. Mereka berdua pergi dengan mobil mewah, yang dibawa oleh seorang supir. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia masih sangat tidak percaya dengan semua ini. terlebih lagi , dia belum siap jika dia harus mendengar cemoohan orang lain.

Mobil mewah itu masuk ke dalam lapangan sekolah yang sangat besar. Tak hanya lapangan yang besar tapi sekolah itu juga sangat besar. Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat gedung yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

"Sasuke, maaf ya kakak tidak bisa mengantarmu ke dalam. Kakak harus segera pergi ke kantor. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Eum, ya. Tidak apa-apa kak. A-aku turun ya," Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun. Dia mengayunkan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Itachi.

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong sekolah. Sasuke mendapati beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang penjahat. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Tatapan seperti itu sangat baru baginya. Ia tak pernah mendapatkannya saat ia masih berada di Konoha dulu. Rasa tidak nyaman tiba-tiba saja bergelayut di dalam hatinya. Tapi Sasuke tetap melangkah memasuki sekolah ini tanpa sekalipun merasa gentar.

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama seorang guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya nanti. Langkahnya mulai ragu saat dia berada di depan pintu kelas. Tapi dia tidak boleh seperti ini, dan tidak mungkin juga dia tidak masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dengan hati yang mantap. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika suara sorakan seluruh siswa di kelas itu mengiringi kedatangannya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, dia berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata guru itu mempersilahkan Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Na-nama saya... Sasuke, Uchi..ha...Sasuke..." Suaranya sangat pelan dan gugup. Keberanian yang sejak tadi di kumpulkannya di ruang kepala sekolah, mendadak sirna. Sasuke tahu dirinya memang belum siap untuk mendapatkan gunjingan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Oh... Jadi dia yang bernama Sasuke? Si anak haram itu?" Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba menghujatnya. Dia tersenyum sinis menatap Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan asal bicara kau Arashi!" bela seorang murid laki-laki berambut silver dan bermata violet.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengucapkan fakta. Anak itu memang anak haram!" hujat Arashi untuk kedua kalinya.

Si rambut silver kembali geram. Tapi sebelum ia membalas perkataan Arashi, gadis yang duduk disebelahnya sudah lebih dulu berteriak. "Diam kau orang idiot! Jangan sok tahu jika memang tidak tahu. Sasuke bukan anak haram, dasar anak tidak tahu aturan!"

Arashi mendecih dan hendak membalas perkataan si gadis. Namun sebelum mulutnya terbuka, sang guru sudah terlebih dahulu menyela keributan murid-murid di kelasnya. "Sudah, kalian diam! Nah Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di samping Juugo."

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Kakashi-sensei. Ia mengetahui nama guru itu saat ia berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Sasuke berjalan dan lekas duduk di samping Juugo. Tanpa banyak bicara apapun mereka mengikuti pelajaran dengan fokus, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Sasuke adalah anak yang pendiam dan sangat jarang berbicara jika seandainya hal itu tidak perlu. Tapi mengingat situasinya sekarang berbeda, tak ada salahnya kan kalau dia menyapa. Niatnya dia ingin berbicara dan berkenalan dengan Juugo. Tapi melihat sikap Juugo yang diam, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu.

 **.**

Pelajaran pertama usai. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah ini. karena Sasuke sendiri adalah anak yang cerdas. Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya saat melihat guru pembimbing materi pembelajarannya sudah pergi. Ia berniat mengganti buku pelajarannya dengan yang lain. Rencananya Sasuke akan tetap tinggal dan tidak ikut istirahat seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. tetapi suara sinis seseorang menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi ransel.

"Anak haram, selamanya tetap saja menjadi anak haram," cibir Arashi saat lewat di samping Sasuke.

"Anak itu... Ish! Mau kuremukan apa mulutmu yang busuk itu hah?!" ketus si rambut silver jengkel.

"Sudah Sui... Tidak perlu meladeni mereka," Juugo mencoba menengahi. Lalu ia akhirnya sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia belum menyapa dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Juugo, yang berambut silver ini namanya Suigetsu, lalu gadis berambut merah ini Karin."

"Halo, salam kenal Sasuke," sapa Karin ramah. Sasuke mengulum senyumannya saat ketiga murid itu memperlakukannya cukup baik tidak seperti murid bernama Arashi dan kedua temannya itu.

"Ya, salam kenal juga Karin."

Gadis berambut merah itu tersipu malu ketika Sasuke membalas sapaan hangatnya. Meskipun sebelum berangkat sekolah Kurama sudah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan masuk disekolah yang sama dengannya, tapi tetap saja Karin terkejut mendapati rupa anak itu ternyata setampan saudaranya yang lain.

"Suigetsu dan Karin ini adiknya sahabat kakakmu, Itachi," jelas Juugo lagi yang membuat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh ya?"

Kali ini Suigetsu dan Karin yang mengangguk. "Kakakku bernama Kisame, dan Karin ini adalah adik sepupunya Kurama. Kau pasti mengenal mereka dihari pertamamu datang kan?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Ya, mereka berdua sangat baik. Lalu apa kalian menyapaku hanya karena kakak kalian adalah sahabat kak Itachi?" selidiknya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak mengejutkan ketiga murid yang ada didekatnya ini. Mereka secara serempak menggeleng, membantah tebakan Sasuke, meskipun awalnya memang benar begitu.

"Tidak kok. Kami serius ingin berteman denganmu. Meskipun awalnya kami memang di suruh, tetapi kami tidak dipaksa sama sekali untuk bersikap baik padamu Sasuke," jelas Karin gelagapan.

"Ya, itu benar. Keinginan kami bukan atas dasar paksaan dari kakak-kakak kami," Suigetsu ikut menjelaskan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ternyata mereka memang tulus ingin berteman dengannya. "Terima kasih."

Ucapan Sasuke melebarkan senyum di wajah ketiganya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kalian merasa tidak? Kalau suasananya mendadak sepi?" tanya Juugo yang merasakan keanehan disekitarnya. Memang suasana terasa aneh. Ini saatnya istirahat, tapi tak ada suara apapun di luar kelas.

Suigetsu segera beranjak, dan memeriksa keluar diikuti dengan yang lain termasuk Sasuke. Memang benar, tak ada seorangpun di luar. Mereka menelusuri lorong sekolah dan tak sengaja melewati ruang guru. Di sana semua guru sedang berkumpul. Entah apa yang mereka lihat.

Susuke dan yang lain kembali berjalan menuju kantin. Dan mereka mendapatkan jawaban itu disana. Semua siswa sedang berkumpul. Menonton acara di beberapa televisi yang tergantung di dinding kantin. Mereka sempat bingung, tapi saat pandangan mereka menuju ke salah satu televisi, barulah mereka mengerti. Sasuke terdiam, saat melihat kakaknya, Itachi, berada di layar televisi itu.

Tidak hanya di sekolah Sasuke, di kampus Shisui dan Sai pun begitu. Seluruh mahasiswa sedang menonton siaran yang sama termasuk Shisui sendiri. Ia sangat kaget melihat wajah kakaknya terpampang di layar televisi. Di benaknya meluncur banyaknya pertanyaan tentang, apa maksud dari Itachi menggelar konferensi pers itu? Sedangkan Itachi sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepada Shisui. Bahkan saat ini, dimanapun semua orang sedang menonton siaran yang sama. Mereka seakan terpaku melihat sosok berkharisma sang kakak yang ada di televisi itu.

"Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kalian. Siapa Sasuke? Andai saya tahu. Saya pasti akan bernafas lega. Tapi untuk saat ini, saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Sesaat sebelum ayah saya meninggal. Beliau berkata, Sasuke adalah adik saya dan dia ingin saya membawa Sasuke tinggal di kota. Saya minta maaf, mungkin kalian kecewa. Tapi saya mohon, hentikan pemberitaan ini. Sasuke tidak bersalah, dia tidak berhak mendapatkan semua ini. Satu keyakinan yang saya punya. Ayah saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengecewakan anak-anaknya. Dan saya yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak saya ketahui di balik semuanya. Saya berjanji, saya akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dan setelah saya mendapatkan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, saya akan memberitahu kepada kalian. Meskipun itu kenyataan terburuk sekalipun. Tapi saya mohon, saat ini, dan mulai detik ini, Sasuke adalah adik saya. Dia bagian dari Sharingan corp. Kalian boleh menghina saya, kalian boleh menyakiti saya. Tapi jangan menyakitinya, ataupun adik-adik saya yang lain. Saya mohon... Sekali lagi saya mohon..." Itachi berbicara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seakan ikut berbicara. Dia menunduk dan meninggalkan tempat wawancara dengan langkah yang mantap.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya, bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengalirkan airmata. Tidak pernah ada yang membela dirinya segigih Itachi. Tidak pernah. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa begitu berharga selain kasih sayang yang diberikan mendiang ibunya yang telah tiada. Semua siswa yang ada di sana, seketika memandang Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatap layar.

 **.**

Penduduk bersorak dan bertepuk tangan meriah mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi. Seorang pemuda yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Di usia yang semuda itu, Itachi menjadi sosok yang sangat berwibawa, dan dapat melakukan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya oleh semua orang.

Keadaan serupa tidak berbeda jauh seperti Fakultas Sai dan Shisui. Naruto tersenyum melihat siaran itu. Sejujurnya dia memang sangat mengagumi sosok Itachi sudah sejak lama. Ia sangat bangga, bahwa kakaknya Kurama memiliki kekasih sehebat dia.

"Kenapa sikapnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sai?" gumamnya pelan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, saat selesai melihat siaran itu, Sai segera pergi dengan suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Itachi akan membela Sasuke sampai seperti itu. Memangnya siapa Sasuke? Dia hanya anak haram yang keberadaannya bahkan tidak pernah di harapkan. Jika iya, tidak mungkin sang ayah mengasingkannya selama belasan tahun dan baru mengungkap jati diri Sasuke sekarang.

 **.**

Di dalam ruangannya, Kurama duduk berhadapan dengan salah seorang bawahan yang sedang memberikan laporan padanya.

"Kami sudah mengetahui siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu Komandan," ucapnya, "Dia pendiri perusahaan fashion terbesar di Amerika dan sekarang dia mendirikan perusahaan itu di Tokyo. Nama perusahaannya adalah Akatsuki Inc."

Kurama mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Nama pemiliknya adalah Rikudou Yahiko."

Seketika Kurama membelalakan matanya. "Apa kau bilang?" selidiknya yang masih tak percaya.

"Rikudou Yahiko, Komandan. Dia baru sampai di Tokyo satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi apa kita harus menuntut dia secepatnya?"

Kurama lekas menormalkan ekspresi kagetnya dengan raut wajah datar. "Nanti akan saya beritahu. Kau sudah boleh pergi."

Setelah sang bawahan itu pergi, Kurama langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Dia berfikir keras. Rikudou Yahiko bukanlah nama yang asing untuknya. Tidak pula untuk Itachi, bahkan Kisame.

"Itu pasti bukan dia," Kurama menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir sedikit rasa pusing dan membuang jauh-jauh fikiran buruk yang ada di benaknya. "Itu bukan kau kan Yahiko?"

 **.**

Hari yang melelahkan untuk Itachi. Dia pulang hingga malam. Mobil mewahnya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Para pengawal yang sudah menunggu segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Bersamaan dengan kedatangannya, Sai juga baru saja pulang. Dia turun dari motor besarnya. Berjalan kearah pintu dan secara tidak langsung mereka berdua berhadapan. Itachi menatap Sai, lalu mengisyaratkan para pengawalnya sedikit menjauh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sai, begitu juga Sai yang memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Itachi.

"Kakak pikir, semua orang akan senang kakak berbicara seperti itu?" Senyum tidak senang terpapar di bibir Sai.

"Kakak hanya melakukan, apa yang harus kakak lakukan," sahut Itachi santai.

"Silahkan...tapi asal kakak tahu. Semua itu tidak akan menghilangkan kebencianku padanya."

"Terserah...ini hanya masalah waktu. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyadari hal itu," Itachi menghela nafas pasrah. Ia lelah, terlebih lagi jika harus berdebat dengan Sai yang keras kepala. Itachi berjalan melalui Sai yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Apa kakak akan benar-benar menganggapnya adik?" Suara Sai berubah menjadi sangat pelan. Dia berbalik, dan Itachi pun berbalik. Mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Dia adik kita Sai. Sasuke adik kita."

"Meskipun hatiku sakit. Kakak tetap menganggap dia adik?" tanya Sai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, Sasuke adalah bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang," jawab Itachi dengan tegas. Ia berbalik, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sai sendiri.

Hati itu sakit, mendengar sang kakak berbicara sangat dingin terhadapnya. Airmata yang terbendung tak dapat lagi tertahankan hingga akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sai segera menghapus airmata itu. Ia kembali menuju motor nya dan pergi entah kemana. Kemungkinan Sai tak akan pulang malam ini.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hati Itachi lah yang paling sakit. Ketika dia harus menyakiti hati adiknya dengan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, itu semua harus dilakukannya. Untuk dirinya, maupun untuk adik-adiknya. Dada Itachi terasa sangat sesak. Dia bersandar di lemari yang sangat besar. Menepuk perlahan-lahan dada itu. kakinya terasa sangat lemas, airmata telah keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan meluncur dengan deras di kedua pipi.

 **.**

Kehidupan yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Itachi di sebuah Apartemen mewah. Sinar pagi menyinari di setiap ruangan. Semuanya tertata sangat rapi. Seorang pemuda bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan masih menggunakan piyama dia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Tubuhnya sangat kekar, bersih, setiap wanita yang melihat pasti akan menyukainya. Dia memakai sepasang pakaian beserta dasi dan jas yang sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidur. Rambut adalah bagian yang paling dia suka. Dia selalu menata rambutnya dengan sangat rapi. Pemuda ini sangat memperhatikan stylenya, maka tidak heran dia selalu berganti-ganti model pakaian yang dikenakan. Dia memakai Kaca mata berwarna hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya dari teriknya sinar mentari.

Berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa ada rasa takut, itulah yang terlihat dari dirinya. Dia memasuki mobil yang sudah terpakir di depan gedung Apartemen dan melesat membelah jalan raya.

 **.**

"Dia sudah datang Tuan," kata seorang pegawai yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia memberikan laporan kepada atasannya yang tak lain Uchiha Madara.

"Suruh dia masuk," Lelaki itu beranjak, dan duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan. Pintu kembali terbuka, Madara menatap seorang pemuda yang ada di depan pintu. Pemuda itu membuka kaca matanya dan tersenyum. Dia berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Madara. Layaknya seorang partner, mereka mengawali pertemuan dengan saling berjabat tangan.

"Rikudou Yahiko, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu," Madara memulai pembicaraan.

"Panggil saya Yahiko. Saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda Madara-san," sahutnya sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, bagaimana? Kau sudah membaca surat kerja sama yang saya kirimkan?"

"Sudah, karena alasan apa Anda ingin bekerja sama dengan saya? Saya perintis baru di dunia bisnis."

"Tapi, produk yang lahir dari perusahaanmu, mempunyai style yang disukai para remaja. Dan bukannya di Amerika sana, kau sudah menggelar fashion show sendiri?"

"Ya, itu berkat orang-orang yang selalu mendukung saya."

"Maka dari itu, saya yakin jika kita bekerja sama, kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang begitu besar."

Yahiko tersenyum simpul. "Seyakin itukah?" tanyanya dengan sikap santai.

"Ya, sejujurnya ada satu hal lain lagi yang membuat saya ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan Anda."

Kening pemuda berambut pirang itu mengernyit dalam. "Apa itu?"

"Saya ingin membuat mereka hancur," ungkap Madara berapi-api.

Yahiko menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Mereka?"

"Sharingan corp. Tidak, bukan hancur. Lebih tepatnya saya ingin mereka takut dan melemah."

"Bukankah perusahaan itu milik keluarga Anda sendiri? Dan pemilik perusahaan itu adalah keponakan Anda sendiri, benar begitu kan? Apa itu masuk akal?"

Madara mendengus saat mendengar kata 'keponakan'. Ia benci mendengarnya sekarang, apalagi ketika ia mengingat perlakuan Itachi saat itu. "Dulu dia memang keponakan saya. Tapi sekarang dia adalah musuh saya."

Yahiko tersenyum simpul mendengar hal itu. "Saya justru berniat untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka adalah perusahaan terbesar. Dan saya akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat besar pastinya."

"Tapi—" Belum sempat Madara menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yahiko segera memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi, tujuan utama saya bekerja sama dengan mereka. Karena saya ingin menghancurkan mereka."

Seketika Madara menatap Yahiko kaget. Apa maksud dari perkataan Yahiko? Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan itu. karena dia memang sangat senang. Sejauh ini, tujuannya sama dengan tujuan Yahiko.

"Jadi?" tanya Madara memastikan.

"Saya akan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Dan setelah itu Anda bisa lihat, apa yang akan saya lakukan terhadap mereka," ujar Yahiko tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. Uchiha Madara pun juga merasakan kemenangannya saat ini. Setidaknya dia bisa menghancurkan Itachi melalui Yahiko.

"Saya tidak sabar melihat itu. Tapi sepertinya...kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Alis Madara bertaut bingung. Ia memperhatikan sosok Yahiko dari bawah hingga keatas. Memang tidak asing sepertinya, tapi... entah dimana ia pernah melihat atau bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, kita memang pernah bertemu."

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?"

"Anda akan tahu sendiri, Madara-san," Yahiko menekankan suaranya, seperti sedang menyimpan dendam yang sangat dalam.

Memang aneh nada bicara yang dilontarkan Yahiko, tapi itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Madara. Dia hanya tersenyum senang, dan tidak sabar melihat kehancuran Itachi.

 **.**

Shisui menghampiri Sai yang sedang makan di kantin. Dia sendiri tanpa di dampingi siapapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam?" tanya Shisui langsung, saat berdiri di hadapan Sai. Tapi bukan malah menjawab, Sai malah asyik dengan makanannya. "Sai..." lanjut Shisui yang mulai kesal.

"Kau tanya saja pada kakakmu itu," sahut Sai ketus.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kak Itachi? Sampai-sampai kau tidak pulang ke rumah."

Sai tak juga menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil terus melahap makanannya. Karena kesal diabaikan, Shisui segera mengambil makanan Sai dan meletakkannya di meja lain.

"Kakak itu kenapa sih?" Sai berdiri menatap Shisui jengkel. Membuat semua mahasiswa yang berada di sana memperhatikan mereka berdua. Shisui melirik keadaan sekitarnya. Karena tidak mau berita buruk tersebar, dia segera menarik tangan Sai dan membawanya jauh dari keramaian kampus.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau itu kenapa sih kak?" Sai menghempaskan tangannya yang di tarik ole Shisui. Kini tempat dimana mereka berada jauh dari keramaian. Jadi tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk berbicara apapun yang mereka mau.

"Kau yang kenapa. Aku sudah cukup bersabar Sai. Dan kesabaranku ada batasnya. Aku hanya meminta agar kau bisa menghormati kakak kita, kak Itachi. Dia sudah bersusah payah memberi penjelasan pada media. Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

"Bukan itu yang aku butuhkan. Aku hanya ingin anak itu pergi dari rumah. Aku sangat jijik padanya. Aku tidak sudi dia tinggal bersama kita."

"Kau egois Sai. Kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain," cerca Shisui kesal. Adiknya ini memang benar-benar makhluk yang keras kepala.

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Sudahlah, kalian urusi saja anak itu. Tidak perlu memikirkanku dan anggap saja aku sudah tidak ada."

Shisui sangat marah mendengar itu, dia mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Sai. Tapi beruntung ada sebuah genggaman yang menahan pukulannya.

"Sudahlah Shisui, jangan emosi dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan pada Sai," tegur Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Shisui yang tampak keras dan tegang.

"Dia benar-benar..." Shisui menggeram dan tampak sangat emosi melihat sikap kurang ajar Sai. Tapi beruntung Naruto segera datang untuk menghentikannya kalau tidak, saat ini dirinya pasti sudah memukul adik kandungnya sendiri. Shisui yang tidak mau kembali emosi segera pergi dari hadapan Sai dan Naruto.

"Kau lihat kan? Bahkan kak Shisui juga berubah. Betapa hebatnya anak itu menghasut semua orang," dengus Sai kesal.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian mendesah lelah. "Sai, kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Shisui marah padamu tadi karena ulahmu sendiri yang bersikap sangat kurang ajar."

"Kau juga bahkan menyalahkanku!" bentak Sai yang hampir saja pergi jika saja Naruto tidak mencekal lengannya.

"Dengarkan aku... Jika kau terus saja bersikap menyebalkan begini, tidak hanya Itachi dan Shisui, tetapi semua orang juga bisa saja menjauhimu. Cobalah pandang sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda, bukan dari sisi yang biasanya kau lihat. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya terabaikan."

Sai hanya diam. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan iris biru yang memukau. Desahan lirih terhembus dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja? Bukankah kalian juga sama, sama-sama mengabaikan sisi lain yang tak terlihat itu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresi wajah Sai terlihat sendu. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Sai sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Sebuah kebiasaan lama yang telah lama menghilang. Terakhir kali Sai melakukan hal ini adalah saat mereka masih berhubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto."

 **.**

Sore ini tidak seperti biasanya Itachi sudah berada di rumah. Selain pekerjaannya di kantor sudah di handle oleh Kisame, ia juga sedang mencari beberapa berkas penting yang dulu sempat di simpan oleh sang ayah di ruangan ini.

Perhatian sepasang obsidian kelam Itachi, teralihkan kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja di buka oleh seseorang. Ia tersenyum, ternyata bukan seseorang melainkan 3 orang pemuda.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Itachi ramah. Ia kembali meletakkan berkas-berkas itu diatas meja dan lebih memilih menghampiri Kisame, Kurama, dan Naruto.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengunjungimu saja. Ku pikir kau sedang mengunci diri di kamar lalu menangis layaknya bayi," sindir Kurama yang langsung di respon tawa oleh ketiga pemuda yang mendengarnya.

"Kyu, kau sangat kejam pada Itachi," protes Naruto. Namun Kurama hanya mendengus seolah ia tak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah.

"Semua pekerjaanku di kantor sudah selesai Itachi, makanya aku ikut mereka mengunjungimu disini," Kisame membuka suaranya kemudian duduk di sofa. Diikuti oleh Itachi dan Kurama, sementara Naruto tidak.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau mau apa kesini Naruto? Mau bertemu Sai?" tanya Itachi heran.

Naruto memahat cengiran lebarnya kemudian menggeleng. "Hanya ingin berkunjung dan melihat anggota keluargamu yang baru. Dimana-mana semua orang membicarakan dia, aku jadi penasaran."

"Pasti bukan pembicaraan yang baik kan?" terka Itachi. Naruto segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap cuek.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menyapa mantan adik iparku saja. Jadi dimana dia?"

Itachi mengulum senyum lembut. Naruto memang tipikal orang yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikiran. Yah, mungkin tak ada salahnya juga, siapa tahu Naruto bisa berteman dengan Sasuke dan membantunya banyak hal. Karena pemuda bungsu Namikaze itu adalah orang yang supel dan sangat mudah bergaul maupun mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Contohnya saja pada Sai. Adik kandungnya yang paling manja dan egois.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Sepanjang hari Sasuke selalu mengurung diri dan belajar," sahut Itachi.

"Terdengar membosankan. Biar kutebak, dia pasti memakai kacamata super tebal, kutu buku, berpakaian nerdy, lalu... um... mungkin dia juga pendek."

Itachi tertawa mendengarnya sementara Kurama mencibir sifat kelewat bodoh adiknya. "Tidak ada Uchiha yang seperti itu kecuali soal kutu buku. Ya, Sasuke sangat suka membaca buku apalagi buku-buku pelajarannya."

"Yah, baiklah... Sebaiknya aku melihatnya sendiri kan? Lagipula sepertinya kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," tebak Naruto yang langsung berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan kerja Itachi. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda dewasa yang saat ini mulai mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius, tidak sesantai saat ia berada di dalam.

Kurama segera memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka terlebih dahulu. "Aku sudah melihat siaranmu kemarin siang Itachi," katanya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam ucapanku kemarin?" tanya Itachi ragu.

"Tidak, semua orang salut padamu Itachi. Banyak tanggapan positif masyarakat terhadap keputusanmu kemarin," Kisame yang menjawabnya. Seketika Itachi menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa di kucilkan, terlebih lagi dengan semua pemberitaan negatif di seluruh media."

"Sasuke pasti akan cepat terbiasa, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang Uchiha," lanjut Kisame menasehati. Itachi mengangguk setuju.

Kurama merasa ini saatnya dia memberikan laporan penting pada Itachi. Sebelum berbicara ia berdeham beberapa kali guna mengetes sedikit kuantitas suaranya yang mungkin saja mendadak sumbang. "Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan pada kalian berdua," Tatapan Kurama mendadak serius. Melihat keduanya yang hanya bungkam, Kurama kembali bersuara. "Ini laporanku mengenai orang pertama yang menyebarkan berita buruk itu," Ia memberikan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran besar dari dalam tas dinasnya. Kisame dan Itachi segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat laporan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Rikudou Yahiko," ujar Itachi lirih. Kisame dan Itachi saling bertatapan dan kembali memandang Kurama. Menantikan kejelasan pada nama yang tercantum dalam surat laporan itu.

"Ya, orang itu Yahiko kita," Jawaban bernada lirih yang sama, mengalun dari bibirnya.

Itachi menggeleng keras. Tidak berniat percaya ataupun berusaha untuk menpercayai berita itu. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin dia. Kalau memang benar itu adalah perbuatannya, kenapa dia tega melakukan ini? Yahiko... Yahiko tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam ini Kyu. Ya, pasti bukan dia pelakunya."

"Hanya ada satu Rikudou Yahiko di dunia ini dan dia adalah orang yang kita kenal. Kalian masih ingat kan? Semenjak kejadian itu, dia sangat marah. Bahkan dia sangat membenci kita," imbuh Kurama. Penjelasannya memang masuk akal dan benar adanya, tetapi entah kenapa sulit rasanya bagi mereka untuk percaya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi—" Ucapan Kisame segera diputus oleh Itachi yang lagi-lagi berusaha membantahnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah bagian dari kita," tolak Itachi tegas.

Kurama mendesah pasrah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Oke, sekarang kita berharap semoga itu bukan dia. Tapi kalaupun itu benar..."

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Itachi yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapan temannya.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah melihat kekeras kepalaan Itachi yang terus saja membantah kalau pelaku penyebaran kabar buruk itu memanglah Yahiko. Dalam hati sebenarnya mereka juga enggan percaya, tapi bukti-bukti yang di dapatkan Kurama tidak mungkin keliru.

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya setelah habis membaca. Namun ketika baru saja menginjakan kakinya di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia malah melihat orang asing yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca jendela kamarnya yang besar.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Naruto yang mendengar adanya suara seseorang di belakang. Lekas berbalik cepat sembari memahat cengiran lebarnya. "Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto, salam ken —Eh? Loh?" Ia mendadak jadi bingung karena yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia salah kamar. Bisa jadi, karena kamar di rumah ini cukup banyak dan sama lebarnya.

"Kau ini siapa?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan. Sementara Naruto berubah salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup.

"Eh maaf sepertinya aku salah kamar. Tapi..." Mata biru nya memicing tajam, seperti tengah mengamati sebentuk wajah rupawan dari sosok itu. "Setahuku yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya Itachi, Shisui, dan Sai. Lalu... Ditambah adik baru mereka yang baru saja bergabung, namanya Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan..." Sepersekian detik matanya lekas melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia pertanyakan.

"Hn. Aku Sasuke."

Dan jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir delima si pemuda justru malah semakin melebarkan mata Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ia memekik. Berjalan cepat lalu mengelilingi Sasuke layaknya serigala yang sedang meneliti mangsanya. "Kau tidak cupu, tidak pendek, nerdy apa lagi, dan... kau juga tidak memakai kacamata tebal seperti botol sapi."

Komentar Naruto barusan memunculkan urat kekesalan di sudut kening Sasuke. "Kau ini siapa sih Dobe? Jika kau memang salah kamar, silahkan pergi dari sini," ketusnya.

"Wah, mulutmu bisa pedas juga ya seperti Sai."

Lagi-lagi komentar bodoh Naruto menambah jumlah urat kekesalan di sudut kening Sasuke. "Apa maumu? Aku tidak suka jika acara belajarku di ganggu, apalagi oleh makhluk sepertimu."

Kali ini sudut kening Naruto yang berkedut kesal. "Siapa yang kau sebut dengan sebutan 'makhluk' dasar Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe! Kalau begitu pergi dari sini," usir Sasuke yang lekas menuju kearah meja belajarnya disebelah kaca jendela besar yang terbuka.

"Cih, kelakuanmu tidak ada manis-manisnya. Sama sekali tidak bagus seperti wajahmu," sungut Naruto. Sebelum ia sempat berbaik, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka menampilkan sosok Itachi dan Kurama yang berjalan beriringan memasuki kamar. Sementara Kisame menunggu di ruang tengah sembari memakan camilan bersama Shisui yang menemaninya mengobrol.

"Kalian sepertinya cepat akrab," tanggap Kurama.

"Tidak!" bantah Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Ucapan mereka sukses membuat Itachi takjub dan Kurama terkikik geli mendengarnya.

Selama berada di rumah ini Sasuke selalu berekspresi murung dan dia juga pendiam. Tapi baru bertemu sebentar dengan Naruto saja, dia sudah berekspresi sebanyak ini. Itachi tersenyum, dan ia memandang Naruto penuh arti. Ia berharap dengan kehadiran Naruto, bisa mengubah Sasuke menjadi sedikit periang. Lagipula Sasuke juga butuh hiburan.

"Hei Itachi, kuakui adikmu yang satu ini memang tampan sepertimu, tapi sikapnya sungguh tidak manis," sindir Naruto yang menyebabkan Sasuke bertambah kesal dan memelototinya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Usuratonkachi?"

"Bah! Kau bahkan berani mengataiku seperti itu, dasar Teme! Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu."

"Hn, seperti aku peduli saja."

"A-APA?! Ya tentu saja kau harus peduli, Tuan Pantat Ayam!"

Twitch!

Urat kekesalan Sasuke muncul kembali. "Siapa yang kau sebut pantat ayam, kuning idiot!"

Kurama dan Itachi buru-buru menghampiri adik masing-masing lalu memegangi keduanya yang nyaris saja saling mencakar dan menggigit. Kurama membekap mulut Naruto yang hendak melontarkan kalimat ejekan, dan begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Sepertinya hal yang buruk jika membiarkan mereka bersama dalam satu ruangan," ucap Itachi yang masih memegangi tubuh Sasuke sekaligus membekap mulutnya, yang sebenarnya sudah tidak lagi membalas perkataan Naruto maupun memberontak.

"Astaga, anak ini benar-benar membuatku malu," sungut Kurama menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. Kakak beradik Namikaze itu saling menghantarkan percikan tajam lewat tatapan mata berbeda warna. Biru dan abu-abu. Biru yang sama dengan warna mata ayahnya, dan abu-abu yang sama dengan mata ibunya.

"Jauhkan Naruto dari sini Kyu," pinta Itachi. Kurama berdecih. Tanpa di suruhpun sebenarnya ia memang sudah berniat menyeret Naruto yang masih mengerang, keluar kamar. Dan setelah kedua sosok Namikaze itu pergi, Itachi segera melepaskan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku... Dia membuatku kesal lebih dulu kak," kata Sasuke takut-takut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan Itachi segera mengacak surai ravennya yang ternyata sangatlah lembut dan halus. Putra pertama Uchiha itu tergelak geli, membayangkan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto barusan. Betapa mereka terlihat lucu dan juga sangat lepas dari karakter aslinya.

Itachi menarik Sasuke yang hanya bingung memandangi raut tertawanya kemudian mendekapnya sangat erat. "Kau lucu. Kau sangat lucu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu yang selepas itu Sasuke dan aku sangat senang," Dekapan itu mengerat disertai belaian lembut di puncak kepala Sasuke. Tanpa disadari olehnya sebenarnya Itachi tengah menitikan airmata.

 _'Dia adikku. Ya, dia benar-benar adikku. Ibu... Maafkan aku... Aku mulai menyayangi anak ini,' katanya pilu dalam hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Buat yang udah baca fic ini di fb, baca lagi aja disini gapapa kan? Hehehe, ada yang minta fic ini di publish di ffn, dan setelah nagi pikir2 ya memang ga semua pembaca di ffn berteman dengan saya di fb, jadi yaudah ga ada salahnya juga kan? Lagi pula ff ini udah kuketik sampe tamat jadi tinggal di publish aja sih tiap ada waktu luang. Yang di fb kan baru 2 chapter tapi disini aku gabung aja sekaligus, kemarin niatnya mau publish chapter barunya tapi males copas nya kalo di fb ga sesimpel publish fic di ffn soalnya. Hehehe.

Dan mungkin ini ff terkompleks yang pernah saya buat. Konflik yang ada di dalamnya dateng dari berbagai sisi jadi lumayan juga sebenernya mikir2 plotnya, tapi untungnya malah cepet nyelesaiin ini dari pada yang lain.

Soal mengenai siapa Sasuke dan apa statusnya di keluarga Uchiha, adakah yang bisa menebak? Kenapa Fugaku menelantarkan Sasuke selama belasan tahun tapi meminta Itachi membawanya kembali sebelum mati, sebenernya berkaitan dengan segala konflik yang ada disini. Jadi selamat menebak, yang tebakannya bener nanti di beri hadiah kecupan dari Sasu *Digampar Sasu*

Oke, Jaa matta nee :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sai menenangkan hatinya di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang. Dia terus mengingat saat Shisui hampir memukulnya siang itu. Dulu, kedua kakaknya selalu mengistimewakannya. Tak pernah ada kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak untuknya, bahkan untuk memukul pun mereka tak pernah. Tapi sekarang, kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Suatu hal yang langka bisa melihatmu disini Sai," sapa suara asing yang seketika mengalihkan tatapan membunuh Sai padanya. Siapapun pasti tahu Sai paling benci diganggu ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Kau..."

Orang itu tersenyum menyebalkan kemudian berjongkok tepat dihadapan Sai yang sedang duduk. "Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sai mendelik garang. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi!" bentaknya, "Katakan apa maumu datang kesini menemuiku Menma?"

Lelaki bernama Menma itu tak lama tergelak. Ia mencolek dagu Sai yang langsung di tepis begitu saja oleh si empunya. "Kau tetap saja galak seperti biasanya. Padahal aku masih setia menunggumu loh~ Bahkan setelah kau putus dari Naruto."

Sai mendecih. Berbicara dengan Menma sama saja menambah kekesalan di hatinya. Ia berniat untuk pergi. Beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Menma yang tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri dan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun," Menma memasang raut memelas yang ditanggapi decihan muak oleh Sai. Tapi pemuda eboni itu tidak berusaha menepis ataupun mendorong Menma yang masih bertingkah menyebalkan di depannya. "Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

Sai tidak menjawab dan hanya mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung. Senyum simpul di bibir Menma kian terkembang bebas.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun Sai. A-pa-pun."

Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya dan benar-benar mendorong Menma menjauh. "Apapun heh?" Dia tersenyum sinis. "Jika kau bisa menyingkirkan anak haram itu dari hidupku, itu akan jauh lebih baik."

"Lalu kau mau menerimaku begitu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya jika kau berhasil," ucap Sai sekenanya. Meskipun ia tidak begitu sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya karena ia pikir Menma hanya sekedar bercanda. Tapi jika memang benar dilakukan itu justru lebih baik.

Sai berlalu dari hadapan Menma yang saat ini mengukir senyuman penuh ambisi. Rupanya pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu benar-benar serius menanggapi ucapan spontan dari Sai.

"Sasuke ya? Aku tahu anak itu mengganggumu kan Sai? Maaa, ini akan mudah untuk dilakukan. Kau tunggu saja Sai, kali ini aku pasti bisa lebih unggul dari pada Naruto."

 **.**

Itachi dan Kisame memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memang disiapkan untuk mereka. Itachi masih berusaha untuk tenang. Dia siap apapun yang akan dia dengar nanti dari Kisame.

Setelah keduanya duduk, Kisame segera memberikan koran terbaru hari ini pada Itachi. Di koran itu terpampang wajah Uchiha Madara dan Rikudou Yahiko yang sedang berjabat tangan. Kolom berita di bawah foto itu menyebutkan soal rencana kerja sama antar bisnis mereka. Seketika mata Itachi terbuka lebar melihatnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bisa melihat wajah Yahiko lagi setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah.

"Dia benar-benar Yahiko, dan sekarang dia telah bekerja sama dengan perusaan Madara-san," ucap Kisame lirih.

Itachi masih terdiam, terpaku melihat gambar di koran itu. Tangannya mendadak terasa dingin.

"Tidak hanya itu," Kisame melanjutkan, "Perusahaan kita baru saja mendapatkan surat permohonan dari Akatsuki inc. dia juga ingin bekerja sama dengan kita. Tapi... apa kita akan menerima tawaran itu?" tanya nya agak ragu.

"Tolong atur segera pertemuanku dengan dia," pinta Itachi tegas.

"Kau mau menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Kisame kaget. Matanya membulat memandang kesungguhan di mata Itachi.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kita menolak. Semua perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita, selalu kita terima bukan? Begitupun dengan dia," sahut Itachi, mata onyx yang bergetar itu menatap Kisame dengan pandangan memohon. Meskipun hatinya sedang mengalami pergolakan, tetapi putra sulung Uchiha tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

Kisame menghela nafas mendengar keputusan Itachi. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jika Itachi sudah memberikan keputusan.

"Baik, aku akan mengaturnya. Kemungkinan besok kita akan bertemu dengan dia."

Itachi meletakkan koran itu di atas meja. Dia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jantungnya seakan berdetak kencang. Saat berada di luar, Itachi segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepian dinding. Dia menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Itachi, dari kejauhan Kurama memperhatikannya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, melihat Itachi yang begitu terpuruk karena mendapatkan banyak kenyataan pahit. Ingin sekali Kurama mendekatinya, tapi dia sadar untuk sekarang ini biarlah Itachi menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu akan dia pikirkan bagaimana caranya nanti menghibur pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu.

Di dalam, Kisame melirik Koran yang ada diatas meja. Dia mengambil koran itu, dan matanya terpaku pada gambar seorang Yahiko.

"Aku mohon... Jangan pernah menghancurkan Itachi, Yahiko..." bisik Kisame lirih.

 **.**

 _Brugh!_ Ketika hendak menaiki tangga, Sasuke tiba-tiba menubruk bahu seseorang dan terjatuh. Ia tidak sempat melihat-lihat jalan karena ia ingin cepat sampai di kamarnya lalu menenggelamkan diri di depan setumpuk buku seperti rutinitas hariannya di rumah ini. Suara rintihan pelan dari mulut pemuda itu mengukirkan senyum sinis di bibir pemuda lain.

"Kalau jalan itu hati-hati. Kau taruh dimana sih matamu itu?!" bentak pemuda bersurai eboni yang ternyata adalah Sai.

Sasuke tersentak dari jatuhnya, buru-buru ia berdiri meski harus menahan rasa ngilu di sekitar pinggang juga bahunya. "Ma-Maaf kak…, aku tidak sengaja."

"Maaf? Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Sasuke tak berani menatap Sai yang sedang marah. Wajah pemuda itu terlalu menakutkan, dan lagi ia sadar posisinya di rumah ini sebagai apa. Alhasil Sasuke hanya menunduk sembari meremas buku-buku jarinya yang terasa dingin.

"Dengar ya anak haram," desis Sai dengan suara yang berbahaya. Tak peduli bahwa perkataannya barusan telah melukai hati Sasuke. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini. Semuanya hanya sementara untukmu. Kau mungkin bisa mengambil perhatian kak Itachi dan kak Shisui, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mendapat perhatian dariku!" tuding Sai geram.

Sasuke menggeleng tak setuju. Betapa jahatnya mulut kakak ketiganya ini hingga menuduh dirinya macam-macam. "A-Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu," sanggah Sasuke gugup. "Ta-Tapi kak Itachi bilang—"

"SHUT UP!" Sai membentak tinggi. "Dia bukan kakakmu, dan kami semua bukan saudaramu! Kau itu hanya anak haram yang di pungut kak Itachi. Jadi… sadarilah posisimu sendiri di hadapan kami!"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Hatinya seakan teriris-iris pilu mendengar berbagai kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan oleh Sai. Tapi ia tidak melawan atau berusaha membantahnya. Semua yang dikatakan Sai adalah benar. Itachi memungutnya dari desa dan memberikan tempat tinggal di rumah ini bukan berarti dia menganggap Sasuke adik, justru Itachi ingin mencari tahu kejelasan yang sudah beredar di masyarakat. Mungkin jika status Sasuke sudah jelas dan benar-benar hanya anak haram, ia akan dikembalikan ke desa dan diusir layaknya binatang dari rumah ini.

"Sekarang pergi… pergi dari hadapanku," Sai mendorong kasar bahu Sasuke sampai nyaris membuatnya terjatuh lagi ke lantai. "Pergi kubilang!" teriaknya yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Sai…," panggil Itachi dari arah pintu utama. Bunyi tapakan sepatu yang di hasilkan oleh langkah Itachi terdengar semakin dekat. "Jangan berkata kasar seperti itu pada Sasuke," tegurnya. Baru saja ia pulang dari kantor, dirinya malah harus mendengar suara teriakan keras dari Sai. Itachi sungguh tidak tega jika melihat Sasuke selalu di kasari dan di bentak.

"Terus saja kakak membelanya. Memang apa sih yang dilakukan anak haram ini sehingga kakak lebih memilih dia dari pada aku, adik kandungmu sendiri."

"Sai… Sasuke sekarang juga adikku, sama sepertimu. Kau lebih tua darinya, bersikap dewasalah dan terima dia sebagai bagian dari Uchiha."

Sai nyaris saja tertawa meledek mendengar perkataan kakaknya barusan. "Adik? Bagian dari Uchiha? Jangan bercanda!"

"Dengar Sai—"

"Kakak yang harusnya mendengarkanku!" sela Sai emosi. "Dia bukan adikmu, bukan juga adikku. Aku tidak akan menerimanya meskipun Tousan yang memintanya sekalipun."

Itachi mendesah lelah. Tatapannya berubah nanar. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar Sai berteriak tidak sopan terhadapnya. Dulu Sai adalah anak yang manis, dia memang sedikit nakal dan manja tetapi dia juga penurut. Sai tidak pernah membantah ataupun membentaknya. Sekarang melihat tidak ada lagi rasa hormat di diri sang adik merupakan sebuah pukulan besar untuknya.

"Kakak tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kakak mengabaikan aku hanya demi dia. Kakak bahkan rela menyakiti hatiku dengan membawa dan menganggap anak ini sebagai adik."

"Sai…," Itachi mencoba bersabar. Kekerasan tidak akan meluluhkan hati Sai yang sekeras batu. Ia pun juga tidak mungkin tega membentak Sai disaat dirinya merasa terasingkan, padahal Itachi dan Shisui sangat menyayanginya. Tapi jika harus memilih, Itachi juga bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara Sai dan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu menasihatiku. Aku tahu kakak pasti akan menyalahkanku dan membenarkan anak ini. Ya, aku memang selalu salah dan aku merupakan adik paling egois bagimu kan?" Sai menepis tangan Itachi yang berniat menyentuh bahunya.

"Tidak seperti itu Sai. Tolong jangan memulai pertengkaran, kakak sangat lelah hari ini," Itachi memohon dengan suara lemahnya. Tetapi Sai tetaplah Sai. Hatinya lebih keras dibandingkan sebuah batu.

"Kumohon…," Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. Tangannya masih saling meremas buku-buku jarinya hingga telihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin. "Jangan… jangan bertengkar…," ucapnya lirih. Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan karena ia terlalu gugup dan takut.

"Diam kau!" Sai kembali membentaknya sampai anak itu terkaget dengan bahu yang menegang. "Ini semua karena ulahmu, kesalahanmu. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kehadiranmu akan menyebabkan pertengkaran di rumah ini."

"Cukup Sai!" Tiba-tiba Shisui memasuki ruangan dan berdiri diantara Sai dan Itachi. Mata putra kedua Uchiha itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Ia tidak suka ada pertengkaran di rumah karena mereka sebelumnya tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyalahkan Sasuke atas semuanya. Sasuke tidak bersalah. "Jangan berkata kurang ajar pada kak Itachi, dia kakak kita dan kau tidak boleh bersikap demikian. Kau juga tidak boleh terus-menerus menyalahkan Sasuke, kami berdua telah sepakat untuk merawat Sasuke dan menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Ya, ya, ya," Sai memutar bola matanya. Kepalan tangannya telah memadat ketika mendengar perkataan Shisui. "Terus saja menyalahkanku dan pujalah anak haram ini," Ia mendengus meremehkan. Sakit hatinya justru bertambah dengan kedua kakaknya yang terus-terusan membela Sasuke. "Sebenarnya yang adik kandung kalian itu siapa? Kenapa malah aku yang merasa terasingkan disini? Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku pergi dan membiarkan anak haram ini menghasut kalian untuk segera membenciku."

"Sai, kakak menyayangimu. Tidak ada yang mengasingkanmu disini, justru kaulah yang menutup jarak dirimu sendiri dari kami," kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak ada dia disini!" seru Sai sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Dadanya terlihat naik-turun dengan deru napas yang tidak beraturan karena masih terliputi amarah. Itachi dan Shisui hanya membiarkannya saja karena pada saat ini mereka juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perhatian mereka justru terfokus kearah Sasuke. Anak itu masih saja diam dengan tubuh tegang dan kaku. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menaiki tangga sambil berlari kencang.

"Sasuke…," Shisui mengikuti Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sementara Itachi mengusap wajahnya yang letih dengan telapak tangan yang gemetar. Ketika ia berbalik badan, ia melihat Kurama dan Naruto yang diam mematung di depan pintu ruangan. Mereka pasti telah mendengarkan semuanya sekaligus melihat kepergian Sai barusan.

Itachi mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ia menatap Kurama yang berjalan menghampiri dirinya dengan tatapan sedih. Kekasihnya adalah orang yang paling dia harapkan untuk memberinya sandaran ketika merasa lelah dan terpuruk seperti sekarang. Seolah mengerti dengan perasaan Itachi, Kurama lekas memeluk dan membawanya kearah sofa untuk duduk bersama. Sementara Naruto terlihat berpikir dan memandangi jejeran tangga lalu mendegus kesal sebelum ikut menaikinya.

 **.**

Hati itu kembali merasa sakit. Seorang Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kini harus menerima kebencian yang sangat dalam dari sang kakak. Sejak awal ia menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini, Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Sai pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kehadirannya disini. Itachi juga bahkan pernah memperingatkannya mengenai hal itu. Sasuke duduk dipinggiran kasur lalu merenungi semuanya. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Itachi dan tetap hidup di desa. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus tinggal di rumah yang seperti istana tapi hidupnya menderita.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat Shisui yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Putra kedua Uchiha itu berjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Pedih yang dirasakan hatinya perlahan mulai terkikis, tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang membuatnya tentram.

"Maafkan Sai… terkadang dia memang egois, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Mungkin Tousan, kak Itachi, dan kak Shisui terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia jadi seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke pelan. Di usapnya lengan Shisui yang sedang memeluknya erat. "Aku mengerti. Jika aku berada di posisinya, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku justru ragu kau bisa bersikap seperti itu," Shisui menahan senyum sembari menatap wajah Sasuke lekat setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya, dan kehangatan yang sama juga menjalar sampai ke hatinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kau adalah anak yang baik."

"Kak Sai juga baik."

Shisui menggeleng lalu memasang senyum kecut di bibirnya. "Kalian berbeda Sasuke. Sai tidak pernah merasakan hidup keras sepertimu karena itulah dia tidak bisa bersikap dewasa. Kau bahkan jauh lebih tegar darinya padahal posisimu di kota ini cukup sulit."

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Shisui yang masih menempel di pipinya. Ia terdiam, matanya memandang sudut dinding dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba berlagak kuat meskipun aku ini lemah. Sebaiknya kalian mengembalikan aku ke desa saja, dengan begitu kalian tidak akan bertengkar seperti ini lagi."

"Ya, sebaiknya anak cengeng sepertimu kembali ke desa saja," cibir Naruto di depan pintu. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus lalu melenggang masuk tanpa meminta izin pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka. Nada bicara Naruto terdengar seperti sedang menghinanya.

Bibir Namikaze muda itu mengukir senyuman sinis dengan pandangan yang lurus menatap kearah luar jendela. "Kubilang, sebaiknya anak cengeng sepertimu kembali ke desa saja. Kau bahkan tidak cukup tangguh untuk menerima rintangan yang ada disini. Kau tahu? Hanya pengecut yang minta dipulangkan dan merengek seperti seorang bayi."

"Aku tidak merengek!" sanggah Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto kembali tersenyum meremehkan sembari berbalik badan untuk menatap wajah kesal Sasuke. "Lalu yang barusan itu apa? Aku tidak merasa telingaku salah dengar. Kau merengek pada Shisui untuk minta di pulangkan dan lari di tengah masalah yang belum ada titik penyelesaiannya. Ternyata Itachi salah mempercayaimu karena kau sendiri tidak bisa menghargai pengorbanan Itachi."

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Naruto memang benar, Itachi sudah bersusah payah berkorban untuknya dan mungkin lebih banyak dari apa yang ia perkirakan. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh mengeluh dan bisa jauh lebih bersabar menghadapi semuanya. Dengan ia kembali ke desa, hal itu justru hanya akan menambah beban di pundak Itachi maupun Shisui.

"Kenapa diam? Kau sedang berpikir kalau perkataanku benar atau sedang merencanakan pelarian saat malam hari?"

"Diam idiot!" Sasuke berteriak kesal lalu berdiri. Meskipun perkataan Naruto ada benarnya, tapi ia tetap tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda pirang itu yang seakan tengah menghakimi dan meremehkannya. "Aku bukan pengecut! Dan aku tidak akan lari dengan cara seperti itu!"

Shisui yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Ia tahu, Naruto hanya mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangat Sasuke meskipun caranya sedikit menyebalkan. Shisui tanpa sadar sudah menaruh banyak harapan pada bocah pirang itu.

"Bagus…," Naruto tersenyum puas lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau bukan pemuda lemah."

Sasuke membeku. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba saja menguap dan sekarang ia malah terlihat bingung. Naruto tersenyum padanya dan baru saja mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak lemah. Sebenarnya pemuda itu berniat memprovokasinya atau apa?

"Yah, sepertinya cuaca diluar sangat bagus untuk bepergian. Bagaimana Shisui apakah aku boleh?" tanya Naruto ambigu. Alisnya turun-naik dengan penuh maksud terselubung. Bibirnya memahat cengiran, menularkan senyum lebar di wajah Shisui.

"Kenapa tidak Naruto. Usahakan untuk tidak memulangkannya sebelum jam makan malam."

Cengiran Naruto kian melebar dan ia memberikan gestur hormat pada Shisui. "Siap laksanakan kapten!" serunya antusias.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika dua orang pemuda itu menatapnya dengan senyum mencurigakan. Tetapi Sasuke tak sempat menyadarinya. Ia hanya melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membungkuk dan membuatnya tersentak saat tubuhnya dibopong paksa. Sasuke terpekik, merasa perutnya menubruk keras bahu Naruto yang bidang dan ia dipanggul begitu saja keluar kamar.

"Kak Shisui…," panggil Sasuke susah payah. Ia hampir menjerit saat pandangannya goyah karena kepalanya berada dibawah dan terayun-ayun secara tidak beraturan. "Ow —hey, turunkan aku! Kak Shisui tolong aku…," Ia meronta-ronta dan merasakan tepukan keras di pantatnya. "Sialan!" umpatnya, yang hanya dibalas tawa super memuakan dari Naruto.

"Kak Shisui!" teriak Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi pintu kamarnya.

"Tak apa Sasuke… bersenang-senanglah…," Shisui menyahut dari depan pintu kamar sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Turunkan aku idiot!" Sasuke memukul punggung Naruto dan berusaha menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang pemuda itu, tapi cengkeraman si blonde terhadap kakinya cukup kuat sampai ia merasa kesulitan untuk menggerakannya.

"Diam Teme! Aku sudah mendapat izin dari kak Shisui dan aku yakin, aku juga akan mendapatkan izin dari kak Itachi."

"Memangnya kenapa mereka harus mengizinkanmu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sudah diam saja. Kau ini berisik sekali."

Naruto menapaki satu persatu pijakan tangga dengan langkah yang santai tapi menciptakan efek kejut jantung yang dahsyat bagi Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke juga sudah tahu bahwa Naruto memang brengsek. Buktinya pemuda blonde itu malah sengaja mengusilinya seperti ini.

 **.**

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Setelah diam cukup lama selama dalam perjalanan, akhirnya ia tak kuat menahan banyak tanya didalam benaknya lebih lama lagi. Terlebih Naruto sudah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan taman bermain yang setiap sorenya dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia lekas saja keluar dan menghampiri anak-anak yang langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Pemuda blonde itu tertawa, tak lama ia menengok kebelakang melihat Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobil dengan masih memasang wajah merengut karena kesal. Naruto menyeringai diam-diam, ia tahu Sasuke masih kesal karena Naruto membawanya dengan cara paksa seperti modus penculikan, ditambah lagi saat Sasuke meminta tolong pada Itachi yang saat itu sedang mengobrol bersama Kurama di ruang tamu, putra sulung Uchiha itu justru malah tertawa dan membiarkan Naruto membawanya jalan-jalan keluar meski Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih dengan suara yang sinis.

Naruto berdiri lalu memasang senyuman charmingnya yang sangat lebar dan hangat. "Menurutmu untuk apa?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" kata Sasuke makin kesal.

"Kemarilah…," ajak Naruto, namun Sasuke tetap bergeming sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Naruto yang gemas akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan, idiot!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia langsung mendorong Sasuke ke dalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh kumpulan anak-anak kecil. Sasuke terperangkap didalamnya dan dia hanya memandang bingung seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki gaya rambut berkuncir dua berwarna oranye. Anak itu mendekatinya sambil memperlihatkan kain berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang.

"Kakak, ayo bermain bersama kami," ajak anak perempuan itu.

Sasuke semakin bertambah bingung saat anak-anak lain mulai mengerubunginya layaknya semut, lalu menarik kedua tangannya sampai Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan mereka.

"Cepat pakaikan kain itu, Moegi!" teriak Naruto semangat. Bibirnya mengulum senyum jahil sebelum Moegi menutupi pandangan Sasuke dengan kain hitam itu.

"Hei, kalian mau apa?" Sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya dan hampir menarik lepas kain itu kalau serbuan tangan-tangan kecil tidak menahannya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak boleh curang, Sasuke. Aturan permainannya kau akan menjadi setan dengan mata tertutup dan harus bisa menangkap salah satu dari kami," jelas Naruto yang sudah mengkode semuanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Ck, kau akan ikut bermain bersama kami, Teme. Apa kau tega mengecewakan anak-anak ini, huh?"

Sasuke perlahan berdiri, dia menghela napasnya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui ajakan permainan mereka. Dari kejauhan Sasuke mendengar sorakan bahagia anak-anak kecil itu dan diapun juga ikut tersenyum sambil berusaha berlari untuk menangkap salah satu dari mereka. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke ternyata mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan anak-anak. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang telah berhasil menangkap seorang anak laki-laki bernama Konohamaru dan memakaikan kain hitam itu untuk menutupi mata anak itu. Sekarang Konohamaru yang berjaga menggantikan Sasuke, dan Sasuke lekas ikut berbaur bersama anak-anak lain untuk mengelak dari serbuan Konohamaru yang berlarian tak beraturan kesana kemari karena matanya ditutup.

Naruto terus memperhatikan ekspresi ceria Sasuke. Memperhatikan senyuman yang terpapar di wajah porselen itu. Ia merasakan kehangatan dihatinya. Senyuman Sasuke begitu indah dan menenangkan. Tanpa sadar Naruto pun ikut tersenyum, dia sampai tidak melihat Konohamaru yang berjalan dengan tangan tergapai-gapai kearahnya. Alhasil setelah tersadar dari lamunan, Naruto sudah lebih dulu tertangkap dan ia pun berjaga menggantikan Konohamaru. Bocah itu memakaikan kain hitam disekitar mata Naruto dan dia ikut berlari saat Naruto mulai menggapai-gapai sekitar sembari berlarian tak tentu arah.

Anak-anak tertawa, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Naruto baru saja menabrak tempat sampah lalu terjatuh dengan bodohnya. Tapi tak lama cowok blonde itu berdiri lagi dan lekas berlari kearah suara tawa anak-anak yang didengarnya dari arah utara. Anak-anak yang kaget cepat-cepat berpencar keberbagai arah yang berbeda hingga menyisakan Sasuke dan Moegi yang terlihat panik melihat kedatangan Naruto yang berlari kencang dengan mata tertutup. Keduanya juga ikut menghindar, tapi sebelum Sasuke berlari dua langkah, dua lengan kekar dan kuat sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuhnya. Sasuke tersentak, ia menggeliat tapi tak sedikitpun tangan itu melonggarkan dekapannya. Debaran jantung Naruto dan sedikit keringat yang merembes pada permukaan baju depan Naruto terasa dipunggung belakang Sasuke. Aroma citrus yang bercampur dengan cologne memenuhi rongga hidung Sasuke dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

"Ehem! Cieeeeee…."

Sorakan anak-anak kembali meriuhkan suasana. Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka penutup matanya, dan dia sangat terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga kalau anak-anak tidak mungkin memiliki tubuh yang sedikit berisi juga tinggi. Seketika itu juga Naruto lekas melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Sial! Jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar tak karuan hanya karena ia tahu kalau dirinya baru saja memeluk Sasuke.

"Um, gomen ne," ucap Naruto gugup.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan sikapnya tak kalah gugup dari Naruto. Sementara anak-anak yang berada ditaman itu mulai cekikikan dan berbisik-bisik sesuatu sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang merona merah. Seorang anak berkaca mata dan berambut hitam, mengambil selang air disudut taman kemudian menyemprotkan air itu kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang terlihat memekik sambil melindungi sebagian tubuhnya yang lain agar tidak basah.

"O-Oii, Udon, hentikan!" Naruto menjerit sambil mengejar Udon yang ikut lari menghindar. Lagi-lagi semuanya hanya tertawa dan lekas berpencar saat Naruto berusaha membalas dengan menyemprot tubuh mereka dengan selang air. Sekarang incaran Naruto adalah Sasuke yang sedang berlari menghindar bersama Konohamaru. Bibir si blonde memunculkan seringai licik saat memperhatikan Sasuke, ia ingin menangkap dan mengguyur tubuh putih itu sepuas hati.

 **.**

Tepat pukul 7 malam, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Namikaze yang bisa dibilang cukup luas, meskipun kediaman Uchiha berkali-kali lipat lebih luas dari rumah ini, tetapi Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan saat menjejakan kakinya di pintu rumah ini.

"Ayo masuklah… kau harus cepat-cepat mengganti bajumu atau kalau tidak nanti kau bisa sakit," ucap Naruto yang keadaannya tak kalah basah dari Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mencibir saat Naruto mengantarkannya ke kamar si blonde. "Salah siapa aku bisa seperti ini?" sindirnya yang hanya dibalas kekehan serak ala Naruto.

"Maaf," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian mendorong Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil dua pasang pakaian lengkap dengan celananya. Naruto memberikan satu pasang pakaian itu kepada Sasuke, dan satunya lagi untuknya. "Ganti bajumu di kamar mandi itu," tunjuknya kearah pintu lain di ruangan itu. "Aku akan mengganti pakaianku di luar, sekalian aku akan menelpon Itachi untuk memberitahukan bahwa kau tidak bisa ikut makan malam dan akan makan malam di rumah ini bersamaku."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengulum senyum tipis dan segera menuju kearah pintu. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan menutup pintu itu, Naruto sempat menengok lagi kebelakang dan memandangi wajah bingung Sasuke dengan senyuman yang kian melebar. "Kau akan makan malam disini. Bersamaku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagi pula kalau kau pulang sekarang, kau akan sampai satu jam kemudian, dan acara makan malam di rumahmu sudah selesai."

Sasuke mendengus sembari mencibir sosok Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Tapi ia tetap menurutinya juga karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Sasuke lekas mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, lalu mengenakan pakaian Naruto yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Berselang tiga menit setelah Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian pinjaman dari Naruto, ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menghampiri sosok Naruto yang sedang berkutat di depan kompor.

"Aku sudah menelpon Itachi tadi, dia bilang aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang sebelum jam 9 malam."

Sasuke mendengus sembari menarik kursi dapur dan duduk menghadap Naruto di meja makan. "Kau berani jamin kalau masakanmu itu tidak akan membuatku keracunan?" sindir Sasuke sinis, dan perkataan itu menampar telak hati Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal hingga ingin melempar sendok sup yang sedang ia genggam.

"Astaga… mulutmu itu lebih panas dari kompor, Teme! Kau meragukan keahlianku, huh? Kakak-kakakmu saja mengakui masakanku itu tak kalah enak dari koki restauran di luar sana. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendirian semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal, Kyuubi juga sama, bahkan dia yang mengajariku semua ini."

"Kyuubi?"

"Maksudku Kurama, orang-orang terdekatnya memang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyuubi, karena kalau dia sedang mengamuk mirip seperti siluman rubah yang ada di film-film."

Sasuke mendengus lagi, namun kali ini disertai dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang cukup kesulitan memindahkan hasil masakannya di piring sementara masakannya yang hampir matang harus selalu ia aduk-aduk secara merata. Lama-lama ia bosan juga jika hanya duduk dan menunggu, lagi pula ketika masih di desa dulu terlebih saat mendiang ibunya masih hidup, Sasuke sering membantu beliau menyiapkan menu-menu sederhana diatas meja makan kecil di dapur rumahnya. Sasuke selalu suka menghirup aroma masakan yang dibuat sang ibu, dan sekarang ia merindukan semua hal itu karena ibu tercintanya telah tiada.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Teme? Daripada kau melamun tidak jelas disitu, lebih baik kau membantuku menata makanan-makanan ini diatas meja makan."

Suara cempreng Naruto mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke ke alam nyata. Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya hingga berdiri tepat disebelah Naruto. Ia dengan cekatan menata menu-menu makanan hasil karya Naruto diatas meja.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Biasanya ini tugas Kyuubi jika giliranku yang memasak, tapi karena dia tidak ada, kau ternyata cukup membantu juga."

"Kalian selalu bergantian mengerjakan tugas rumah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku dan Kyu selalu menjadwalkan giliran masing-masing dan hal ini merupakan rutinitas kami selama bertahun-tahun. Kupikir saat kedua orangtua kami meninggal, dia takkan bisa menjadi figure seorang kakak yang baik, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kyuubi memang suka seenaknya, dan juga menyebalkan, namun dibalik sifat buruknya sebenarnya dia adalah kakak yang penuh tanggung jawab juga perhatian. Meskipun aku tak memiliki ayah dan ibu lagi, tapi rasanya Kyuubi saja sudah cukup untuk menggantikan sosok mereka berdua."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dari samping. Pemuda pirang itu masih sibuk mengurusi masakannya di dalam wajan, tapi tetap berceloteh tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Dan aku yakin kaupun begitu. Aku tahu kau hidup sendirian di desa semenjak ibumu meninggal. Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tapi kau yang sekarang tidak lagi sendirian, kau memiliki tiga orang kakak dengan sifat dan watak yang berbeda-beda. Kau harus bisa memahami mereka dengan baik. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Ini hanya masalah waktu saja sampai kau bisa menerima semuanya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sepertimu bisa berpikir seluas itu," Sasuke mencibir, namum dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

Mendengar nada menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda raven itu, mau tak mau Naruto menjadi sebal juga. Niatnya baik, dia hanya ingin memberikan sedikit motivasi dan kekuatan ditengah masalah berat yang mungkin akan semakin bertambah berat selama ia tinggal di kota besar ini.

"Menyesal aku berbaik hati padamu, Teme. Ternyata kau memang orang yang benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang manis? Aku ini laki-laki dan aku harusnya tampan, Dobe."

Naruto mencibirnya dengan memahat senyuman sinis di sudut bibirnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau ini."

Sasuke melengos gusar, tak mau ambil pusing dengan ejekan Naruto yang tidak bermutu itu. Ia berniat kembali ke kursinya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan Naruto juga ikut bergerak untuk memindahkan tumisan dalam wajan ke atas piring besar. Dan Naruto tiba-tiba melakukan kecerobohan yang membuat langkah kakinya tergelincir karena terpeleset sisa minyak yang tercecer dipermukaan lantai. Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu sontak melebarkan matanya. Mereka tak sempat mengelak karena posisi keduanya yang nyaris berhimpitan. Alhasil wajan yang Naruto genggam terbanting kearah samping tubuhnya sementara dirinya malah menubruk tubuh kurus Sasuke yang juga ikut kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bruk. Keduanya jatuh dengan saling bertindihan. Naruto yang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke tak sempat menahan bobot tubuhnya yang berlebih menggunakan kedua siku tangannya, dan hal yang paling tak pernah terpikirkan akhirnya terjadi. Bibir keduanya bersentuhan, saling menempel akibat gerakan spontan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam membeku, berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak shock, Sasuke justru terlihat sangat pucat.

"Me-menjauh…," cicit Sasuke dengan tekanan samar pada belah bibirnya yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Tekanan itu sontak malah menciptakan rona merah pekat dikedua pipi pemuda berbeda usia itu.

"Ma-maaf…," Menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto buru-buru menopang berat tubuhnya menggunakan kedua siku tangannya yang mendadak terasa lemas. Tapi ia tidak membenahi dirinya melainkan hanya menarik bibirnya yang menubruk bibir ranum Sasuke beberapa inci. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa otaknya mendadak blank hanya karena melihat wajah porselen Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya, alisnya, bulu matanya yang lebat, warna pupil matanya yang sehitam jelaga, lalu kulitnya yang putih dan merona. Hal-hal menakjubkan yang baru pertama kali ia sadari semakin membuatnya gugup. Debaran jantungnya kian berdetak jelas dan Naruto justru menikmati hal itu.

Dia terdiam dengan mata birunya yang menjelajahi setiap detail polesan tuhan pada sebentuk wajah rupawan itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke rupanya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua pupil Naruto berwarna biru seperti langit musim panas yang sangat cerah dan indah. Sasuke juga memperhatikan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipi Naruto, merambat kebawah, ia meneguk ludahnya melihat garis rahang Naruto yang nampak tegas dan kokoh.

"Sasuke…," Suara desisan Naruto kembali menciptakan tekanan di bibir keduanya. Entah sengaja atau apa, Naruto justru menyentuhkan bibirnya lagi, meresapi kehangatan dan aroma mint manis yang menguar dari mulut Sasuke yang setengah terbuka.

"Mi-minggir… i-idiot," ucap Sasuke terbata. Jantungnya kian keras berdetak di dalam dadanya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sesak ketika bernapas.

Naruto tersenyum miring, mendapati wajah bocah itu merona merah lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Naruto memang pemuda yang jahil, suka mengusili siapapun yang menurutnya menarik untuk di goda, tetapi untuk kali ini ia merasa seratus kali lipat lebih tergoda oleh ekspresi menggemaskan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sasuke telah menarik penuh seluruh kesadaran Naruto sehingga tak ada lagi dunia yang dapat ia pandang, karena kedua mata onyx kelam itu telah menyihirnya ke dasar semesta yang dalam.

Pelan-pelan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, berniat mencuri bibir ranum itu sekali lagi, tapi kali ini bukan atas dasar ketidak sengajaan melainkan karena keinginannya sendiri. Naruto ingin merasakan bibir itu. Ia begitu penasaran, bagaimana rasanya dan bagaimana teksturnya. Dan ketika ia menjelajahi rongga lembab itu dengan lidahnya, Naruto segera terbius oleh rasa manis dan tekstur lembut nan kenyal dari kedua belah bibir ranum yang sedikit membuka karena shock.

Yang ia tahu, sejak awal ia memang telah terpikat oleh rupa malaikat pemuda raven ini, tapi Naruto tidak mudah untuk mengakuinya karena ia juga belum mengenal bahkan meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ini cinta atau hanya dasar kekaguman semata.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke merasa kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi pada materi pelajaran yang ada di papan tulis. Pikirannya selalu terbayang dan mengulangi kejadian kemarin malam, kejadian pada saat Naruto menciumnya dengan sengaja. Lalu bodohnya Sasuke hanya diam seperti patung, ia terlalu shock, dan ketika sadar dirinya sudah mendorong dan meninju rahang Naruto hingga membiru. Ia malu dan juga marah, tetapi hatinya malah berdebar tak karuan. Debaran di jantungnya sangat cepat, seakan-akan dirinya menikmati ciuman memabukan Naruto tadi malam.

Pipinya yang putih tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mengalami lupa ingatan agar otaknya tak lagi terbayang-bayangi kejadian memalukan itu. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membenturkan keningnya pada permukaan besi gerbang sekolahnya.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menunggu supir pribadi nya yang belum juga datang menjemputnya. Itachi pernah mengatakan jika Genma belum datang, Sasuke dilarang untuk pulang atau pergi kemanapun sendirian. Di kota sangat keras dan berbahaya, apalagi untuk Sasuke yang belum lama ini mendapatkan pemberitaan negatif di seluruh media. Itachi hanya tak ingin Sasuke terluka, karena itulah putra sulung Uchiha itu bersikap sangat overprotective padanya.

Sebenarnya ia menunggu belum sampai 10 menit, tapi rasanya cukup bosan jika hanya berdiri seorang diri ditempat ini terlebih lagi jika kesunyian akan mengantarkannya pada memori memamalukan itu lagi. Ugh, lagi-lagi ia malah teringat akan hal itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan. Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo sudah pulang sejak tadi, supir mereka tumben sekali menjemput tepat waktu dan sekarang malah penjemputnya yang terlambat. Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya pada pagar gerbang sekolahnya. Kali ini tidak membenturkannya hanya menempelkannya saja. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak sempat menyadari bahwa ada sebuah bola basket yang meluncur cepat dari belakang, tepat mengarah ke kepalanya. Sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya lalu berbalik badan, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja meninju bola basket itu kuat-kuat hingga menciptakan suara pukulan yang sangat keras.

Bola itu lagi-lagi melayang di udara, kecepatan meluncurnya semakin kencang dan kembali pada si pelempar. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung panik, mereka tak sempat mengelak karena bola itu segera menghantam mereka sampai terjatuh ke tanah, dan Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dengan mulut setengah membuka layaknya orang bodoh.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kalau bola itu sampai mengenai kepalamu kau pasti sudah masuk rumah sakit, Teme," dengus pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang ia pakai untuk meninju bola. Terasa kebas. Sial. Ia meninju terlalu kuat sampai daya serangannya sedahsyat itu. Naruto menyeringai. Tapi… Serangan itu setimpal dan sangat cocok untuk membuat jera para pengganggu Sasuke yang masih meringkuk diatas tanah sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei bocah! Kalau kulihat kalian sekali lagi berniat menjahili Sasuke, maka bukan hanya bola itu yang menghantam kalian tapi juga tinjuku," Naruto berkata dengan raut sangar sembari memamerkan tinju padatnya yang nampak kokoh. Anak-anak itu lekas bergidik ketakutan dan lari begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara Sasuke merasuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Naruto berbalik, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan menatap Sasuke dengan alis yang dinaikan sebelah. "Menurutmu apa?" Suaranya menyerupai dengusan. Mata biru itu menyorot intens sosoknya.

"Aku sedang menunggu," jawab Sasuke ketus. Ia merasa kesal melihat sikap menyebalkan Naruto. Apalagi tindakannya barusan yang berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan. Tetapi ia tak berani memandang balik ke lensa biru menawan itu, takut terhipnotis dan terbayang sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

"Ya, menungguku."

"A-Apa? Tidak! Aku menunggu Genma bukan kau!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan lekas menarik lengan Sasuke menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. "Genma sedang ada urusan. Jadi Itachi menyuruhku menjemputmu, mengerti, eh, anak pintar?"

Tepukan mengejek dipuncak kepalanya membuat Sasuke bertambah emosi. Sebelum ia memaki dan menyumpah serapahi Naruto, kedua bahunya sudah ditekan lalu di dorong memasuki kursi samping pengemudi. Naruto dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan tak lama ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke hanya diam dan lagi-lagi mencibir tingkah menyebalkan Naruto. Ia duduk sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, sementara Naruto sibuk menyalakan mesin mobil lalu tak lama melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya yang besar.

 **.**

Pertemuan Itachi dan Yahiko di sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal akhirnya berlangsung. Itachi dan pegawai-pegawai yang lain termasuk Kisame, sudah berada di tempat itu. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari keramaian cafe. Itachi masuk sendiri tanpa ditemani Kisame. Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap kaca, sambil membaca koran yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Perlahan Itachi melanjutkan langkah, ia melihat pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan sangat dekat, bahkan sekarang Itachi telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya lirih, kata-kata itu berusaha dia ucapkan meskipun ragu.

"Baik," Yahiko menutup korannya. Kini wajah pemuda itu terlihat amat jelas di mata Itachi. Dia menatap sang Uchiha yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Yahiko tak ambil pusing dan semakin menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa cafe.

"Satu kehormatan bagi perusahaan saya bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda," Yahiko berucap dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Seolah-olah mereka memang tidak pernah saling mengenal dan baru pertama kali bertemu di tempat ini.

"Tak ada alasan untuk kami menolak kerja sama ini, lagipula produk-produk yang dikeluarkan Akatsuki inc. memiliki fashion yang terlaris saat ini," sahut Itachi tersenyum pahit.

"Anda tidak harus memuji seperti itu," Yahiko menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi surat kontrak. "Ini surat kontrak yang harus Anda tanda tangani."

Itachi melirik surat itu. Ia mengambil pulpen yang ada di samping map tersebut dan segera menandatangani suratnya. Yahiko masih terlihat sangat dingin. Dia kembali mengambil surat itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya harap kerja sama ini bisa menghasilkan keuntungan yang sangat besar. Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi," Yahiko beranjak tanpa melihat Itachi yang masih terdiam.

"Yahiko," panggil Itachi lirih tanpa menatap Yahiko yang sudah memunggunginya. Yahiko yang baru akan melangkahkan kakinya seketika berhenti. "Haruskah seperti ini?" Itachi memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yahiko yang masih membelakangi dirinya. "Kita semua selalu menunggumu kembali," lanjutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kita? Siapa kita?" Yahiko berbalik menatap Itachi. "Yahiko yang dulu sudah mati. Dan aku sudah melupakan masa lalu itu. Tak ada yang ku ingat sedikitpun. Sekarang, Yahiko yang ada di hadapanmu adalah Yahiko yang berbeda. Kau akan segera tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan," Yahiko menekankan suaranya sembari menatap Itachi. Ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah keluar, membuka pintu dengan cepat sehingga mengagetkan Kisame yang berada di luar. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Yahiko tak mengatakan apapun hanya memberikan tatapan dinginnya terhadap Kisame, dan setelah itu Yahiko bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kisame yang ikut terdiam seperti halnya Itachi.

Kisame membuyarkan lamunanya sendiri. Dia mengingat Itachi yang masih berada di dalam. Ia segera masuk, dan melihat Itachi yang masih duduk terdiam di sana. Perlahan dia mendekati Itachi lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kisame khawatir.

"Tidak ada, semua baik-baik saja," dusta Itachi menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalian membicarakan apa saja?"

"Kami bertemu karena bisnis. Jadi tidak ada hal lain yang kami bicarakan."

Kisame mengangguk mengerti. "Itachi, Yahiko… dia terlihat begitu berbeda ya? Melihat dia hari ini, seperti baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia bukan Yahiko yang kita kenal dulu lagi," jelas Kisame mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Semuanya akan kembali sama. Yasudah kita pulang saja sekarang," Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Kisame yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau bohong Itachi. Kau berusaha menutupi perasaanmu sendiri,"ucap Kisame saat setelah Itachi pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhubung saya lagi hiatus. Jadi gapapa kan kalo saya publish ff ini aja dulu, soalnya kan ini udah di ketik sampe tamat jadi tinggal di publish aja minimal 2 hari sekali atau kalo sempet sehari sekali. Okok?

Maaf ya kalo fic awalnya kepanjangan, itu sebenernya 2 part sekaligus yang di gabung dalam 1 chapter. Untuk yang ini ga terlalu panjang dan ga akan bikin pusing. Hehe... Terus soal cinta segitiga Narusasusai ga akan serumit sinetron kok. Sai memang pasti bakalan cemburu tapi bagaimanapun walau dia egois dia masih punya perasaan yang dia pake di saat-saat penting. Jadi ga akan ribet kaya sinetron, atau mungkin sedikit, tergantung kalian aja sih menilainya gimana.

Intinya konflik puncak fic ini cuma ada di Madara aja, Kalo yang lain-lain kaya Yahiko dan Menma ga bakalan terlalu parah (mungkin).

Oh ya buat yang mau temenan sama Nagi di fb, search aja Nagisa Yuuki Hatsuki. Dijamin cuma satu orang yang punya nama itu. Wkwkwk...


	3. Chapter 3

Tubuhnya sangat lelah malam ini. Itachi masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil, saat ketika mobil sudah memasuki perkarangan rumah. Salah satu pengawalnya membukakan pintu untuk Itachi dan ia segera turun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam ia bertemu dengan Shisui yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baru pulang kak?" tanya Shisui mendekati Itachi.

"Ya, kau mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kamar Sasuke. Aku ingin mengecek keadaannya sebelum tidur."

Itachi mengulum senyum lembut mendengar penuturan adik tertuanya. "Kakak juga berencana ingin melihat keadaannya dikamarnya," kata Itachi sambil merangkul bahu Shisui, mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, malam ini Sasuke masih asyik belajar. Setiap malam dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di depan meja belajar untuk menghafalkan rumus-rumus rumit atau sekedar mengulang materi pelajarannya di sekolah.

Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia melihat Itachi dan Shisui yang tersenyum kearahnya dari depan pintu.

"Kak Itachi, kak Shisui," Sasuke membalas senyuman mereka.

Keduanya berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu duduk diatas kasur dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan dengan meja belajar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam," tegur Itachi halus. Sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk meraih puncak kepala Sasuke kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi kak. Tugasku hampir saja selesai."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Shisui.

"Menyenangkan," sahut Sasuke antusias. Jawaban lugunya membuat Itachi dan Shisui menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum kian lebar. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi Itachi berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa di sekolah kau sering di ganggu?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menoleh, kali ini sedikit lebih cepat sampai lehernya nyaris sakit. Ia menggeleng gugup berusaha menutupi perilaku buruk sebagian teman-temannya di sekolah tetapi rupanya ia tak pandai berbohong.

"Katakan saja Sasuke, kau tidak bisa membohongi kami," desak Shisui yang semakin membuat Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa mereka selalu menyakitimu?" Itachi bertanya serius hingga membuat Sasuke bertambah gugup.

"Ti-Tidak."

"Lalu apa kau pikir melempar kepalamu dengan bola basket tidak termasuk menyakiti?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke lekas tersentak. Darimana kakaknya tahu mengenai hal itu? Ah, pasti dari Naruto. Bukankah Itachi yang meminta Naruto untuk menjemputnya tadi sore.

"Itu…."

"Lain kali jika mereka melakukan hal buruk lagi padamu kau harus mengatakannya pada kami. Disini kau adalah tanggung jawab kami Sasuke, mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu terluka dan disakiti."

"Tapi…," Sasuke terlihat ragu, dari caranya melirik Itachi bisa dipastikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Mereka tidak salah kak. Mereka hanya menunjukan ketidak sukaan mereka terhadapku. Mungkin aku memang pantas untuk dibenci karena kehadiranku disini adalah suatu kesalahan. Meskipun aku tinggal di rumah ini bersama kalian, tapi aku tetap saja berbeda. Bagaimana jika… jika berita itu benar? Aku… aku bukan adik kalian dan aku hanya anak ha—"

Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke dan ia tidak menyukai itu. Setelah tindakannya berhasil menghentikan niat Sasuke untuk mengatakannya, Itachi menarik kembali tangannya dari bibir Sasuke kemudian berlutut dihadapannya untuk memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang erat.

"Jangan lagi mengatakannya. Tidak ada satupun bayi di dunia ini yang terlahir haram Sasuke. Jika memang ada, perbuatan orangtuanyalah yang haram, tetapi kau tidak. Kau terlahir suci tanpa satupun noda. Bukan kau yang salah, jadi jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi karena itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu dan juga orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

"O-Orang-orang yang me-menyayangiku?"

Itachi mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya untuk mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Sasuke. "Benar. Orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Kau pikir tidak ada yang menyayangimu disini? Lalu kau anggap apa aku dan Shisui? Juga Kurama, Kisame, Naruto, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi diluar sana."

"Aku…," Mata hitam Sasuke nampak berkaca-kaca. Punggung tangannya mengusapi kedua matanya yang nyaris menjatuhkan airmata. Tingkah Sasuke benar-benar polos seperti anak-anak yang berasal dari desa pada umumnya. "Aku… tidak tahu itu."

"Nah sekarang kau sudah tahu. Jadi tidak boleh mengatakannya lagi dan juga tidak boleh berputus asa," Itachi mencolek hidungnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau bagian dari kami, selamanya akan tetap seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, apapun statusmu nanti, kami akan selalu menyayangimu."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengangguk. Kehangatan yang begitu besar mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya. Perasaan bahagia yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sanggup membuatnya meneteskan bulir-bulir airmata dari pelupuk matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menangis, setelah yang pertama ia menangisi kepergian ibunya yang telah tiada.

Shisui yang hanya diam menyaksikan interaksi keduanya, perlahan mulai berlutut untuk mendekap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menangis terisak. Disebelahnya, Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap bahu Sasuke yang bergetar disetiap kali bocah itu sesegukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pintu, Sai mendengarkan percakapan mereka di dalam sana. Sai berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan emosi yang terus meluap-luap di puncak kepala. Dia duduk di samping kasur, mengambil foto orangtuanya yang dia letakkan diatas nakas lalu memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kaasan… Kaasan lihat. Mereka tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Mereka lebih sayang pada Sasuke. Aku sangat kehilangan sosok mereka sepenuhnya. Kak Itachi dan Kak Shisui, keduanya mulai mengabaikan keberadaanku dan bahkan mereka berbicara dengan suara keras padaku. Setiap malam mereka selalu ke kamar Sasuke. Tapi aku? Sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar melupakanku, Kaasan. Mereka bukan kakak yang ku kenal lagi," Sai berbicara dengan foto ibunya, matanya terlihat semakin berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya beralih pada foto sang ayah.

"Tousan, kenapa Tousan membawa dia kesini? Kenapa Tousan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau semua itu benar, kalau Tousan benar-benar mengkhianati Kaasan, aku akan membencimu dan tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Tousan. Tidak akan pernah," Sai menekankan suaranya, dan menatap foto itu dengan tatapan kebencian.

 **.**

Setelah menemui Sasuke di kamarnya, melihat anak itu menangis tergugu di hadapannya dan Shisui, Itachi merasakan kenyamanan meskipun pikirannya masih terbagi antara pekerjaan juga masalah lain yang tengah di hadapinya. Apa lagi mengenai soal pertemuannya dengan Yahiko. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Perasaan Itachi mendadak menjadi tidak tenang. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang sangat mengganggu. Bahkan sekarang, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Itachi belum bisa untuk beristirahat. Dia merenung di ruang kerja sang ayah yang kini menjadi ruang kerjanya. Seketika bayangan masa lalu terlintas dibenaknya.

9 tahun lalu, tepat saat Itachi seumuran dengan Sasuke. Layaknya seperti remaja biasa, Itachi sangat suka bermain. Terutama bermain basket, karena itu adalah salah satu hobinya, bersama dengan Kurama, Kisame, dan juga Yahiko. Sampai pada akhirnya, Itachi dilantik menjadi ketua basket baru di sekolah. Untuk merayakan hal itu, Itachi, Kurama, Kisame, dan Yahiko, selama seharian bermain basket di lapangan sekolah bersama-sama. Rasa lelah tak mereka rasakan sama sekali. Justru mereka sangat bersemangat.

"Akhirnya sahabat kita yang satu ini menjadi kapten team basket sekolah. Benar-benar tidak disangka," ucap Yahiko sembari memberikan minuman pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menegak minuman yang diberikan Yahiko padanya. "Ini semua juga berkat kalian,"

"Bukan karena kita. Ini semua karena hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri. Siapapun tahu kemampuan seorang Uchiha Itachi, tidak akan ada yang mampu menolakmu apalagi para gadis di sekolah ini," goda Kisame, membuat Itachi dan Yahiko tertawa mendengarnya. Tetapi tidak dengan Kurama yang terlihat mencibir. Putra sulung Namikaze itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pencemburu, jadi tak heran kalau Yahiko dan Kisame suka sekali menggodanya melalui Itachi.

Keempat pemuda tampan ini sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Bagi mereka, sahabat bukan hanya sekedar nama, tetapi juga nyawa. Jika ada satu yang tersakiti, mereka semua pasti juga akan merasakan sakitnya. Mereka berempat sangat dekat, justru sangat dekat melebihi yang orang lain ketahui. Tapi satu hal, yang sering menjadi masalah, seringkali Yahiko menjadi bahan ejekan dan olokan murid-murid disekolah. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukai Yahiko karena Yahiko sendiri berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Dia hanya tinggal bersama sang ayah yang hanya bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Yahiko masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa dan bantuan dari Itachi. Maka dari itu tidak sedikit siswa yang sering merendahkan dia, jika dia tidak bersama Itachi. Mungkin karena mereka iri Yahiko bisa berteman bahkan sangat dekat dengan seorang Itachi juga kedua temannya yang lain.

Persahabatn mereka selalu diwarnai dengan tawa. Sampai suatu ketika, kenyataan pahit harus mereka terima. Yahiko dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan itu semua karena surat perintah dari Sharingan corp. Yahiko sangat terkejut saat mengetahui hal itu. Apalagi semua ini disebabkan karena keluarga Itachi. Yahiko tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Itachi tidak tahu akan hal ini. Bahkan dia baru mengetahuinya ketika Kisame memberi tahukan perihal tersebut padanya.

"Yahiko dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Kisame waktu itu dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Itachi segera bangkit dari kursinya ketika mendengar berita itu.

"Dia… Yahiko dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan…."

"Dan apa?" Itachi menuntut penjelasan yang jelas saat Kisame berbicara dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan suara yang tersendat karena kelelahan.

"Dan semua ini berkaitan dengan keluargamu, Itachi. Sharingan corp. memberikan perintah untuk mengeluarkan Yahiko," Jelas Kisame pada akhirnya.

Seketika Itachi segera berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Yahiko. Dia mengelilingi sekolah elite itu hanya untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Itachi bukan lah orang yang cepat menyerah. Dia terus mencari Yahiko. Sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat pemuda itu yang sedang berjalan lesu menuju gerbang sekolah.

Itachi segera mempercepat kakinya untuk berlari menghampiri Yahiko. "Yahiko," panggilnya, sembari memegang pundak sang sahabat dari belakang. Dia masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Yahiko aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi," ketus Yahiko menepiskan tangan Itachi dari bahunya. Dia menatap sulung Uchiha dengan penuh kebencian. Tatapan yang tak pernah Itachi lihat selama ini. Tatapan itu seakan sangat menusuk untuknya.

"Aku… aku… benar-benar tidak tahu Yahiko. Aku akan selesaikan semuanya. Tapi kau jangan pergi… berikan aku waktu," pinta Itachi berusaha menenangkan Yahiko yang mulai tampak bergetar.

"Tidak perlu," tolaknya, "Seharusnya aku sadar. Dari awal… aku tidak harus berteman dengan kalian. Kau… kalian bertiga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Orang kaya tetaplah orang kaya. Dan orang miskin tetaplah orang miskin. Aku memang sangat bodoh… bisa mempercayai kalian. Pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang sakit dan terkhianati," Yahiko berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan serak. Dia tak tahan menahan tangisnya. Airmata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya karena hati yang begitu sakit.

Itachi yang melihat itu juga tidak tahan menahan tangisnya. "Kita bisa melewati ini semua bersama-sama Yahiko. Aku mohon kau jangan marah dulu. Biarkan aku mencari tahu dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Yahiko menggeleng dengan rahang yang mulai mengetat. Tatapannya berubah tajam, meski begitu airmata masih setia mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang memerah. "Mulai sekarang, detik ini juga. Anggap saja kalian tidak pernah mengenal Yahiko. Anggaplah aku tidak pernah ada. Lupakan persahabatan ini. Lupakan jika kita pernah bersama-sama. Karena itu yang akan aku lakukan!" Penekanan nada dalam ucapan Yahiko membuat Itachi terdiam. Apalagi saat ia melihat sorotan tajam penuh kebencian dari mata sahabatnya, tak ada yang dapat Itachi katakan lagi. Ia hanya diam tak berkutik, dan Itachi hanya menatap nanar punggung Yahiko yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya. Juga persahabatan mereka. Seketika tungkai kaki Itachi menjadi sangat lemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

Itachi yang pada saat itu di liputi kesedihan dan juga kehilangan, segera menemui sang ayah di ruangannya untuk meminta penjelasan seputar surat yang telah dilayangkan Sharingan corp. dan pengeluaran sepihak Yahiko dari sekolah. Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sang ayah dengan masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang telah kotor terkena noda lumpur, juga matanya yang nampak sembap. Ayah mana yang takkan sakit melihat anaknya seperti itu. Tapi beliau yakin, cepat atau lambat Itachi pasti akan datang mencarinya.

"Kenapa Tousan lakukan ini?" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Uchiha Fugaku hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab apapun. "Kenapa Tousan mengeluarkan Yahiko dari sekolah? Bukankah Tousan pernah bilang, Tousan tidak akan pernah membedakan siapapun yang berteman denganku. Termasuk Yahiko,"

"Maaf… maafkan Tousan, Itachi," Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa beliau ucapkan.

"Bersekolah di sekolah itu adalah impian Yahiko sejak lama. Dia sangat bangga saat dia tahu dirinya masuk di sekolah itu. Tapi… sekarang kenapa Tousan menghancurkan impian Yahiko? Hatiku sakit melihat dia menangis Tousan. Jika Tousan ingin menjauhkanku dari dia, atau Tousan tidak mengijinkanku berteman dengannya. Aku rela jika Tousan ingin memindahkanku ke sekolah yang lain, bahkan keluar Negeri sekalipun. Tapi tolong… tarik surat perintah itu Tousan. Aku mohon…," Itachi menangis, dia menggenggam kedua tangannya, untuk memohon pada sang ayah. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dia berlutut dibawah kaki Fugaku.

Beliau juga ikut menangis melihat anaknya serapuh ini. Dia merangkul Itachi, menarik tubuh anaknya ke dalam pelukan, dengan saling terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin. "Tousan minta maaf, Itachi. Semua ini Tousan lakukan demi kalian. Tousan hanya tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti di antara kalian. suatu saat, kau pasti akan mengerti masalah apa yang sedang Tousan hadapi. Tousan yakin, diluar sana, Yahiko akan mendapatkan yang terbaik tanpa bahaya yang selalu mengikutinya. Tousan hanya ingin melindungi kalian. Semua ini memang sangat berat, Tousan tahu itu. Tapi kau harus percaya… Tousan melakukan ini karena ada alasannya. Tousan tidak ingin kalian terluka lebih dari yang sekarang," Fugaku terus memeluk Itachi. Beliau memegang kepala putranya dan terus mengecupnya tanpa henti. Beliau ikut sakit melihat Itachi yang seperti ini. Tetapi itulah pilihan terbaik yang harus dia lakukan untuk sekarang ini. Demi masa depan Itachi sendiri dan juga yang lainnya, termasuk Yahiko.

Tak terasa mengingat hal itu, membuat Itachi kembali meneteskan airmata. Masa lalu yang sangat pahit baginya, kini kembali terbayang. Ia melirik foto kedua orangtuanya yang sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk dirinya dan kedua adiknya yang masih sangat kecil. Itachi meraih bingkai foto itu dan menatapi gambar ayahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang Tousan maksudkan waktu itu. Apa semuanya berkaitan dengan masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya Tousan rahasiakan dari kami? Dan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke, Tousan? Kenapa Tousan harus meninggal sebelum menjelaskan semuanya?"

Airmata Itachi kembali berlinang. Ia dengan segera mengecup foto sang ayah dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah selesai berganti pakaian olahraga. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di sekolah ini. Jadi dia belum tahu benar teori seperti apa yang akan di berikan oleh sang guru itu sendiri. Karena jujur saja pelajaran olahraga di desa dan di kota besar seperti ini cukup berbeda. Entah itu hanya anggapan Sasuke saja, atau memang kenyataannya berbeda. Kalau di desa ia terbiasa melakukan gerak pemanasan lalu melakukan senam kesehatan jasmani di luar lapangan yang terbilang kecil. Terkadang di sekolahnya yang lama juga mengadakan latih tanding sepak bola dengan peralatan seadanya. Lapangan bertanah merah yang sedikit membekas noda di kaki dan lututnya, tiang gawang yang sudah berkarat dan tidak memiliki jaring, lalu bola sepak yang keadaannya tak kalah mengenaskan dengan gawangnya.

Keadaan di desa tidak sebagus apa yang ada di kota. Sasuke bahkan masih sulit mempercayai kalau ia dapat bersekolah di tempat seluas dan sebesar ini. Sekolah di kota sangat mewah dan elite, fasilitasnya juga terjamin, ruangan ber-AC, lapangan indoor dan outdoor yang besar, ekstrakulikuler yang berasal dari berbagai bidang dan minat. Intinya Sasuke sangat senang bisa bersekolah di tempat ini, walau faktanya sebagian murid disini masih ada yang terang-terangan menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada Sasuke, seperti Arashi dan kedua temannya misalnya.

"Sasuke, giliranmu," bisik Suigetsu di sebelahnya. Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah pemuda berambut perak itu lalu memandang sang guru olahraga yang kembali menyebut namanya untuk maju ke depan. Sasuke di pasangkan dengan Juugo di team yang sama, sementara di team lawan terdapat Arashi dan kedua kawannya yang bernama Jigumo dan Kamikiri.

Pertandingan basket 5 lawan 5 antara murid laki-laki akhirnya segera di mulai. Sasuke sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi permainan Juugo yang cepat dan enerjik, sementara ketiga teman se-teamnya yang lain juga tak jauh berbeda. Tapi Juugo seakan mengerti kekakuan Sasuke dalam bermain basket, karena itulah ia mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya dan mulai memberi operan pada Sasuke disudut lapangan.

Setelah menerima operan bola dari Juugo, Sasuke mulai mendribble. Ia sedikit kesulitan. Bukan hanya sedikit tapi sangat. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bermain basket. Bagaimana tekniknya saja ia tak tahu, dan sekarang ia hanya melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sasuke bermain menggunakan instingnya. Sebelum ia sempat di hadang oleh Jigumo, dengan refleks Sasuke mengoperkan bola yang ia dribble pada Sakon, lalu Sakon mengembalikannya pada Juugo dan Juugo lagi-lagi mengumpankan bola pada Sasuke dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera menembakan bola menuju ring.

Sasuke sempat ragu walau letak ring tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan teman-teman se-teamnya yang telah bermain dengan sangat kompak terlebih Juugo, maka dari itulah ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melempar bola menuju ring. Saat ia hendak melompat, Arashi tiba-tiba menendang tulang kakinya yang sedang melayang di udara, jadilah Sasuke langsung terjatuh keras kepermukaan lapangan. Pendaratan yang salah di tambah dengan kesengajaan Arashi mencelakainya, menciptakan kesakitan yang sangat hebat pada pergelangan kakinya. Sasuke meringkuk di lapangan sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Kakinya terasa sangat perih dan panas, rasa-rasanya ia terkilir cukup parah karena hal itu.

Guru pengajarnya dan juga Juugo berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang masih meringkuk, begitu juga dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan sebagian teman sekelas Sasuke yang lain.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya sang guru.

Ekspresi Sasuke mengerut sebentar menahan sakit. "Kakiku… kakiku sensei…."

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Juugo juga ikut menyelanya dengan pertanyaan.

"Sakit…," Sasuke kembali merintih. Pergelangan kakinya secepat itu membiru dan bengkak.

"Dia bohong sensei. Dia cuma pura-pura terjatuh dan mencari perhatian seperti yang dia lakukan di media publik," cibir Arashi yang hanya terkikik puas bersama teman-temannya.

"Diam kau!" Suigetsu membentak, tapi Arashi justru memelototinya dengan tajam. Suigetsupun membalas pelototan itu dan ia hampir saja memukul wajah menyebalkan Arashi kalau saja Juugo tidak menahannya dengan segera.

"Sudah, jangan ladeni dia. Kita harus membawa Sasuke ke ruang UKS agar dia segera mendapatkan perawatan," katanya mencoba untuk tenang. Juugo lekas membantu sang guru yang sedang memapah lengan kanan Sasuke dan ia memapahnya dibagian kiri. Suigetsu dan Karin mengekori mereka dari belakang sambil melontarkan tatapan sinisnya pada Arashi.

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto panik menghampiri adik sepupunya, Karin, di depan pintu UKS sekolah.

"Kak Naruto…."

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa kan? Apa dia terluka?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Naruto yang langsung saja merangkul bahunya. "Sasuke tadi terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga. Ada yang bilang kalau kaki Sasuke sempat ditendang oleh Arashi saat sedang melompat, dan akhirnya membuat pergelangan kaki Sasuke terkilir. Tapi tadi sudah ditangani oleh Shizune-sensei, sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa hanya sulit untuk berjalan saja."

Naruto mengangguk dan ia menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah… kupikir dia kenapa-napa, aku akan sulit memberikan penjelasan pada kakaknya nanti."

"Kak Itachi? Apa Kak Naruto sudah memberitahunya mengenai keadaan Sasuke sekarang?"

"Belum, Kyu bilang Itachi sedang menjalani rapat penting, jadi dia memperingatiku untuk tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Itachi. Karena itulah aku datang kesini untuk menjemput Sasuke. Sekalian saja nanti kuantar kau pulang juga Karin."

Gadis bersurai merah itu hanya mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke dalam saat Naruto berniat menjenguk keadaan Sasuke. Di dalam terdapat Juugo dan Suigetsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Saat sosok Naruto menyembul dari tirai pembatas, perhatian ketiga pemuda itu lekas beralih kearah sosok pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi kau terjatuh saat bermain basket, huh?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah datang untuk menjemput Sasuke, akhirnya Suigetsu dan Juugo pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu berpaling untuk menatap wajah kesal Sasuke lagi. Sementara Karin ikut keluar untuk mengantar kedua sahabatnya sampai ke parkiran.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain basket? Payah! Lain kali jika tidak bisa jangan memaksa untuk ikut berlatih tanding."

"Berisik!"

"Sekarang rasakan sendiri kakimu itu."

"Ini tidak sakit. Aku cuma —aw! Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!" Sasuke mendelik garang saat merasakan kakinya yang nyeri ditepuk ganas oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai dengan wajah mengejek. "Kau bilang tidak sakit. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Pirang brengsek! Pergi kau sana! Aku tidak butuh kau, Dobe!"

"Mulutmu masih saja mengeluarkan bisa disaat-saat seperti ini. Jika bukan karena Kyuubi yang memintaku menjemput, aku juga enggan bertemu dengan bocah menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu pergi sana," kata Sasuke angkuh. Bersikap tidak peduli walau sebenarnya ia khawatir memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia pulang dengan kaki di perban seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau tidak mau di bantu yasudah aku pulang saja," Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan ia merasakan sesuatu mendorong kepalanya sampai nyaris terantuk kedepan. Ia membalik tubuhnya kearah Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi kesal karena baru saja Sasuke melempar kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Idiot bodoh!" umpat Sasuke tak kalah kesal.

Naruto mendengus jengkel dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat garang. "Kau memang bocah yang menyebalkan. Habis sudah kesabaranku menghadapimu, Teme."

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" balas Sasuke. Di sudut matanya tergenangi setitik airmata saat menahan rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu hanya menghela napas jengah kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia lekas menggendong tubuh Sasuke menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya yang kokoh.

"Tu-Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Dobe!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan mulutmu itu. Yang kudengarkan hanya kakimu yang berteriak kesakitan dan minta digendong."

"Idiot!" Wajah Sasuke merah padam. Dan Naruto kian mengeratkan dekapannya dengan sambil memasang ekspresi tidak peduli. Ia tahu Sasuke sebenarnya kesakitan dan sulit untuk berjalan, hanya saja bocah raven satu ini terlalu gengsi mengatakannya.

 **.**

Di depan sebuah pekarangan rumah sederhana, Karin keluar dari kursi penumpang dan menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata biru yang mirip Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dan matanya tertuju pada Naruto yang nampak mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyapa. Pemuda itu membalas sapaan Naruto dengan menganggukan kepala, tetapi tatapan mata birunya masih mengunci manik kelam Sasuke. Tatapan orang itu sangat tidak biasa dan Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman ketika bersinggungan kontak mata dengannya.

"Dia siapa?" Sasuke bertanya setelah Naruto menaikan kembali kaca jendela di sisi kiri Sasuke. Mobil kembali melaju membelah jalanan kompleks perumahan tempat Karin tinggal.

"Uzumaki Menma. Kakak kandungnya Karin sekaligus saudara sepupuku," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya masih mengarah lurus kearah jalanan yang sepi dan legang.

"Kakaknya Karin?"

Naruto mengangguk, kali ini ia menoleh dan memandangi wajah Sasuke yang juga ikut menatapnya. "Yup, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya." Tapi dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa arti tatapan Menma barusan serta segaris senyum licik yang terpapar di bibirnya. Apa itu hanya ilusinya semata atau memang matanya yang tidak salah lihat. Entahlah, Sasuke terlalu lelah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Jangan katakan pada kak Itachi dan kak Shisui mengenai kakiku ini. Aku tidak ingin mencemaskan mereka."

Bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sepertinya kau mulai menerima keadaanmu yang sekarang di rumah itu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. "Aku tahu aku memang berbeda. Tidak seperti kak Itachi, kak Shisui, dan juga kak Sai. Aku hanya anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Tetapi, aku mulai memahami satu hal. Aku… aku menyayangi mereka sebagai kakakku."

Naruto memandangi wajah lugu Sasuke yang saat ini tengah tertunduk. Ia menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk mengacak puncak kepala Sasuke dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Anak pintar."

Entah mengapa melihat senyuman seindah dan sehangat itu, membuat hatinya berdebar. Seperti ada ribuan kapas putih yang membungkus relung hatinya yang dingin. Sasuke terpaku, tapi tak lama ia ikut tersenyum juga.

 **.**

Seorang lelaki memasuki ruangan kerja seorang pria yang tak lain adalah atasannya. Ia menunduk hormat sebelum mengutarakan laporan yang ia dapatkan. "Itachi dan Shisui sangat menyayangi anak itu, Tuan. Tapi Sai… dia sangat membencinya. Dan kabarnya kemarin mereka bertengkar hebat."

"Cari informasi lebih banyak tentang mereka," terpapar senyum senang di bibir Madara. Dia sangat senang mendapat kabar yang begitu memuaskan baginya. Paling tidak dia bisa mendekati Sai untuk menghasutnya.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang yang sangat familiar masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa sambil meminum minuman yang sudah disiapkan. Sementara sang bawahan yang tadi melapor sudah mengundurkan dirinya keluar untuk menjalankan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh Madara.

"Pemasaran kita berjalan dengan sangat baik. Itu karena produk-produk yang Anda berikan sangat berkualitas Yahiko-san," ucap Madara membuka pembicaraan.

"Itu karena adanya dua pihak yang saling menguntungkan," jawab Yahiko santai.

"Mengenai Sharingan corp. saya dengar Anda sudah memasukkan produk ke perusahaan itu?"

"Ya," Ia mengangguk, "Semuanya. Saya ingin melihat hasil kerja pertama mereka."

"Apa semua akan berjalan terus seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Anda takut?" Yahiko menyindir dengan tatapan sinis.

"Takut? Saya tidak akan takut dengan mereka."

"Seberapa besar anda ingin menghancurkan mereka?"

"Besar sekali, bahkan saya ingin mereka semua mati."

"Wow, Anda begitu ambisius Madara-san. Tapi apa Anda yakin, Anda akan berhasil?"

"Sangat yakin. Tak ada yang tidak bisa saya lakukan dengan tangan ini."

Yahiko tersenyum santai mendengar itu.

"Anda sendiri? Sebesar apa keinginan Anda untuk menghancurkan Itachi?" Lanjutnya.

"Sangat besar. Tapi saya tidak akan sekejam Anda. Saya hanya ingin membuat mereka membayar semua yang saya alami."

Madara mengangguk paham. "Apapun yang anda lakukan, saya akan tetap mendukung. Dan… semua kerja sama kita akan tetap berlangsung."

Yahiko menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Dia meminum secangkir teh yang ada di meja. Begitupun dengan Madara yang meminum minumannya dengan nikmat. Mereka saling tersenyum. Membayangkan rencana masing-masing untuk menghancurkan satu orang yang sama.

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih dari kamarnya menuju tangga. Sore ini ia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya di rumah Karin, kebetulan tugas kelompok kali ini tidak begitu rumit, jadi bisa dikerjakan dengan santai dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan panjang. Tetapi meski begitu, mereka juga tidak ingin menyepelekan tugas itu. Membuat suatu miniatur kota membutuhkan ketelitian dan juga kreatifitas yang tinggi, maka dari itulah Juugo mengusulkan agar mereka mengerjakannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai dari sekarang.

Letak tangga yang menjorok disudut lorong sudah mulai terlihat dimatanya, Sasuke mempererat pegangan tali ransel miliknya dan memperhatikan langkah yang terpijak diatas lantai putih. Ia ingin meraih pegangan tangga itu, namun rasa ngilu di pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir tiba-tiba saja menyengat. Sasuke merintih dan kakinya mendadak lemas, ia sedikit meregangkan pegangannya pada besi penyangga, alhasil ia nyaris saja tergelincir jatuh kebawah kalau saja tidak ada tangan kuat yang mencekal lengan kirinya dari belakang.

Punggung Sasuke menabrak dada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang dan mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menolongnya, disaat itulah Sasuke merasa gugup dan takut. Tatapan tajam orang itu seakan mengintimidasi sosoknya yang lugu. Namun, walau terlihat garang sekalipun hal itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa orang itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dan orang itu adalah Sai. Orang yang selalu menolak kehadirannya di rumah ini.

"Kak… Sai…," ucap Sasuke terbata. Sepasang iris onyx Sai kian menajam saat mendengarnya berkata demikian.

"Jangan panggil aku kakak, karena aku bukan kakakmu!" bentaknya, Sai menghempaskan lengan kurus Sasuke dan melirik pergelangan kakinya yang di perban dan sedikit bengkak. Ia tak mau peduli dan berusaha melupakan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba saja refleks mencekal lengan itu sebelum tergelincir jatuh dari atas tangga. Sai melengoskan wajahnya dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru.

Disatu sisi Sasuke masih terdiam. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis karena merasa senang. Walaupun Sai selalu membentaknya dan juga bersikap kasar terhadapnya, tetapi Sasuke sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sai adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin karena keadaan dia bisa berubah dan seegois ini.

"Terima kasih…," ungkap Sasuke tulus dengan suara yang berbisik lirih.

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju rumah Karin tidak terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan. Genma menyupir dengan sangat handal, dia bahkan tahu jalan mana yang akan terkena macet dan mana yang tidak. Genma juga menyarankan agar mereka melalui rute jalan pintas yang aman tapi cukup mudah di ingat karena tidak terlalu rumit. Dan sekarang Sasuke telah sampai di depan kediaman Karin.

"Terima kasih Genma-san," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kecilnya yang terlihat manis.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Tuan Muda, ini adalah kewajiban saya untuk mengantar Anda kemanapun yang Anda mau. Saya akan menunggu disini sampai Anda selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan?"

Genma tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sungkan Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak. Sudah saya katakan bukan kalau ini adalah kewajiban saya, jadi Anda tidak perlu merasa sungkan seperti itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Setelah Genma membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ia segera menghampiri Karin dan Suigetsu yang sudah menyambutnya di depan beranda. Ketika masuk ke dalam, Sasuke melihat Juugo yang sedang menggambar pola untuk tugas membuat miniatur kota kecil mereka, dan ada satu orang lagi yang sudah duduk santai di sofa sembari memberikan pengarahan pada Juugo. Orang itu adalah Menma, kakak kandung Karin yang sempat diceritakan oleh Naruto. Orang yang memiliki tatapan aneh serta senyum yang tak kalah aneh. Dan orang itu lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman juga risih.

"Kau Sasuke kan?" tanya Menma dengan senyum ramah yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengambil duduk disebelah Suigetsu yang sedang menegak minuman dingin yang baru dibuatkan Karin.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentangku dari Naruto kan?" Ia bertanya lagi, dan Sasuke tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara dekat. Kau sedikit mirip dengan Sai."

Kali ini Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum walau terkesan kaku.

"Well, kau ternyata sangat pendiam, berbeda sekali dengan Sai. Dia itu terkadang agak galak dan suka bermulut tajam."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Sasuke berusaha menepiskan pikiran buruknya karena ternyata Menma tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan.

 **.**

Itachi terduduk diam diatas kasur tidurnya. Ia masih teringat perkataan Kisame mengenai calon Manager Pemasaran yang baru di perusahaan miliknya. Orang itu bukanlah orang asing, melainkan orang yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya sebelum ada nama Kurama.

"Ini data-data calon Manager kita yang baru Itachi. Kau yakin ingin melihat profilnya?" tanya Kisame agak ragu.

Itachi mengangguk mantap dan sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…," Sahabatnya terlihat semakin ragu dan tiba-tiba ia langsung menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna merah mengenai data-data sang calon Manager baru. "Orang ini Ayumi."

Mata Itachi terbelalak sesaat, dan ia langsung meneliti profil yang tertera di dalam map itu. Benar saja bahwa nama Ayumi lah yang tercantum dalam lembaran cv beserta biodatanya yang lain. Nama itu hanya membuka kenangan lama yang telah terhapus di memori Itachi. Tetapi berkat satu nama yang terucap, semua yang telah terkunci dan tersimpan rapat didalam sebuah peti, seketika kembali terbuka dan bermunculan didalam kepalanya.

"Ayumi…," ucap Itachi lirih. Sungguh ia tidak menginginkan gadis itu datang disaat semuanya masih kacau seperti ini. Masalah yang sedang dihadapi Itachi saja belum ada titik penyelesaiannya, kenapa harus pikirannya ditambah lagi mengenai kemunculan sosok gadis itu setelah sekian lama menghilang.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa saja meno—"

"Tidak. Kita tidak pernah menutup kemungkinan bagi siapapun yang memiliki bakat untuk bergabung di perusahaan kita. Termasuk Ayumi."

"Kau yakin Itachi?" tanya Kisame masih agak ragu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Kurama? Bukankah dia tahu mengenai masa lalumu dengan Ayumi?"

"Dia akan mengerti. Lagi pula Kurama bukanlah orang yang akan meributkan hal seperti itu."

Kisame hanya mampu terdiam dan menerima segala keputusan Itachi karena dialah pemimpin perusahaan besar ini.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya yang nampak begitu lelah dan melirik pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia sudah memikirkan masalah ini semalaman dan ia telah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menemui Ayumi pagi ini. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia risaukan lagi karena dirinya pun telah memiliki Kurama, dan Itachi berharap Ayumi juga demikian.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Tetapi yang ia temukan di ruangan besar itu hanyalah sosok Sasuke seorang. Tidak ada Shisui dan Sai disana, mungkin kedua adiknya itu sudah berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali. Lagi pula Itachi masih berusaha menghindari Sai karena ia tak ingin mereka kembali bertengkar. Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya duduk terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan menu sarapannya saja tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sasuke…," Nada panggilan Itachi, menyentak keterdiaman Sasuke di kursinya.

"Y-Ya?"

Lucu sekali. Anak itu sampai gugup hanya karena terkejut. Itachi mengulum senyum geli sembari mendekati Sasuke untuk membelai puncak kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?"

"Aku… tidak lapar kak," sahut Sasuke pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah.

"Tidak lapar? Tapi kau kan harus ke sekolah jadi kau harus makan terlebih dahulu."

"Um, boleh tidak aku makan di sekolah saja? Aku… aku benar-benar tidak lapar."

Itachi menghela napasnya kemudian mengangguk yang membuat Sasuke lekas tersenyum lega. "Tapi ingat kau harus makan saat sampai disana. Kau tidak boleh sakit, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan ia kemudian berdiri untuk segera berpamitan ke sekolah.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi lagi.

Sasuke berhenti dan kembali menoleh. "Ya kak?"

"Kemari…," Itachi memberikan gestur agar Sasuke mendekat. Setelah itu ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan Sasuke sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. "Kau harus selalu membawa benda ini agar kakak mudah menghubungimu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu jangan sungkan untuk menelpon karena kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi…."

"Ssshhh," Itachi membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan satu jarinya. "Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kaku. Aku adalah kakakmu dan kau adalah adikku, jangan lupakan itu."

Mata Sasuke berbinar sendu. Ia senang mendengar perkataan Itachi dan ia juga terharu. Karena itulah ia lekas memeluk tubuh Itachi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Sasuke. Ini memang berat dan tidak mudah. Tapi kakak yakin kau pasti kuat, karena kau adalah seorang Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan ia merasakan kepalanya di dongakan keatas oleh kedua tangan kekar Itachi, kemudian sebuah kecupan bersarang di keningnya yang tertutupi rambut poni. Sasuke menatap mata kelam Itachi yang saat ini tengah menyiratkan kehangatan serta kasih sayang untuknya. Perlahan ia mulai tersenyum. Hatinya terasa sangat tentram disetiap kali dirinya berada dekat dengan Itachi maupun Shisui.

"Oh ya, sepertinya Naruto sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," kata Itachi sambil melirik arah pintu dimana sosok Naruto sudah berdiri dengan tubuh yang tersandar di dinding dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Heh?" Sasuke tersentak kaget kemudian memelototi Naruto yang hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Menjemputmu."

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Genma," ketus Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Aku baru saja mengusirnya pulang untuk libur."

Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung terkekeh geli. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tambah melotot karena ucapan seenaknya Naruto.

"Dobe—" Sasuke yang kesal berniat membentaknya, tetapi Itachi langsung melerai keributan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Naruto sudah berbaik hati menjemputmu pagi-pagi, jadi jangan kecewakan dia."

"Tapi kak—"

"Ssshhh, sudah, pergi ke sekolah sana, nanti kau terlambat."

Mau tak mau Sasuke akhirnya menuruti perintah Itachi. Sambil tetap mencibir dan memaki sosok menyebalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum puas dalam hati, Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja dan melangkah cepat-cepat yang membuat Naruto harus mengejarnya agar tidak tertinggal.

"Tunggu aku dasar bocah!" Teriakan Naruto lagi-lagi melebarkan tawa di bibir Itachi. Untuk sejenak rasanya ia dapat melupakan segala permasalahannya karena tingkah lucu kedua pemuda tadi.

Di luar, Naruto lekas menggeret Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Ia memasangkan safetybelt miliknya lalu memasangkannya juga ditubuh Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi kesal. Naruto yang gemas segera mencubit bibir Sasuke kemudian matanya melirik pada benda persegi yang baru saja diberikan Itachi padanya. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda pirang itu langsung menyambar ponsel Sasuke dan mengetikan sesuatu pada layar touchscreen itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke setengah jengkel.

"Menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu dan aku juga akan menyimpan nomormu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sengit. Delikan mata hitamnya serasa menusuk sosok Naruto, namun sayangnya pemuda blonde itu tidak melihat dan berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Tentu saja untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu saja kau membuat masalah lagi. Aku benar kan?"

Sasuke ingin memprotes tapi rambutnya sudah terlebih dahulu diacak-acak oleh Naruto.

"Besok kita akan berlatih basket bersama. Kau libur kan? Kalau begitu tidak ada penolakan. Kau akan bermain denganku, dan Kurama bersama Itachi, lalu Shisui yang akan menjadi wasitnya. Deal!" celoteh Naruto yang memutuskan seenaknya. Sasuke bertambah kesal saja dibuatnya, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apapun dan memutuskan untuk diam.

Naruto sempat memandangi wajah kesal Sasuke dan ia tersenyum geli. Kali ini Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan anak-anak nakal itu lagi. Ia akan mengajar basket pada si raven agar anak itu tidak akan cidera lagi disaat pelajaran olahraga. Naruto entah kenapa merasa ingin sekali melindungi pemuda itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaannya selalu nyaman dan berdebar jika berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

 **.**

Setelah mengantarkan Sasuke ke sekolahnya, Naruto cepat-cepat memutar arah menuju kampus. Ia tak langsung masuk ke kelas dan berniat memakan sedikit camilan terlebih dahulu di kantin. Tetapi niat itu lekas memudar ketika ia melihat Sai sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang terlihat tak asing. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk, karena itulah ia memutar langkahnya dari kantin menuju tempat dimana Sai dan orang itu berada.

"Ada perlu apa paman datang kesini?" tanya Sai dingin pada sosok Madara yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikapnya yang kurang baik menyambut kedatangannya.

"Paman hanya ingin menemui keponakan paman saja. Apa itu salah?" jawab Madara dengan sangat pelan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga paman datang kesini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh paman kesini?"

"Apa ini ada hubungan dengan kak Itachi?" tanya Sai lagi, karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari sang paman.

"Kenapa dengan Itachi? Sepertinya nada suaramu sangat dingin ketika menyebutkan namanya?" Madara terus mencoba memancing Sai. "Apa karena anak haram itu?" Seketika Sai langsung menatap Madara dengan sangat tajam. "Paman tahu kau sangat membenci anak itu kan? Karena dia hubungan kalian jadi tidak baik sekarang. Paman bisa membantumu untuk melenyapkan anak itu," lanjutnya.

Sai tersenyum kecil mendengar usulan itu.

"Sebaiknya paman tidak perlu ikut campur mengenai masalah ini."

"Paman hanya tidak mau hubungan kalian semakin tidak baik. Paman hanya ingin membantu, tetapi keputusan tetap ada di tanganmu. Paman akan siap kapanpun kau minta bantuan Paman," ucap Madara sembari menepuk pundak Sai. Beliau terus meyakinkan Sai. Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya berfikir dan terus berfikir. Hingga Madara beranggapan sangat mudah untuk mempengaruhi Sai. Dia tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Sai sendiri.

Sesaat setelah Madara menjauh, Sai pun berbalik. Tapi dia sangat terkejut mendapati Naruto yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Sai tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir melakukan hal itu kan?" tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah Sai dengan memegang sebelah lengannya. Tatapan mata biru itu memancarkan keseriusan dan terlihat sangat tajam.

"Kalau ya kenapa?" tanya Sai tanpa menatap ekspresi cemas Naruto.

Naruto mengubah ekspresinya dan kembali menatap Sai dengan sangat sendu. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada Sai dengan sebuah usapan lembut. "Aku tahu kau masih mempunyai hati. Kau tidak akan pernah melakukan itu kan Sai? Jangan pernah mengikuti usulan itu. Karena… bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan lenyap, tetapi kalian semua juga pasti akan hancur," Tatapan Naruto terlihat sangat dalam dan penuh pengharapan. Sinar biru terang yang begitu disukai oleh Sai terlihat berkaca-kaca dan Sai tiba-tiba saja terenyuh dibuatnya.

Sai memegang tangan Naruto yang masih menempel di dadanya, tepat di tempat detakan jantungnya bersarang. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto dan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari perasaannya.

 **.**

Arashi dan kedua temannya, tiba-tiba menghadang langkah Sasuke yang saat ini berniat kembali ke dalam kelas seusai bel berbunyi. Jigumo dan Kamikiri sengaja menghalangi langkah Sasuke disetiap kali pemuda raven itu bergerak untuk mengambil arah kiri atau kanan.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian minggir? Aku ingin lewat," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Lewat saja," kata Arashi menantang. Sasuke tak begitu memikirkan nada ucapan Arashi dan berniat menerobos tiga pemuda yang terus-menerus menghalangi jalannya. Disaat Jigumo ingin mendorong tubuh kurus Sasuke terjatuh, justru Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengelak dan mendorong Jigumo balik sampai ia menubruk Kamikiri dan juga Arashi. Sasuke berniat menolong, tetapi ia rasa Arashi dan teman-temannya juga tidak ingin ditolong olehnya. Karena itulah ia berniat meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas, tetapi cengkeraman Arashi pada pergelangan tangannya lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Kau sialan! Dasar anak haram!"

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau pasti sengaja!" teriak Arashi murka. Kedua temannya justru malah semakin memprovokasi kemarahan Arashi pada Sasuke.

"Tapi kalianlah yang awalnya ingin mendorongku. Aku hanya bergerak refleks tadi," jelas Sasuke.

"Alasan! Kau memang brengsek, anak haram! Rasakan!" Arashi mendorong tubuh Sasuke kemudian memukul rahangnya dengan tinjuan. Sasuke berusaha menepis dan ia hampir bangkit dari posisinya kalau saja Arashi tidak melempari matanya dengan pasir yang ada dipinggir lorong dekat rerumputan taman.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Matanya perih dan ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan posisi tubuh meringkuk diatas lantai.

"Sasuke!" Juugo dan Suigetsu berlari menghampirinya. Berbeda dengan Juugo yang langsung menolong Sasuke, Suigetsu justru malah mendorong tubuh Arashi dengan sikap penuh permusuhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke!" bentak Suigetsu.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia saja yang mencari-cari perhatian. Anak haram ya tetaplah anak haram," cibir Arashi sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juugo berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Suigetsu yang hampir meninju wajah menyebalkan Arashi mendadak urung dan lebih memilih membantu Juugo menolong Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata dan meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya pelan-pelan, tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba saja kabur, bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar, matanya mulai memerah.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat. Pandanganku kabur… semuanya kabur," ucap Sasuke sangat panik sehingga dia menangis. Juugo yang ikut panik dan khawatir akhirnya memanggil salah seorang guru yang lewat. Saat itu juga Sasuke di bawa ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan. Sasuke terus menutupi matanya yang terasa perih. Dia tak banyak bicara, dia hanya menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan diamnya itu.

"Bersabarlah Sasuke… sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," kata Juugo menenangkan meskipun ia tak kalah panik seperti Suigetsu dan Karin. Sasuke hanya diam, menahan tangisnya saat itu. Selang beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Sasuke segera di bawa ke ruang UGD.

"Sui, tolong kau hubungi kak Itachi ya," pinta Juugo menghentikan langkah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu hanya mengangguk dan segera menghubungi Itachi yang pada saat ini masih berada di kantor.

Juugo merasa sangat panik dan dia tidak bisa duduk diam dengan nyaman. Sebentar duduk, sebentar berdiri dan berjalan ke sana kemari. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia katakan pada kakaknya Sasuke jika Sasuke sampai kenapa-napa. Ini semua salahnya yang tidak ada disana untuk melindungi Sasuke ketika Arashi dan kedua temannya tiba-tiba mengganggu Sasuke.

"Kenapa dokter begitu lama didalam sana?" Karin mengeluh dengan pipi yang berlinangan airmata. Ia baru saja selesai menghubungi Naruto sesuai pesan pemuda pirang itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Karin harus memberi kabar pada Naruto atau Kurama jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Suigetsu yang juga selesai menghubungi Itachi lekas mendekati Karin untuk merangkul bahunya yang bergetar. "Tenang. Dokter pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Karin hanya mengangguk dan meremas erat kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin dan beku.

20 menit kemudian, Itachi, Kurama, Naruto, dan Shisui akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit dan segera menghampiri Juugo dan yang lainnya di depan ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sangat cemas.

Juugo menggeleng dan melirik kearah pintu UGD yang masih tertutup. "Kami tidak tahu kak. Sasuke masih ditangani oleh dokter didalam sana."

Raut kepanikan sangat terlihat jelas di wajah Itachi. Dia terus menunggu dan berharap agar Sasuke tidak terluka berat. Disampingnya ada Kurama yang tak henti-hentinya merangkul dan membisikan kalimat menenangkan untuknya. Sementara Shisui dan Naruto hanya diam di kursinya sembari memasang ekspresi tegang bercampur khawatir. Sebelah tangan Naruto merangkul bahu Karin yang terus terisak sesegukan.

Tak lama pintu UGD terbuka. Itachi yang melihat seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan, segera menghampirinya dan mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dokter? Sasuke tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kondisinya sangat parah?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruangan saya," jawab sang dokter sambil mempersilahkan keempat pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sementara Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin menunggu diluar ruangan.

Itachi sempat beralih menatap Shisui. Matanya seperti bertanya-tanya, apa separah itukah, hingga harus bicara terpisah. Ia kembali menatap sang dokter yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berempat.

"Kami sudah membersihkan kornea matanya, untung saja pasir yang masuk tidak terlalu banyak," Sang dokter membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa separah itu dokter?" tanya Shisui.

"Ya, untung saja Sasuke cepat-cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat. Jadi kami para dokter masih sempat menyelamatkan matanya."

"Tapi… bukankah itu hanya kecelakaan kecil?" sahut Itachi.

"Masalah kecil bisa menjadi sangat besar. Terutama dalam masalah ini. Bisa-bisa Sasuke terancam kehilangan matanya untuk kedua kalinya," jelas sang dokter yang membuat Itachi, Shisui, Kurama, dan Naruto terkejut bukan main. Mereka berempat sejenak saling bertatapan dan kembali memandangi wajah sang dokter yang kelihatan serius.

"Kehilangan mata untuk kedua kalinya? Maksud dokter apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Mata yang bersarang di rongga Sasuke sekarang, adalah mata seorang pendonor, jadi kejadian seperti tadi, bisa sangat membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

"Jadi… Sasuke pernah Buta?" tanya Kurama yang masih tak percaya.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Dari hasil laporan ini. Sasuke pernah mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir, dan dia mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok hingga dia bisa melihat sekarang."

Keempat pemuda itu tak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat mendengar kenyataan ini. Apa karena hal ini Fugaku menjauhkan Sasuke? Atau karena hal lain? Yang pasti mereka sudah mendapatkan kunci utama permasalahan ini.

"Kalian bisa tanyakan hal ini langsung pada Sasuke. Mungkin dia lebih tahu tentang masalah ini," sambung sang dokter.

"Ya, terima kasih dokter," Itachi mengangguk paham dan lekas meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter bersama ketiga pemuda yang lain.

Mereka menuju ke ruangan di mana Sasuke tengah di rawat. Hanya Kurama, Shisui, dan Itachi, yang masuk ke dalam, sementara Naruto tidak. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Sasuke dari balik kaca jendela pintu dengan sorotan mata yang menguarkan hawa kesedihan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok rapuh itu pernah mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir.

Didalam, terlihat dua orang suster yang sedang membuka perban di mata Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati. Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya walau masih terlihat sedikit kabur, tetapi setelah kembali normal, Sasuke bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Itachi dan Shisui, ia juga tersenyum pada Kurama. Teman-temannya pun merasa sangat lega dan mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke sekolah, membiarkan ketiga pemuda dewasa itu untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Itachi lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat. "Iya kak."

"Sasuke, kakak boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Itachi lagi. Ia sedikit tak enak hati menghancurkan senyum polos diwajah itu.

"Tanya apa kak?"

"Apa… apa benar… mata itu —maksud kakak… apa dulu kau benar pernah mengalami kebutaan?"

Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih sendu. Ia mengangguk dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Itu memang benar. Aku… sejak lahir aku ini cacat kak. Tapi kata ibuku, ketika aku berusia 5 tahun, aku mendapatkan donor mata. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Karena itu aku sangat takut sekali kehilangan mata ini kak," Penjelasan itu diakhiri Sasuke dengan suara yang lirih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Ketiga pemuda itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter kalau mata yang ada di tubuh Sasuke adalah mata seorang pendonor. Setidaknya saat ini mereka tahu, apa yang harus mereka lindungi dari Sasuke.

Itachi berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kembali bergetar. "Yang terpenting sekarang, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada matamu. Kau harus jaga mata itu baik-baik Sasuke, kakak tidak mau sampai hal ini terulang lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk patuh sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Itachi. "Aku… aku akan menjaga mata ini kak. Aku berjanji."

Terpapar senyum di bibir Shisui dan kurama. Shisui mengusap lengan Sasuke dan mengacak surai hitamnya yang sangat lembut. Sementara Kurama melirik keluar, dimana sosok Naruto baru saja menghilang dari balik kaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah sampe sini aja ya. Ga seru kalo panjang2 nanti malah males bacanya. Hihihi. Sampe sini ada yang bisa menebak? Kan cluenya udah bermunculan satu persatu. Maaf nih Nagisa ga bisa jawab pertanyaan atau review kalian soalnya i-pad saya lowbet parah. Ini aja buru2 publishnya sebelum si putih mati suri. Wkwkwk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang baru saja di buka oleh seseorang. Pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil tercengir bodoh. Sasuke menghela napas lelah. _Kenapa harus pemuda menyebalkan itu lagi yang datang?_ Batinnya menggerutu sebal. Tetapi Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran si blonde yang kini sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur miliknya, mengikuti Sasuke yang masih terduduk di kasur sembari bergelung dengan selimut tebal sebatas pinggang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik kah?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sepasang iris safir itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran juga ketulusan.

Sasuke tertegun. Niatnya yang ingin mengusir dan melontarkan kalimat pedas seputar Naruto telah menguap bersama helaan nafasnya. Mata hitam miliknya mematri wajah rupawan si blonde yang saat ini tengah tersenyum menawan. Sontak saja seluruh darah ditubuhnya naik ke kepala. Kenapa rasanya Sasuke jadi canggung begini.

Lengan kokoh berkulit tan Naruto mulai terjulur dan mengacak surai sehitam malam milik Sasuke. Jari-jarinya merambat kearah pipi berkulit porselen itu lalu membelainya lembut. "Kau sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir kemarin," Suara Naruto melirih. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas untuk memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi," katanya yang terdengar menyerupai bisikan.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya lalu tak lama mengangguk lemah. Entah kenapa kelembutan Naruto membuat dadanya menghangat dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan.

"Anak pintar," Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke lagi, kemudian sebelah tangannya ikut terjulur untuk membungkus kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Naruto…," Sasuke memanggil dengan nada ragu.

"Hmm?" Naruto membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Apa ini karena permintaan kak Itachi?"

"Bodoh. Itachi tak pernah meminta hal bodoh seperti itu, dan dia juga tidak pernah memaksaku. Ini semua murni karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Naruto heran. Ia sendiripun tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat memperhatikan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu kebingungan hendak menjawab apa. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan dia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tepat berada tiga centi dari hidung Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke risih. Deru napas beraroma citrus dari mulut Naruto mulai mengusik sesuatu di relung hatinya. Harum napas Naruto bagaikan candu. Sekali ia menciumnya maka Sasuke tak akan sanggup untuk menghentikannya. Aroma itu sendiri membawa ketenangan juga ketentraman di jiwanya.

"Memastikan sesuatu," jawab Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. Hidung keduanya mulai bersentuhan dan secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong dada si blonde agar menjauh.

"Dobe!" Wajah Sasuke merah padam. Segera saja ia beranjak dari atas kasur setelah berhasil mendorong Naruto menjauhinya. "Kau… dasar kau mesum!"

"A-Apa?" Naruto membalasnya sengit. Tak terima dirinya dikatakan mesum, meskipun ia mengakui dalam hati otaknya sempat memberi perintah untuk mengecup bibir ranum yang terbuka itu. "Sembarangan saja kau berbicara. Mau kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan sepatuku, hah?!"

"Idiot! Keluar sana!"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga akan keluar."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

Kening Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan menohok itu dari bibir yang sempat dipujanya setengah mati. "Aku datang kesini untuk menemui Shisui bukan kau!"

"Hn. Dan seperti yang kau tahu ini kamarku bukan kamar kak Shisui."

Kedutan di sudut kening Naruto bertambah kencang. "Diam kau, Teme! Menyesal aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau tahu seburuk ini sikapmu padaku, lebih baik aku tak perlu repot-repot menjengukmu."

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Naruto baru saja mengakui kalau dia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan sejak awal memang berniat untuk menjenguknya. Manik kelam Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, sebelum si blonde membuka handle pintu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara untuk menahan gerakan Naruto.

"Naruto…," panggil Sasuke yang berhasil menghentikan gerakan Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. "Terima kasih."

Punggung tegap itu tak kunjung berbalik. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara helaan napas si blonde dan tak lama ia berbalik arah untuk menatap tepat kedalam bola mata onyxnya.

"Shisui dan Kurama sudah menunggu kita di halaman belakang. Sayang sekali Itachi ada urusan di kantor sehingga tak bisa ikut bergabung dalam permainan."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari berbalik untuk membuka handle pintu.

"Bersiap-siaplah… sesuai janjiku kemarin, hari ini kita akan berlatih basket bersama-sama. Kau harus bisa mengusai tekniknya kalau tak ingin cidera lagi di pelajaran olahraga."

Masih tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Naruto juga tak mengharapkan Sasuke menjawabnya karena walaupun si raven menolak niat baiknya, Naruto akan tetap memaksanya bergabung dalam permainan. Kalau perlu Naruto akan memanggul tubuhnya seperti tempo hari, saat ia mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di taman.

"10 menit. Lebih dari itu aku akan kembali dan menyeretmu ke lantai bawah."

Dan ucapannya yang terakhir sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang benar-benar membuat Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Memang dasar pemuda pirang yang seenaknya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap menuruti perintah Naruto untuk bersiap-siap. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian training berwarna biru yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shisui lalu memakai sepatu olahraganya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Sasuke sangat senang dan juga ingin mahir bermain basket seperti Juugo atau teman-temannya yang lain.

 **.**

Senandung kecil yang terdengar dari bibir Naruto, perlahan membuat senyum di bibir Sai terkembang. Pemuda bersurai eboni itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari mengikat kedua tali sepatunya.

"Oh, Sai," sapa Naruto yang baru saja mendongakan kepalanya sehabis mengikat tali sepatu. Ia sempat merasa terkejut karena mendapati Sai yang ada di rumah, terlebih saat hari libur begini. Biasanya putra ketiga Uchiha itu akan menyibukan dirinya diluar rumah untuk menghindari pertengkaran dengan kedua kakaknya dan juga enggan melihat keberadaan Sasuke di rumah ini. "Kau ingin pergi?" Manik birunya menelisik penampilan Sai yang rapi.

"Begitulah…," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Jemarinya tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi bergaris tanda lahir milik Naruto. Terus bergerak untuk menelusuri garis rahang Naruto yang tegas.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Tatapan yang diberikan Sai padanya sangat dalam, seperti tatapan yang dikenali Naruto saat dulu, saat Sai masih menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto menelan gugup ludahnya sendiri dan hendak membuka bibirnya yang terkatup untuk bicara. Tapi rupanya Sai sudah lebih dulu meletakan jari telunjuknya untuk membungkam bibir Naruto.

"Aku sudah memutuskan… aku tidak akan menerima usulan itu. Terima kasih untuk saranmu waktu itu Naruto," Sai tersenyum sangat manis. Perlahan dia melepaskan jemarinya dari wajah Naruto, tetapi tatapan yang mengunci iris safir Naruto tidak juga berakhir, justru malah semakin diperdalam. Naruto tahu, Sai masih mencintainya, tetapi dirinya sudah tidak lagi merasakan cinta itu. Bagi Naruto Sai adalah teman sekaligus calon adik iparnya dari Kurama.

Naruto tetap diam memperhatikan wajah Sai yang semakin mendekat, berusaha mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya. Hembusan napas hangat Sai terasa mengitari wajah Naruto, dan hal itu tidak lagi menciptakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Bahkan gemuruh serta gejolak yang biasanya membuat adrenalinnya terpacu pun tidak lagi terasa. Semua seakan telah lenyap dan terasa biasa-biasa saja.

Beberapa centi lagi bibir keduanya akan bersentuhan, tetapi hawa kehadiran seseorang membuat mereka tersadar dan menoleh secara bersamaan kearah tangga.

"Sasuke?" Debaran aneh di dadanya justru malah terasa ketika pandangannya teralih untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Naruto menarik napasnya yang mulai sesak, lalu berjalan menghampirinya dan mengabaikan sosok Sai yang membeku dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke menatapnya lalu mengangguk kaku. Ingatannya masih terbayang saat Naruto dan Sai hampir berciuman di depan matanya tadi. Ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seperti menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Sasuke merasa sesak, hatinya memanas, ia seperti tidak rela melihat keduanya dalam posisi seintim itu. Sasuke ingin marah, tapi ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus marah dan ia juga bingung, dirinya marah pada siapa. Hal itu sangatlah mengherankan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Sentuhan dingin di kulit pipinya membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil. "Ayo, Shisui dan Kurama sudah menunggu kita sejak tadi," Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang hanya diam, meninggalkan Sai yang mulai mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat.

Pemuda eboni itu diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang rumah, dimana Kurama, Shisui, Naruto, dan Sasuke berada. Sai menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Naruto yang sedang mengoper bola basket pada Sasuke. Ia hanya mematung di depan ambang pintu ketika keempat pemuda itu tengah tertawa gembira memainkan permainan yang biasanya Sai mainkan bersama mereka ketika sedang senggang. Sekarang anak bernama Sasuke itulah yang menggantikan posisinya.

Kepalan tangan Sai mengeras, ia baru saja melihat Naruto dan kakak keduanya mengajarkan Sasuke teknik _shooting_ dan _dribble_ yang baik. Sai cemburu, hatinya panas luar biasa. Bahkan Kurama yang terkenal cuek dan pendiam pun turut membantu Sasuke dalam bermain basket. Ketika didepan sana Sasuke hampir menembakan bola ke dalam ring, Sai sudah lebih dulu berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berpikir, semenjak kehadiran Sasuke di rumah ini, Sai mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama mereka. Mereka, orang-orang yang dicintainya dan orang-orang yang dulunya selalu mengistimewakan dirinya diatas segala hal.

 **.**

Sharingan corp. kali ini untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil memenangkan dunia perbisnisan. Mereka kembali menjalankan Meeting untuk membicarakan keberhasilan ini. Ayumi yang baru saja bergabung pun langsung ikut dalam Meeting tersebut. Dia terus tersenyum menatap Itachi yang sedang memimpin rapat ini. Setelah rapat usai, Ayumi menyusul Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Selamat ya," ucap Ayumi yang sudah berada di samping Itachi.

"Ini semua berkat kerja keras para pegawai perusahaan ini," jawab Itachi sembari tersenyum, menutupi kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Kau tetap menjadi yang terbaik, Itachi. Kau menepati janjimu."

"Aku harus menjadi yang terbaik, karena aku yang memimpin perusahaan ini," sahut Itachi yang terus berjalan. Dia masuk ke ruangannya, begitupun dengan Ayumi. Itachi merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat itu. Ia menaruh map yang berisi laporan di atas meja lalu berbalik menatap Ayumi yang ada di sana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

Ayumi tidak menjawab apapun, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena sudah menerimaku di perusahaan ini."

Itachi tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan sikap cuek. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku menerimamu di perusahaan ini bukan karena alasan pribadi, tetapi karena kau memiliki bakat di bidang itu. Lagi pula semua pegawai yang melamar pekerjaan disini selalu melewati tahap penyeleksian terlebih dahulu, jadi tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Gadis bersurai hitam legam sepunggung itu menunduk. Meremas jari-jari tangannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terpoles lipgloss berwarna pink. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Itachi. Hanya berdua, bisakah?" tanya Ayumi dengan wajah yang sangat sendu.

Itachi enggan membalas tatapan itu. Dia tidak berani untuk menatap mata itu. karena semuanya hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit. Lagi pula Itachi sudah memiliki Kurama sekarang ini. "Silahkan."

"Tapi bukan disini, bukan di ruangan ini Itachi."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika di luar urusan kerja, maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Aku mohon Itachi, luangkan waktumu sedikit saja untukku," pinta Ayumi yang menatap Itachi sangat dalam. Itachi semakin merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mencairkan suasana yang ada di dalam. Itachi sangat terkejut melihat Kurama yang tiba-tiba saja masuk, terutama saat kekasihnya itu melihat posisi Ayumi yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Jika aku ada waktu, aku akan menghubungimu," Itachi memberi jawaban kepada Ayumi dengan sangat cepat. Ia merasa tak enak melihat Kurama yang hanya diam di depan pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah…," Ayumi mengangguk, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sebelum mencapai ambang pintu, gadis itu sempat melirik sosok Kurama dengan tatapan yang sangat sinis dan sarat akan kebencian.

"Jadi… dia sudah kembali, huh?" Kurama membuka suaranya sambil menutup pintu ruangan Itachi setelah memastikan Ayumi pergi. "Sepertinya dia masih berharap padamu."

"Kyu…," Itachi memijit pelipisnya lalu menatap Kurama yang hanya duduk tapi menatapnya tajam. "Dengar… aku tidak lagi mengharapkan dia. Yang kucintai sekarang dan seterusnya adalah kau. Aku yakin, Ayumi sudah menemukan orang lain."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Kurama, "Yah, lagi pula aku tidak peduli mengenai hal itu. Kalau kau sampai berani mengkhianatiku pun kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya, Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar ancaman dari mulut Kurama. Tanpa di bilang begitupun dirinya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kekasihnya ini. "Tentu saja tidak akan," Ia menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk meraih setumpuk berkas yang harus segera Itachi tanda tangani. "Bagaimana permainannya? Menyenangkan?"

Kurama mendengus mendengar pertanyaan tidak bermutu dari Itachi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang pose angkuh. "Menyenangkan sekali, itu kalau kau juga ikut bergabung dalam permainan."

"Maafkan aku… aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan Kisame meng- _handle_ jalannya _meeting_ sendirian. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia anak yang cerdas. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha sejati seperti halnya kalian. Dia bahkan bisa cepat mengingat dan mempraktekan teknik basket yang kami ajarkan. Dengan begini kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi Sasuke akan cidera di pelajaran olahraga."

Itachi mengangguk sambil memoles senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia menatap Kurama setelah selesai menandatangani laporan keuangan yang segera ikut berbaur dengan dokumen-dokumen lainnya yang juga telah ditandatangani. "Terima kasih… kau dan Naruto sangat membantuku dalam menjaga Sasuke. Kuharap setelah kenyataan siapa Sasuke sebenarnya terungkap, meskipun itu adalah kabar yang buruk sekalipun, kalian tidak akan berbalik mengucilkannya seperti yang dilakukan sebagian masyarakat luar terhadapnya."

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi. Jangan pernah menyamakan diriku dan adikku dengan orang-orang bodoh diluar sana. Yang seharusnya kau cemaskan adalah Sai, sampai sekarangpun anak itu masih menunjukan sikap penolakan yang kuat mengenai kehadiran Sasuke di rumahmu. Aku khawatir sifatnya yang sedang labil seperti sekarang ini dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa pihak yang membenci keluargamu Itachi. Contohnya, ya pamanmu itu."

Kalimat Kurama barusan menghentikan kegiatan Itachi secara mendadak. Ia bahkan tidak memperkirakannya sampai sejauh itu. Adik keduanya memang masih terlalu labil untuk menerima hasutan secara mentah-mentah, tetapi ia juga percaya bahwa adiknya adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Sai pasti tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merugikan keluarganya sendiri.

 **.**

Hari ini Sasuke sudah kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Dia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sasuke bahkan langsung di percaya mewakili nama sekolah dalam ajang _Olimpiade SAINS_ antar sekolah. Setelah menerima pengarahan dan tes dari beberapa guru di ruang BK, Sasuke lekas menghampiri teman-temannya di kelas termasuk Juugo yang juga akan mengikuti Olimpiade sebagai partnernya nanti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Juugo, sekembalinya Sasuke ke dalam kelas. Kedua temannya yang lain juga ikut berdiri untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku di pilih sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah untuk lomba itu, dan aku akan menjadi _partner_ mu nanti, Juugo."

Karin dan Suigetsu langsung bersorak gembira mendengar kabar membanggakan ini dari mulut Sasuke. Mereka sebenarnya sudah menyangka mengenai hal ini, karena selain Juugo, murid yang memiliki prestasi gemilang dan nilai yang tinggi adalah Sasuke. Bahkan nilai Juugo sendiri telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke yang baru saja masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Tapi…," Wajah Juugo mendadak murung. Matanya melirik Sasuke dan kedua temannya secara bergantian. "Ada sedikit kendala untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini."

"Kendala apa?" tanya Suigetsu bingung.

"Yugao _sensei_ mengusulkan kami untuk belajar dari buku _SAINS_ yang pernah beliau berikan ke kak Sai saat dia mengikuti _Olimpiade SAINS_ 3 tahun yang lalu," jelas Juugo murung. Disebelahnya Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya pesimis kalau Sai akan meminjamkan mereka buku itu. Lagi pula bisa saja Sai sudah membuangnya atau lupa menaruhnya entah dimana.

"Jadi…, um, bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Kita semua kan tahu kalau kak Sai itu…," Karin melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang meliriknya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" sela Suigetsu yang lantas membuat semuanya langsung terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Juugo mulai membuka bibirnya yang terkatup untuk sekedar menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian kembali melirik Sasuke dan mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya. "Sasuke, bagaimana… kalau kau berbicara pada kak Itachi, atau kak Shisui saja untuk mengatakannya pada kak Sai?"

Sasuke lekas menggeleng cepat dan ia telah menguatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara pada Sai sendiri. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka, jadi aku akan mencoba berbicara langsung pada kak Sai. Kalian tenang saja, kita pasti bisa belajar melalui buku itu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Juugo lagi, yang masih memasang raut ragu juga cemas.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya. Lagi pula kak Sai pasti mengerti karena dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu."

Ketiga temannya hanya mampu mengangguk mendengar ucapan tegas Sasuke. Semoga hal ini tidak akan membuahkan pertengkaran diantara mereka nantinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku tidak melihat Arashi dan juga teman-temannya," Sasuke mengubah topik pembicaraan dan meneliti seisi penghuni kelas. "Apa mereka tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Suigetsu mendecih saat mengingat rupa ketiga makhluk menyebalkan itu. "Mereka di _skors_ selama 3 hari. Setelah kau diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, kak Itachi langsung memberi laporan ke sekolah. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung di _skors_ karena terbukti bersalah."

"Kak—Kak Itachi yang melaporkan mereka?" Sasuke nampak terkejut. Pasalnya ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Itachi akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu di pikirkan. Mereka pantas menerimanya karena mereka memang bersalah," hibur Juugo sambil mengusap lembut bahu Sasuke dari samping. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk, meskipun di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada Arashi dan kedua temannya.

 **.**

Di dalam ruangannya, Uchiha Madara sedang menunggu jawaban dari Sai. Tapi sampai sekarang rupanya Sai belum juga menyampaikan keputusannya pada Madara. Perhatian lelaki itu lekas tertarik kearah pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba berderit terbuka. Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan, seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Madara tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berhasil menghasutnya, Tuan. Dan Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menerima usulan kita," lapor pria itu dengan sangat serius tanpa menghilangkan sikap sopannya pada Madara.

Madara sudah yakin ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menutupi kekesalannya. Dia menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "Bawa orang itu kemari!" titahnya dengan sangat tegas.

"Baik, Tuan," Pria itu sedikit menunduk, dan tak lama ia meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali mencari seseorang yang dimaksudkan oleh Madara.

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja ingin menghubungi Genma seusai mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya di rumah Suigetsu, tetapi rupanya di ujung jalan sana telah berdiri sesosok pemuda pirang yang sedang tercengir bodoh sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Kau lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" dengus Sasuke jengkel sembari berteriak kesal dari sebrang jalan raya.

"Aku mau menjemputmu! Genma tadi memberitahuku kalau kau ada di rumahnya Suigetsu!" sahut Naruto dengan sama berteriaknya seperti Sasuke. Keduanya kini menjadi sorotan para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan sempat berhenti di depan halte. Lalu tak lama setelah mereka menaiki kendaraan umum, suasana menjadi sangat sepi kembali. Hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke, serta jalanan luas yang membentang sebagai pemisah keduanya. "Ayo pulang, Sasuke!" Naruto mulai berteriak lagi sembari memberikan aba-aba agar Sasuke segera menyebrangi jalanan ketempat mobilnya terparkir.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus, tapi ia menuruti permintaan Naruto juga. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati, sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut-takut ada kendaraan yang melaju kencang tanpa ia sadari. Tetapi rupanya jalanan memang sangat sepi, karena itulah ia berani menyebranginya sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Disebrang sana Naruto perlahan tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia berniat kembali ke dalam mobil untuk menyalakan mesin, tetapi rupanya suatu pemandangan mengerikan membuat niat Naruto urung dan lebih memilih berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke di depan sana.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak. Kali ini bukan karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, melainkan karena ada truk besar yang melaju cepat dari arah tikungan jalan. Naruto panik, terlebih lagi Sasuke yang baru menyadari hal itu. Mereka sempat saling bertatapan dan… BRUK! Sebelum mobil itu menyerempet tubuh kecil Sasuke, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Bodoh!" bentak Naruto. Napasnya terhembus tak beraturan dengan degupan jantung yang begitu terasa di tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan hangat napasnya terasa menggelitik leher Sasuke yang saat ini tubuhnya tengah di dekap erat. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau ingin membuatku mati mendadak hah?! Kau sudah membuatku khawatir, Teme!"

"Naru—" Mata Sasuke melebar cepat. Saat ia ingin mendorong Naruto menjauh, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menolehkan wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan secara tak sengaja. Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas saat ini keduanya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Disaat mereka saling terdiam meresapi perasaan aneh di dadanya, sebuah mobil mendadak berhenti tepat di dekat mereka. Dua orang berbadan besar lekas menarik Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu terkejut hingga melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei! Kalian ini siapa?! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha meronta-ronta.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, tetapi seorang lelaki berbadan besar lainnya juga ikut keluar dari samping kemudi mobil lalu menahan tubuh Sasuke. "Lepas!"

"Sasuke! Jangan sakiti, Sasuke, dasar keparat!" Naruto kian memberontak kuat. Pergerakannya tak lama berhenti saat melihat ujung pisau yang diletakan seorang pria berbaju hitam di leher Sasuke.

"Diam dan jangan melawan. Kalau tidak, pisau ini akan merobek kulit lehernya," ancam si pria dengan tangan yang mencengkeram rahang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Naruto…," Suara Sasuke melemah ditengah ketakutan dan rasa cemasnya.

Mau tak mau, Naruto berhenti meronta dan membiarkan kedua pria yang mencekal kedua lengannya membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lama setelah itu, pria yang menahan tubuh Sasuke juga ikut masuk, setelah sebelumnya membanting tubuh kurus Sasuke ketepian jalan dengan meninggalkan sedikit goresan tipis di kulit lehernya.

"Naruto…," panggil Sasuke yang berusaha untuk berdiri dan mengejar mobil yang membawa Naruto menjauh. "Naruto!" Ia mulai berteriak tapi hal itu percuma karena Naruto sudah berhasil dibawa pergi oleh mereka. Sasuke menahan ketakutannya juga airmata yang hampir saja menetes keluar. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke meraih ponsel yang pernah diberikan Itachi padanya. Ia mulai menekan sebuah nomor kontak bertuliskan nama 'Kak Itachi'. Setelah terdengar dua kali nada sambungan, telepon akhirnya tersambung dengan Itachi sebagai penerimanya disebrang sana. "Ha—Halo… ka—kakak…."

"Ya, kenapa Sasuke? Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Na—Naruto…."

"Naruto? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Sasuke dapat membayangkan. Disebrang sana Itachi pasti tengah mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung. "Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Terdengar suara telepon yang direbut paksa oleh seseorang. Setelah itu suara Itachi berganti dengan suara Kurama. "Sasuke, katakan apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Mata Sasuke nampak berkaca-kaca. Genggamannya pada ponsel yang sedang memperdengarkan suara Itachi dan Kurama perlahan diremasnya kuat. Sasuke menarik napasnya yang sesak. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. "Naruto… dia… diculik. Orang-orang berbadan besar baru saja membawanya pergi kak."

 **.**

Mobil van berwarna hitam itu berhenti disebuah gedung besar yang nampak sepi. Dua orang berbadan besar menarik tubuh Naruto dari dalam mobil secara paksa. Si blonde tidak melakukan banyak pergerakan, itu karena tangannya telah terikat kuat oleh seutas tali tambang dibelakang tubuhnya, mulutnya yang tertutupi selembar lakban hitam yang cukup lebar mulai bergumam serak, pandangannya tak mampu melihat apapun karena matanya kini tengah ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam. Naruto diseret masuk ke tempat yang lebih dalam tanpa tahu siapa yang sudah menculiknya dengan cara menjengkelkan seperti ini.

Tubuhnya segera di dorong hingga terjerembab kebawah. Seseorang membantunya untuk duduk bersimpuh dan penutup matanya perlahan dilepaskan.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Naruto. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Tidak heran kalau Sai begitu menurutimu," cetus Madara yang membuat kedua mata biru Naruto membola kaget. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria licik inilah yang menyuruh orang-orang bertubuh kekar ini untuk menculiknya. Meskipun ia sediri bingung untuk apa Madara melakukannya.

"Kau…," Naruto berkata serak setelah lakban yang mengunci mulutnya ditarik kasar. "Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanyanya ketus.

Madara berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. Lelaki itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk ikut berjongkok dan menyentuh dagu Naruto sembari memasang senyum licik di bibirnya. "Jauhi Sai."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut kalau dia tidak akan masuk ke dalam perangkapmu, heh?" ejek Naruto dengan nada menantang yang sangat berani.

Madara tergelak sambil menepuk pipi Naruto setelah melepaskan sentuhan di dagunya. "Kau sangat pintar. Keluarga Namikaze mendidikmu dengan sangat baik. Tapi sayangnya kau melupakan sesuatu, kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa anak muda."

"Lantas kenapa? Aku tidak pernah takut padamu kakek tua. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Sai dan membiarkan Anda menghasutnya. Tidak akan pernah!"

Perkataan Naruto berhasil menyulut emosi Madara. Dengan emosi yang serasa berada di puncak kepala, Madara melayangkan tangannya untuk mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di rahang kiri Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terhempas jatuh dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Pipi tannya sedikit memerah dan juga terasa sakit. Naruto tidak meringis, ia malah memalingkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap tajam sosok angkuh Madara.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan ini, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu? Yang benar saja! Anda tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut Madara-san."

Kembali, sebuah pukulan mendarat di rahang kirinya. Luka yang tadinya hanya sebatas luka kecil di sudut bibir, kini bertambah lebam dengan sebuah goresan memanjang namun tipis dari kuku jari Madara. Naruto menggertakan giginya, berusaha menggerakan bibirnya yang terasa kaku dan perih.

"Kakakku tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang brengsek sepertimu."

"Oh, kau ingin mengancamku? Sayangnya aku bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan kakak tersayangmu itu jika aku mau. Dengan memberikan sikap menantang seperti ini, itu sama saja kau mengibarkan bendera permusuhan padaku Namikaze muda. Kau akan menyesal, karena telah berani ikut campur dalam masalah ini," Madara berdiri angkuh lalu menjentikan jarinya yang langsung ditanggapi begitu saja oleh para anak buahnya yang berbadan kekar. Mereka menarik tubuh Naruto berdiri kemudian melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau mulai menjaga sikapmu dari sekarang, Naruto-kun. Karena aku bisa memulai permainan ini kapanpun aku mau," bisiknya sambil merangkul bahu Naruto yang langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh si empunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah takut pada orang-orang jahat sepertimu!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah tahu kan apa yang akan kulakukan pada Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuat Naruto kalap. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak dan ia hampir menerjang tubuh pria licik itu kalau saja kedua _bodyguard_ -nya tidak menahan tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Kau… kau brengsek! Jangan kau sentuh Sasuke! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakitinya!"

"Oh, rupanya kau mulai jatuh hati pada anak haram itu, hm? Keponakanku Sai pasti sedang patah hati sekarang," Madara tertawa serak seolah mengejek kemarahan Naruto yang meluap-luap.

"BAJINGAN! KUBUNUH KAU KALAU SAMPAI BERANI MELUKAI SASUKE!"

Madara mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap tak peduli. Ia tak pernah takut pada ancaman siapapun, terlebih yang mengancamnya sekarang adalah seorang bocah pirang. "Bawa dia keluar. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya."

"BRENGSEK!" Naruto semakin kalap. Tetapi empat orang bertubuh dua kali lipat dari postur tubuhnya sanggup membatasi niatnya untuk menghajar Madara. Naruto di seret paksa keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Madara yang hanya memoles senyuman licik sebagai salam perpisahan.

 **.**

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah, Itachi langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Setelah Sasuke mengabari perihal Naruto yang diculik, Itachi lekas menyuruh Genma menjemput Sasuke pulang. Ia takut kalau para penjahat itu akan kembali lagi dan ikut menculik adiknya juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi panik, yang dijawab gelengan lemah oleh Sasuke. Shisui yang berada disampingnya juga ikut memeluk tubuh Sasuke seakan ia juga tak rela kehilangan sang adik yang belum jelas asal-usulnya dari mana.

"Naruto—"

"Ssshhh, tidak apa-apa, kita akan segera menemukannya," Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang masih nampak pucat.

"Bagaimana kejadian awalnya? Kenapa mereka bisa menculik Naruto? Ceritakan, seperti apa rupa penjahatnya?" cerca Kurama yang baru pertama kali terlihat panik. Itachi segera merangkul bahunya dan membawanya menjauh. Selain ia ingin menenangkan Kurama, ia juga tak tega melihat Sasuke yang gemetaran karena di ajukan pertanyaan sebanyak itu.

"Tenang, Kyu."

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau adikku tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Jika kau ada di posisiku, aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!" bentak Kurama yang sedetik kemudian ia menyesali nada bicaranya yang terkesan kasar pada Itachi. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Itachi lalu memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu."

Itachi mengangguk maklum lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku juga sempat panik saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang gemetar di telepon tadi. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Kurama berusaha menormalkan deru napas serta emosinya. Sebagai seorang kakak, pastinya ia akan merasa sangat khawatir jika mendengar kabar adik semata wayangnya diculik. Naruto bukan lelaki lemah, ia mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan ilmu beladiri, tetapi jika sampai Naruto berhasil diculik begini, pastinya orang-orang itu bukanlah penculik sembarangan. Bisa jadi mereka adalah para kriminal yang profesional. Tapi pertanyaannya siapa yang telah berani menculik adiknya?

Desahan napas panjang terhembus dari sela-sela bibir delimanya. Kurama harus tenang, sebagai seorang polisi dan juga sebagai kakak tentunya. Ia tidak akan mampu menemukan keberadaan Naruto jika tidak menggunakan kepala yang dingin.

"Aku… aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga pemuda dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Sasuke?" tanya Shisui lembut. "Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi… tapi Naruto terpaksa menuruti keinginan orang-orang jahat itu karena aku sempat disandera dan dijadikan ancaman untuknya. Aku… memang lemah… dan aku selalu menjadi beban untuk kalian."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tegur Naruto dari depan pintu ruangan. Nada suaranya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan serta terdengar sangat tegas. "Aku baik-baik saja, bodoh."

"Naruto!" pekik mereka secara bersamaan, termasuk Sasuke.

Kurama menghampiri Naruto dan menyentuh rahangnya yang terdapati lebam juga luka disudut bibirnya. "Siapa orang itu, Naruto? Apa ini perbuatan mereka?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Kurama lalu memaksakan bibirnya yang terluka untuk tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tidak percaya pada kemampuan adikmu sendiri, huh?" dengusnya jengkel. Perhatian Naruto terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang juga ikut menghampirinya. Langsung saja ia membungkus wajah pucat Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan iris birunya terpatri pada sebuah luka goresan tipis di bagian leher Sasuke. Naruto ingin sekali memaki, mengumpat kasar pria licik beserta para anak buahnya yang brengsek itu. Berani-beraninya melukai Sasuke seperti ini. Jemarinya tergerak untuk mengusap luka yang hampir sepenuhnya mengering di leher putih itu.

"Kau terluka…," Suaranya bergetar parau. Naruto menghela napas berat, sebelum menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Tenang saja Sasuke. Mereka pasti akan membayar mahal untuk ini."

Ucapan Naruto seketika menyebabkan kebingungan di diri Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak meminta penjelasan untuk itu. Sasuke hanya diam, menikmati pelukan Naruto beserta belaian lembut di puncak kepala serta punggungnya.

"Kyu, aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu setelah ini. Kau juga, Itachi," kata Naruto serius. Kedua pemuda dewasa itu mengangguk, walau sempat saling bertatatapan karena merasa bingung. Tapi mereka tahu, tentang adanya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Naruto pada mereka berdua.

Shisui yang mengerti, lekas membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia juga sebenarnya penasaran, tetapi Shisui yakin kalau kakaknya nanti pasti akan memberitahukan padanya juga mengenai masalah itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya karena anak ini membutuhkan istirahat secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya minna, Nagisa ga punya waktu luang banyak buat ngedit. Jadi cuma sampe disini aja dulu ya. Untuk next chap nya akan diusahakan lebih banyak. Hehehe... Fic ini emang tinggal publish aja sih, tapi kan kudu dibaca ulang dulu dan mengalami proses pengeditan. Walaupun ada beberapa yang mungkin lolos dari pengelihatan. Fiuh… yang penting hari ini bisa update juga, menuhin janji sama beberapa readers yang selalu neror saya di bbm dan fb. Hohoho...

Sampai jumpa lagi :D


	5. Chapter 5

Uchiha Sai berpakaian sangat rapi malam ini. Dia berniat menemui Madara untuk menyampaikan keputusannya. Sai keluar dari dalam kamar, bersamaan dengan itu ia juga melihat Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Anak itu terdiam di ujung pintu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hanya sepasang onyx kelam yang serupa dengan Sai juga kedua kakaknya yang memandangnya penuh keraguan. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya tetap sama, Sai mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia selalu menganggap Sasuke tak ada. Putra ketiga Uchiha itu berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk menyapanya.

"Kak-kak Sai…," Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil Sai. Sang kakak berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang menunduk sembari menghampirinya.

"Sudah kukatakan… jangan pernah memanggilku kakak!" ketus Sai.

"Anggap saja ini sikap sopanku pada orang yang lebih tua. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok kak," jawab Sasuke dengan sangat pelan, tapi terdengar jelas.

"Fine, ada apa?" Sai bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Emm, begini… Kakak masih menyimpan buku SAINS yang di berikan Yugao sensei 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Sejenak Sai terlihat berpikir, mengingat buku itu. Netra kelamnya mendelik wajah polos Sasuke dengan tatapan yang masih terlihat tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Hn, masih. Kenapa?"

"Aku dipercaya untuk mengikuti olimpiade SAINS tahun ini. Aku ingin meminjam buku kakak," Sasuke sedikit menunduk, dia tak berani menatap Sai yang saat ini sedang menatapnya sangat dingin.

Sai memalingkan mukanya, dia kembali menuju kamar tanpa berkata apapun pada Sasuke. Dalam hitungan menit, ia telah kembali keluar kamar dengan membawa kitab berwarna biru yang sangat tebal. Sai memberikan buku itu pada Sasuke dan seketika langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Raut wajah Sasuke mendadak berubah sumringah. Ia memandangi punggung Sai yang bergerak menuruni tangga dan semakin menjauh. Senyum kecilnya terpapar dengan rona kelegaan yang terkesan penuh kebahagiaan. "Terima kasih ya kak!" katanya sedikit berteriak agar Sai mampu mendengar suaranya.

Sai hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Tapi itu cukup membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kali ini bersama dengan buku SAINS tebal yang baru saja diberikan Sai padanya.

 **.**

Ia memarkirkan motornya di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar lengkap dengan para pengawal yang menjaga rumah itu.

Saat sampai di depan pintu masuk, dirinya lekas dibawa ke sebuah ruangan, yang ternyata di sana terdapat Uchiha Madara yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sai," sapa Madara sembari tersenyum.

"Aku memang harus datang kan, paman?" sergah Sai santai sambil menatap tajam sang paman.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyetujui usulan, paman?"

Sai menggeleng mantap. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Madara yang terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap wajah Sai yang dipenuhi keyakinan, lalu ia mendecih karena menyadari apa yang dikatakan mata-matanya beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata benar. Naruto rupanya telah berhasil menghasut Sai untuk menolak usulannya melenyapkan Sasuke. "Bukannya kau sangat membenci anak itu?"

"Aku memang sangat membenci Sasuke. Tapi jika untuk melenyapkannya, ku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku rasa paman harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Karena… semua itu percuma. Kak Itachi tidak akan membiarkan paman menyentuh Sasuke meski seujung kuku pun," jelas Sai sangat tegas.

"Paman tahu kemampuan dan pola pikir kalian memang sangat pintar. Tidak hanya kalian, orang yang terpenting di kehidupan kalian pun sangat pintar. Termasuk pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto, dia orang yang sangat berani. Di luar dugaan paman, kau beruntung mempunyai pasangan seperti dia. Tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak melawan paman seperti ini" papar Madara sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sai. Dia merasa dirinya sudah memenangkan sebagian dari rencananya. Melihat Sai yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat kesal. Membuat dia tersenyum sangat puas.

Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Madara membuat Sai sangat marah. Entah apa maksudnya. Apakah Madara baru saja mengakui kalau dirinya sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto? Sai menggenggam tangannya dengan sangar erat. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, sinar matanya menunjukan keyakinan serta penentangan terhadap sang paman. Kini Sai tepat berada di hadapan Madara. Tak ada rasa takut pada dirinya. Bahkan seringkali dia tidak menganggap Madara sebagai paman. Karena sifat Madara yang suka semena-mena, tidak hanya terhadapnya tapi juga terhadap orang tuanya dulu.

"Apa yang sudah paman lakukan padanya?" tanya Sai, matanya mendelik liar pada seonggok wajah renta seorang pria licik yang selalu disebutnya sebagai paman.

"Paman tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, apa lagi sampai berniat melukainya kalau saja dia tidak berani menantang paman waktu itu."

Sai menghela napas berat dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dadanya terasa panas, begitu juga dengan adrenalinnya yang mendadak menggelegak naik, seakan dirinya ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah licik pamannya sendiri. "Kenapa paman mengikutsertakan Naruto dalam masalah ini?"

"Karena dia sudah berani menghasutmu dan membuat rencana yang telah paman susun matang-matang menjadi berantakan."

"Ini semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan Naruto. Aku yang memutuskan ini sendiri. Dan dia juga bukan lagi kekasihku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. jangan pernah melibatkannya atau berusaha menyakitinya lagi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan sangat membenci paman," Tak mau berlama-lama bersama sang paman, Sai segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Senyum kepuasan terpapar di wajah Madara. "Kau kira, kau bisa mengancamku bocah?" gumam Madara saat Sai telah pergi. Kilatan matanya memancarkan aura permusuhan dan juga kebencian.

 **.**

Pagi ini Sasuke dan yang lain sudah berkutat di perpustakaan. Sasuke dan Juugo fokus dengan buku SAINS yang baru Sasuke dapatkan dari Sai, sedangkan yang lain hanya membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Hei, Sasuke, bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan buku itu dari kak Sai?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke serta Juugo.

"Kau tidak mencurinya kan?" sambung Sakon yang kebetulan juga ikut belajar karena ia ingin minta diajari rumus Fisika oleh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasuke, "Aku hanya memintanya baik-baik. Kak Sai memang masih bersikap dingin padaku, tapi aku yakin pada dasarnya kak Sai adalah orang yang baik, buktinya dia mau meminjamkan buku ini padaku."

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk. Ukon yang baru saja datang dan ikut bergabung segera meletakan beberapa buku yang diminta Karin diatas meja, dan dia mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah Juugo.

"Ya ampun… ini soal apa racun sih? Melihatnya saja kepalaku sudah pusing," tanggap Suigetsu sembari membolak-balikan buku SAINS tebal kepunyaan Sasuke.

Sakon dan Karin tergelak, sementara Sasuke dan Juugo hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng pelan melihat wajah konyol Suigetsu.

"Ini memang bukan buku untuk kau baca Sui," kata Sakon geli. Dia melempar sebuah novel dengan cover dua angsa yang membentuk lambang hati. "Sebaiknya kau baca buku itu saja. Sesuai dengan kadar otakmu," cibirnya yang dihadiahi pelototan sadis Suigetsu.

Pemuda bermarga Hoshigaki itu mendadak kesal dan tanpa perhitungan dia langsung menginjak kaki Sakon kuat-kuat. Membuat si empunya langsung meloncat dari kursi dan berputar-putar mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang sakit. Sama halnya dengan Sakon, Ukon yang sedang mencoba membaca sebuah buku tiba-tiba saja juga ikut terlonjak dan mengusap-usap kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Padahal ia yakin yang diinjak adalah kakinya Sakon bukan dirinya. Tetapi begitulah… karena mereka kembar jadi wajar saja apa yang dirasakan Sakon akan dirasakan juga oleh dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Eh, eh, mereka seperti cacing yang kepanasan," ledek Suigetsu jahil.

"Sakit, brengsek!" gerutu Sakon dan Ukon bersamaan. Mereka juga memberikan ekspresi yang sama sampai Suigetsu dan yang lainnya mulai tergelak keras. Seorang pengurus perpustakaan menegur keributan mereka dari konter depan, tetapi suara tawa menyebalkan itu berubah menjadi kikikan geli yang tak ada habisnya.

"Duh, wajahnya jadi mirip," sambung Karin yang juga ikut meledek sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Diam!" bentak Ukon kesal. Dia membantu Sakon duduk dan kembali mengusap kakinya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"Aku kan menginjak kakinya Sakon bukan kau, bodoh," Suigetsu membela diri. Ia berpura-pura membaca buku saat Ukon menghadiahinya pelototan paling horor yang dia punya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini mau bercanda atau belajar sih?" sungut Sasuke yang masih memasang ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Ya tentu saja belajar. Kami kan ingin minta diajari rumus Fisika olehmu Sasuke," kata Ukon. Sang kakak, Sakon, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yasudah, bagian mana yang harus ku ajari?" Sasuke menggeser posisinya, membiarkan Juugo dan yang lain mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, sementara dirinya mengajari beberapa rumus Fisika kepada si kembar Sakon dan Ukon.

 **.**

Tak berbeda dengan Sasuke yang nampak sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan, pagi ini Itachi pun sudah disibukkan oleh berbagai Meeting. Salah satunya meeting antar karyawan untuk membicarakan hasil pemasaran, dan usulan-usulan terbaru untuk kemajuan Sharingan corp. Kisame dan Ayumi pun juga ada dalam meeting tersebut.

"Ok, di pertemuan ini saya ingin memberi terobosan baru. Dilihat dari kemajuan yang sangat pesat dari kerja sama kita bersama Singapura dan Amerika. Saya rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita melakukan kerja sama dengan Korea juga. Terutama produk yang kita hasilkan sangat memuaskan, dan sangat berkualitas, ini bisa memberikan keuntungan yang sangat besar. Siapa yang setuju dan tidak setuju dengan keputusan saya?" papar Kisame membuka pembicaraan.

Ruangan meeting mendadak hening sejenak. Tidak ada komentar, baik dari Itachi maupun karyawan yang lain. Suasana sangat sepi saat itu. Sampai akhirnya Ayumi memberanikan diri untuk memberikan tanggapan. Dia menunjuk tangan, dan kini semua pandangan beralih padanya.

"Saya tidak setuju," ungkap Ayumi tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika sebaliknya, kita akan mendapat kerugian bagaimana? Apa anda akan mempertanggung jawabkan itu?"

"Saya rasa itu semua tidak akan terjadi, karena sudah terbukti atas kerja sama kita bersama Singapura dan Amerika. Lagipula banyak perusahaan diluar sana yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"Tapi perusahaan itu sendiri pun belum mengirim permintaan kerja sama pada kita."

"Apa harus kita menerima permintaan itu dulu baru kita menyetujuinya? Kita ini perusahaan besar, kita tidak bisa bergantung hanya pada permintaan kerja sama itu saja."

"Justru karena kita adalah perusahaan besar. Jadi kita harus memikirkan resiko yang akan kita ambil terlebih dahulu."

Posisi mereka yang berhadapan, sangat memperlihatkan ketegangan di antara mereka. Itachi yang hanya duduk diam, terus memperhatikan tatapan Ayumi pada Kisame. Dia memain-mainkan penanya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita akan menerima keputusan dari Kisame," ucap Itachi ketus, tanpa melihat keduanya. Kisame tersenyum lega, sedangkan Ayumi seketika menatapnya tajam. Disini dirinyalah yang menjadi manager pemasaran di perusahaan, seharusnya komentar darinyalah yang harus di pertimbangkan oleh Itachi, tetapi pria itu justru lebih mengutamakan pendapat sang sahabat yang belum tentu akan berhasil atau tidaknya.

"Tapi…," Ayumi mencoba mengatakan keberatannya, namun Itachi sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Apa salahnya kita mencoba, itulah yang disebut tantangan di dunia perbisnisan."

Mendengar itu, Ayumi semakin merasa tidak senang. Dia mengambil berkas-berkasnya dan pergi dari ruang itu tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kaget, mengingat acara meeting tersebut belumlah selesai.

"Rapat ini belum selesai," tegur Itachi menghentikan langkah Ayumi.

"Saya rasa, saya tidak dibutuhkan disini," Ayumi menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Itachi mencoba menahan hatinya, dia menggenggam pena miliknya dengan sangat erat. Dan Kisame tahu karena itulah dia terus memperhatikan sikap Itachi yang terlihat sangat kesal.

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya, Sai berjalan-jalan di koridor kampus sambil terus tersenyum pada gadis-gadis yang ada di sana. Itulah kebiasaan Sai. Dia selalu mengisi kesepiannya dengan hal yang seperti itu. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah tidak populer dimanapun, meskipun sering kali ia bersikap cuek dan pendiam, nyatanya tidak ada gadis yang berani menolak pesonanya.

Sai berniat mengistirahatkan dirinya di taman belakang fakultasnya seperti biasa, tetapi melihat atensi seorang pemuda pirang yang selalu di kaguminya sejak dulu, seketika mengubah arah tujuan Sai dari taman belakang menjadi berjalan menghampirinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus sesaat ketika mata keduanya mulai bertemu. Namun tak lama senyum itu runtuh saat Sai menyadari adanya luka di sudut bibir juga rahang kiri Naruto.

"Sai…," panggil Naruto ramah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa selalu tersenyum lebar, kali ini senyum yang terpoles di bibirnya terkesan tipis dan kaku.

Bukannya balik menyapa, Sai justru malah menarik lengan Naruto sehingga lebih mendekat padanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sai mampu melihat luka di wajah tampan itu dengan sangat jelas. "Wajahmu kenapa?"

Naruto sedikit meringis saat jemari pucat Sai membelai tepat di lukanya yang masih basah. Digenggamnya tangan dingin sang Uchiha lalu meremasnya pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kemarin hanya ada sedikit insiden kecil saja."

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?" Onyx Sai meneliti tepat ke dalam lensa biru safir Naruto. Sejak dulu ia selalu tahu kapan Naruto berbohong dan kapan pemuda itu bicara jujur. "Aku sudah menemui paman Madara."

Remasan Naruto pada jari-jemari Sai mengerat. Iris safirnya balik menatap untuk menyelami kelamnya warna mata sang mantan kekasih. "Lalu? Kau tidak menerima usulan itu kan?"

Sai menggeleng disertai senyum tipisnya yang mempesona. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang sangat membenci Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti aku akan tega membunuhnya."

Helaan napas kelegaan terhembus dari sela-sela bibir merah pucat Naruto. Ia membalas senyuman itu lalu menempelkan jari-jari tangannya yang lain di puncak kepala Sai. "Syukurlah… aku yakin suatu saat nanti kebencianmu itu akan menghilang. Kau hanya memerlukan waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya, seperti halnya Itachi dan Shisui. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak seburuk yang kau pikir. Dia anak yang cerdas dan juga baik, kelak kau pasti akan dapat menyayanginya juga."

Rona muka Sai berubah keruh layaknya langit pada siang hari ini. "Aku? Menyayangi Sasuke? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi Naruto."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Sai."

"Lalu kau? Apa kau juga mulai menyayanginya? Atau mungkin kau malah telah jatuh cinta pada anak itu?" tanya Sai ketus. Perubahan mimik wajah dan nada suaranya begitu kontras. Semuanya tak luput dari mata Naruto.

"Sai…."

"Jawab saja!" desaknya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Ia memang merasa sangat nyaman dan juga sering kali berdebar disaat berdekatan dengan bocah itu, tetapi apakah mungkin ini cinta? Cinta yang pernah ia rasakan bersama Sai dulu. Tetapi mengapa terasa sangat berbeda.

Setelah lama terdiam, pelan-pelan Naruto membuang napasnya secara sembarangan. Tangannya lagi-lagi mengusap puncak kepala Sai. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ya, atau juga tidak. Ah, maaf Sai… aku harus menjemput Sasuke sekarang."

Pemuda eboni itu menatap punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh dengan sangat sendu. Mungkin Naruto memang belum menyadarinya, tetapi Sai sudah. Jelas sekali kalau Naruto sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dulu kak Itachi, lalu kak Shisui, dan sekarang Naruto. Apakah anak haram itu memang berniat merebut semua orang yang berarti di dalam hidupnya.

"Kau sangat jauh… aku tak mungkin mampu meraihmu lagi Naruto, karena kau memang bukan Narutoku lagi. Tapi…," Sai menghela napas perih. Di sentuhnya dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa lebih sakit. "Apa secepat ini kau menggantikan posisiku dengan anak haram itu?" Kepiluan dalam nada suaranya tidak sekalipun menutupi tatapan penuh kebencian yang Sai sorotkan melalui sepasang intam kelam yang meredup itu.

 **.**

Setelah menjemput Sasuke di sekolahnya, Naruto segera mengantarkan pemuda itu pulang ke rumah dengan dirinya yang juga ikut berkunjung. Ketika masih di perjalanan Sasuke menceritakan tentang dirinya yang di pilih sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti Olimpiade SAINS bersama Juugo, Sasuke juga menceritakan bagaimana dirinya yang berusaha meminjam buku yang di sarankan oleh Yugao sensei pada Sai, lalu setelah itu selama seharian di sekolah tadi Sasuke terus mempelajari berbagai rumus yang tertera di dalam buku itu, meskipun ada beberapa yang tidak ia pahami. Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke mulai menerima kehadirannya sebagai orang asing. Hal itu terlihat jelas dengan terbukanya Sasuke ketika bercerita. Dia juga lebih sering tersenyum, dan tak jarang menimpali ejekan serta gurauan Naruto yang terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Setidaknya, Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat lebih lepas dan juga manusiawi.

Sejenak yang lalu Naruto mulai sedikit rileks, soal pembicaraan seriusnya pada Kurama dan Itachi kemarin lalu sempat tidak lagi terbayang. Namun ketika ia memasuki kamar Sasuke dan memperhatikan anak itu belajar, tiba-tiba semuanya kembali terbayang. Naruto masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Itachi kemarin beserta kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang diprediksikan oleh kakaknya yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin di kepolisian.

 _"Aku tidak pernah menyangka paman akan berbuat hal senekat ini. Sejak dulu, aku memang tahu kalau hubungan Tousan dan paman Madara tidak baik, tetapi kupikir itu hanya sebatas perbedaan pendapat saja. Aku… masih tidak percaya dia berusaha menghasut Sai, dan… ingin mencelakai Sasuke," ungkap Itachi getir. Sorot matanya meredup dengan beban luka yang tersayat dalam di hatinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan olehnya? Aku yakin kalau dia mengetahui rahasia mengenai jati diri Sasuke. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia berniat mencelakainya, apa lagi sampai menyuruh Sai untuk melenyapkannya."_

 _"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa menekan atau membuatnya bicara," kata Kurama menginterupsi. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersiap siaga. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Firasatku mengatakan hal yang buruk Itachi, aku takut masalah yang akan kau hadapi nanti akan berbuah besar, tapi kuharap ini hanya dugaanku semata. Aku juga yakin ada alasan yang sangat kuat, mengapa Madara-san sampai melakukan hal seperti ini padamu. Jujur saja aku ingin sekali mengadilinya karena telah melukai dan menculik Naruto, tetapi aku sangat yakin orang seperti dia akan kebal hukum melalui kekayaan yang dia miliki, dan jika hal itu terjadi kau akan semakin sulit mengorek kebenaran darinya. Saran ku untuk sementara ini kita hanya perlu mengikuti permainannya saja. Bersabarlah dan jangan sampai lengah."_

Naruto begitu ingat bagaimana ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh kedua pemuda itu kemarin malam. Ia sendiripun sadar bahwa masalah yang telah mengikutsertakannya untuk terlibat bukanlah masalah sepele yang akan segera selesai dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah masalah besar, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak takut ataupun merasa gentar. Yang menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya hanyalah Sasuke dan juga Sai. Kedua pemuda itulah yang harus ia perhatikan. Madara mengincar keduanya untuk maksud dan tujuan yang berbeda, tapi meskipun begitu Naruto tetap kesulitan membaca alur permainan yang diciptakan oleh Madara. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan, dan apa yang sebenarnya dia incar dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Naruto…."

Dia harus mencari tahunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Naruto?"

Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Naruto!" Suara tegas Sasuke beserta guncangan yang ia berikan terhadap bahunya, berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Dengan wajah yang masih bingung, ia berpaling pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya cemas.

"Huh?"

"Kau melamun?" Ekspresi si raven jelas-jelas terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Bodohnya… bukankah seharusnya Naruto yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku hanya… um, sedikit memikirkan masalah di kampusku, itu saja."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk meraih puncak kepala Sasuke, kemudian mengacaknya lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, sampai dimana tadi? Apa ada yang perlu ku ajari?"

Sasuke mendengus, menepis tangan Naruto yang bertengger di puncak kepalanya. "Memangnya kau mengerti tentang pelajaran SAINS?"

"Hei! Kau meremehkanku, Teme!"

"Itu karena kau, Dobe," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Aku tidak Dobe, Teme! Mana ada seorang Dobe yang jenius sepertiku," sungut Naruto berwajah kesal.

"Dan tidak ada seorang Teme yang jenius sepertiku juga," Sasuke membalas nada ejekan itu lalu bibirnya berkedut menahan seringai.

"Dasar kau!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke dengan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher sang raven sehingga hidung bangir pemuda itu menabrak kuat dadanya yang bidang. Sementara tangan kiri Naruto mengacak gemas surai malam lembut milik Sasuke.

"Aw, sakit, Dobe!" pekik Sasuke berusaha berkelit, tetapi sergapan Naruto terlalu kuat hingga ia tak bisa melepaskannya barang seincipun.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, kini tangan kiri yang sejak tadi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke telah berganti untuk mengusap pipi porselennya. Hembusan napas berat mulai terhembus, tatapan mata Naruto menyendu, dan dia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher beraroma mint segar itu. Menghirup wangi menenangkan itu sampai hembusan napasnya terasa menggelitiki kulit leher Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sesosok pemuda lain tengah memperhatikan kedekatan mereka dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tangan orang itu mengepal, deru napasnya tidak stabil seperti bersusah payah menahan gejolak panas di dadanya. Sepasang onyx gelap itu memicing, menyorot tajam sesosok pemuda raven yang hanya diam pasrah dalam rengkuhan lengan kokoh Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghancurkan wajah sok polos itu, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan karena dengan melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama saja sudah membuatnya muak. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu kehadirannya beserta kedekatan dua orang pemuda yang masih berpelukan erat di dalam kamar itu.

 **.**

Ketika malam menjelang, Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang serawut melalui dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus segera ia tandatangani. Saat di kantor ia tak sempat memeriksa semuanya karena itulah ia membawa sisanya ke rumah agar bisa ia kerjakan disini, di ruang kerja peninggalan sang ayah. Sejak di kantor tadi, sebenarnya Itachi memang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Otaknya selalu terbagi, seperti halnya sebuah jalan dengan jalur yang bercabang membentuk beberapa arah.

Kembali, pena dalam genggaman jari-jari tangannya dihempaskan keatas meja. Ia seperti tidak lagi berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan Itachi hanya diam, membungkam bibirnya serapat mungkin dengan tautan jari-jari tangannya yang terjalin untuk menumpu dagunya diatas meja. Cukup lama Itachi terdiam, memikirkan apa yang selalu terlintas dalam benaknya juga selalu mengganjal hatinya. Sampai suara berisik dari lantai bawah, mengalihkan fokus kesadarannya kearah pintu. Suara itu seperti suara benda keramik yang jatuh lalu hancur berkeping-keping, diikuti oleh dua suara yang berbeda tengah bersitegang di bawah sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Itachi lekas meninggalkan berkas-berkas penting itu dan meluncur dari ruang kerja sang ayah menuju lantai bawah.

 **.**

Pemuda itu terpaku melihat pecahan guci yang ada di samping pintu. Guci itu pecah menghamburkan serpihan kaca yang memenuhi sebagian lantai di dekat pintu. Shisui menarik napasnya dengan berat, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa kuku jarinya sendiri telah melukai kulit telapak tangannya. Ia marah, tapi lidahnya serasa kelu, alhasil Shisui hanya diam memperhatikan Sai yang sedang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan berada disana setelah mengambil segelas air di dapur. Karena merasa haus Sasuke terpaksa turun ke lantai bawah, namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Sai…," panggil Shisui lirih setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Di depan pintu dapur, Sasuke hanya melirik sang kakak kedua dengan sorotan pilu.

Sai yang telah kembali berdiri melirik pecahan guci yang berhamburan diatas lantai. Dia tersenyum simpul dan tubuhnya nyaris saja limbung kalau saja ia tak segera meraih pegangan pintu. "Percuma kau dibeli mahal-mahal kalau akhirnya kau pecah juga," racaunya yang sedikit ngawur. Sai terkekeh serak, dia tak bisa berdiri tegak karena tubuhnya selalu saja limbung saat ditegakan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga nampak kusut. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang tak fokus, Sai berjalan menghampiri Shisui yang terpaku di depan anak tangga.

"Sai… kau mabuk?" tanya Shisui lirih. Hatinya bagai tercubit. Ngilu, rasanya benar-benar ngilu. Ia terlalu shock untuk sekedar menyadari seringaian sinis di bibir Sai.

"Kak Shisui…," sebut Sai yang mulai menggelengkan kepala untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. "Kakak belum tidur?" racaunya lagi. "Hehe… ada anak haram juga."

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ketika Sai menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin. Ia tidak menghiraukan suara kekehan kering Sai juga derap langkah kakinya yang terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Anak haram," hujatnya lagi, kali ini Sai tidak terkekeh atau menggunakan nada candaan dalam ucapannya. Pijakan kakinya terasa seperti jelly, tubuhnya lunglai dan nyaris terjatuh kalau ia tidak sigap menormalkan keseimbangannya. Ketika dekat, Sai segera menarik kerah piyama Sasuke kemudian mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat. Sasuke sempat terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Shisui, tapi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sai setelahnya lagi-lagi membuat dadanya sesak. "Anak haram pembawa sial!" Matanya menyorot penuh kebencian. "Kau merebut semua yang kumiliki brengsek!" Nada suaranya meninggi dan sebuah tamparan ia hadiahkan untuk Sasuke yang sedang terbatuk-batuk akibat cekikannya.

Remaja malang itu terhempas kearah lantai lalu menubruk lemari kecil yang membuat punggungnya sakit bahkan terasa sangat nyeri.

"Sai!" Shisui berteriak sambil berusaha menghalangi niat Sai yang ingin menyakiti Sasuke lagi. "Hentikan Sai! Jangan menyakitinya lagi."

Namun Sai semakin memberontak, ia mendorong tubuh Shisui dan mencengkeram piyama depan Sasuke sampai bocah itu berdiri paksa dari duduknya. "Tidak ada yang boleh membelanya di rumah ini!" Raung Sai keras. Matanya serasa menghujami pisau tak kasat mata ke tubuh Sasuke. "Aku benci pada kalian yang selalu membela anak ini! Aku benci! Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Akulah adik kalian, bodoh! DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA!" Sai menampar Sasuke lagi lalu menariknya yang hampir terhempas jatuh untuk segera mencekik lehernya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa!" ulangnya lagi yang terdengar sangat geram.

Shisui menarik bahu Sai agar Sasuke bisa terlepas dari cekikan Sai. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk kesakitan dengan wajah memelas pada Sai. Bibir anak itu bergerak-gerak tanpa suara seperti hendak memohon agar Sai melepaskannya, agar Sai berhenti menyakitinya, tapi rupanya suara Sasuke bahkan sudah tercekat ditenggorokannya sendiri.

"SAI!" Tak kuasa lagi menahan kemarahannya, Shisui mulai membentak. Dia menyentak lengan Sai lalu menampar pipinya kuat-kuat. "Kau sudah keterlaluan!" lanjutnya lagi yang sudah memegangi tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris jatuh. Di dekapnya tubuh itu, tangannya mengusap punggung Sasuke yang bergetar. Wajahnya memerah, dan mulutnya tak henti-henti meraup udara dengan sesekali terbatuk keras di dadanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Shisui memukul Sai. Hal itu sangatlah mengguncang hatinya sampai ia merasa kecewa besar pada kakaknya sendiri. Pengaruh alkohol memang masih ada, tapi sedikitnya Sai juga sadar saat merasakan tamparan keras itu mendarat di kulit pipinya. Ia menyentuh bekas tamparan yang berdenyut-denyut itu. Perih sekali, Shisui benar-benar berniat untuk memukulnya. Sai mendongak, dia masih terbaring setelah jatuh terhempas keatas lantai. Sorotan matanya menajam, terlihat ada sedikit genangan air disana. Pada akhirnya Sai tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya terhadap perlakuan kasar Shisui.

"Pukul lagi kak. Ayo pukul! Itu kan yang kakak inginkan sejak kemarin? Kakak memang tidak lagi mempedulikanku. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku disini. Tidak ada! Semuanya hanya memperhatikan anak haram itu! Kalian jahat! Egois! Kalian hanya mementingkan perasaan anak itu dan mengabaikan perasaanku!" cerca Sai dengan nada geram. Ia mencoba berdiri walau masih sempoyongan dan dia ingin sekali mencekik leher Sasuke lagi, kalau saja Itachi tidak segera datang dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Cukup Sai!"

"Lepaskan aku kak Itachi! Biarkan aku melenyapkan anak ini! Si pembawa sial ini! Aku benci padanya! Aku sangat membencinya!" racau Sai.

"Tenang Sai… kau masih mabuk tenangkan dulu dirimu. Kau butuh istirahat, kakak akan mengantarmu ke kamar," bujuk Itachi. Meskipun ia mencoba bersikap tenang, kenyataannya sinar matanya tidak mampu mengelabui pandangan Shisui. Itachi lebih terluka, dan Itachi pastilah lebih merasa tersakiti dengan keributan ini.

"Tidak usah mempedulikanku!" Sai menyentak lengan Itachi dan berdiri dengan raut menantang. "Urus saja adik baru kalian itu. Bukankah bagi kalian aku ini tidak penting, hah?!"

"Kau salah bodoh! Kakak sangat menyayangimu. Tidak ada diantara kami yang berniat mengabaikanmu. Kami berdua sayang padamu Sai!" jerit Itachi pilu. Di dekapnya lagi tubuh Sai lalu menangis diantara helaian rambut eboni sang adik yang tengah diciuminya sepenuh hati. "Kami selalu menyayangimu…," Suaranya menyiratkan kepedihan. Membuat Shisui dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya juga ikut menangis.

Getar parau suara yang selalu berkata penuh wibawa dan tegas itu, membuat hati Sai yang keras perlahan mulai terenyuh. Rasanya seperti ada palu besar yang menghancurkan batu super keras yang mendiami dasar hatinya yang beku. Sai memejamkan matanya saat pengaruh minuman beralkohol itu kembali menyebabkan rasa pusing di kepala. Ia bersandar nyaman di dada Itachi dan perlahan pijakannya mulai limbung, terjatuh bersama Itachi yang terus menerus memeluknya tanpa henti.

Malam ini Sai tidur dengan penuh kehangatan. Tangan sang kakak yang selalu dirindukannya semenjak kepergian sang ayah telah kembali membelai rambutnya sepanjang malam. Itachi memang sudah membopong tubuh Sai ke kamarnya, menggantikan pakaian kusut yang dikenakan Sai dengan piyama bersih, mengobati sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan Shisui, dan juga menjaganya sepanjang malam sembari mengusap sayang puncak kepalanya. Itachi sangat mencintai ketiga adiknya, dia bahkan rela menukarkan nyawanya sendiri demi keselamatan mereka.

"Maafkan kakak, Sai, kakak tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu," katanya sendu. Itachi membersihkan butiran keringat di kening Sai ketika pemuda itu menyernyit di dalam tidurnya. Suhu tubuh Sai tiba-tiba saja meningkat, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia menegak minuman haram itu.

Itachi terus terjaga untuk mengompres dahi Sai dengan air hangat, sesekali ia akan mengukur suhu tubuh Sai berharap gejala demam itu segera mereda. Ia takkan sanggup melihat adiknya sakit berlama-lama. Karena itulah ia tidak akan tidur sebelum memastikan keadaan Sai mulai membaik.

 **.**

Matahari pagi mulai menampakan sinarnya, menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela yang terbuka, menyorot wajah lelah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang saat ini masih bergelung nyaman diatas kasurnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan otot wajahnya saat merasakan silau akibat bias cahaya mentari yang menyorot hangat. Ia membelakangi cahaya itu, menarik selimutnya lagi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan adanya benda lembab yang jatuh dari atas keningnya. Sepasang iris onyx sehitam cakrawala malam itu membuka, menampakan kilau eksistensinya.

Pemuda itu —Sai, melebarkan kelopak matanya saat ia mendapati sosok kakak pertamanya tertidur diatas kursi tepat disamping ranjang tidurnya. Hatinya mendadak nyeri, ia tidak tega membangunkan Itachi, dan lagi ia juga tidak tega melihat Itachi yang tertidur lelap ditempat itu. Tubuhnya pasti sakit saat terbangun nanti. Tetapi ketika ia teringat perlakuan Itachi dan Shisui terhadap Sasuke, rasa nyeri itu berganti oleh kekecewaan. Sai lagi-lagi berusaha menutup rapat pintu hatinya. Ia tak mau peduli, karena baginya kedua kakaknya pun tak lagi peduli pada perasaannya.

Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sejujurnya Sai masih sangat sayang pada sang kakak. Namun ego yang ada di dalam dirinya lagi-lagi menutup mata dan hatinya dari kenyataan. Sai bangkit dari atas kasur menuju lemari. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mau membangunkan Itachi dan memulai perdebatan lagi. Ia masih ingat ekspresi Itachi semalam, ia juga ingat perlakuan kasar Shisui padanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin membenci kehadiran Sasuke di rumah ini.

Setelah selesai berpakaian rapi, Sai meraih jaket kulit berwarna hitam miliknya, kemudian menyampirkannya diatas bahu. Ia berjalan kearah nakas yang ada disamping Itachi, diambilnya kunci motor miliknya dan sebelum ia berlalu, Sai sempat memperhatikan raut kelelahan yang terpeta diwajah tampan sang kakak. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Sai ingin sekali memeluk Itachi dan mencium keningnya, tapi niat itu dia urungkan. Sai belum siap berbaikan dengan sang kakak. Tidak, sebelum mereka menjauhkan Sasuke dari rumah ini.

Ketika ia baru membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah, gerakan Sai melambat. Di depan sana ia melihat Shisui dan Sasuke yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah hendak bersiap-siap berangkat bersama sang kakak. Untuk sejenak ketiganya saling terdiam dengan mata yang membelalak. Terlebih Shisui yang masih merasa bersalah karena dirinya sudah menampar Sai saat semalam. Ia ingin menyapa, tapi rupanya Sai sudah lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan mereka.

Shisui mencoba memakluminya. Dia tahu Sai pasti marah dan kecewa karena ia tak pernah memukul Sai sebelumnya. Bagi Shisui tindakan Sai semalam memang sangat keterlaluan, dia seperti berniat membunuh Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Perhatian Shisui tertuju pada sosok sang bocah yang hanya meratapi kepergian Sai dengan wajah sedih. Ia merangkul bahunya, mengusapnya lembut seraya menampilkan senyum manis pada Sasuke yang ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Shisui.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa sangat kosong. Ia merasa bersalah sekali pada keluarga ini. Jika ia tak pernah menyetujui permintaan Itachi yang memintanya ikut, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini, tetapi… kalau hal itu dia lakukan itu artinya Sasuke tidak mungkin bertemu dan mengenal mereka terutama Naruto. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai tidak menghiraukan Shisui yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya untuk memasuki kamar Sai yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

Shisui mendekati tepian ranjang, tempat Itachi terduduk sekaligus tertidur diatas kursi. Hatinya mencelos, melihat sang kakak yang begitu ia hormati dan ia sayangi dalam keadaan kelelahan seperti itu. Shisui menghela napas panjang sebelum menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Itachi dan membangunkannya dari kursi.

"Kak… kak Itachi," panggil Shisui pelan. Tangannya beralih menepuk pipi sang kakak dan tak lama merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh yang terlelap itu.

Itachi terbangun, dia memegang dahinya, pelan-pelan ia membuka mata dan ia lekas tersentak karena mendapati ranjang Sai telah kosong.

"Sai… Sai dimana Shisui?" tanya Itachi panik.

"Sai sudah pergi kak," jawab Shisui lirih.

"Pergi?"

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, mungkin ke kampus."

"Tapi dia masih sakit. Semalam Sai demam dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi."

"Dia sudah baikan kak, dan dia terlihat sangat sehat."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah kak… sebaiknya kakak juga memikirkan diri kakak. Semalam kakak tidak tidur kan? Aku tahu kak… dan sekarang aku mau kakak masuk ke kamar lalu istirahat. Tidur yang benar jangan di kursi seperti ini."

"Tapi Shisui…," Itachi berniat membantahnya, tetapi melihat Shisui yang memasang raut keras kepala ia akhirnya mendadak bungkam.

"Kak… aku tahu kakak sangat lelah. Kakak harus menuruti permintaanku. Sekali ini saja kak…," ujar Shisui memohon.

Itachi menilik arloji yang ada di pergelangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.30 pagi. "Kakak harus ke kantor, Shisui," Sebelum sempat Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya, Shisui sudah lebih dulu menahan kedua bahunya.

"Kakak tidak perlu ke kantor hari ini. Karena aku sudah mengabari kak Kisame kalau kakak tidak akan masuk untuk beristirahat. Kakak memerlukan itu."

"Kau melakukannya?" tanya Itachi mengernyit bingung.

Shisui mengangguk lalu membantu Itachi untuk berdiri. "Kemarin saat waktunya libur kakak malah pergi ke kantor, dan sekarang aku mohon untuk sekali ini saja kakak menuruti permintaanku. Kakak perlu istirahat, kakak juga harus selalu menjaga kesehatan diri kakak sendiri."

Itachi menghela napas panjang, ia menepuk bahu Shisui lalu melirik Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Sai. "Kau belum berangkat sekolah Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak karena ia sempat melamun tadi. Dengan gugup Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya kak. Aku akan berangkat sekolah bersama kak Shisui.

Itachi mengangguk lalu menghela napasnya saat melihat wajah Shisui. "Kakak akan beristirahat hari ini sesuai keinginanmu. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu Shisui, kau adalah adikku yang paling besar. Jika kau sakit, maka tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan Sai dan Sasuke di rumah ini."

"Kakak tenang saja. Serahkan tanggung jawab di rumah ini padaku. Kakak tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang berat karena itu hanya akan membuat kakak sakit."

Lagi-lagi Itachi mengangguk. Dengan penuh senyum kebanggaan ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengusap puncak kepalanya, setelah itu barulah Itachi berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk menuruti permintaan Shisui yang menyuruhnya beristirahat.

"Ayo kita berangkat Sasuke," ajak Shisui sembari merangkul bahunya erat. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat, dan mereka segera berlalu ke lantai bawah untuk menjalani aktifitas harian mereka di tempat yang berbeda.

 **.**

Sepanjang pelajaran hari ini, Sasuke hanya melamun, memperhatikan papan tulis yang menyertakan beberapa rumus matematika rumit dengan pandangan kosong. Sasuke memutar-mutarkan pena miliknya dengan jari, lalu tak lama ia akan menghela napas panjang dan kembali tenggalam dalam dunia lamunannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan ketiga teman-temannya, karena ia memang tidak mendengarnya. Ketika bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah berbunyi, Sasuke lekas bersiap-siap membereskan peralatan sekolahnya lalu melesat keluar kelas untuk menghampiri Genma di depan gerbang.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke kampusnya Naruto," pinta Sasuke tegas sembari memasuki kursi penumpang setelah dipersilahkan oleh Genma.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," Sang supir muda hanya membungkuk hormat dan segera menjalankan mobil sesuai perintah dari Sasuke.

 **.**

Sai melepaskan kesedihannya di taman luas yang ada di belakang kampusnya. Dia duduk di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang, memperhatikan beberapa serangga terbang disekitar taman itu dengan tatapan tak fokus. Sai terus terbayang oleh kejadian semalam saat dirinya hampir mencekik mati Sasuke lalu Shisui yang tiba-tiba menyentak lengannya dan menampar pipinya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan kekesalan di hati. Sungguh ia kecewa dengan perlakuan Shisui tapi demi tuhan ia tidak berniat untuk mencelakai Sasuke. Sai khilaf dan itu semua karena pengaruh dari minuman beralkohol itu.

"Kau memiliki segalanya tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau hatimu lebih miskin dari yang orang lain tahu," ucap sebuah suara bernada dingin.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Naruto," sahut Sai ketus. "Aku ingin sendiri. Tinggalkan aku dan biarkan aku menenangkan diriku disini."

Naruto mendengus dengan nada mencibir. Ia tidak menuruti permintaan Sai dan malah memilih duduk disebelahnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini? Tidakkah kau berpikir tingkahmu yang egois ini telah menyakiti hati kedua kakakmu dan juga seorang bocah remaja yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Cih!" Sai berdecih sambil melirik tajam wajah Naruto yang memasang tampang cuek. "Aku akan berhenti kalau kak Itachi menjauhkan anak itu dari rumah."

"Namanya Sasuke."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Kau masih saja egois dan keras kepala. Padahal jika kau mau membuka sedikit saja hatimu dan berpikir tenang, mungkin suasananya tidak akan serumit ini. Percayalah Sai, Sasuke juga tidak mau tinggal disini dengan seorang pemuda egois sepertimu."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak kembali saja ke tempat asalnya?"

"Dan meninggalkan Itachi dengan semua masalah yang berhubungan mengenai status dirinya yang belum jelas?" tanggap Naruto sarkastik. "Sasuke bahkan lebih baik darimu. Dia bukan orang yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbuat seenaknya. Mungkin Sasuke akan pergi setelah masalah yang dihadapai oleh Itachi sudah mencapai titik penyelesaiannya. Dan aku yakin, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan merasa bahagia dengan hal itu kan?" Naruto berniat pergi, tetapi Sai dengan cepat segera menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku…," Tatapan matanya menyendu, menohok iris safir Naruto yang mulai melembut saat menatapnya balik.

"Kau bilang kau ingin sendiri."

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyukai kesendirian. Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku membenci hal itu, Naruto."

Naruto kembali duduk, namun tatapan matanya yang mengunci manik kelam Sai tidak pernah putus ataupun teralihkan. Sesungguhnya ia masih sangat menyayangi Sai, tetapi sejak ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto baru sadar sesuatu. Dirinya tidak pernah menginginkan Sai lebih dari seorang sahabat, rasa sayangnya hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Tetapi berbeda jika orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar menginginkannya untuk memiliki dalam berbagi suka maupun duka. Mungkin inilah berbedaannya.

Perasaannya terhadap Sai hanya sebatas kasih sayang antar sahabat. Karena itulah Naruto dengan mudah melepaskannya tanpa merasakan keterpurukan layaknya orang yang habis putus cinta. Lalu perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, mungkin adalah cinta. Karena ia sangat ingin sekali berada di sisinya, menjaga dan melindunginya, ingin memilikinya dan tidak mau kehilangannya. Naruto bisa mati jika melihatnya terluka sedikit saja ia panik, apa lagi jika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang.

Mata biru Naruto mendadak terbuka lebar. Terkejut. Mendapati Sai yang secara tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibir. Pagutan lembut yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada Sai, kini kembali ia rasakan. Sama halnya seperti dulu, rasanya sangat hambar, bedanya Naruto tidak lagi membayangkan wajah Sai melainkan wajah Sasukelah yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Aku sangat membenci anak itu," bisik Sai setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kepalanya tersandar di dada Naruto dan menyesap aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh berkulit tan itu.

"Berubahlah Sai… aku tahu kau pemuda yang baik meskipun kau egois dan juga keras kepala," Dibelainya puncak kepala Sai yang sedang bersandar di dadanya. Naruto menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk membalas pelukan Sai, dan ia memejamkan mata, menaruh dagunya untuk bertumpu diatas puncak kepala bersurai malam itu. Saat ini yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah meyakinkan Sai untuk berubah. Ia yakin sebenarnya Sai tidak pernah bermaksud buruk, hanya saja sifat keras yang di junjung tinggi olehnya setengah mati itulah yang membuatnya sulit untuk dinasehati.

 **.**

Sejak 20 menit yang lalu, Sasuke belum juga beranjak dari posisinya. Setelah ia sampai di depan gerbang kampus Naruto, ia segera turun dan mencari sosok pemuda pirang itu dengan sesekali bertanya pada mahasiswa yang lewat. Kampus ini cukup besar dan luas melebihi sekolahnya, dan Sasuke cukup merasa kesulitan hanya untuk menemukan taman belakang yang dimaksudkan oleh salah satu mahasiswa berkuncir nanas yang kebetulan tahu keberadaan Naruto.

Sasuke segera bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh orang itu, dan setelahnya ia hanya diam mematung layaknya orang bodoh saat melihat sosok kakak ketiganya juga ada disana dengan wajah kesal karena mendapati kehadiran Naruto yang mungkin mengganggunya. Sasuke tidak berniat menghampiri mereka, dia hanya diam menunggu waktu yang tepat atau setidaknya sampai Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi rupanya setelah lama ia menunggu, hal yang tak pernah terprediksikan malah terjadi. Sai mencium Naruto. Mencium tepat di bibir. Si blonde pun nampak diam menikmatinya seolah tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak untuk menutup celah mulutnya yang terbuka. Sasuke tidak tahu mengenai kedekatan Naruto dan Sai. Ia tidak tahu kalau mereka ternyata seintim itu. Lalu apa artinya ciuman Naruto waktu itu padanya? Apakah pemuda blonde itu hanya mengganggapnya sebagai pengganti Sai saat pemuda itu tak ada? Itu artinya semua perlakuan baik Naruto terhadap Sasuke hanya sebatas rasa iba semata. Begitu kah kebenarannya?

Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hatinya terasa ngilu melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah mulai menyukai Naruto. Ia sudah berusaha membuka hatinya untuk orang itu. Tetapi kenapa malah kejadian seperti ini yang ia dapat?

Tak tahan berlama-lama ditempat itu akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Niatnya datang ke tempat ini sebenarnya hanya ingin berada di sisi Naruto. Karena dengan berada dekat dengan pemuda itu, perasaan sedih dan sakitnya terhadap kejadian semalam akan langsung terobati. Tapi rupanya hatinya malah semakin terluka karena melihat Naruto dan Sai yang berciuman. Seharusnya Sasuke memang tidak usah datang ke tempat ini. Ia harusnya sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Di dalam keluarga Uchiha, maupun di dalam hatinya Naruto.

"Beginilah kenyataannya. Menyakitkan bukan?" kata seseorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding dekat gerbang tempat Sasuke berada. "Disaat kau mulai merasakan cinta maka kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menanggung rasa sakitnya."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Pemuda itu menegapkan punggungnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Yahiko. Namaku Yahiko, Rikudou Yahiko."

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Yahiko menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu… Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Yahiko terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai ravennya yang tersapu desiran angin lembut. "Aku hanya kerabat lama salah satu kakakmu," Wajah ramah itu dengan cepat berganti dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat Sasuke menelan gugup ludahnya sendiri. "Dunia itu terkadang tidak adil ya? Berusaha menjadi yang terbaik tapi tetap saja tersisihkan."

"Aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang telah dunia berikan padaku," jawab Sasuke sengit. Ia menepis belaian Yahiko pada puncak kepalanya.

"Bersyukur? Aku juga sangat bersyukur. Tapi… rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah menghilang hanya karena dunia yang berlaku sangat tidak adil padaku."

Sasuke tertegun. Fokus perhatiannya berkabut, lalu buyar saat mendalami apa yang dikatakan oleh Yahiko. Dunia juga tidak berlaku adil padanya. Ia dilahirkan dengan dipenuhi banyak rahasia. Ia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya? Dari mana asal-usulnya? Yang Sasuke tahu sejak bayi ia buta dan setelah ia mampu melihat dunia, ia melihat sosok ibunya untuk yang pertama kali. Sosok wanita yang tegar, baik hati, sangat lembut padanya hingga beliau menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Setelah itu dunia menarik semua warna-warni dalam hidupnya, dan disaat itulah Itachi datang, menawarkan uluran tangannya dengan memberikan kehidupan yang terjamin untuknya, tetapi lagi-lagi dunia bersikap tidak adil dengan membuatnya menjadi anak terhina di seluruh negeri. Pemberitaan media, sikap penolakan yang dilakukan Sai dan juga sebagian penduduk, bahkan teman satu sekolahnya. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap bersyukur tuhan masih bersedia menampungnya, memberikan orang-orang yang berhati baik seperti Itachi, Shisui, Kurama, Kisame, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan juga Naruto. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus merasakan kecewa karena pemuda yang disukainya ternyata adalah milik Sai, kakak yang selalu membencinya.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan diriku yang dulu," Yahiko kembali berbicara sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Berhati-hatilah karena dunia terlalu luas dan kejam untuk kita yang kecil ini."

Sasuke mengernyit saat Yahiko mempertipis jarak antar wajah mereka dan mulai menangkup dagu Sasuke hingga mendongak sejajar dengan tatapannya. Sasuke termangu dihadapannya saat ia melihat kilat luka dari sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap milik Yahiko. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa pria ini lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalo kelamaan publishnya. Nagisa sekarat kuota ini. Hahaha... Maklum tanggal tuwir :p Dan untuk sekedar bocoran yang ingin ada momen SaiSasu bakal ada di chapter menuju akhir, karena nanti akan ada beberapa malah terkesan banyak sih momennya jadi ditunggu aja. Terus untuk yang minta NaruSasu diperbanyak. Duh maaf, ga bisa, kalo saya tambahin momennya yang ada harus ngerombak ulang fic ini, nanti malah jadinya berantakan. Soalnya ini menceritakan tentang para pemeran yang terlibat dalam fic ini, ga cuma NaruSasu dan mungkin malah kebanyakan Uchiha family nya seperti yang saya tuliskan di summary. Tapiiiii NaruSasu juga penting kok dan nanti akan ada momen mereka yang cukup banyak di beberapa chapter mendatang, jadi ditunggu aja yah.

Udah gitu aja. Nagisa ga bisa bales satu-satu pertanyaan kalian. Tapi yang jelas, mengenai hubungan Itachi dan Kurama udah jelas kan siapa seme dan siapa uke. Di diksi dan percakapan juga jelas. Teruuusss soal status Sasuke yang sebenarnya, nagisa udah memberikan beberapa clue kok di dalam cerita. Kalo yang jeli pasti sadar deh. Hihihi...

Akhir kata saya mohon maaf bila ada typo dan sebagainya. Posisi Nagisa sekarang masih di tempat kerja soalnya, ga bisa leluasa ngeditnya. Jadi gomen ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi terlihat sibuk di dalam ruangannya. Banyak laporan yang harus dia tandatangani secepatnya. Udara di sekitar terasa sangat panas. Entah kenapa, perasaannya pun mendadak sangat tidak tenang. Itachi tetap menggerakan tangannya untuk menandatangani laporan-laporan itu, namun matanya terus melirik pada foto dirinya, Shisui dan juga Sai. Ia meletakkan pena miliknya dan meraih foto itu, di tatapnya dalam-dalam wajah-wajah ceria yang terukir dalam figura kaca itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali bisa kembali bermain bersama adik-adiknya, tapi kini dia sendiripun tidak mau bertemu dengan Sai.

Ia menghela napasnya. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka seketika membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Ia kembali meletakkan foto itu dan mendapati Ayumi yang mendekat sembari memberikan prosedur baru yang harus di tandatangani olehnya.

"Ini prosedur baru yang harus kau tandatangani," kata Ayumi singkat menyerahkan sebuah prosedur yang langsung di tandatangani oleh Itachi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun terhadapnya.

Gadis itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia lebih memilih bungkam karena melihat Itachi yang kembali berkutat pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menggunung diatas meja kerjanya. Ayumi menghela napas berat seraya membungkukan badannya kemudian berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan Itachi.

"Nanti siang luangkan waktumu," Suara Itachi yang mengalun secara tiba-tiba sukses menghentikan langkah Ayumi. Gadis itu terdiam kaku dengan tangan kanan yang memegang kenop pintu. "Kita makan siang bersama," lanjutan dari ucapan Itachi membuahkan senyum di bibir ranum Ayumi. Gadis itu sangat senang, karena setidaknya Itachi sudi meluangkan sedikit waktu untuknya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Ayumi sempat berbalik, melemparkan senyum menawan kepada Itachi dan secepatnya berlalu dengan hati yang riang luar biasa.

 **.**

Sesuai perkataannya di kantor beberapa jam lalu, Itachi sekarang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Ayumi di sebuah cafe elite dekat Sharingan corp. dan sejak 10 menit yang lalu pula Itachi tidak juga membuka suaranya. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk meneliti sebuah lembaran dokumen yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menemani waktu senggangnya di jam makan siang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ayumi sedikitnya merasa kecewa mendapatkan sikap cuek Itachi yang semakin lama semakin bertambah dingin terhadapnya.

Dulu Itachi tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Itachi sangat perhatian dan lembut terhadapnya. Jika Ayumi sedang berbicara, maka sepasang mata hitam sang Uchiha akan mematri sosoknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itachi tidak akan menyelanya dan terus mendengarkan sampai Ayumi selesai. Namun sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ketika Ayumi berbicara, tidak sekalipun Itachi berniat menatapnya dan memilih untuk bersikap cuek seakan-akan dirinya tak pernah berarti bagi hidupnya. Perubahan memang akan selalu terjadi pada diri seseorang, tetapi bukan ini yang diinginkan Ayumi. Dia ingin Itachi yang dulu kembali, meskipun itu terdengar sangat egois setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap pemuda itu dulu.

Ayumi sadar, amat sangat sadar. Dirinyalah yang menorehkan luka di hati pemuda itu, membuat Itachi tersakiti dengan keputusan sepihaknya, mencampakan kesetiaan yang di berikan olehnya, lalu meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa memberikan sedikitpun kabar. Ayumi sungguh menyesal. Tapi… apakah ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian pemuda ini lagi? Bisakah Ayumi memperbaiki apa yang telah ia hancurkan dari sosok seorang Itachi?

Matanya yang memandang lurus mematri raut datar Itachi, perlahan tersembunyi ke dalam kelopak matanya. Ayumi menarik napas dua kali sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Itachi," panggilnya yang segera mendapatkan lirikan datar dari si empunya lawan bicara. "Apa… apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Ayumi pelan.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" sahut Itachi pelan yang mulai menghentikan fokusnya meneliti berkas laporan di tangannya.

"Aku mau menjelaskan alasanku, kenapa aku pergi pada saat itu."

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah melupakan semua itu. Terlebih lagi, semua sudah jelas. Kau ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu dan lebih memilih meninggalkanku untuk itu."

Ayumi tertohok. Rupanya Itachi masih mengingat alasannya dulu dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia pergi. Ayumi memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik mata Itachi. "Bu-bukan karena itu… se-sebenarnya… ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui Itachi," ungkap Ayumi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Itachi meletakkan map yang baru saja ia tutup di pinggir meja. Dia beralih menatap Ayumi yang saat ini mulai terlihat gugup dengan jari-jemari yang saling terjalin erat diatas meja.

"A-aku sakit… aku harus menjalani pengobatan di sana," Ayumi semakin berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya dan hal itu sempat membuat Itachi terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Ayumi menderita penyakit serius sampai harus menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri. Tapi itu semua hanya masa lalu bagi Itachi. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya saat ini ia masih menyimpan nama Ayumi di ruang terdalam hatinya yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya di isi oleh nama Kurama.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahukan hal ini sekarang? Aku juga tidak ada di saat kau membutuhkanku kan? Kau memintaku pergi dari kehidupanmu hanya karena hal ini? Dengan kau yang mengatakan tentang kebenaran yang kupertanyakan 11 tahun yang lalu, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah pria paling jahat di dunia," Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, dia sendiri menahan emosinya saat melihat Ayumi yang mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku minta maaf, Itachi… aku benar-benar minta maaf…," ucap Ayumi yang semakin deras mengeluarkan airmata.

"Akulah yang bersalah karena aku tidak ada disisimu disaat kau sedang berjuang melawan penyakit itu. Tapi, setidaknya aku senang karena kau bisa kembali sehat seperti ini. Terima kasih…," Itachi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kursinya setelah membereskan beberapa dokumen yang ada di pinggir meja, lalu meninggalkan Ayumi yang masih menangis di tempatnya. Bukan karena Itachi ingin memperlihatkan sisi dinginnya, hanya saja dia ingin menyembunyikan hatinya yang terasa sakit ketika mendapatkan kenyataan pahit mengenai mantan kekasih yang dulu begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati.

 **.**

Sasuke mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya dengan wajah lesu, semalaman ia hampir tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat percakapannya dengan Yahiko kemarin sore. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat bagaimana tatapan pemuda itu ketika sedang berbicara. Tatapan yang cukup dalam dan penuh akan luka. Ia memang tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda itu sampai membuatnya demikian, namun satu hal yang pasti, kata-kata yang diucapkan Yahiko benar-benar merasuk ke dalam hati Sasuke.

Sembari melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, Sasuke menghela napas gusar. Di pandanginya wajahnya, terlihat agak pucat dan terdapat kantung mata berwarna hitam di bawah lingkaran matanya. Ini benar-benar buruk, jangan sampai hal ini mempengaruhi konsentrasinya di sekolah nanti. Selain itu, Sasuke juga masih terbayang mengenai adegan intim antara Sai dan juga Naruto. Jujur saja Sasuke merasa kesal dan panas. Perasaannya seperti tercabik-cabik. Hatinya seakan bergejolak hendak memuntahkan lahar panas yang serasa menyesakan siklus peredaran darahnya. Ia ingin membuang ingatan itu, namun sekuat apapun ia menginginkannya, nyatanya ingatan itu akan selalu membekas di memori otaknya.

Sasuke meraih tas ransel diatas kursi belajar lalu menyampirkannya diatas bahu kiri. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan menuju lantai bawah. Tidak menghiraukan sapaan selamat pagi para pelayan yang berjejer menyambutnya pagi ini. Seolah-olah jiwa dan raga Sasuke sedang berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. Tatapan mata onyx itupun nampak kelam, kosong, seperti terselaputi hawa kelabu yang pekat.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama," sapa Genma yang sudah berdiri disebelah mobil dan bersiap-siap mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi ini.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah sendiri saja hari ini," sahut Sasuke datar tanpa menghiraukan kernyitan heran di dahi Genma.

"Ta-Tapi–"

"Ku mohon Genma… biarkan aku sendiri," Sasuke menyelanya dengan suara yang lirih dan terkesan memohon. Ia tak menghiraukan ekspresi Genma yang hendak memprotes, ia benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya suara yang memanggilnya dari depan gerbang, Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte. Tanpa ia sadari, sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan halte dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi legang karena hanya ada Sasuke sendiri di tempat itu, sebuah mobil mewah telah terparkir tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena kepalanya sedang tertunduk. Ia bahkan masih terjebak dalam lamunannya ketika si pemilik mobil sudah turun dari kendaraan beroda empat itu dan melangkah santai menghampiri Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengenakan setelan jas resmi, kemeja berwarna biru muda dipadukan dengan jas hitam serta dasi berwarna merah tua. Penampilan pemuda itu sangat necis dan high class. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger manis di wajahnya. Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam menunduk, ia yakin kalau pemuda bermata onyx itu pastilah tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia memahat senyum tipis sembari melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Kau tidak diantar, Sasuke?" tanya si pemuda menyentak lamunan Sasuke dikursi halte itu.

Sasuke lekas menoleh kearah suara si pemanggil, dan tak lama ia melebarkan kedua mata onyx nya ketika tahu sosok siapa yang telah menyapanya barusan. Jujur saja Sasuke sangat kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau Yahiko bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau… kenapa bisa berada disini?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan. Ia mengernyit saat melihat pemuda berambut oranye terang itu melangkah mendekatinya kemudian duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa Tuan Muda Uchiha sepertimu bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah kau memiliki supir pribadi?"

Sasuke mendengus. Sepasang mata onyx nya memandang tepat ke lensa abu-abu gelap milik Yahiko. "Aku bukanlah Tuan Muda Uchiha. Aku… hanya anak biasa. Aku berasal dari desa dan aku bukan bagian dari mereka," sahutnya tersenyum kecut. "Meskipun kak Itachi mengatakan aku sekarang adalah bagian dari mereka, nyatanya aku tetaplah berbeda. Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Sejak awal begitulah kenyataannya."

"Sepertinya kau sangat pesimis sekali."

"Aku hanya menyadari posisiku saja. Hanya itu. Rumput liar sepertiku selamanya tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi setangkai bunga."

"Kita memang berbeda dengan mereka Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti kita tak bisa mengubah keadaan. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki kesempatan, seperti halnya diriku… aku telah membuktikan bahwa rumput liar sepertiku bisa bermetamorfosis menjadi setangkai bunga. Setangkai bunga yang dipandang banyak orang, bukan lagi sebatang ilalang yang selalu diabaikan dan dipandang hina."

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Sasuke sembari memandangi wajah Yahiko yang sedang tersenyum misterius kepadanya. Entah mengapa ucapan itu begitu mengena dihatinya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti. Aku telah menjalani banyak kepahitan yang telah dunia berikan padaku. Rasa sakit dan torehan luka itulah yang bisa membuatku menjadi Yahiko yang sekarang," Yahiko menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin berangkat ke sekolah kan? Bagaimana kalau ku antar? Aku tidak menerima penolakan," lanjutnya ketika melihat bibir Sasuke yang bergerak hendak melafalkan kalimat penolakan padanya.

Sasuke akhirnya menerima ajakan itu karena ia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya ia nekat pergi sendirian padahal ia belum mengerti jalur di kota dan kendaraan apa yang harus ia naiki untuk sampai ke sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menculikmu, walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin," goda Yahiko sebelum menutup pintu di sisi kiri tubuh Sasuke kemudian berjalan memasuki posisi kemudi. "Aku hanya bercanda," kekehnya, setelah ia menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalan raya. Yahiko seperti ingin tergelak ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang merengut sebal padanya. Bocah itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain hanya diam memperhatikan pemandangan diluar. Ekspresi lugunya mengingatkan Yahiko akan dirinya yang dulu. Sebelum keluarga Itachi menciptakan lubang dihatinya.

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian, Genma?!" bentak Shisui panik, setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke menolak diantar Genma dan lebih memilih berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. "Dia tidak tahu jalanan di kota, dia bisa tersesat!" Suaranya meninggi walau tidak menghilangkan nada cemas di dalamnya.

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Shisui. Tadi saya berniat mencegahnya, tetapi Tuan Muda Sasuke terlihat sangat ingin sendirian untuk sementara waktu ini. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan juga… murung, Tuan."

Penjelasan dari Genma menambah rasa pusing di kepala Shisui. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada bocah raven itu? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sai? Atau… jangan-jangan Sasuke memiliki masalah di sekolah?

Tidak. Tidak. Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bertambah pening saja dengan memikirkan kesimpulan itu sendirian. Mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan sepulang sekolahnya nanti.

Saku celana Shisui tiba-tiba saja terasa bergetar. Itu berasal dari ponselnya. Ada sebuah panggilan yang terhubung entah dari siapa. Setelah Shisui meraihnya dan melirik nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel, rupa-nya itu adalah panggilan dari kakak pertamanya, Itachi.

"Halo–"

"Shisui apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sasuke bisa lepas dari pengawasan? Sekarang apa kau sudah memastikan Sasuke sampai di sekolahnya dengan selamat?" Beberapa kalimat cecaran yang meluncur bebas dari sebrang telpon, mau tak mau membuat Shisui mendesah keras sembari memijit pangkal dahinya. Seharusnya ia bisa menduga kalau Itachi menaruh beberapa orang pelayan untuk mengawasi Sasuke, dan pasti orang-orang itu sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada sang kakak. Tak heran jika Itachi sampai panik karena dirinya pun juga berlaku demikian tadi.

"Kak… tenang… Aku sudah mengutus seorang bodyguard untuk mengecek keberadaan Sasuke di sekolah. Aku juga sempat panik saat Genma mengatakan Sasuke nekat pergi ke sekolahnya sendirian. Aku tahu keadaannya belum aman, tapi kakak tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Fokuslah pada pekerjaan kakak, serahkan masalah ini pada Shisui, kak."

Di sebrang sana Itachi mendesahkan napas panjang. Shisui jadi terbayang rupa panik kakaknya sekarang yang berubah menjadi sangat gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku takut orang-orang diluar sana menyakitinya."

"Kak, kau terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, kita harus percaya padanya. Lagipula mungkin saat ini Sasuke memang sedang ingin sendiri. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Naruto untuk menjemputnya, semoga saja Sasuke mau terbuka dan berbagi padanya."

"Ya, itu ide bagus. Aku menyesal sekali tidak bisa menjemput Sasuke dan berada disisinya. Tapi kalaupun aku bisa, aku ragu kalau Sasuke akan terbuka padaku. Apakah… apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian Sai yang mabuk malam itu? Sasuke pasti merasa sangat terluka dengan ucapan Sai."

"Ya, itu mungkin saja," Shisui lagi-lagi mendesah. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Sai jika sempat nanti. Semoga saja Sai tidak membenciku karena telah menamparnya malam lalu. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan dan aku juga akan meminta maaf padanya."

Itachi mengangguk di sebrang sana kemudian memahat senyumannya. "Kalau begitu, kupercayakan Sai padamu Shisui. Jika ada sesuatu terhadap mereka kau harus segera menghubungiku, setiap saat aku selalu mencemaskan kalian karena itulah jangan menutupi apapun dariku, mengerti?"

Kali ini Shisui yang mengangguk, walau Itachi tak dapat melihatnya, ia tahu sang kakak pasti sudah mengira apa jawabannya. "Ya kak, aku mengerti. Akan kututup telponnya. Kakak fokuslah pada pekerjaan kakak. Aku akan segera menghubungi Naruto untuk meminta bantuannya."

"Baiklah… sampai nanti."

Telepon berakhir. Shisui menghela napas lega, jari-jemarinya nampak lihai mengetikan sesuatu pada layar touchscreen ponselnya. Tak berapa lama, ia mendekatkan benda itu di telinganya lagi, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, akhirnya telepon itu tersambung dengan disertai sebuah suara familiar yang menjawabnya.

"Halo… ada apa Shisui?"

Si empunya nama berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk setengah membanting tubuhnya sebelum menjawab. "Naruto, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu," Ucapan itu tak pelak membuat si pirang di sebrang telepon sana mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

 **.**

Bunyinya bel pertanda kelas berakhir tak membuat Sasuke lega atau berniat meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Pasalnya ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam tas miliknya. Sepanjang jam pelajaran terakhir yang memang kosong tanpa adanya pembimbing, ia dan teman-temannya sibuk mencari sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah buku SAINS tebal yang berhasil ia pinjam susah payah dari Sai. Sasuke panik, ia takut buku itu benar-benar hilang dan tak bisa di temukan. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sai jika sang kakak tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang buku itu? Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Ia bahkan sudah mencari kesetiap sudut kelas, membongkar seluruh isi ranselnya, mencarinya di perpustakaan –takut-takut kalau ia meninggalkan buku itu setelah membacanya disana, tetapi itu sangatlah tidak mungkin karena Sasuke memang tak ingat membawanya ke perpustakaan hari ini.

"Kau yakin menaruhnya di tasmu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dari meja belakang. Ia melirik suasana di kelasnya yang hampir sepenuhnya sepi, menyisakan mereka berempat dan dua orang siswa yang tak lama juga ikut berlari keluar menyusul murid lainnya.

"Hn, aku sangat yakin karena aku tidak membawanya kemanapun hari ini. Aku bahkan belum membukanya sejak aku sampai di sekolah pagi tadi."

Karin dan Juugo memutar otaknya untuk menemukan kemungkinan tentang keberadaan buku itu. Tapi sepertinya mustahil jika benda itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa ada yang mencurinya. Juugo menepis pikiran itu karena ia beranggapan tidak akan ada orang yang mau berniat mencuri sebuah buku SAINS, yang umumnya sangat dibenci oleh sebagian orang mengenai rumus-rumusnya yang rumit.

"Sudahlah…," Sasuke menarik napas agak berat dan mulai berhenti mencari. Ia terduduk sebentar sebelum menatap wajah ketiga temannya secara bergantian. "Mungkin saja aku lupa meninggalkannya di rumah. Aku akan mencarinya setelah pulang nanti, sebaiknya kalian semua juga pulang, hari sudah hampir sore dan aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian lebih dari ini."

"Tapi Sasuke… kami sama sekali tidak keberatan ataupun merasa direpotkan, kami semua benar-benar ingin membantumu."

Sasuke memahat senyum tipisnya yang terkesan teduh. Ia mengangguk mengerti kemudian menepuk bahu Karin lembut. "Aku mengerti. Karena itu aku akan mencarinya di rumah saja. Bukankah aneh jika buku itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan kita tidak menemukannya dimanapun? Itu pasti karena aku yang lupa menaruhnya semalam. Pagi tadipun aku tidak sempat mengeceknya, jadi mungkin saja memang benar-benar tertinggal."

Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan pemikiran Sasuke. Mungkin saja kan kalau buku itu ternyata memang benar tertinggal di kamarnya, walau faktanya hati Sasuke meragukan kemungkinan itu dengan tegas. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang mudah terlupa dan juga ceroboh. Ia mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk sekedar menghibur dirinya dan juga tak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya lebih dari ini.

Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang depan bersama-sama. Suigetsu dan Juugo pulang berboncengan dengan motor besar milik Juugo, sementara Karin telah di jemput seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya, Menma. Sasuke sempat memberikan senyuman tipisnya kepada Menma ketika pemuda itu menyapanya dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah sewaktu ia melihat ketiga teman-temannya mulai meninggalkan area sekolah. Kini tinggal dirinya sendiri di depan gerbang itu bersama seorang pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan punggung yang tersandar di besi penyangga gerbang. Entah sejak kapan Naruto berada disana, berdiri dengan sikap cool, memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan intens, dan dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun meski Sasuke sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya walau dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Hell yeah, tentu saja Sasuke tahu kedatangan pemuda itu kesini tak lain dan tidak bukan karena untuk menjemputnya pulang. Pasti kakak-kakaknya yang meminta Naruto melakukan hal ini karena tadi pagi Sasuke sempat nekat berangkat sekolah sendirian dan membuat seisi rumah merasa khawatir. Saat Sasuke sudah memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya, saat itu pulalah Naruto mulai beranjak dari posisinya di dekat gerbang, berjalan kearah sisi kemudi, kemudian menjalankan mobil miliknya dengan bibir yang masih terkunci rapat.

Bermenit-menit lamanya mereka saling terdiam, memandangi jalanan di depan dengan pikiran yang melalang buana entah kemana, sibuk berpikir mengenai masalah masing-masing, sampai pada akhirnya Naruto beralih menggerakan kepalanya untuk sekedar menoleh menatap Sasuke. Pada dasarnya Naruto bukanlah pemuda pendiam yang selalu irit bicara maupun kata-kata, ia sejak tadi hanya diam karena ia merasa tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sasuke terlihat berbeda, walaupun dia yang biasanya memang pendiam, tetapi hari ini Naruto merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Sai, atau mungkin Sasuke memiliki masalah lain sampai membuat sorot matanya menerawang kosong seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Setelah menimbang-nimbang kalimat apa yang akan dikatakannya, Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Fokus perhatian Sasuke terarah padanya, dan pemuda raven itu masih tidak berniat mengatakan apapun pada Naruto.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sai? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau membuat Shisui dan Itachi cemas dengan berbuat hal nekat seperti tadi pagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin," sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kubilang aku hanya ingin! Jangan sok perhatian padaku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Naruto!"

Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang semakin ketus terhadapnya membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku bukannya sok perhatian padamu, Teme, tapi aku memang memperhatikanmu, peduli padamu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya jadi berhentilah!"

Naruto menepikan kendaraannya saat suasana yang terasa di dalam mobil entah kenapa jadi memanas. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu marah, memangnya dia salah apa?

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Coba katakan padaku jika kau memang ada masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarikan solusinya," tawar Naruto mencoba bersabar.

Sasuke mendengus sinis, dan ia langsung menepis tangan Naruto yang bermaksus ingin menyentuhnya. Ia sungguh benci dengan sentuhan itu. Mengingatnya hanya akan terbayang kebersamaan Naruto dan Sai juga adegan ciuman mereka yang pernah ia saksikan di belakang kampus kemarin lalu. "Jangan menyentuhku!" bentaknya keras. Naruto spontan saja tersentak, ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa–"

"Kau yang kenapa?!" Sasuke membentak balik. Napasnya terengah-engah dan dadanya naik turun tak terkontrol. "Mulai sekarang jangan mendekatiku lagi, jangan menyentuhku, jangan menampakan dirimu dihadapanku, dan jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku!"

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan, brengsek! Aku memang peduli padamu! Untuk apa aku berpura-pura melakukan hal itu?"

"Diam! Kau… kau brengsek, Naruto! Kau brengsek!" Sasuke berteriak dengan suara lantang dan dia lekas membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya kemudian berlari keluar.

"HEI, SASUKE, KAU MAU KEMANA, TEME?"

Namun Sasuke terus saja berlari dan berlari, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto yang kini juga ikut turun dari mobilnya untuk mengejar sosok Sasuke yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke sengaja bersembunyi saat ia melihat Naruto yang berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang. Untuk saat ini ia memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dahulu, hatinyalah yang belum siap. Sasuke memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa semarah ini, merasa sebenci ini, hanya karena ia melihat Sai dan Naruto yang berciuman di depan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Telapak tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdegup cepat sehabis berlari. Rasanya sangat sakit, entah karena apa tiba-tiba terasa seperti itu. Sasuke membuang kasar napasnya sembari merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Ia melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan dari kakak-kakaknya, dan salah satunya juga terdapat nama Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, ia memang sengaja membuat ponselnya berada dalam mode silent, ia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka sekarang ini. Satu-satunya nama yang terlintas dalam benaknya hanya pemuda yang baru ia temui kemarin sore, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Yahiko yang merupakan kerabat lama salah satu kakaknya. Sasuke menebak, Itachilah orang yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko, karena mereka terlihat seumuran.

Dengan anggukan yakin, Sasuke mulai mengetikan sesuatu pada layar touchscreen ponselnya, ia masih teringat kata-kata Yahiko saat mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi-pagi, Yahiko bahkan memaksa Sasuke menyimpan nomor ponselnya agar sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi, entah untuk apa. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, sekarang ini ia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yahiko. Sasuke merasa bahwa pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke nyaman dan merasa kalau mereka berdua senasib.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya panggilan itu tersambung pada Yahiko. Sasuke mengatur tarikan napasnya sebelum mengatakan, "Hallo…," menggunakan suaranya yang pelan seperti terdengar agak ragu.

"Sasuke? Aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu, kebetulan sekali…."

"Hn," Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kau ada waktu?" Pertanyaan dari Yahiko membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, walaupun jam makan siang memang sudah lewat, tapi aku sangat lapar sekali ku harap kau mau menemaniku."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menyadari kalau sosok dingin Yahiko yang menegurnya kemarin sore bisa berubah menjadi secerewet ini.

 **.**

Keduanya memasuki sebuah cafe yang cukup mahal, memilih kursi di bagian pojok ruangan, lalu duduk dengan saling berhadapan.

"Sejak tadi kau diam saja, ada masalah?" Yahiko memulai topik pembicaraan setelah selesai memesan menu makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengamati riuhnya para pejalan kaki dari jendela besar di samping tubuhnya.

"Matamu tidak mengatakan demikian," protes Yahiko yang sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. "Katakan saja Sasuke, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah kemarin?" desaknya, kedua mata Yahiko menatap intens Sasuke. Sorotan ramah yang ia perlihatkan saat menjemputnya di jalanan kini berubah menjadi sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari yang Sasuke lihat kemarin sore.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan–"

"Ku rasa ada," selanya dengan nada tegas. "Kau mencintainya karena itulah kau merasa marah. Marah pada dirimu sendiri dan juga terhadapnya."

Sasuke sontak melebarkan mata onyx nya. "Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mencintainya!" Ia mendesis tajam.

Yahiko tergelak pelan, namun sorotan yang dihasilkan oleh sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap itu tetap terlihat dingin baginya. "Sudah kukatakan, kau mengingatkanku akan diriku yang dulu. Kita itu sama, karena itulah aku sangat tahu sekali Sasuke."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau mencintainya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak mencintaimu. Kau merasa kalau dia hanya akan melihatmu, padahal itu hanyalah anggapanmu saja."

Tangan-tangan Sasuke yang berada diatas paha terkepal kuat. Ia benci mengakui kalau ucapan Yahiko memang benar. Selama ini ia mengira kalau kebaikan dan perhatian Naruto hanya ditujukan untuknya saja, ia lupa kalau Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa, pemuda itu bersikap sangat baik padanya hanya karena kakaknya, Kyuubi, adalah kekasih dari Itachi.

"Orang kecil seperti kita tidak akan mendapatkan keadilan dari mereka yang memiliki segalanya Sasuke, tetapi bukan berarti sebatang ilalang tidak bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi setangkai bunga," Kalimat yang diucapkannya pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja membuat Sasuke tersentak. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekosongan saat menatap bola mata Yahiko yang dipenuhi dendam dan luka.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu, bahkan sebelum inipun kita tidak saling mengenal."

Senyuman tipis yang terlihat begitu misterius terpantul jelas dalam lensa kelam Sasuke. "Karena kau seperti cerminan diriku di masalalu. Melihatmu, sama seperti melihat diriku yang dulu," Yahiko memandang jauh keluar jendela, ia menerawang sesuatu dalam benaknya yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke. "Aku pernah merasakan sakit. Ketika aku merasa dunia berlaku adil dengan mengirimkan orang-orang yang baik ke kehidupanku, tak lama setelah itu dunia justru menariknya dengan cara yang kejam. Aku mempercayai mereka seperti aku mempercayai diriku sendiri, tapi apa yang ku dapatkan? Hanya rasa sakit. Semenjak saat itu aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi, karena hatiku sudah terlanjur hancur dengan pengkhianatan mereka," Senyum penuh kesakitan terpahat bebas di bibir Yahiko. "Kau tahu? Aku dulu pernah memiliki cinta. Cinta dari mendiang Ayah dan Ibuku, tetapi rupanya Tuhan terlalu cepat mengambil mereka dariku. Lalu… ketika aku mulai mencintai seseorang, Tuhan juga merebut kebahagiaanku, DIA tidak menciptakan orang itu untukku dan malah membiarkannya di miliki orang lain. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif, sampai pada akhirnya tetap sama… orang seperti kitalah yang akan tersisihkan Sasuke. Mereka membuat kita merasa di butuhkan, merasa seolah kita ini sangat berharga, tetapi suatu saat mereka juga akan membuangmu seperti halnya apa yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu."

Sasuke tertegun di tempatnya, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakan meski hanya sedikit. Kata-kata Yahiko begitu mengena dihatinya, dan entah kenapa Yahiko seperti tahu apa yang sedang dialami Sasuke sekarang ini.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan wajah pucatnya yang memandang kosong kearah lantai, Yahiko perlahan mulai tersenyum. Ia menepukan tangannya diatas puncak kepala Sasuke, hingga membuat remaja itu tersentak dan mendongakan kepala menatapnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu tegang? Apa ceritaku membuatmu terpikir sesuatu?"

Gelengan pelan adalah jawab dari Sasuke. Bibirnya benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, rasanya sangat kaku.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah…," kata Yahiko setengah berbisik. Perasaan Sasuke mendadak saja merasa tidak tenang mendengar kalimat misterius itu dari bibir Yahiko.

 **.**

Di tempat yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, terlihat Sai yang sedang berjalan di taman kampus seorang diri, dia terus mengingat ekspresi dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto kemarin padanya. Entah kenapa, di dalam benaknya seakan dipenuhi segala hal mengenai pemuda pirang itu.

Kemarin saat ia nekat mencium bibir Naruto di taman belakang, pemuda itu hanya diam saja, Sai sampai berpikir kalau Naruto menikmatinya, namun ketika ia hampir mendominasi rongga lembab si blonde, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorong tubuhnya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa. Perasaan Naruto saat ini padanya hanyalah perasaan seorang teman biasa, tidak lebih dari itu. Jelas saja kalimat itu begitu menohok perasaan Sai, betapa ia masih sangat mencintai Naruto, tetapi sialnya pemuda itu justru tidak lagi menganggapnya seseorang yang berarti di kehidupannya, seperti halnya dulu.

Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. "Aargh! Ada apa denganmu, bodoh!" makinya lebib pada diri sendiri. Dia meneruskan perjalanan menelusuri taman kampus dengan ekspresi kesal. Namun mendadak Sai menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat Shisui yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman. Awalnya mereka saling diam, tapi lamat-lamat Shisui mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku itu dengan bahan perbincangan yang sebenarnya terdengar jauh lebih kaku dari sikap keduanya sekarang.

"Kau masih marah pada kakak?" tanya Shisui. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berdekatan seperti ini dengan Sai, karena itu ia merasa cukup canggung dan bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?" sahut Sai sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan kakak, Sai, atas kejadian malam lalu."

"Maaf? Semua sudah berlalu. Kakak tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi."

"Tapi… kau masih menganggap kita sebagai kakak kan?"

"Entahlah…," Sai mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya sembari menggeleng lemah.

"Kau boleh membenci kakak, Sai, kau juga boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau pada kakak. Tapi… bisakah sedikit saja kau hormati kak Itachi? Dia sudah bekerja keras untuk kita. Semenjak kau memusuhinya, dia selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut hanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran di rumah."

"Aku tidak memusuhinya, tetapi kak Itachilah yang membuatku bersikap demikian. Apa sulitnya menyingkirkan anak itu dari rumah? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa sedikit saja mencoba mengerti perasaanku? Aku juga tidak ingin keadaan yang kaku seperti ini, aku juga tidak ingin terus-menerus bertengkar dengan kalian. Tapi kalian terus saja berusaha mempertahankannya, yang ada di pikiran kalian hanyalah Sasuke, tidak ada diriku sama sekali."

"Kau salah Sai… kami juga memikirkanmu tapi keadaan ini terlalu rumit untuk membiarkan Sasuke tinggal sendirian. Kita adalah kakaknya, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita untuk menjaga dan melindunginya. Kau ingat kan dengan amanat terakhir Tousan? Apa kau tega membuat Tousan kecewa di alam sana?"

Sai menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam raut Shisui yang melembut ketika memandangi wajahnya. Ia mendengus sinis seolah mengejek ucapan sang kakak yang selalu bertentangan dengan dirinya. "Akan ku perjelas sekali lagi. Sasuke bukan adikku dan aku tidak sudi untuk melindunginya. Dan apa yang kakak katakan tadi? Membuat Tousan kecewa?" Sai tersenyum kian sinis. "Cih! Yang benar saja. Tousanlah yang sudah membuatku kecewa dengan mengkhianati Kaasan. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya jika seandainya status Sasuke benar-benar hanyalah seorang anak haram!"

Shisui memandangi wajah Sai sendu. Di usapnya lengan sang adik yang terkepal lalu meremasnya pelan. "Kakak mohon Sai, untuk kali ini saja… jangan memulai pertengkaran. Masalah Sasuke biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya, meskipun dia adalah seorang anak haram sekalipun, sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk selalu melindunginya, karena di dalam darahnya juga mengalir darah yang sama dengan kita. Kakak hanya meminta kau untuk bersabar dan juga memahami situasi yang tengah di hadapi kak Itachi. Dia terlalu banyak menerima beban di bahunya, dan kita juga tidak tahu mengenai bahaya apa yang bisa saja mengancamnya suatu hari nanti. Kakak ingin kita selalu bersama-sama, kakak tidak ingin ada salah satu diantara kita yang terluka. Permintaan kakak hanya itu… tidak terlalu besar kan Sai?"

Sai memalingkan wajahnya dan menepis sentuhan Shisui terhadap lengannya. Ia mendesah, cukup panjang, tersirat sebuah rasa sakit di setiap hembusan napasnya yang lirih. "Aku tidak tahu kak… aku tidak tahu…," bisik Sai, yang perlahan mulai berlalu meninggalkan Shisui di kursi taman.

"Sai…," Shisui memanggil namanya tanpa tenaga. Ia takut melihat punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, ia takut kalau hubungan mereka akan tercerai berai karena permasalahan ini. Baginya, saudara adalah segalanya, saudara adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus ia pertahankan melebihi harta.

Sementara itu Sai berlari sangat cepat hanya untuk menyembunyikan airmata yang telah mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia berhenti di sebuah pohon besar, menyenderkan punggungnya lalu perlahan merosot lemah ke tanah. Tidak pernah ia melihat atau mendengar Shisui berkata memohon seperti itu. Shisui rela merendahkan dirinya di hadapan Sai hanya untuk meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Sai. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Sai menepuk kasar dadanya yang sejak tadi berdenyut ngilu ketika mendengarkan tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Shisui.

"Sai? Ada apa denganmu?" Suara cemas seseorang menyentak kesedihan Sai.

"Kau…."

Orang itu berlutur dengan wajah menyendu saat mendapati sepasang mata hitam Sai meneteskan airmata. Ia menggerakan tangannya, bermaksud membasuh linangan airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya, tetapi Sai dengan tangkas menangkisnya hingga membuat orang itu tersentak dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh luka.

"Jangan menggangguku!" desisnya, "pergilah… Menma! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" Sai bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan Menma. Harga dirinya merasa seperti dipermalukan dengan membiarkan Menma melihat kelemahannya sekarang ini. Bahkan Menma memergokinya yang sedang menangis, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Namun rupanya Menma berpikiran hal lain. Sai menolak sentuhannya karena ia hanya ingin di sentuh dan di hibur oleh Naruto. Rahang Menma mengeras dan kilau safirnya seperti di selimuti akan dendam.

"Naruto, Naruto, dan selalu Naruto! Apa tidak ada namaku sedikitpun dihatimu Sai? Aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu, tapi kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkan orang yang jelas-jelas telah mencampakanmu," Kepalan tangannya yang mengeras, ia layangkan sampai menghantam dahan pepohonan. Buku-buku jarinya merembeskan darah segar, namun hal itu tidak membuat Menma sedikitpun merasa kesakitan. "Kau butuh bukti kan Sai? Ya… akan kubuktikan… akan kuhancurkan orang-orang yang telah membuatmu menangis seperti tadi."

 **.**

Di lain pihak, saat ini Naruto sedang mencari keberadaan Sasuke seperti orang yang kesetanan. Setelah berputar-putar puluhan kali, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Naruto bahkan sudah menelpon ke kediaman Uchiha dan sang pelayan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Itachi dan Shisui kalau Sasuke sampai menghilang? Ia telah diberi amanat untuk menjemput dan menjaga bocah sialan yang melarikan diri dari mobilnya tadi siang. Naruto bersumpah kalau ia menemukan Sasuke, ia akan mengikat bocah itu kalau ia berniat kabur lagi.

Di depan sebuah parkiran cafe mewah, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang dirangkul oleh seseorang menuju mobil berwarna silver. Kepala Naruto seakan mendidih, ia merasa kesal, dan juga cemburu. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berada disana sementara dirinya kalang kabut mencari keberadaannya kesana-kemari. Langsung saja Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya, kemudian ia keluar dari kursi pengemudi untuk menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi tubuh jangkung seorang pria berambut oranye terang.

"Dapat kau! Teme sialan! Kau membuatku seperti orang gila yang berlari kesana kemari karena cemas mencarimu, bodoh!" bentak Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan dirinya sedang berada dimana. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan pria oranye yang saat ini memperhatikan raut paniknya dengan sorot mata terhibur.

"Naruto…," gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Ia meringis sakit saat Naruto menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. "Lepaskan!" Ia memberontak, tapi tenaga Naruto jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan. Kau harus pulang bersamaku. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengikat tangan dan kakimu," ancamnya, yang segera membuat Sasuke bungkam. "Begitu lebih baik," cibir Naruto, "Jangan mencoba kabur lagi, oke, anak nakal?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar nada panggilan menyebalkan itu. Ia hanya melayangkan death glarenya saat Naruto menepuk puncak kepalanya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Sasuke sempat melirik Yahiko yang bersender santai di depan pintu mobil. Pria itu menatapnya lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum mobil Naruto bergerak meninggalkan parkiran cafe, juga sosok Yahiko yang kini ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

"Begitu?" tanggap Yahiko ambigu, ia melirik kaca spion mobilnya dan tidak mendapati kendaraan Naruto lagi di kejauhan sana. "Jadi pemuda itu juga?" Ia terkikik geli dan memandang keluar jendela mobilnya sebelum menyalakan mesinnya. "Menarik sekali."

 **.**

Di sebuah restoran yang terlihat mahal, Itachi duduk santai sembari menyesap kopi yang sudah tersedia. Dia kembali menaruh cangkir kopi itu di alas piring kecil yang ada di atas meja, lalu tersenyum simpul pada seseorang yang ada di depannya sekarang, yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Kenapa paman ingin bertemu denganku di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Karena di tempat seperti inilah kita bisa merasakan kebebasan. Benar kan?" sahut Madara santai.

"Katakan saja, apa yang paman inginkan dariku?" Seketika Itachi menatap sang paman tajam, nalurinya tidak bisa di bohongi oleh ucapan basa-basi yang penuh kepura-puraan seperti ini.

"Oh ayolah… jangan terlalu cepat. Kita bisa membicarakan hal yang lain dulu kan?" Senyuman kecil Madara berubah menjadi seringaian sinis.

Itachi mendesah sembari menatap wajah Madara yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membicarakan hal lain paman."

"Kau terlalu sibuk Itachi, sampai kau melupakan hubungan di antara kita."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin menyebabkan kerugian di antara kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ku pikir, paman tahu apa maksudku," kata Itachi kalem. Ia tersenyum santai membalas tatapan tajam Madara yang seakan menusuk matanya. "Katakanlah apa yang paman inginkan," lanjutnya.

"Baik," Madara menegapkan punggungnya dengan tatapan yang tidak juga beralih memandangi wajah Itachi. "Apa kau bisa memberi peluang pada kami, Mangekyou corp. memasarkan produk baru dari Akatsuki inc?"

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan berdeham singkat. "Kami tidak pernah menutup peluang itu, paman. Siapa cepat, dia yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan lebih dulu, itulah dunia perbisnisan. Yang pasti, aku akan selalu memberi peluang, tapi bukan berarti kami mundur."

"Oke… kau memang benar, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberi satu hal yang paman minta."

"Apa? Jika masuk akal, aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang paman minta dariku."

"30% saham yang kau miliki, itu adalah hak Mangekyou corp. kau tahu itu kan, Itachi?"

"Ya," Itachi mengangguk dengan sikap tenang sembari membalas tatapan licik sang paman. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Jadi… paman akan meminta saham itu kembali?" tanyanya datar.

"Ku pikir kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud paman, Itachi."

Senyum tipis Itachi merekah. Ia menegapkan punggungnya dan mulai menampakan kilat serius dalam pancaran mata hitamnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah memberikan saham itu. Jangankan 30%, 1% pun tidak akan ku berikan pada paman. Paman lupa? 30% saham itu sudah terpakai karena ulah paman sendiri. Paman yang membuat Sharingan corp. kehilangan sebagian saham pada tahun lalu, ku rasa… paman tidak melupakan hal itu bukan? Karena dari itu paman harus membayarnya, dan saham yang kami miliki sekarang adalah hasil kerja keras dan kerja sama para pegawai, tidak semudah itu aku memberikannya pada paman."

Terpapar kekesalan di wajah Madara, namun beliau segera menutupinya dengan senyuman pahit.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menanggung segala konsekuensi yang ada, apapun itu… aku akan menghadapinya sebisa ku." lanjut Itachi tegas. Ia menyesap kopi miliknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Madara yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum licik saat melihat Itachi dari kejauhan. Tangannya terkepal sangat erat, dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius hingga memercikan dendam.

 **.**

Sai menghentikan motor besarnya di pinggir jalan. Matanya tertuju pada sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang membeli buah-buahan. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memutar balik arah motornya untuk mendekati pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Sai sedikit ragu, tapi ia tetap memarkirkan motornya tak jauh dari tempat si penjual buah-buahan di pinggir jalan.

"Ini sangat manis, Dei!" komentar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah jeruk yang telah ia kupas kulitnya. "Baiklah… tolong berikan aku 2 kilogram jeruk yang manis seperti ini."

Si penjual bernama, Deidara, itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Naruto, namun ia tersenyum juga dan memberikan apa yang di minta oleh Naruto. "Ini. Ku berikan bonus karena kau adalah pelanggan tetapku, Naruto."

"Yeah! Terima kasih, Dei. Besok-besok aku akan berkunjung lagi untuk membeli buah tomat."

"Tomat?"

"Yup!"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang kau incar ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan menggoda dari Deidara, Naruto spontan saja tersedak. Ia jauh lebih tersedak lagi ketika mendapati Sai yang telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah masam.

Kehadiran Sai rupanya juga tak luput dari mata Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu memahat cengiran lebarnya menyambut kedatangan Sai di kedai milik keluarganya yang terletak di pinggir jalanan. "Oh, halo Sai…," sapanya hangat.

"Hn," Sai hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari bergumam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto ketus, sekembalinya ia dari acara tersedaknya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ck, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berniat membeli buah disini. Kau kan Tuan Muda Uchiha," cibirnya, "Segala keinginanmu sudah pasti terpenuhi di rumah istana itu kan?"

Sai mendengus. "Kau pun juga, Naruto. Tuan Muda Namikaze ini sudah pasti mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan di rumahnya," sindirnya balik.

"Yeah, itu mungkin saja jika itu adalah 7 tahun yang lalu," kata Naruto ketus, melirik tajam Sai sambil menyibukan dirinya memainkan buah-buahan yang di tata rapi oleh Deidara, membuat pemuda pirang panjang di hadapannya terkekeh dengan kepala yang menggeleng maklum. "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Kau mengikuti aku, heh?" lanjutnya bertanya tanpa melirik Sai di sampingnya, namun tak ada jawaban darinya. Ketika Naruto mencoba menoleh, benar saja pandangan Sai tidak tertuju padanya melainkan pada 3 orang remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Tak banyak yang di tanyakan oleh Naruto, dia hanya diam sambil ikut memandang kearah 3 orang remaja itu. Tetapi Naruto akhirnya baru menyadari sesuatu, bukan 3 orang itu yang menjadi perhatian Sai, melainkan sebuah buku yang ada di tangan salah satu dari ketiga remaja, yang saat ini sedang mengacungkannya pada kedua temannya yang lain dengan wajah puas.

Antara percaya dan tidak, Naruto melihatnya, melihat wajah Sai yang semula terlihat datar kini berubah menjadi kesal. Pemuda eboni itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah tiga orang remaja laki-laki itu setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan jeruk yang ia genggam kepada Naruto.

"Hahaha… aku yakin sejak kemarin anak haram itu pasti kebingungan mencari buku ini," kata Arashi yang tertawa puas melihat buku SAINS tebal yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau hebat, Arashi… tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengadu pada kakaknya? Nanti bisa-bisa kita di skors lagi," tanggap Kamikiri, teman Arashi yang juga ikut tertawa puas.

"Yang ku dengar dari teman-teman di kelas, Sasuke itu susah payah mendapatkan buku ini dari Sai-san," sambung temannya yang satu lagi bernama, Jigumo.

"Aku tidak peduli… anak haram itu harus di kasih pelajaran biar jera. Gara-gara dia yang mengadu sama kakaknya, kita bertiga jadi di skors selama 3 hari. Lagipula hilangnya buku ini akan menjadi urusannya dengan Sai-san. Yang ku tahu Sai-san itu sangat membenci Sasuke dan tidak mengakuinya sebagai bagian keluarga," Arashi lagi-lagi tertawa sembari mengukir senyuman liciknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, disana telah berdiri seorang Sai sembari memasang pose angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, tubuhnya yang tersandar pada tepian dinding memudahkan dia untuk mendengarkan semua percakapan itu tanpa di ketahui oleh ketiga remaja tersebut.

"Tapi kalian tahu, bukan…," Suara Sai yang mengalun rendah, sontak saja menghentikan tawa mereka hingga ketiganya sukses terdiam dengan tubuh kaku. "Sasuke… tetaplah seorang Uchiha," Dengan sangat santainya Sai berjalan menghampiri ketiga remaja itu tanpa menghiraukan raut ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Arashi bermaksud menyembunyikan buku SAINS itu di belakang tubuhnya, ia terlihat begitu ketakutan hingga untuk menelan ludahnya saja ia tak mampu. Sorotan tajam Sai benar-benar mematikan fungsi otaknya. Sementara itu Sai sudah semakin mendekat, tetapi hanya satu orang yang di tuju oleh Sai, yaitu Arashi. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulut Arashi, tubuhnya seakan kaku, melihat senyuman yang mulai merekah di bibir Sai, seketika ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Senyuman di bibir itu bukanlah senyum persahabatan melainkan senyum yang terlihat licik juga menakutkan.

Sai seperti menikmati ketakutan yang dialami ketiga bocah itu. Ia pun semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya Sai menarik tangan kanan Arashi yang memegang buku itu, dia juga menelikung kasar tangan Arashi sehingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

Sai mendecih dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman itu lalu merebut buku yang ada di tangan Arashi.

"Jangan pernah… kalian mencoba mengganggunya lagi!" Sai menekankan suaranya tepat di depan wajah Arashi. Dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Sai meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang lagi-lagi hanya mampu terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan Sai melewati Naruto yang diam menyaksikan tindakannya dan terus berlalu kearah motornya yang terparkir.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sai, Naruto mengukir senyum lebarnya saat tahu kalau sebenarnya Sai itu peduli pada Sasuke, hanya saja pemuda itu terlalu mengikuti egonya yang setinggi langit.

"Ternyata kau sudah berubah, Sai," puji Naruto kagum atas tindakannya barusan. Sai tidak menjawab, hanya melengoskan pandangannya dan mulai menaiki motornya yang terparkir. "Aku yakin, waktu akan mengubah semuanya. Entah itu kapan, tapi yang pasti kau sudah menunjukan perubahan yang cukup besar."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sai tetap tidak memberi tanggapan, ia dengan cekatan menyalakan mesin motor, kemudian berpaling menghadap Naruto untuk menyerahkan buku SAINS itu padanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah berubah, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membencinya."

Naruto mengedikan bahunya tanda tak peduli dan ia membalas sorotan tajam Sai dengan senyuman lebarnya yang mampu membekukan kebencian di dalam hati Sai. Namun tetap saja, Sai adalah Sai, hatinya sangat keras hingga ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Sementara itu, setelah kepergian Sai dengan motornya, Naruto merotasikan matanya untuk kembali melirik Deidara yang rupanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kening Naruto mengerut sebentar. Dia mengenali sosok yang sedang berbincang dengan Deidara di depan sana. Dan seketika sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian melihat Deidara yang mulai tersipu ketika Shisui memujinya.

"Heee, ternyata seorang Shisui pun bisa jatuh cinta?" gumam Naruto yang tetap memasang seringai rubah andalannya.

 **.**

Pagi ini suasana di dalam kelas Sasuke sedikit ramai, tetapi Sasuke masih terlihat murung akibat kehilangan bukunya kemarin lalu. Sesekali Karin yang tampak mencemaskannya melirikan pandangannya untuk melihat ekspresi murung Sasuke, namun ia enggan untuk menyapa karena ia sendiri bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu diluar," ucap Juugo yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu kelas.

"Siapa?"

"Kak Naruto."

Sebuah nama yang terucap dari bibir Juugo sempat membuat Sasuke menegang. Kejadian kemarin saat ia kabur dari mobil Naruto, lalu di seret paksa ketika berada parkiran cafe bersama Yahiko, masih begitu membekas di memorinya. Jujur saja Sasuke belum siap untuk bertatapan mata dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih merasa panas mengenai adegan ciuman antara Naruto dan Sai. Sasuke merasa dirinya telah dipermainkan.

"Cepat temui dia, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan padamu," Penjelasan Juugo semakin membuat Sasuke enggan untuk menemuinya. Tetapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kelas, menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk di kursi taman dengan wajah yang tertunduk, membuat poni pirang panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah tampan si blonde.

"Hei, Sasuke…," sapa Naruto spontan menutupi keterkejutannya yang melihat Sasuke telah berada di sampingnya. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk. "Sini, duduklah di sampingku."

"Hn," Walau enggan Sasuke tetap menurutinya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku hanya ingin memberikan buku ini padamu," ucapnya gugup, menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru yang sangat di kenali Sasuke.

"Ini… ba-bagaimana bisa buku ini ada di tanganmu?"

"Tiga orang murid laki-laki yang telah mengambilnya darimu."

"Siapa?"

"Hum…, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya," jelas Naruto bertopang dagu. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang begitu senang mendapatkan buku itu kembali. "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan beberapa murid di kelasmu?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Ti-Tidak!" sanggah Sasuke cepat. "Tapi… terima kasih karena kau sudah mengembalikan buku ini padaku."

Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur untuk mengacak surai rambut Sasuke. "Bukan aku… tapi, Sai."

Bola mata Sasuke melebar sejenak. Naruto baru saja mengatakan kalau Sai yang mengambilkan buku ini untuknya. Apa benar begitu? Tapi… bukankah itu artinya kemarin Naruto bertemu dengan Sai? Jadi ternyata memang benar kalau kedua pemuda itu memiliki hubungan? Sasuke tersenyum miris mendapati kenyataan itu. Ia menepis belaian halus Naruto pada puncak kepalanya lalu berniat pergi. Akan tetapi Naruto yang tiba-tiba refleks menarik lengannya hingga Sasuke kembali berbalik dan menabrak tubuhnya.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam beku. Jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat dan rasanya wajah keduanya ikut memanas. Pasalnya cara mereka bertubrukan sangat tak lazim, Sasuke tidak menabrak dada Naruto, melainkan bibirnya. Namun, si blonde rupanya mengambil kesempatan itu untuk semakin mendekap pinggang kurus itu dan memagut lembut bibir ranum Sasuke.

Spontan Sasuke memberontak kuat melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan kuat Naruto. Dia mendorong dada itu dan menampar keras pipinya. Wajah Sasuke di penuhi rona merah. Bukan rona merah karena malu tetapi lebih karena ia merasa marah.

"Kau brengsek!" umpatnya keras, sehingga membuat Naruto tercengang di tempatnya. Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke juga mencintainya karena itulah ia berani menciumnya, lagipula bukankah sebelum ini mereka juga pernah melakukannya?

"Sasuke…."

"Aku benci padamu, Naruto!" Sasuke segera berlari menuju kelasnya, membiarkan Naruto yang mematung di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat shock.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa Naruto merasa pemuda raven itu sengaja menjauhinya dari kemarin.

 **.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan, setelah ia mempersilahkannya masuk, seorang bawahan yang menunduk penuh penghormatan padanya datang membawa sebuah laporan.

"Setelah kami menyelidikinya, kami menemukan sesuatu di dalam mobil Fugaku-san," lapor sang anak buah pada Kurama yang terlihat begitu teliti membaca hasil laporan para bawahannya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian temukan?" Kini mata crimson darah itu menatap tepat ke dalam lensa sang bawahan.

Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah benda seperti halnya sebuah lambang berbentuk bintang segi enam berwarna emas.

"Mangekyou corp?" bisik Kurama dengan suara yang seakan tercekat.

"Benar, Komandan, lambang itu memang lambang Mangekyou corp, dan satu hal lagi, supir yang mengendarai mobil Fugaku-san saat itu, ternyata sedang berada di bawah pengaruh minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol tinggi. Tapi, kami belum tahu pasti, apakah supir itu memang mabuk atau ada seseorang yang sengaja mencampurkan minumannya dengan alkohol."

Kurama menggangguk mendengar penjelasan itu. "Baiklah… kau boleh pergi," titahnya yang saat ini sedang mencoba berpikir keras mengenai semua bukti yang telah di dapatkan bawahannya.

 **.**

Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam setelah menemui Naruto tadi pagi, ia bahkan melamun sepanjang pelajaran dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Juugo beserta Karin dan Suigetsu yang tampak sangat mencemaskannya. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi Sasuke tetap tak juga bersuara, ia baru bereaksi saat melihat kehadiran Naruto di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, segera saja Naruto menghampirinya. "Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," pintanya memelas, namun Sasuke mengabaikan kehadiran Naruto dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang langsung mendapatkan cekalan di pergelangan tangannya. "Hari ini kau pulang bersamaku."

Sasuke merasa tensi darahnya naik ke kepala. Ia langsung menepis cekalan tangan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu. Jangan ganggu aku," Sasuke menekankan suaranya yang terdengar marah.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke sekarang terlihat seperti membencinya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ciuman tadi pagi? Tapi sebelum kejadian itupun Sasuke bersikap seolah ingin menghindarinya.

"Sasuke… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat Karin yang begitu gugup menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian… bertengkar?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto sempat bersuara.

"Aku… tadinya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi rupanya kak Naruto sudah datang untuk menjemput—"

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu," potong Sasuke sebelum Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke—" Naruto mencoba menahannya, namun Sasuke dengan cekatan menepis tangan si blonde yang ingin meraihnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Tapi kau kenapa? Katakan padaku apa salahku?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan lirih itu dan lebih memilih mengikuti Karin yang terlihat kikuk juga merasa tak enak melihat kakak sepupunya sefrustasi itu.

Di depan gerbang, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, telah berdiri seorang Menma di samping pintu kemudi mobil. Pemuda itu terlihat menikmati pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang tertangkap dalam lensa matanya. Ia menatap sosok Sasuke penuh arti sampai pada akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi ketika Karin dan Sasuke sudah tiba dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke?" tanya Karin hati-hati. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum walau tak meyakinkan.

Sementara Menma terlihat tidak begitu peduli, ia menjalankan kendaraannya menuju ke kediaman keluarganya untuk mengantarkan Karin terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu barulah ia memacu kendaraannya lagi untuk mengantarkan Sasuke.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Aku bisa turun disini dan pulang ke rumah sendiri," kata Sasuke mengalihkan fokus perhatian Menma terhadap jalanan.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Sudahlah… tidak usah memikirkan Naruto lagi."

Perkataan Menma berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Aku tidak memikirkannya!" bantah Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak usah mengelak, aku tahu kau selalu memikirkannya. Kau dan Sai ternyata sama, sama-sama bodoh karena terjebak pesona Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menma menepikan mobilnya lalu memutar posisi tubuhnya untuk menatap jelas anak itu. "Kau mencintainya tetapi dia tidak mencintaimu. Lupakanlah dia Sasuke, kau akan semakin terluka jika mempertahankan perasaan sepihak itu."

"Aku tidak mencintainya!" Sasuke masih bersikap keras dengan membantahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang Uchiha ada yang tsundere sepertimu."

Sasuke menggertakan giginya lalu berbalik badan. "Aku turun disini!"

"Wowowo!" Menma mencengkeram lengannya hingga Sasuke kembali berhadapan wajah dengannya. "Kau itu mudah sekali ambekan, huh? Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke sayang…," Jari-jemari Menma yang bebas merambat menyentuh pipi porselen Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu. Jangan sentuh aku."

Ini terdengar sangat lucu. Dua orang yang berbeda namun memiliki darah dan wajah yang sama, menolak sentuhannya dengan kalimat yang sama pula. Menma tanpa sadar tergelak sebelum menggeram kesal dan menyergap Sasuke yang kelihatannya cukup kaget dengan perlakukannya.

"Aku sungguh benci di tolak! Kau dan Sai itu sama, kalian benar-benar bodoh!"

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke memberontak ketika Menma mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengampunimu, brengsek!" bentaknya keras, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak mempercayai telinga dan matanya sendiri. Bukankah Menma orang yang baik? Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu terlihat sangat jahat dan berbahaya.

Sasuke menedang perut Menma dan berusaha kabur dengan cara membuka pintu mobil, tapi sebelum ia sempat menginjakan kakinya di jalanan, kedua tangan Menma sudah lebih dulu menjambak rambutnya.

"Ah! Sakit! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Ringisnya sambil memukul kuat tubuh Menma yang berada dalam jarak jangkauannya.

"Kau yang brengsek, anak haram!" Hujatan yang sama dengan yang sering diucapkan orang-orang di luar sana membuat Sasuke membeku. Pipinya terasa kebas dan perih, saat ia sadar Menma telah menampar pipinya. "Gara-gara kau Sai jadi menderita, dan gara-gara kau kemarin dia menangis dan menolakku. Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu tidak diinginkan Sasuke, jadi sadarlah posisimu sebagai apa di kota ini!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersentak. Hatinya tertohok dan ia hanya merapatkan bibirnya dengan wajah shock.

"Anak haram… selamanya akan tetap menjadi anak haram!"

Kepiluan yang di rasakan Sasuke tanpa sadar menyebabkan kedua matanya mengalirkan airmata. Sasuke mencoba kuat dengan cara memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya, tetapi tubuh jangkung Menma telah mengungkungnya hingga terpojok.

"Le-Lepas!" Suaranya bergetar. Sasuke mulai panik ketika menyadari posisinya, apalagi saat ia melihat seringaian keji di sudut bibir Menma.

"Sai harus menjadi milikku!" desisnya yang mulai menekan kedua tangan Sasuke diatas kepalanya. Menma hampir saja terjungkal ketika Sasuke menendang perutnya sekali lagi. Namun ia seakan tak kehabisan akal, ia memukul balik perut Sasuke dengan tinjunya, mencengkeram kedua tangannya lalu melilitkan sabuk pengaman disekitar pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas…kan… a-aku…," pinta Sasuke terbata. Ia kesulitan menggerakan tangannya yang terikat sabuk pengaman diatas kepala. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi Menma sudah lebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya dengan segumpal kain. "Enghh…," Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, memohon pada Menma untuk segera membebaskannya.

"Kau milikku Sai…," kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jauh karena mata biru Menma seperti sedang tidak fokus pada kenyataan. Yang ada di bayangan Menma hanyalah sosok Sai yang terikat dan ia benar-benar sudah gila untuk membiarkan orang yang dicintainya pergi dari sisinya.

Suasana tegang dan sunyi di dalam mobil segera pecah oleh tawa Menma yang membahana. Tak lama langit gelap segera menurunkan hujan deras, petir-petir menyambar dan semakin menambah kesan seram dalam raut wajah Menma.

"Engghh!" Sasuke menggerakan kedua kakinya yang di lebarkan paksa oleh Menma, kini ia menjepit pinggang Menma dengan kedua pahanya, atau lebih tepatnya Menmalah yang membuatnya demikian. Ia semakin panik dengan memberontak kuat walau hal itu percuma. Sasuke memekik kaget saat kemeja sekolahnya di robek paksa sampai kancing-kancingnya berhamburan di dalam mobil. Udara dingin segera membuatnya bergidik dan tak lama mulutnya menjerit keras saat tangan-tangan Menma meremas kuat sesuatu yang berada di sekitar selangkangannya. Dalam hati Sasuke menyesali kenapa ia tidak pulang bersama Naruto saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo! Selamat hari valentine minna-san :) Untuk chapter depan akan menjadi chapter paling menyakitkan untuk Shisui dan Sasuke. Oh ya, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi chapter ini ya minna… Nagisa lagi ga sempet ngedit soalnya. Sampai jumpa! XD~


	7. Chapter 7

Suara petir yang menggelegar kembali bersahutan, cuaca semakin terlihat buruk, hujan bertambah deras disertai tiupan angin kencang yang menggerakan batang-batang pepohonan.

Di dalam mobil yang terparkir di sudut jalanan sepi, Menma kembali melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tidak berdaya. Pipi putih sang Uchiha muda telah basah oleh airmata, mulutnya yang tersumpal tak henti-hentinya menjerit lirih. Menma akan semakin bringas memukulinya jika ia tidak mau diam, dan memang Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan harga dirinya di renggut paksa oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Sasuke memberontak lemah, walau perutnya sudah berkali-kali menjadi sasaran tinju brutal Menma, tetapi ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya. Pemuda raven itu mencoba menendang tak tentu arah dengan posisi paha yang masih menjepit pinggang Menma, tungkai kakinya selalu menghantam dashboard, atau klakson mobil yang membuat Menma semakin marah sehingga menampar wajahnya dengan geram.

"Jangan bodoh!" Menma mendesis, tangannya membelai kasar wajah basah Sasuke. "Diamlah maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

Suara erangan serak Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah penolakan, disertai gestur gelengan kepala dan tatapan memohon yang sangat kental. Bocah malang itu tidak lagi bergerak, tenaganya mulai habis hanya untuk memberontak dan menendang liar kesembarang arah, pada akhirnya ia tak mampu membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari mara bahaya.

Objek perhatian Sasuke berubah horor, tatkala ia melihat salah satu tangan Menma menarik zipper celananya beserta menarik kain itu hingga sebatas paha. Dia memberontak lagi dan berusaha menjerit.

"Hahaha, kau milikku, Sai!" seru Menma kalap. Bibirnya melahap kulit leher Sasuke amat buas. Menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigitinya dengan rakus. Sementara di bawah sana ia tengah mempersiapkan aksi bejatnya. Menma mengangkat kaki Sasuke sehingga posisi bocah itu tak hanya mengangkang tetapi memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang berwarna merah muda kecoklatan.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Menma penuh permohonan dan di balas seringaian sadis dari wajah yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Naruto itu. Sasuke terpekik merasakan sengatan geli dari jari-jemari Menma yang membelai daerah privasinya dan ia hanya mampu pasrah saat merasakan lidah basah yang terus menggerayangi tubuh depannya mulai mengulum puting dada miliknya yang sebelah kiri, tak lama Menma mengganti haluannya menjadi yang sebelah kanan.

Dia tersenyum puas melihat banyak tanda-tanda kemerahan disekitar leher dan dada Sasuke. Jarinya lagi-lagi menggesek bagian bawah Sasuke yang kini berkedut seperti tubuh pemiliknya yang gemetar hebat. Menma tak lagi peduli pada isakan tangis bocah 16 tahun itu. Ia menulikan telinga dan mata hatinya. Napsulah yang telah menguasai jiwa Menma yang sekarang tengah menjamah bagian perut Sasuke dengan mulutnya.

"Eummh!" Sasuke menarik kuat lengannya yang terikat, matanya yang memerah sembab melirik keatas kepalanya dan mendapati sabuk pengaman yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat menjeratnya. Ia merasa begitu frustasi, tak ada cara lain, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk menggigiti lilitan tali itu, tapi mulutnya masih tersumbat dan Sasuke harus menarik keluar kain di mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Uhmmm!" Sebelum ia berhasil membebaskan mulutnya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang mendera organ bawahnya menyebabkan Sasuke menjerit keras. Matanya menggulirkan lebih banyak airmata hingga mengaburkan pandangannya. Sesuatu di dalam sana bergerak meliuk-liuk seperti hendak menggalinya lebih dalam. Dan tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang serupa juga menerobos masuk ke dalam liangnya, hingga lagi-lagi Sasuke menjerit kesakitan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Lihat? Kau milikku, Sai… sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya," tawa gila Menma menambah ketakutan di hati Sasuke. Ia memandangi wajah yang penuh airmata itu, namun kesan indah yang terpahat disana tak juga pudar. Menma terhanyut pada wajah mempesona yang tengah merintih kesakitan di hadapannya. Bibirnya tergerak untuk menyusuri garis rahang Sasuke, menghirup aroma alaminya yang memabukan, serta menciumi sudut bibirnya yang basah terkena airmata.

Bayangan akan Sai perlahan berganti menjadi sosok sang raven dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Sosok yang sejak tadi disentuhnya, dinikmatinya, dan memang Menma tak menampik jika Sasuke jauh lebih manis dari Sai.

"Kau memang mirip dengan Sai," bisiknya yang kembali mengulum tonjolan kecil di dada Sasuke, sementara organ bawahnya yang mengeras ia gesekan di selangkangan Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

"Uuhhmm…," Kepala raven itu menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya, napasnya sesak, dan ia sangat malu melihat keadaannya yang sekarang. Tubuhnya sedang di gagahi oleh seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak kandung dari teman sekelasnya. Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Kemeja putihnya rusak, celana sekolahnya pun melorot sampai sebatas lutut, dan sebentar lagi Menma akan merenggut kehormatannya sebagai laki-laki.

"Adik kecilku sudah lapar, sayang…," Menma mengecup mulut yang tersumpal itu sembari tersenyum licik, ia mengabaikan gelengan dan airmata Sasuke yang terus menetes di wajahnya. Raut bocah itu bertambah pias, dan ia sangat menikmati setiap ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah manis itu. Sekali lagi Menma menggesek bagian bawah Sasuke hingga bocah malang itu terpekik dengan tubuh yang kian gemetar. Ia melahap kulit rahangnya dan menggerayangi seluruh permukan wajah porselen itu, sampai sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke dan Menma hanya mampu mengumpat saat dirinya terlempar ke aspal jalan dan merasakan guyuran hujan mulai membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Suara baritone yang meraung itu serasa menggelegar bersama kilatan petir diatas langit. Menma terduduk dengan kepala menegadah keatas, memperhatikan raut murka seorang pemuda pirang yang memiliki perawakan hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"Na-Naruto?" Nama itu meluncur dari bibir Menma. Wajahnya yang semula shock berubah keras. "Apa-apaan kau brengsek?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?!" Naruto balik membentak sembari melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Menma. "Tidak akan kumaafkan siapapun yang melukai Sasuke, meskipun orang itu adalah kau… saudaraku sendiri!" Geraman dalam suara Naruto membangkitkan rasa benci di hati Menma. Pemuda pirang itu tak cukup memukulnya satu kali, ia bahkan melancarkan pukulannya berkali-kali seakan ingin menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma pun merasa demikian. Setelah ia mendapatkan pukulan di tubuhnya, ia membalas memukul Naruto hingga keduanya bertarung serius dibawah guyuran hujan. Mereka tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, tidak mempedulikan pakaian mereka yang basah terguyur hujan, serta mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuh mereka berdua sampai ke tulang-tulang. Rasa benci, marah, rasa ingin menghancurkanlah yang mengedalikan emosi keduanya hingga tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke yang masih terlihat shock mengenai kedatangan Naruto yang menolongnya, mulai menggigil kedinginan. Tubuh polosnya diserbu angin dingin yang berasal dari luar, pintu mobil terbuka hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perkelahian dua orang bersaudara itu. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman, keadaannya begitu memalukan. Sasuke berusaha menumpu lutut kakinya diatas kursi mobil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas kepala untuk menarik keluar kain yang menyumbat mulutnya. Setelah itu barulah ia menggigit simpul ikatan yang menjerat pergelangan tangannya hingga terlepas.

"Na-Naruto…," panggilnya sengau, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri saat ini Naruto tengah menindih tubuh Menma yang terkulai dan terus memukulinya dengan buas. Sasuke bermaksud menghampiri keduanya, sebelum itu ia membereskan penampilannya terlebih dahulu, hanya celananya saja yang masih bisa di pakai, sementara kemeja putihnya sudah tidak lagi terbentuk akibat ulah Menma yang merobeknya tanpa ampun.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil sambil terhuyung-huyung. Sisa robekan kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh atasnya tidak mampu menghalau udara dingin dari luar. Derasnya air hujan segera menghujami tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup dan menggigil.

"Cukup…," Ia bersuara lagi. Insident pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Menma terhadapnya, rupanya mampu menguras seluruh tenaga Sasuke ketika memberontak tadi. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu kemudian bergidik saat melihat sebagian genangan air hujan di jalanan beraspal terdapat noda darah yang berasal dari luka kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak lagi melihat Menma bergerak, ia tahu keganasan Naruto tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan pria Uzumaki itu. Tetapi meskipun Menma berniat melakukan hal buruk padanya, bukan berarti Sasuke akan senang jika Naruto menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Cukup, Naruto…," Rasa takut memenuhi relung hati Sasuke. "Dia bisa mati…," lirihnya yang tetap tidak membuat Naruto berhenti menghajar Menma. Kedua tangan pucat Sasuke mengepal lemah. "Naruto!"

Teriakan Sasuke akhirnya berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. Dia baru saja ingin melayangkan tinju padatnya ke wajah Menma, namun suara Sasuke berhasil menyadarkannya kalau Menma sudah kalah dan juga terkulai di bawah tindihan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya Menma sembari meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Air hujan masih setia mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Puas? Kau bilang puas?" cibir Naruto, "Tentu saja aku akan puas jika aku membunuhmu!" Ia menarik kerah pakaian Menma dan memaksanya untuk berdiri meskipun pemuda itu terlihat limbung tak bertenaga. "Jika kau memang mencintai Sai, tunjukanlah padanya dan bersainglah secara sportif denganku. Seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan sejak dulu, bukan menjadi pemuda pengecut yang hanya bisa menusukku dari belakang!"

Menma terdorong kebelakang dan ia terjatuh dijalanan beraspal. Naruto baru saja melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Menma, sehingga pijakan kakinya limbung dan tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kau bebas memilikinya tapi aku tidak terima jika kau menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pengalihan amarahmu! Sasuke berbeda dengan Sai, mereka tidak sama. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena kau sudah berani menyentuhnya, brengsek!"

Emosi yang masih mengusai hati Naruto, perlahan membangkitkan kebenciannya kembali. Dia hampir saja meninju wajah Menma kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan, Naruto…."

Isakan kecil dari bibir yang membiru pucat itu meruntuhkan emosi Naruto. Dia mengusap lengan kurus Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian berbalik untuk membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Menma, sekarang pergilah!" usirnya ketus, yang tidak mau menatap wajah Menma meskipun hanya sedetik.

Sesuai perkataan Naruto, Menma pun juga tidak berniat berlama-lama di tempat itu. Tubuhnya sakit, terlebih hatinya. Seharusnya ia merasa puas karena sudah menghancurkan sebagian harga diri Sasuke meskipun ia belum sempat merusak semuanya, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia mengakui kalau perbuatannya itu salah. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa dan dia tidak bersalah. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah apapun yang menyangkut pautkan Sai beserta Naruto. Sasuke bahkan sudah menderita dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, dan Menma merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Menma, Sasuke mulai tersadar lalu mendorong dada Naruto agar pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia menatap kosong pada penampilannya sendiri, dan ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Ia lupa kalau ia masih harus menjauhi pemuda itu. Naruto bukan miliknya dan ia tidak mau perasaan aneh yang menyiksa batinnya kembali ia rasakan.

"Sasuke…," Seakan tahu kalau pemuda raven itu hendak menjauhinya lagi, Naruto menarik lengan kurus itu mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi.

"Lepaskan, Naruto," pinta Sasuke serak, namun pelukan itu semakin erat mengungkung dirinya. "Lepas…."

"Jangan menghindariku lagi," bisik Naruto lirih, yang segera membuat bahu Sasuke menegang. Di satu sisi jantungnya berdesir dengan gelenyar aneh ketika menangkap nada suara itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Sasuke kian mematung. Pengakuan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan kini mampir ke dalam gendang telinganya. Ia tak percaya, dan tak mau mempercayainya, karena itulah ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto yang seperti tak ingin melepaskannya meski hanya seincipun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku tidak rela melihatmu pergi bersama pemuda brengsek itu, karena itulah aku mengejarmu. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku Sasuke? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku… aku tidak…," Sasuke menggeleng kuat sembari memukuli punggung Naruto. "Lepas… lep–"

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengunci mulut Sasuke dengan ciuman. Bibirnya yang dingin memberikan sengatan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke terlihat gamang, matanya menatap kosong kearah mata biru Naruto yang perlahan terpejam. Ia masih saja diam saat pagutan lembut yang diberikan Naruto mulai menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Otaknya serasa tak lagi berpikir, tenaganya kian lemah, dan Sasuke pada akhirnya membiarkan dirinya di dekap dan di hanyutkan oleh kehangatan Naruto yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

 **.**

"Uuh… Eummh…," Erangan samar meluncur dari segumpal daging kenyal bernama bibir. Sang pemilik, Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia tak ingat hal apa yang telah terjadi padanya sampai ia bisa tertidur begitu lelap seperti ini. Dua kelopak pucatnya mulai terbuka, menampakan iris hitamnya yang masih terlihat lelah juga sayu. Sasuke merotasikan matanya. Hanya langit-langit berwarna pastel cerah yang dapat ia lihat, lalu ia menggerakan bola matanya ke bawah, ada sejumput warna pirang yang di susul wajah menawan dengan cengiran lebar yang begitu di hafalnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Orang itu bertanya seraya menubrukan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke lekas melebarkan bola matanya, ia berniat melompat dari tempatnya sekarang kalau saja ia tidak sadar kalau kedua tangannya sedang di tekan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto?" Ujarnya gelagapan. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman dan baru saja menyadari kalau dirinya sejak tadi berbaring diatas kasur, di dalam ruangan asing, lalu yang lebih utama lagi ada Naruto yang menindih tubuhnya dari atas. Dan… jangan lupakan piyama kebesaran entah milik siapa yang bagian atasnya terbuka menampakan dada putih Sasuke yang di hiasi ruam akibat perbuatan Menma beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke kembali menatap mata biru Naruto takut-takut. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm?" Dahi Naruto mengerut lucu. Si pirang menaikan alisnya sembari tersenyum jenaka sebelum melandaskan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum itu lagi. "Membersihkan kuman," Ia menyahut ambigu dengan suara berbisik di dekat telinga Sasuke. Gelenyar aneh itu kembali datang disertai meningkatnya suhu panas pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Le-Lepas…," Sasuke mulai panik, dan hal itu entah mengapa terlihat sangat lucu di mata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Si blonde memasang ekspresi pura-pura bodoh yang begitu jenaka. Hampir-hampir Sasuke meninju wajahnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat kedua tangannya telah di kunci oleh Naruto.

"Sesak, Dobe," rajuknya, yang hanya di respon anggukan kecil dari Naruto. "Lalu… kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi kau pingsan karena terlalu lama berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan, jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku, lebih tepatnya kamarku. Tadi kau juga sempat demam dan aku sudah merawatmu sejak kau pingsan 2 jam yang lalu."

"Selama itu?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk dan lagi-lagi mengecup gemas bibirnya yang hangat. "Kau butuh banyak istirahat, jadi tidurlah lagi dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Ta-Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Sasuke merah padam saat melihat Naruto menatapi tubuh atasnya yang terbuka, piyama yang dikenakannya rupanya tidak terkancing hingga menampakan kulit dadanya yang halus.

Si blonde mendengus kasar lalu balik menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang terlihat waspada. "Sudah kukatakan membersihkan kuman," Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk menyusuri garis rahang Sasuke. "Dia menyentuhmu disini kan?" tanyanya menggunakan suara dalam yang menyiratkan amarah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku, ia menggerakan kepalanya berniat menjauhkan rahangnya dari bibir Naruto, tetapi rupanya hal itu justru memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk mencapai perpotongan lehernya.

Mata biru Naruto berkilat marah saat melihat ruam merah yang tak seharusnya ada di leher Sasuke. Ia menggertakan giginya kemudian membawa mulutnya untuk mendekat dan melahap kulit leher Sasuke yang masih hangat kemudian mengganti tanda itu menjadi tanda darinya.

"Ah!" Sasuke terpekik kaget. Rasanya geli, tapi berbeda dengan apa yang di lakukan Menma, hal ini justru membuat hati Sasuke berdebar jika yang melakukannya adalah Naruto. "Na-ruuh…," Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dadanya turun naik dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mengeksekusi semua tanda yang di buat Menma kemudian mengubahnya menjadi tanda kepemilikan dirinya. Ia menyusuri leher Sasuke dengan mulutnya, menghisap dan menjilat sampai turun kearah dada. Naruto tidak membiarkan satu tandapun lolos dari perhatiannya.

"Apa dia juga menyentuhmu disini?" tanyanya memendam nada geram dalam ucapannya. Bibirnya mengecup puting kiri Sasuke seolah menunjuk apa yang baru saja ia pertanyakan.

"Euhh… cu…kuph…," Tubuh Sasuke gemetar merasakan kecupan itu pada putingnya. Ia menegang dan darah berdesir lebih cepat hingga menaikan tensi suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Kali ini bukan hanya demam yang ia rasakan, tetapi juga hal lain.

Naruto yang melihat adanya tanda kemerahan samar beserta bekas gigitan gigi di pinggiran puting itu, tanpa segan langsung melahapnya ke dalam mulut. Ia menghisapnya kuat-kuat, membersihkannya dengan lidah sampai membuat Sasuke mendesah keras di bawah kungkungannya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia mengarahkan bibirnya lagi kearah puting kanan dan melakukan hal serupa. Naruto juga menyusuri tanda-tanda lain di sekitar perut Sasuke, hingga berhenti di bagian karet celana piyama miliknya yang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Apa dia juga menyentuh di bagian sini?" Mata birunya menginvasi selangkangan Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana piyama.

"Ti-Tidak!" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menatapnya tajam, rahangnya terlihat keras dengan kilat safir yang memancarkan aura dominan.

"Dia… tidak… me-menyentuhnya," Suara Sasuke tergagap. Wajahnya memerah padam ketika Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah bokong Sasuke. Tangan tan itu mengelusnya pelan dan Sasuke langsung terlonjak duduk di ranjang itu. Tangannya yang telah bebas dari cengkraman Naruto berusaha menutupi selangkangannya dari tatapan intens Naruto.

"Hmp…," Naruto rupanya tak mampu menahan tawa melihat wajah memerah yang menggemaskan itu ketika tengah merasa malu. Ia memegangi perutnya dan terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Delikan galak Sasuke memecahkan tawa si blonde yang keras di ruangan itu.

"Kau itu lucu, Sasuke. Oh astaga, kau bersikap seperti aku akan memperkosamu saja."

"Kau memang terlihat seperti itu, Dobe! Lalu kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Itu namanya pelecehan!" Seakan tak ingin di permalukan, Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto dan menuding wajahnya.

"Tidak… itu bukan pelecehan namanya jika yang melakukan hal itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri."

"Kau –A-apa?" Telinganya tidak salah dalam mendengar kan?

"Kekasih. Ke-ka-sih," eja Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Idiot! Maksudku untuk apa kau mengatakan itu kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja…," Naruto merangkak mendekatinya kemudian mendorong bahu Sasuke sampai tertidur paksa. Ia memahat seringai mesumnya saat merasakan tubuh kecil dalam tindihannya meronta-ronta dengan wajah memerah. Antara efek demam juga malu. "Tentu saja karena kau kekasihku."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Apa? Aku apa?"

"Kekasihku. Kau kekasihku. Dengar tidak sih, Teme?"

"Aku dengar!" sanggah Sasuke cepat, "Tapi sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Sejak kau membiarkanku menandai tubuhmu," Jawaban itu mengepulkan asap panas di kepala Sasuke.

"Idiot!"

Naruto terkekeh di hadapannya kemudian mengecup bibir yang tak henti-henti menghujatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku –Umph!"

Sasuke mengerang panjang, lantaran lidah Naruto begitu lihai membelit lidahnya. Bukankah ia belum selesai mengungkapkan kalimatnya, bukankah ia belum menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, tetapi kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan saat Naruto membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

 **.**

Dari balkon atas gedung yang amat tinggi terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan santainya. Dari luar gedung terlihat tulisan yang amat besar, MANGEKYOU CORP.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan, yang ditata sedemikian rupa untuk tempat bersantai, tepatnya di teras ruangan itu. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin menghancurkan dia? Tapi mana? Dia justru semakin maju dan maju," dengus Madara dengan wajah yang terlihat marah dan kesal. Namun pemuda yang berada di hadapannya hanya mengulum senyum simpul.

"Sepertinya Anda terlalu tidak sabar. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menghancurkan Itachi. kita butuh waktu untuk perlahan-lahan menghancurkan dia," sahut Yahiko sinis.

"Tapi kau tahu? Aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang sok berkuasa itu. Aku benci tatapannya yang seperti merendahkanku," tanggap Madara yang mulai emosi.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan darinya?" tanya Yahiko masih bersikap santai.

"Aku ingin mengambil sebagian saham yang dia punya. Karena itu kunci awal untuk menghancurkannya."

"Kenapa tidak Anda gunakan orang-orang terdekatnya saja? Yang ku tahu, Itachi sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti bahkan menyentuh adiknya."

"Maksudmu, Aku harus menyakiti mereka?" tanya Madara yang tampak tidak begitu mengerti.

"Orang kepercayaanku mengatakan bahwa adik tertua Itachi yang bernama Shisui, sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda miskin penjual buah di pinggir jalan. Mungkin Anda bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghancurkannya."

Madara berusaha mencerna perkataan itu walau sebelumnya ia tampak sangat kaget mengenai kabar memalukan itu. Seorang pewaris kedua Uchiha berhubungan dengan seorang rakyat jelata yang tidak sebanding dengan mereka. Ini seratus kali lipat lebih memalukan dibanding kabar mengenai kedatangan Sasuke dari desa. Tapi, ia mendapatkan sebuah rencana brilian dari berita itu. Senyum liciknya terpapar, dan Madara bersumpah akan menghancurkan mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau benar… Aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi… sebelum itu ada yang harus ku lakukan terlebih dahulu."

Perkataan Madara menuai banyak tanya di dalam hati Yahiko. Pria berambut oranye terang itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanpa berniat mengutarakan beberapa pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada. Yahiko tak begitu mempedulikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Itachi, karena itulah dia hanya tersenyum tak kalah licik dari Madara.

 **.**

Semilir angin menerpa tubuh kecil berbalut piyama kebesaran itu hingga membuatnya bergidik. Disaat yang bersamaan dua lengan kekar segera memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah kecupan bersarang di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau masih demam Sasuke. Ayolah… kembali ke ranjang dan beristirahatlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Hm, lalu?" Naruto mengecup leher yang masih terasa hangat itu pelan-pelan kemudian menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak memulangkanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku akan memulangkanmu tapi nanti. Aku masih merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Di kecupnya bahu Sasuke kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Itachi dan mengatakan padanya kalau kau berada disini bersamaku. Kalau kau ingin pulang, kau harus beristirahat agar Itachi dan Shisui tidak cemas melihatmu yang sakit seperti ini."

Sasuke menghela napas hangatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, setidaknya ia harus memulihkan dirinya dahulu sebelum pulang. Lagipula… ada beberapa hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa bingung. Entah sejak kapan Naruto mulai bersikap agresif seperti ini padanya. Dia bahkan tak sungkan mengecup dan memeluk tubuhnya, padahal sebelum ini Naruto masih terlihat kaku dan gugup jika tanpa sengaja mereka bersentuhan.

"Bisa kau lepaskan?" pinta Sasuke, yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto. Pelukannya kian mengerat dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendapati kenyataan itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku," protes Naruto, suaranya yang serak dan dalam menggetarkan relung hati Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu dan apa jawabanmu Sasuke? Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kak Sai?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, namun tak lama ia mendesah keras. "Apa alasanmu menjauhiku kemarin karena hal itu? Demi tuhan, Sasuke, aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Tapi kak Sai sepertinya masih mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli," Naruto mengedikan bahunya. "Sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu, bahkan untuk selamanya."

"Lalu Menma–"

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi," Suara berat Naruto berdesis berbahaya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan tubuh menegang. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya karena bagiku dia sudah mati! Siapapun yang berusaha menyakitimu adalah musuhku, ingat itu Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk gugup sembari mengusap lengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba memadat karena emosi.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" tagihnya lagi dengan nada yang kembali biasa.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Tak lama ia membungkus lengan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya sembari menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan posesif itu. Ia tak perlu menjawabnya karena ia yakin Naruto pasti tahu apa jawabannya.

Seakan mengerti, Naruto mencium pelipis kiri Sasuke kemudian membisikinya kalimat cinta yang menenangkan. Naruto tak perlu lagi mendengar jawaban dari bibir ranum itu karena ia sendiripun sudah tahu, tanpa Sasuke menjawabnya, perasaan mereka… ternyata memang sama.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah mengembalikan Sasuke ke keluarganya. Saat itu kebetulan sekali Itachi sudah bangun, dan dia segera menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Naruto bersyukur setidaknya Itachi tak sempat curiga dengan wajah Sasuke yang masih sedikit pucat, mungkin cuaca pagi hari yang masih terlihat sedikit gelap telah menyamarkan rona pias di wajah porselen itu.

Setelahnya Naruto langsung berpamitan untuk bersiap-siap menjalani kuliah pagi. Tapi sebelum itu ia memberikan kecupan mesra di bibir Sasuke sampai membuat Itachi melongo dan Sasuke yang merasa malu tiba-tiba menyikut sadis perutnya. Sungguh Naruto itu tetap idiot dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membaca suasana. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Itachi mengenai hal itu, yang Sasuke tahu Itachi segera menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah beberapa jam lagi.

Dan sekarang disinilah Sasuke berada. Di ruang kelasnya dengan Suigetsu beserta Karin yang tampak begitu ribut sejak tadi. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berdebat dan juga saling menjambak, sementara Juugo hanya mendengus gusar melihat tingkah keduanya yang selalu seperti anak-anak.

Perhatian Sasuke terarah pada jam dinding yang ada di dalam ruang kelasnya, pukul 14.30 siang. Beberapa detik setelahnya bunyi bel pertanda berakhirnya sekolahpun membahana, hal itulah yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak tadi.

Wajah Sasuke nampak begitu berseri-seri dan hal itu menciptakan banyak tanya di benak ketiga teman-temannya. Jarang sekali Sasuke begitu antusias menyambut bel pulang sekolah dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa ketika memasukan seluruh peralatan tulis beserta buku-buku pelajarannya. Mereka ingin sekali bertanya tapi Sasuke rupanya sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari kursi menuju keluar kelas.

Getaran ponsel di saku celana, menyita perhatian Sasuke dari koridor sekolah yang sedang di telusurinya. Dengan cekatan ia meraih benda persegi itu dan mulai menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah keluar kelas?" tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Ya, aku sedang berada di koridor."

"Oke, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Kau tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya, Suke," kata suara itu lagi. Jantung Sasuke berdebar cepat ketika ia membayangkan sosok kekasihnya yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Wajahnya memancarkan semu merah tipis di sekitar pipinya yang putih.

"Hn, aku tunggu," Sasuke segera memutuskan panggilan itu dan menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia begitu antusias bertemu Naruto. Jatuh cinta ternyata bisa menghasilkan efek yang sedahsyat ini.

Di ujung koridor Sasuke mulai berbelok, keadaan mulai sedikit sepi ketika ia harus berhenti untuk menerima telepon dari Naruto. Sasuke melirikan matanya, gerbang sekolah sudah hampir terlihat dari jarak sejauh ini dan disana penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Ia ingin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tetapi itu sebelum sesuatu menahan pergerakannya kemudian membekap mulutnya yang hendak berteriak.

Sasuke sadar kalau sesuatu yang tadi ia pikirkan ternyata adalah seseorang –tidak, melainkan beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Dia tak mampu berkutik saat sebuah benda tajam diarahkan didekat lehernya. Benda itu begitu dingin ketika menyentuh kulitnya, dan ia bersumpah kalau itu adalah pisau.

Awalnya ia pikir pria-pria asing itu akan menculiknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, mereka hanya menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih sepi, ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, seperti gudang belakang sekolah. Seseorang dari mereka masih menahan kedua tangan Sasuke di belakang tubuhnya, juga membekap mulutnya, seakan mereka tidak mengijinkannya bersuara meskipun itu hanya berupa gumaman.

"Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dari bos kami. Kau tidak mengenal beliau, tetapi beliau cukup mengenal dirimu anak muda. Jadi jika ingin selamat sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan pemberontakan dan mendengarkan apa yang kami katakan hingga selesai," ungkap pria yang memiliki bekas luka di pipinya. Pria itu berada di depan wajah Sasuke kemudian mengusap kasar rambutnya. Sasuke hanya mampu mengangguk dan membiarkan ketiga pria asing itu tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Kau tahu apa statusmu di keluarga Uchiha bukan?" ucapan itu menyentak perasaan Sasuke yang mulai merasa was-was. Pria itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya karena mulutnya masih dibiarkan terbekap. "Seharusnya kau tidak menentang bos kami dengan masih bertahan di kota besar ini. Kau seharusnya tahu diri, lalat kecil sepertimu hanya akan merusak suasana di keluarga terhormat itu. Kau hanya anak haram, jawaban seperti apalagi yang kau inginkan, huh?"

"Emmh…," Sasuke ingin menampiknya. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu kejam, seolah-olah dirinya memang hina seperti anggapan sebagian orang.

"Dengar… aku belum selesai berbicara!" Desisan sang pria diserta dengan jambakan kuat pada helaian rambut hitamnya. "Ini merupakan peringatan tegas untukmu, bocah. Kau harus meninggalkan keluarga itu, atau kami akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Jika kau menganggap kami main-main, mungkin kami akan membuktikannya pada kakak keduamu yang bernama Shisui."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya dan berusaha menggeleng keras.

"Lalu jika kau masih bersikeras menantang kami, target selanjutnya adalah kekasih pirangmu itu."

Sasuke semakin merasa tidak nyaman, ia merasa terancam juga terintimidasi dengan kalimat ancaman barusan. Ia menggeleng kian kuat, bibirnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu namun bekapan itu menyulitkannya untuk berbicara.

"Kau pintar kan? Oh ayolah, pemilik nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini pastilah bukan orang yang bodoh."

Mereka bahkan tahu mengenai prestasinya di sekolah. Ini bukan sekedar ancaman biasa.

"Berhentilah bermimpi bocah. Kau seharusnya tahu diri, mana pantas kau berada di dalam keluarga terhormat seperti halnya Uchiha. Lalu… dengan lebih tidak tahu dirinya kau menggoda pewaris kedua Namikaze sampai memacarinya. Kau benar-benar menjijikan bocah kecil."

Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya, namun sekuat apapun dia mengelak, suara si pria terus saja berbisik di depan telinganya. Mereka seperti ingin menyiksa batinnya secara perlahan-lahan, menghina dirinya sepuas hati, kemudian menghancurkan perasaannya bagai debu. Hinaan dan cemoohan itu rupanya tak selesai sampai disitu.

"Kau masih punya harga diri kan walau hanya sedikit?"

Sungguh pertanyaan itu menusuk telak perasaan Sasuke.

"Jadi, pergilah yang jauh, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau gapai. Kau hanya anak miskin dari desa terpencil, anak haram, dan sekarang kau bermimpi ingin menjadi Tuan Besar? Jangan bercanda bocah tolol! Sekali lagi kuperingatkan agar kau segera pergi dari keluarga Uchiha atau kami akan benar-benar menyakiti orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Jika kau sampai mengadukan masalah ini pada siapapun, maka kami akan bersikap lebih kejam dengan membunuh mereka sekaligus."

Setelahnya pria yang menyergap Sasuke dari belakang mulai menghempaskan tubuh itu yang tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berpijak. Sasuke merosot jatuh, ia terduduk di lantai gudang kotor sembari terisak. Ancaman itu benar-benar mematikan langkahnya. Mungkin sejak awal keputusannya untuk datang ke kota ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan Sasuke menambahkan kesalahannya lagi dengan membuka perasaannya untuk orang-orang yang saat ini benar-benar berharga untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Haha chap khusus NS. Maaf minna file yang kutemuin cuma ini aja, yang lainnya ilang. Huwaaaa… Tapi bisa juga ke selip file lain sih, semoga masih ada yah, kalo enggak, males bgt ngetiknya lagi. Waktu itu aku emang sempet ngesave jadi beberapa bagian di flashdisk yang berbeda, jadi akunya malah bingung pas nyarinya lagi, karena flashdisk nya lumayan banyak ;tear

Semoga kalian ga kecewa kalo chapter kali ini dikit yah. Nanti Nagisa coba cari lagi kalo sempet. Jaa nee~


	8. Chapter 8

Mobil yang di kendarai Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pelataran kediaman Uchiha. Setelah ia mematikan mesin mobil dan membukakan pintu di bagian samping sisi kemudi untuk kekasih baru tercintanya, Naruto lekas menautkan jari-jemarinya untuk menuntun Sasuke masuk. Ia merasa sangat senang bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama pemuda raven itu, meskipun di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terlihat lebih pasif dari yang biasanya, bahkan sejak tadipun Sasuke cenderung diam dan melamun, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya entah apa.

"Kau akan langsung masuk?" Naruto bersuara ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu utama. Di area pelataran tempat Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya, ada banyak pelayan serta penjaga yang berbaris rapi untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke.

"Hn," Anggukan kecil di berikan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tak ada hal lain yang keluar dari mulut itu selain gumaman khas Uchiha-nya. Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada sepasang iris kelam Sasuke yang nampak kosong juga tertekan. Dia mengernyit samar. Ada apa dengan Sasukenya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan kiri Naruto terjulur menempelkan ibu jarinya di pelipis mata Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan-pelan berusaha mengalihkan tatapan kosong itu menjadi berpusat padanya.

"Ya," Jawaban yang terdengar tidak yakin. Naruto tanpa sadar menghela napas lagi dan menangkup kedua telapak tangannya di wajah porselen itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Apa ini berkaitan dengan Sai? Atau… hal lain yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Naruto pada kedua pipinya. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya? Atau memendamnya sendiri saja? Sasuke tidak yakin dirinya setega itu melibatkan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang sangat di cintainya. Tapi untuk apa orang-orang itu mengancamnya? Dan siapa mereka? Lalu apa hubungan mereka dengan keluarga Uchiha?

"Kau tampak lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan pulang saja," Suara Naruto kembali menyadarkan lamunannya. Dia membuka mata dan menatap mata biru itu dengan tatapan penuh kehampaan.

"Naruto…."

"Hm?" Naruto masih membelai wajah Sasuke dan sesekali mengecupi bibir dan pipinya, tanpa peduli pada barisan penjaga dan pelayan yang memandangi keharmonisan mereka.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitiku kan?"

"Ya," Dia mengangguk. "Lalu apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Apa mereka berusaha melukaimu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, kerongkongannya serasa kering mendapati tatapan intens Naruto menghujami bola mata onyx nya. Dia menyentuh kedua tangan Naruto yang menempel di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, ataupun berusaha melukaimu," Di kecupnya telapak tangan Naruto dan menempelkannya kembali di pipinya. "Aku juga akan menjagamu."

Segaris senyum simpul merekah di wajah tan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke. Di ciuminya leher putih yang menguarkan aroma mint bercampur vanila, khas Sasuke. Tangan kekarnya melingkar, memeluk, dan mengusap bahu sempit kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi, aku yang akan lebih menjagamu, karena aku adalah dominanmu."

Cubitan kecil di terima Naruto pada pinggangnya, ia pun terkekeh geli mendapati Sasukenya tiba-tiba saja merajuk.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin masuk," sungut Sasuke setengah sebal mendapatkan usapan gemas pada surai ravennya hingga terlihat berantakan.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti… Dan, oh ya… Berjuanglah untuk Olimpiade-mu besok, jangan sampai kalah dan jadilah pemenang. Sasuke-ku adalah murid yang cerdas dan jenius bukan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyai hasilnya ketika kau sudah pulang besok. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu tapi doaku selalu menyertaimu," Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat wajah putih itu di hiasi semburat warna merah muda walau tipis. "Aku mencintaimu," Ungkapan itu disertai ciuman kilat yang diiringi oleh cengiran lebar Naruto.

"Dobe," rutuk Sasuke, namun ia tetap tersenyum juga saat melihat lambaian tangan dari dalam mobil yang melaju ke luar gerbang rumahnya. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya kemudian masuk ke dalam.

DUAK!

Baru saja ia sampai di dalam, tiba-tiba kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga kakinya limbung dan punggungnya menabrak kusen pintu. Sasuke meringis, ia mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah akibat benturan itu dan mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Dia langsung terpaku, perasaannya mencelos disertai rasa sakit yang menghinggapi relung hatinya.

"Minggir!" desis seorang pemuda bersurai eboni. Matanya yang hitam menyorot benci pada wajah polos Sasuke yang hanya mampu terdiam. "Ku bilang minggir!" Suaranya membentak lagi, kali ini lebih keras, disertai ayunan kakinya untuk menggeser paksa tubuh Sasuke dari depan pintu.

Remaja raven itu lagi-lagi terdiam, dadanya sesak, belum lagi rasa sakit di punggung dan hidungnya yang berdarah, dan jangan lupakan pinggangnya yang mendapatkan tendangan kasar dari Sai untuk menyingkirkannya dari ambang pintu.

Sai memelototinya dengan tajam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya melewati garis pintu utama. Dia sangat muak melihat wajah Sasuke, apalagi mendapati pemandangan menyakitkan antara dia dan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu. Sai tidak sengaja melihatnya saat hendak pergi ke luar, dan ketika ia hampir membuka kenop pintu, ia mendengar suara Naruto, karena itulah ia mengintipnya dari jendela, namun kejadian selanjutnya sanggup membuat Sai kesal dan gelap mata. Dia melihat Naruto, mantan kekasihnya, mencium bibir Sasuke di depan para pelayan yang berbaris di luar sana. Betapa hatinya merasa sangat panas, dia membenci Sasuke, dan karena kejadian ini Sai jauh lebih membencinya lagi, untuk itulah dia menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dengan sengaja menubrukan tas ranselnya yang super padat dan berat ke wajah tak tahu diri itu.

Melihat kepergian Sai dengan motor besarnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit. Dia mengusap lebam yang ada di pinggangnya, mengusap darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya, dan Sasuke berusaha menahan hatinya yang sakit dengan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Setelah dia sampai disana pun, perasaannya tak kunjung membaik. Ada sesuatu yang seperti mengganjal, namun Sasuke berniat untuk mengabaikannya. Dia meletakan tas ransel diatas meja belajar, melepaskan dasi beserta blazer sekolahnya, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela bermaksud membuka tirainya. Tetapi pemandangan selanjutnya yang terpampang di depan mata, justru semakin membuat perasaannya kian buruk.

Tiga orang yang tadi mengancamnya di sekolah, tengah berdiri di sebuah dinding di ujung blok sana, tatapan mereka menyiratkan sebuah ancaman, dan salah seorang dari mereka menggerakan tangannya seperti membuat gestur menggorok leher. Mereka seperti ingin menegaskan kalau ancaman mereka bukanlah main-main. Sasuke sadar, sejak awal keputusannya untuk datang ke kota ini memang salah, dan kini ia harus menelan semua pil pahit itu sendirian.

Semua beban yang di terimanya seakan menumpuk di dalam dada.

 **.**

Pagi ini, Sasuke maupun Juugo sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba Olimpiade hari ini. Perlombaan akan di adakan tepat pukul 10.00. Tetapi mereka harus berkumpul di sekolah terlebih dahulu pada pukul 07.00, untuk menerima pengarahan dari beberapa guru di sekolah.

Sasuke dan Juugo sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah. Disana sudah ada Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tidak lain adalah kepala sekolah mereka, dan juga Kurenai sensei yang tidak lain adalah guru SAINS mereka. Keduanya diberi pengarahan terlebih dahulu, karena pukul 08.30 nanti mereka akan segera pergi menuju lokasi.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Apa yang kalian yakini, apa saja yang melintas di pikiran kalian, itulah yang akan menjadi jawaban kalian. Kalian ingat disana banyak sekali anak-anak pintar. Saya percaya pada kalian, kalian pasti bisa," Itulah pengarahan terakhir yang di berikan Hiruzen kepada Sasuke dan Juugo.

"Baik Pak, kami akan berusaha," jawab Sasuke.

"Yasudah… kalian boleh istirahat di luar, tapi ingat jam setengah sembilan nanti kalian harus sudah ada di depan."

"Baik Pak."

Sasuke dan Juugo pergi dari ruangan itu setelah mendengar pengarahan dari Hiruzen. Mereka berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain, yang ternyata akan ikut ke lokasi perlombaan untuk memberi mereka semangat.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," ucap Sasuke kepada Juugo yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menuju arah kantin, sementara dirinya memasuki toilet pria yang cukup sepi. Hanya butuh waktu 2 menit untuk Sasuke menuntaskan hasratnya, ia lekas meninggalkan pintu toilet untuk segera berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain, namun malang baginya, ketika baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki menuju arah kantin, sebuah balok kayu tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya. Mata Sasuke lekas terpejam erat menahan rasa sakit, ia ingin melihat siapa yang telah memukulnya, akan tetapi pandangannya langsung berubah kabur. Erangan kesakitannya terdengar cukup lirih, dan Sasuke berusaha keras untuk memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Telapak tangannya segera basah, dan ia lebih dari cukup tahu untuk menebak cairan apakah yang mengalir deras di kepalanya.

Sasuke terjatuh, kakinya mendadak lemas dan gemetar. Dia melirik kearah telapak tangannya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai, terdapat bercak merah kental berbau anyir. Ia terlalu shock, juga lemas untuk sekedar menjerit bahkan berteriak. Kegelapan total lekas membungkus pandangannya yang beriak bagai air.

 **.**

"Kalian berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Suigetsu yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Juugo di kantin.

"Setengah sembilan," Ia melirik arloji di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi… Tapi kenapa Sasuke begitu lama di toilet?"

"Kenapa tidak kau susul saja? Biar kami yang menunggu disini," saran Karin. "Jika nanti Kurenai sensei datang, kalian sudah siap dan bisa langsung berangkat."

Juugo mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia juga berpikiran hal yang sama, meskipun di dalam hati ia merasa janggal, Sasuke tidak mungkin berada di dalam toilet selama ini, kalaupun tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat di sekolah, pemuda raven itu pasti mengabarinya. Juugo menggacak pelan rambut poninya, hatinya mendadak tak tenang. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia menyusul Sasuke saja.

Sembari berlari, Juugo mencari keberadaan Sasuke di dalam toilet, tetapi cowok raven itu tak ada di bilik manapun. Juugo juga mencarinya ke perpustakaan, ruang guru, taman belakang, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak ada dimanapun. Ia mendadak resah, kekhawatiran segera menyelimuti batinnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke di manapun. Sudah ku cari dia ke dalam toilet, perpustakaan, taman belakang, dan tempat-tempat lainnya di sekolah, tapi dia tak ada," Juugo menghampiri teman-temannya di meja kantin dengan napas putus-putus sehabis berlari. "Apa sejak tadi dia belum juga menemui kalian?"

Karin dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan dan tak lama mereka menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Tidak biasanya Sasuke menghilang seperti ini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya," Wajah Juugo berubah frustasi dan penuh kecemasan.

"Tunggu… kalian tenang dulu," sergah Suigetsu berusaha menenangkan Juugo dan Karin yang mulai terlihat panik. "Kita berpencar saja, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukannya."

Keduanya pun mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Suigetsu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, mereka bertiga mulai berpencar, mencari keberadaan Sasuke juga mencemaskan keadaannya. Dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga firasat buruk yang mereka rasakan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Ketiga remaja itu memasuki setiap kelas dan ruangan-ruangan yang terdapat di sekolah, termasuk gudang yang ada di bawahpun tak luput dari pencarian mereka. Namun, Sasuke rupanya belum juga di temukan. Tak hanya sampai disitu, mereka juga mencarinya di setiap lapangan olahraga yang terdapat di sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, tak ada sosok Sasuke dimanapun, hanya ada ranselnya saja di dalam kelas, tidak dengan sang pemilik.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menemukan Sasuke?" tanya Juugo saat mereka sudah berkumpul kembali.

Suigetsu dan Karin hanya menggeleng.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini?" Juugo tampak frustasi, dia kebingungan memikirkan keberadaan Sasuke. Tentu saja ini aneh dan ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak baik pada teman ravennya itu.

"Kau tenang dulu, Juugo," kata Suigetsu tak kalah panik. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti ketika mendapati Kurenai sensei yang berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Juugo, kau harus bersiap-siap, 5 menit lagi kita akan berangkat," Mata hazel sang guru meneliti sekitarnya. "Dimana Sasuke?"

Ketiganya saling pandang dan menggeleng secara serempak. "Kami tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke dimanapun, sensei," Karinlah yang akhirnya menjawab.

"Apa? Mungkin… mungkin Sasuke ada di kelasnya, atau dia sedang berada di toilet?"

"Kami juga sudah mencarinya kesana, tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak ada," sahut Suigetsu lesu.

"Kalian yakin?" Terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kurenai. "Kita harus segera menemukan Sasuke," Kurenai yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya mulai beranjak menemui kepala sekolah yang sedang mempersiapkan bus untuk keberangkatan mereka. "Pak, kami memiliki masalah."

Mendengar ucapan Kurenai, Hiruzen segera berbalik dan menatapnya heran. "Masalah? Masalah apa?"

"Sasuke menghilang."

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya segera mengerutkan keningnya. "Menghilang? Tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Kalian sudah mencarinya? Sebentar lagi kita semua akan berangkat."

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tapi Sasuke tidak juga ditemukan," sahut Juugo, disebelahnya Karin mulai tampak berkaca-kaca, gadis itu menggigiti kuku jarinya seperti kebiasaannya ketika sedang panik. Suigetsu yang berada di sebelahnya pun mencoba untuk mengusap bahu sang gadis yang hampir saja terisak.

"Kalau begitu kita semua harus mencarinya lagi. Para guru dan murid juga akan membantu, ayo semuanya berpencar," Sesuai perintah dari Hiruzen, para guru dan murid segera berpencar untuk menemukan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu yang masih tetap berdiri disana, di karenakan gadis berambut merah itu mulai menangis dan kedua pemuda itu tengah berusaha menenangkannya meski mereka juga mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke.

Mereka benar-benar panik, sebentar lagi seharusnya mereka sudah berangkat, tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak ketemu. Di tengah suara isakan tangis Karin, terdengar bunyi ponsel yang bergetar di saku roknya. Dengan lemas dan mata yang masih berair, gadis itu meraihnya, dan mendapati nama Kurama di layar touchscreen itu.

"Kak Kurama…," Karin tergugu, dia meremas ponsel yang berada di telinganya juga meremas rok sekolahnya sampai kusut. Kurama yang belum sempat menyapa adik sepupunya, kini mulai mengerutkan dahinya di sebrang sana.

"Ada apa, Karin? Apa ada masalah? Kami baru saja ingin menyusul kalian ke perlombaan."

"Sasuke… Sasuke menghilang kak… kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana. Kami bahkan sudah berpencar untuk mencarinya, tapi kami tetap tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya," Suara Karin terdengar begitu sumbang. Juugo dan Suigetsu yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mengusap bahunya yang terus bergetar.

"Apa? Sasuke menghilang?" Di sebrang sana Kurama langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku akan segera menghubungi Itachi. Kau tunggu kami disana, kami akan segera datang."

Belum sempat Karin menjawab, Kurama sudah mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Dengan masih menggunakan pakaian dinas, Kurama segera meraih jaketnya yang tersampir diatas kursi dan pergi bersama 2 anak buahnya. Di tengah perjalanan, dia mencoba menghubungi Itachi yang juga harus tahu tentang hal ini.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Suara Itachi terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Itachi, kau sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya Sasuke?" tanya Kurama langsung.

"Aku masih berada di kantor, ada beberapa file yang belum kuselesaikan. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada masalah, Karin bilang Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Pokoknya kau harus kesana sekarang, aku juga sedang berada di perjalanan."

"A-Apa? Oke, aku akan segera kesana," Itachi segera menutup teleponnya. Tanpa menghiraukan berkas-berkas yang harus dia tanda tangani, Itachi langsung bergegas bersama beberapa orang pengawalnya dan juga Kisame.

 **.**

20 menit kemudian, mobil Kurama memasuki halaman sekolah, Di ikuti dengan 3 mobil Itachi yang menyusul dari belakang, 1 mobil di tengah adalah mobil yang dinaiki Itachi dan Kurama, sedangkan 2 mobil yang berada di depan dan belakang, adalah mobil pengawal.

Itachi, Kurama, dan Kisame langsung turun menghampiri Karin yang masih sesegukan di temani Juugo dan Suigetsu di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Kedatangan mereka rupanya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa dan siswi, dimana tahun saat mereka masih bersekolah di sekolah ini, mereka sangatlah terkenal. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka.

"Karin, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi panik yang sudah berdiri dihadapan ketiga remaja itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kak… Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Juugo bilang sebelumnya Sasuke sempat pamit ke toilet dan sampai sekarang dia tidak kembali lagi," sahut Karin serak. Perhatian Itachi dan yang lainnya segera terpusat kearah Juugo.

Seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan itu, Juugo segera menjelaskan kejadian kronologisnya pada mereka. "Begini… setelah kami mendapatkan pengarahan di ruang kepala sekolah, Sasuke berpamitan kepadaku untuk ke toilet, dan akupun menunggu dia bersama Karin dan Suigetsu di kantin, tetapi setelah lama kami menunggunya, Sasuke tidak juga kembali, dan akhirnya kami berinisiatif untuk mencarinya dengan cara berpencar."

Itachi mulai menghela napas berat dan terlihat memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Disampingnya, Kurama juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kami harus mencarinya, Tuan?" tanya salah satu pengawal Itachi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mereka sudah mencarinya beberapa kali, tidak ada gunanya kalau kita mencari lagi, dan kalaupun Sasuke ada, dia pasti sudah ikut berkumpul bersama mereka disini," ungkap Kurama menyuarakan analisis di kepalanya.

Itachi lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Dia menumpukan sebelah tangannya di pinggang, dan yang sebelahnya lagi berusaha mengusap keningnya seperti tengah berpikir. Disaat yang bersamaan, Shisui datang membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, kak?" Shisui terlihat panik, dia memang sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi melalui telepon.

"Dia belum juga ditemukan," jawab Itachi pelan, dia masih mempertahankan posisinya dan semakin berpikir keras.

"Kalian sudah mencarinya di gudang? Mungkin saja kan Sasuke terkunci di dalam sana," usul Kisame yang sedang merangkul bahu adiknya, Suigetsu.

"Kami juga sudah mencari Sasuke disana kak, dia tetap tidak ada," kata Suigetsu lesu.

Itachi kembali berpikir dan terus berpikir. Dia berusaha untuk tenang meskipun dia sedang panik karena mencemaskan Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba saja suatu tempat terlintas di dalam benaknya. Tempat itu dulunya sering dia kunjungi bersama Kisame dan Kurama sewaktu masih di sekolah dulu, tak lupa dengan Yahiko yang pada saat itu masihlah sahabat akrab mereka bertiga. "Ada!" Seruan spontan Itachi, mengalihkan perhatian rekan-rekannya, juga beberapa pasang mata di sekitar. Dia lekas menatap Kurama dan Kisame sembari menaikan alisnya, lalu tak lama ia mengangguk pelan. Seakan mengerti dengan isyarat itu, keduanya hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengikuti langkah Itachi dari belakang.

"Kak, kalian tahu dimana Sasuke?" bisik Suigetsu pada Kisame. Mereka rupanya juga mengikuti langkah Itachi bersama para guru yang nampaknya juga penasaran.

"Di gudang," jawab Kisame singkat.

"Gudang?" Suigetsu tampak semakin bingung. Karena semua gudang sudah di periksa, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak ada.

Suigetsu mencoba untuk tidak bertanya. Dia terus mengikuti Kisame, dan ternyata mereka pergi ke belakang sekolah. Yang mereka tahu disana tidak ada lagi ruangan. Mereka sempat bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Itachi mau kemana, Namun ketiga pria itu terus saja diam dan berjalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sudut, dan itu mempunyai jarak yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Terlebih lagi mereka sangat kaget ketika melihat di balik dinding itu, ada sebuah ruangan kecil yang tidak pernah mereka tahu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tempat ini," bisik Suigetsu pada Juugo.

"Akupun juga sama," balas Juugo yang hanya diam terpaku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Itachi langsung menggedor pintu itu. "Sasuke… Sasuke… kau ada di dalam?" Dia terus saja berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Tapi, tetap tak ada jawaban siapapun dari dalam. Itachi menoleh kearah dua temannya, dan mereka hanya mengangguk seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Dengan cepat, Itachi langsung mendobrak pintu itu bersama Kurama. Keduanya seakan tidak menghiraukan pakaian mereka yang kotor terkena debu yang menempel di dahan pintu. Mereka terus saja mendobrak, hingga dobrakan yang ketiga, pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka. Itachi dan Kurama sempat terjatuh menghantam lantai, tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukam rasa sakit yang mendera di badan, melainkan keduanya langsung terlihat panik karena mendapati sosok yang di carinya ternyata memang benar ada di dalam.

Sasuke ada disana, tergeletak diatas lantai kotor dengan mata terpejam erat, entah bagaimana dirinya bisa berbaring di tempat ini, yang pasti saat ini Itachi merasa takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke, karena itulah dia berlari dan lekas memangku kepala adiknya yang ternyata berdarah. Kedua telapak tangan Itachi bergetar, dia menatap nanar Shisui yang juga ikut berlutut dengan ekspresi panik.

"Darah…," ucap Itachi lirih, memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang terkena darah Sasuke. "Shisui, Sasuke berdarah…."

Kurama yang mendengar hal itu segera mendudukan tubuh Sasuke dan melihat luka di kepalanya. "Ini hanya luka kecil, tenanglah Itachi, Shisui," katanya, lalu berpaling kearah adik sepupunya, Karin. "Kau membawa minyak angin?"

Karin mengangguk sambil merogoh saku roknya, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisi minyak angin beraroma mint yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menggosok keningnya jika lelah membaca di perpustakaan.

Setelahnya Kurama segera bertindak cepat, dia menuang sedikit cairan dari botol kecil itu di telapak tangannya kemudian menggosoknya sebentar, lalu mulai mendekatkannya ke hidung Sasuke. Tak sampai 2 menit, Sasuke tersadar, perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya yang memberat, dia mendesis merasakan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di bagian kepalanya yang di pukul. Pandangannya mengitari sekitar, mendapati banyak guru dan murid yang berada di hadapannya, lalu ia lekas melirikan matanya keatas, melihat raut cemas, Itachi, Shisui, Kurama, dan Kisame yang memandangnya.

"Ka-Kak…," panggil Sasuke, bibirnya lagi-lagi meringis saat Kisame membantunya untuk duduk tegak. Itachi lekas mencium pipinya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa takut yang masih menggelayuti hatinya. Namun, Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap mata Itachi yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya tak langsung bernapas lega, mereka tahu luka di kepala Sasuke meskipun hanya luka benturan kecil, tetapi tetap saja akan terasa sakit jika di gerakan. Sekarang giliran Shisui yang bertindak, dia mengusap kepala Sasuke untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya, setelah itu dia menerima sebuah kotak P3K yang diberikan oleh salah seorang pengawal kepadanya. Diapun mengobati luka itu pelan-pelan dan tak jarang Sasuke akan meringis saat merasakan perih yang langsung di dekap erat tubuhnya oleh Itachi. Shisui juga merasa tidak tega, tetapi dia tetap melilitkan perban untuk menutupi luka itu, kemudian dia merekatkan ujungnya dengan menggunakan plester.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Shisui halus, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Itachi dan Shisui begitu lega melihat keadaan sang adik.

"Kak, aku kan mau lomba," ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Itachi yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Kita batalkan saja ya? Seragammu kotor, dan keadaanmu juga tidak baik. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak sanggup, mungkin ini bukan kesempatan baik untuk kita," kata Juugo, lalu berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, kita harus kesana, Juugo. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa," Sasuke meyakinkan Juugo, kemudian dia berpaling kearah Shisui. "Kak, ini jam berapa?"

"09.30," jawab Shisui singkat, tangannya mengusap debu kering yang menempel di leher belakang Sasuke.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu 30 menit. Kau yakin, kau bisa Sasuke?" sambung Kurama.

"Aku bisa kak," sahut Sasuke yakin.

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana," Itachi berujar pasrah. Dia beranjak dari posisinya sembari membantu Sasuke berjalan. Tubuh adiknya masih agak lemah, karena itulah dia merengkuhnya, berusaha membantunya berjalan bersama dengan Shisui yang berada di sisi kiri Sasuke.

Dengan waktu yang tersisa, mereka semua pergi ke tempat tujuan. Termasuk Suigetsu dan Karin.

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Arashi, Kamikiri, dan Jigumo, duduk di bawah pepohonan dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Kami takut, Arashi, yang kita hadapi sekarang itu, Sasuke, keluarganya pasti akan bertindak tegas begitu tahu kalau kitalah yang mencelakai dia," ujar Jigumo yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Benar, ini berbahaya untuk kita. Aku tidak mau dipenjara," sambung Kamikiri yang juga merasa takut.

"Kalian itu bisa diam tidak sih? Jangan jadi pengecut, kita kan sudah sepakat untuk melakukannya bersama-sama. Kenapa kalian harus takut?" bentak Arashi yang sebenarnya juga merasa takut.

"Tapi dia terluka… kau tahu kan kalau Uchiha Itachi tidak akan pernah melepaskan siapapun yang telah melukai adik-adiknya? Siapapun tidak akan bisa lolos darinya," sergah Jigumo gemetar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jigumo. Sewaktu kasus pemukulan Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Shisui saja, dia terlihat sangat murka. Dan kabar yang ku dengar, para pemukul itu masih di penjara sampai sekarang," lanjut Kamikiri.

"Kalian ini… berhentilah berpikiran macam-macam! Kalian pikir aku tidak takut? Aku juga tidak bermaksud melukai Sasuke. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Niatku hanya untuk membalas, bukan untuk mencelakai," Mata Arashi nampak berkaca-kaca, dia merangkul kedua temannya yang masih bergetar ketakutan. "Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan menerima dan menjalaninya bersama-sama."

"Tapi Arashi—"

"Dengar… kita tidak bisa lari. Kita sudah terlanjur melakukan ini, dan kita jugalah yang memulai. Jadi, kita harus menerima apapun yang terjadi nanti," ucap Arashi yang begitu bijak untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ujian segera tersentak mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke yang terluka. Dia bahkan berencana untuk menyusul ke tempat lomba itu di adakan, tetapi karena masih adanya mata kuliah penting yang harus dia hadiri, mau tak mau Naruto menuruti perkataan Kurama untuk bersabar dan menunggu sekembalinya mereka di rumah Itachi.

"Tapi, Kyu… kau harus memenjarakan pelaku pemukulan Sasuke, atau aku akan menghancurkan ruang kerjamu," ancam Naruto tak main-main. Di sebrang sana Kurama hanya menghela napas berat mendengar nada egois sang adik.

"Dengar Naruto… tanpa kau mengancamkupun aku akan tetap memenjarakan orang itu. Kau pikir Itachi dan Shisui akan rela begitu saja membiarkan si pelaku lolos?"

Naruto berdecih sembari melangkah menyusuri lorong koridor. "Kalau begitu, setelah perlombaannya selesai, kau harus segera mengusut tuntas masalah itu."

"Tenang saja… aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan beberapa bukti yang tertinggal di gudang rahasia itu. Jadi… berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti Itachi, aku ini polisi jadi memang sudah tugasku untuk menangkap pelaku tindak kriminal, bodoh!"

"Cih! Dasar rubah merah jelek. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Setelah sampai di ujung lorong sepi, Naruto segera duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di sepanjang lorong Fakultas.

"Dia ada di mobil belakang bersama kedua kakaknya. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin, Sasuke terlihat pucat dan beberapa kali dia hampir limbung ketika berjalan tadi."

"Jangan remehkan Sasuke-ku!" dengus Naruto dengan nada mencibir.

"Hei! Sejak kapan dia menjadi Sasuke-mu?" protes Kurama.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Bodoh! Ya sudah aku juga harus bersiap-siap menjalani mata kuliah selanjutnya. Sampai nanti, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke."

"Hm, baiklah… jaa~"

Sambungan telepon telah terputus. Naruto mendesahkan napas lega mendengar Sasukenya ternyata baik-baik saja, meskipun kepalanya terluka, setidaknya dia masih bisa mengikuti Olimpiade yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya sejak kemarin. Mungkin dengan cara ini, Sasuke bisa membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga kakaknya yang lain.

"Kau terlihat lega. Padahal kulihat tadi kau begitu panik," sergah sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Naruto tidak berniat berbalik, dia justru hanya mendengus karena ia sudah dapat menebak sosok siapakah yang sedang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Dan kau seperti tidak peduli. Padahal aku yakin kau mendengar seluruh isi percakapanku," ketusnya, "Ada apa, Sai?" Naruto segera berbalik dan menatap malas sosok Sai yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tiang bangunan.

"Tidak ada," sahutnya dingin.

"Kau tidak cemas? Sasuke baru saja di celakai seseorang."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Naruto mencibir disertai dengusan sinis yang terdengar dari bibirnya. "Ah, aku lupa… kau kan sangat membencinya. Lagipula untuk apa juga aku berdebat dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu."

Tanpa sadar Sai mengepalkan tangannya mendengar hal itu. Tapi dia tak berniat memukul Naruto karena bersikap begitu menyebalkan, Sai hanya diam membiarkan Naruto berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

 **.**

Mereka sampai di gedung yang amat besar tempat Olimpiade itu dilaksanakan. Suasananya sangat ramai, semua murid-murid dari sekolah Internasional ada di sana. Bahkan para wartawan pun juga ada. Bukan hanya untuk menerima hasil siapa pemenang Olimpiade itu, tetapi tujuan utama mereka, karena mereka tahu Sasuke ikut dalam Olimpiade itu.

Baru saja mereka turun dari mobil, para wartawan itu sudah menutupi jalan mereka. Para wartawan yang haus akan berita segera mengambil foto Itachi, Shisui, dan Sasuke yang ada di hadapan mereka. Berbagai pertanyaan mereka lontarkan, tetapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil di jawab, karena yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa masuk untuk mengejar waktu 5 menit yang tersisa. Kurama beserta 2 anak buahnya dan juga para pengawal Itachi berusaha untuk menghalangi para wartawan dan memberi jalan pada Itachi dan kedua adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu di dalam, acara hampir saja akan dimulai. Beruntung Sasuke dan Juugo datang tepat waktu. Mereka segera mengambil tempat yang sudah di sediakan, sedangkan Itachi dan yang lain mengambil tempat di lantai dua untuk menonton.

Pada soal pertanyaan yang pertama dan kedua, sempat di lewatkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke karena dia masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya hingga membuat dirinya tidak fokus. Tapi mengingat akan hadirnya Itachi dan Shisui disini, Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan menahan rasa sakit yang didera.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke dan Juugo mulai tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan cepat dan benar, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkagum-kagum karena kecerdasan dua pemuda itu. Itachi dan Shisui yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum bangga.

 **.**

Suasana tegang terpancar di gedung yang amat besar tempat Olimpiade itu di laksanakan. Para peserta juga sudah duduk berbaris untuk menunggu pengumuman pemenang. Juugo menggenggam kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdo'a, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mencoba bertahan atas rasa sakit yang mulai terasa di tubuhnya. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa sakit, dan tak lama Sasuke merasa tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Tetapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum saat Juugo menatapnya.

"Baiklah… kami sudah mendapatkan hasilnya dari para dewan juri. Kalian semua adalah murid-murid yang pintar. Disini saya bisa melihat poin kalian saling kejar-mengejar. Tetapi siapapun pemenangnya kalian semua tetaplah yang terbaik. Dan sekali lagi saya tegaskan, tidak ada kecurangan dalam Olimpiade ini. karena ini hasil murni dari usaha kalian selama ini. Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan juara ketiga yang mendapatkan 80 poin, dan mereka adalah… SMA Tatsuno!" Sorakan dan tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan itu. para peserta juga saling memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Juara kedua mendapatan 85 poin, mereka adalah... SMA Chukyo!" Sorakan itu kembali terdengar, dan di atas panggung sekarang sudah ada dua pemenang.

"Baik… sekarang adalah saat yang di tunggu-tunggu. Saya juga sangat takjub, atas hasil yang didapatkan anak-anak ini," Suasana semakin menegang. Terutama Itachi yang sangat berharap kalau piala itu jatuh kembali ke tangan pihak sekolahnya dulu.

"Juara pertama dengan nilai 99 poin…," Semua orang saling bertatapan. 99 poin bukanlah angka yang kecil. Bahkan itu adalah angka yang mendekati sempurna.

"Seperti tahun kemarin… Horikoshi Gakuen kembali mendapatkan juara bertahan!" Teriakan sang moderator semakin mengisi keramaian yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua orang berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Itachi dan Shisui nampak berpelukan diatas sana, mereka sangat senang. Kurama, Kisame, dan semuanya meloncat kegirangan seakan menambah riuhnya suasana yang tercipta di dalam gedung. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Juugo hanya saling bertatapan, mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan hasil semaksimal itu.

Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Sasuke dan Juugo berdiri dan naik ke atas panggung. Mereka menerima uang tunai yang cukup besar, ditambah dengan piala yang sangat besar. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mendapat santunan karena menjadi juara terbaik tahun ini. Sasuke diberikan Microfon untuk memberikan sambutannya, dan ia seketika merasa sangat gugup, namun Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang dengan merangkai kalimat-kalimatnya di dalam otak.

Sebelum menyuarakan apa yang hendak dia sampaikan, Sasuke sempat menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu, kemudian barulah ia menatap para penonton yang nampak begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan di depan sana.

"Prestasi ini bukanlah sepenuhnya milik saya. Jika tidak ada teman-teman dan orang-orang yang saya cintai mendukung langkah saya, saya tidak mungkin bisa sampai di tempat ini. Berkat mereka saya menjadi yakin, jika saya bisa, dan karena mereka jugalah saya berani menghadapi dunia luar," Tanpa sadar Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya saat mengucapkan hal itu. Dia melirik Itachi dan Shisui yang terpaku di tempatnya kemudian berujar lirih sembari menggenggam piala yang ia dapatkan bersama Juugo. "Kak Itachi… Kak Shisui… terima kasih… Piala ini… untuk kalian. I love you."

Kedua pria yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke tersenyum haru mendengarkan lantunan kalimat yang menggetarkan itu. Sementara blitz-blitz kamera wartawan berlomba-lomba memotret Sasuke yang sedang meneteskan airmata di atas podium sana.

 **.**

Kepulangan mereka, ternyata sudah menjadi incaran para wartawan. Sejak Sasuke memberi sambutan, mereka segera merekam, bahkan mereka juga mengambil foto Sasuke saat memegang piala, tetapi mereka tidak puas hanya sampai disitu. Mereka ingin mewawancarai Sasuke langsung, tapi Shisui segera melindunginya. Para pengawal dan polisi yang sudah memberi jalan, dimanfaatkan Shisui untuk segera membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia segera menutup pintu mobil tanpa memberi kesempatan para wartawan menanyainya tentang ini-itu.

Tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, mereka mengincar Itachi. "Itachi-sama kita bisa berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke?" pinta salah satu wartawan penuh harap, saat Itachi sudah berada di depan pintu mobilnya.

"Maaf ya… Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Itachi sekenanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda atas kemenangan Sasuke?"

"Sebagai kakak, saya merasa sangat bangga. Dia sudah menunjukkan yang terbaik. Dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin hingga mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna."

"Selamat ya atas kemenangan Sasuke."

"Ya, terima kasih juga atas partisipasi kalian semua." Setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meskipun masih banyak yang harus wartawan itu pertanyakan, namun mereka harus pasrah saat para pengawal Itachi berusaha untuk menahannya. Mereka semuapun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

"Sasuke!" Di depan pintu rumah, Naruto menyambut kedatangannya sembari berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Bocah raven itu baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil, dan ia tidak terlalu siap mendapatkan pelukan super erat dari Naruto, alhasil pijakan kakinya limbung dan nyaris saja terjatuh jika Naruto tidak mendekapnya cukup erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya sambil mengusap bahu sempit yang nampak rapuh di dalam pelukannya.

"Hn, hanya benturan kecil, Dobe," sahut Sasuke malas, memutar matanya melihat rona khawatir yang berlebihan di raut kekasih pirangnya.

"Kecil?" tanya Naruto tak setuju. Dengan sengaja ia mencolek luka yang terbalut oleh perban di kepala Sasuke, sampai si empunya mengaduh kesakitan sembari memberinya pelototan super tajam.

"Itu sakit!"

"Kau bilang hanya luka kecil?" Naruto mencibir dan segera menggiring Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam. "Jangan berlagak sok kuat, Teme."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, Dobe."

Kikikan kecil terdengar dari sela-sela bibir Naruto yang terbuka. Segera saja ia melancarkan kecupan di kening Sasuke hingga membuat ketiga pria di belakang mereka menatap shock tidak percaya.

"Na-Naruto?" Kurama mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu melihat punggung lebar adiknya berbalik disertai cengiran menyilaukan dari wajah sang adik.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau terlihat begitu kaget?" Cengiran itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Kau… mencium… sasuke?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke lagi yang lantas mendapatkan sikutan sadis dari si raven tercinta. Namun Naruto menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan tertawa kering, dan sebagai pembalasan ia mencuri ciuman lagi di bibir Sasuke sembari menggigitnya gemas.

"Aw!" Ringisan Sasuke membuat Itachi khawatir. Faktanya adik Kurama satu itu memang sedikit agresif dan juga hiperaktif. Sewaktu berpacaran dengan Sai dulu, Naruto memang tidak terlalu segemas sekarang, karena itulah Itachi berpikir kadar agresif Naruto meningkat selama dia dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Baka! Ku bunuh kau Naruto!" Raung Kurama yang hendak bersiap-siap menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. "Sasuke itu adiknya Itachi, Bodoh! Setelah Sai, kau ingin memacarinya juga, heh? Dasar pirang serakah!" serunya mencak-mencak.

Naruto meringis mendengarnya. "Dimana wibawamu sebagai polisi, Kyu? Kau tampak bodoh jika bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula aku dan Sasuke memang sudah berpacaran. Dia milikku. Dan kau terlambat untuk memperingatiku."

Pernyataan spontan Naruto sukses membuat ketiga pria di hadapannya terkejut. Itachi, Kurama, dan Kisame, melebarkan sedikit bola matanya, yang hanya di tanggapi kikikan geli beserta juluran lidah nakal Naruto.

"Aku selangkah lebih maju dari kalian," Sekali lagi Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sembari menggeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam, lebih tepatnya kamar si bungsu yang berada di lantai 2. Meskipun kelihatannya Naruto masih sempat bersikap konyol, namun dalam hatinya ia masih sangat mengkhawatirkan raut pucat Sasuke. Mungkin kekasih ravennya itu memang membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk sementara ini.

 **.**

Setelah memastikan Sasuke beristirahat di kamarnya dengan di temani oleh Naruto, Itachi segera menggiring masuk Kurama dan Kisame ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Mereka duduk dengan saling berhadapan, dan ekspresi santai yang semula terukir di wajah mereka, berubah menjadi ekspresi serius bercampur tegang.

"Aku akan segera mengatakan hasil penyelidikanku," kata Kurama, yang semakin membuat kedua temannya penasaran. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya, dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Menjadikan benda logam berbentuk bintang segi enam itu sebagai pusat perhatian mereka saat ini. "Benda ini di temukan di dalam rongsokan mobil ayahmu, Itachi."

Itachi menatap nanar benda itu, ia meraihnya dengan tangan yang gemetar dan menelitinya dengan seksama. Itachi memutar benda itu seakan sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku penyebab kematian ayah kandungnya.

"Paman Madara?" Suaranya terdengar parau, entah kenapa dadanya mendadak sesak ketika mengetahui bahwa orang terdekatnyalah yang ternyata menjadi dalang kematian ayah tercintanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi… supir Fugaku-san saat itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Kami menemukan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi di dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi kami belum tahu pasti, apakah dia memang meminum minuman beralkohol itu, atau ada seseorang yang sengaja mencampurkan minumannya dengan alkohol."

"Sebelum mereka pergi. Supir Fugaku-san memang sedang minum. Tapi dia hanya minum air mineral biasa," jelas Kisame angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu benar dugaanku. Minuman itu sudah di campur dengan alkohol."

"Tapi bukannya jalanan itu sepi?" lanjut Kisame.

"Ya, jalanan itu memang sepi, tapi dugaanku disaat dia sudah terpengaruh oleh alkohol, sebuah mobil melaju dari arah depan mencoba untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi si supir, dan karena dalam pengaruh alkohol yang cukup tinggi, sulit untuknya mengendalikan mobil itu. Hingga terjadi lah kecelakaan tersebut," jelas Kurama yang mencoba menggali penyebab kecelakaan itu.

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Itachi, lidahnya benar-benar kelu, dan dia nampak begitu terpukul mendengar penjelasan ahli dari kekasihnya yang menjabat sebagai Komandan di kepolisian. Itachi terus memegangi dahinya. Dari awalpun sebenarnya dia memang sudah curiga dengan peragai sang paman, tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu shock mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang selalu berusaha ia tepis sekuat tenaga. Tapi meski begitu Itachi masih menganggap Madara sebagai Pamannya. Mungkin Itachi memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan kekalutan batinnya, hal ini sejak awal memang cukup berat untuknya.

 **.**

Di sisi lain. Shisui sedang tidur di pangkuan Deidara. Mereka menikmati suasana di taman itu. Tangan-tangan halus Deidara terus membelai rambut Shisui. Dia ikut senang atas kemenangan Sasuke dalam Olimpiade bergengsi itu. Tapi berada di dekat Shisui, cukup membuat Deidara resah. Karena ucapan Madara kemarin di kedai buah milik usaha keluarganya.

 _"Kau yang bernama Deidara?" tanya Madara angkuh, dia melirik sinis kedai buah pinggiran jalan yang sedang di jaga oleh pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu._

 _"Ya, saya Deidara, maaf Anda siapa?"_

 _Lelaki itu mendengus sinis. Dia memerintahkan para anak buahnya lewat kerlingan mata, dan dalam sekejap saja, orang-orang berjas rapi itu mengelilingi kedai Deidara lalu mulai menghancurkannya tanpa ampun._

 _"Ap-Apa yang Anda lakukan?!" pekiknya histeris. "Tolong… jangan lakukan ini. Kami hanya pedagang kecil, Tuan… ku mohon jangan hancurkan usaha keras ayahku untuk membangun tempat ini!" Isakan dan teriakan berbaur dalam suaranya yang serak. Deidara berlari menerjang salah seorang pengawal Madara yang sedang menginjak-injak buah jeruk yang menggelinding ke aspal jalan. "Hentikan!"_

 _Grab! Bukannya Deidara yang berhasil menghentikan tindakan orang-orang itu, justru dirinyalah yang di lumpuhkan dengan kedua sisi tubuh yang di tahan dan di kunci oleh lengan-lengan kekar dua orang pengawal bertubuh besar. Dia memberontak tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat, di tambah rambutnya kini menjadi sasaran jambakan orang-orang jahat itu._

 _"Tolong… hentikan… jangan menghancurkan tempat ini… siapa sebenarnya kalian? Dan apa maksud tujuan kalian melakukan hal ini padaku?"_

 _Madara melangkah maju, tangannya mencengkeram rahang pemuda cantik itu dan mendekatkan wajah liciknya tepat di depan raut memelas Deidara. "Siapa aku? Dan apa mauku?" Ulang Madara dengan senyum iblisnya. "Kau pasti pernah mendengar nama Uchiha Madara bukan?" Pertanyaan itu sontak melebarkan kedua iris biru Deidara. "Ya, benar… akulah Uchiha Madara, paman kandung dari lelaki yang saat ini tengah kau rayu dan dekati. Sebenarnya permintaanku sederhana Deidara… cukup jauhi Shisui dan tinggalkan dia secepat yang kau bisa. Atau… kau ingin nasib kedua orangtuamu juga seperti kedai ini?" Melihat Deidara yang menggeleng sambil berurai airmata, memunculkan senyum kemenangan di bibir Madara. "Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Memang sebaiknya kau tidak menentangku atau nasib keluargamu menjadi abu di tanganku. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jauhi Shisui dan tinggalkan dia. Aku jauh lebih tahu tipe pemuda seperti apa kau ini? Makhluk rendah sepertimu mana pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha!" katanya congak penuh dengan nada arogansi. Setelahnya Madara menghempaskan rahang Deidara dan mengisyaratkan para anak buahnya melepaskan pemuda itu dan meninggalkannya yang terkulai seorang diri di pinggir jalan, dalam kondisi kedai yang tak berbentuk lagi dengan ceceran buah-buah rusak di sekitarnya._

Lamunan Deidara buyar saat Shisui memanggilnya.

"Dei…," Telapak tangan sang Uchiha mengusap halus wajahnya sambil masih terbaring nyaman di pangkuan Deidara.

"Hm?" gumamnya yang sangat terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu yang bercerita dengan wajah ceria seperti itu."

"Hn," Shisui mengangguk, perhatiannya tertuju kearah langit memperhatikan arakan awan putih diatas sana. "Aku sangat bahagia. Dulu Sai yang sudah membuatku bangga, dan sekarang Sasuke. Mereka bahkan sama-sama mendapatkan nilai yang hampir sempurna."

"Sasuke memang pintar, dia tidak berbeda dengan kalian," kata Deidara sembari tersenyum.

Shisui pun ikut tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan Deidara dan menggenggamnya erat. "Dei… kapan kau siap kuperkenalkan dengan kak Itachi?"

"Nanti… saat keadaannya sudah mulai tenang. Aku hanya takut hal ini menambah beban di bahu kak Itachi."

"Maksudmu?" Sebelah alis Shisui menukik tinggi.

"Aku hanya pemuda miskin yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Kami tidak sebanding dengan kalian—"

"Dei—"

"Bukankah hubungan ini terdengar mustahil?"

"Dei… apa yang kau katakan," Mata onyx Shisui mendelik tidak suka. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Deidara yang sedang menunduk murung. "Setelah satu tahun kau baru mengatakan hal ini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kak Itachi bukanlah orang yang memandang rendah status sosial orang lain, dan bagiku kau lebih tinggi dari yang orang bayangkan," Tatapannya berangsur lembut. Jari-jemari Shisui mengelus pelan tulang hidung Deidara.

"Tapi, jika seandainya kita harus berpisah—"

Shisui tak mendengarkan ucapan Deidara selanjutnya karena dia memang tak ingin. Bibirnya dengan cepat mengunci mulut Deidara lalu mendekap tubuhnya dengan posesif, seolah-olah Shisui ingin menegaskan kalau dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Deidara atau membiarkan hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

"Ugh!" Shisui tiba-tiba meringis dan melepaskam ciumannya. Tangan berusaha menekan lambungnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia lupa kalau sejak pagi tadi dia belum memakan apapun, mungkin penyakit maag-nya sudah lambuh karena kelalaiannya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara panik.

"A-ahh… Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Shisui mulai pucat.

"Kau pasti lupa makan kan? Dasar ceroboh! Seharusnya kau makan dulu, bukannya menjemputku disini. Sekarang ayo cepat pulang lalu makan!" desak Deidara yang mulai membantu Shisui untuk bangun kemudian memapahnya sampai mobil.

 **.**

Sehabis memastikan Shisui sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat, Deidara mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Melalui via telepon, Shisui mengabari kalau dirinya sudah makan lalu minum obat pereda sakit maag, dan tanpa babibu lagi Deidara segera menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Shisui memang tidak memprotesnya, tapi entah kenapa ia cukup berat untuk memutus sambungan telepon itu sendiri.

Sesampainya Deidara di pekarangan rumahnya yang kecil, ia di kejutkan oleh suara barang-barang yang di lempar menghantam tanah. Deidara tentu saja sangat kaget, apalagi saat ini mendengar suara jeritan histeris ibunya, juga suara teriakan sang ayah pada seseorang entah siapa.

"Ayah… Ibu… ada apa ini?" tanyanya yang tidak mengerti. Di depan pintu rumahnya terdapat beberapa orang pria yang melempar keluar semua perabotan di dalam rumahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan!" Deidara menjerit keras lalu berusaha menghentikan tindakan orang-orang itu dan malah mendapatkan pukulan menyakitkan di wajahnya. Tubuh kurus Deidara terlempar menghantam pot tanaman hingga pecah.

"Dei!" pekik sang ayah yang begitu panik melihat putranya mengaduh sakit setelah jatuh dipukul oleh salah satu orang berbaju hitam itu.

"Ugh! Ayah… kenapa mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang kita dari dalam rumah?" tanya Deidara sambil masih meringis sakit. Sang ibu ikut berlutut dan mengusap pipinya yang lebam kebiruan.

"Maafkan ayah, Dei…," Wajah sang ayah bertambah sendu ketika menatapnya. "Mereka menyita rumah kita karena ayah tak mampu membayar hutang."

"Hutang?" Deidara masih juga belum mengerti. "Tapi bukankah ayah bilang hutang kita sudah lunas?"

Sang ayah mengangguk lemah lalu menambahkan. "Seharusnya begitu, tapi kata mereka ayah belum membayar bunganya hingga akhirnya membengkak. Ayah tak punya uang lagi untuk membayarnya setelah mengganti semua kerusakan yang ada di kedai kita."

Mata biru Deidara nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk ibunya yang tiba-tiba terisak lalu mencium keningnya. "Maafkan aku… ini semua salahku…."

"Kau tidak salah, nak."

"Tidak! Ini salahku!" Deidara segera bangkit dan menerjang orang-orang itu dengan brutal. "Hei! Katakan pada bos kalian untuk berhenti melakukan hal ini. Aku akan menuruti apa yang diminta oleh pria brengsek itu!"

"Sudah terlambat. Sekarang enyahlah!" Salah seorang dari mereka membalas pukulan Deidara. Bahkan dua orang menahan kedua sisi tubuhnya yang terus memukul liar dan memberontak, mereka mengeroyok Deidara yang hanya sendirian tanpa ampun sampai kedua orangtua Deidara menjerit histeris dengan memohon-mohon pada mereka agar putranya di lepaskan.

"Uhuk!" Bercak darah keluar dari dalam mulutnya membasahi sebagian telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Deidara merasa seluruh tulangnya remuk dan ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin bergeser. Kedua orangtuanya tak henti-hentinya menangis dan mengusap lebam yang menghiasi tubuh anaknya.

"Sekarang pergilah dari kota ini dan jangan pernah berniat untuk kembali lagi!" bentak orang-orang itu sembari menarik paksa Deidara dan orangtuanya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

 **.**

Shisui terlonjak dari kasurnya ketika membaca pesan singkat yang di kirimkan oleh Deidara 5 menit lalu. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terkesan buru-buru, Shisui meraih jaket di dalam lemari kemudian segera berlari keluar kamar untuk menuruni tangga. Dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke yang pada saat itu sedang menaiki tangga sambil memegang segelas air di tangannya. Dia terus saja berlari, mengeluarkan mobilnya dari dalam bagasi kemudian meluncur ke tempat Deidara berada sekarang ini. Shisui berharap semoga semua yang Deidara katakan melalui pesan singkat itu hanyalah sekesar lelucon bodoh yang baginya tidak lucu sama sekali. Tidak mungkin Deidara memintanya putus setelah seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama-sama.

Setelah keluar dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir asal di taman itu, Shisui segera berlari lagi untuk menghampiri sosok Deidara yang menunggunya di kursi taman favoritnya. Lelaki cantik itu mengenakan sweeter rajutan berwarna biru dengan syal putih polos yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Dengan cepat Shisui menggenggam tangannya hingga membuat Deidara tersentak, lalu tak lama pemuda bermata biru itu terpaku melihat ekspresi pucat di wajah kekasihnya, beserta lelehan peluh, dan napas yang putus-putus.

"Katakan… hhh… kalau kau… ha…nya… bercanda… hhh… Dei," pinta Shisui di tengah sulitnya ia mengatur napas.

Deidara melepaskan genggaman pada lengannya kemudian berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar, meskipun bekas lebam masih tercetak samar di wajah putihnya. Untungnya remangnya cahaya lampu taman berhasil menyamarkan seluruh luka yang terdapat di tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Shisui, aku benar-benar harus pergi dan mengakhiri hubungan konyol ini."

"Konyol?" ulang Shisui tak terima. Mata onyx nya menyorot tajam iris biru Deidara. "Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh disaat-saat seperti ini Dei. Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya," Nada suaranya meninggi disertai getaran yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya serasa sesak.

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Deidara, lagi-lagi ia menangkis tangan Shisui yang berniat menggenggamnya. "Aku sudah tidak berniat melanjutkannya, ini terlalu monoton lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih mampu memuaskan keinginanku di bandingkan dirimu. Dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa aku telah selesai, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini."

Tanpa menyadari ada nada getar dalam suara Deidara, Shisui langsung terpaku dengan pandangan yang kosong menatap suatu tempat entah apa. Ucapan itu seperti halnya sebuab tombak yang menusuk telah relung hatinya hingga menghancurkan serpihannya tanpa sisa. Shisui menatap nanar punggung Deidara yang semakin bergerak menjauh. Dia tak bisa menerimanya, dia tak ingin menerimanya. Shisui ingin mengejar Deidara tetapi rasa sakit di perutnya kembali terasa hingga membuat langkah kakinya goyah.

"Dei! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" teriak Shisui sambil meringis memegangi perut. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" Dia terus meneriaki Deidara yang tetap melangkah ke depan tanpa berniat menoleh untuk melihat keterpurukannya. "DEIDARA!"

Teriakan kencang Shisui rupanya tetap tak juga membuat Deidara berbalik. Pemuda itu terus melangkah pasti membelah kegelapan malam. Satu yang tidak diketahui oleh Shisui, airmata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipi Deidara sejak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shisui tanpa mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ini memang sudah menjadi keputusannya. Semua demi keselamatan ayah, ibunya. Jika seandainya Deidara tetap egois untuk mempertahankan Shisui, maka kedua orangtuanyalah yang akan menjadi korban. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Disetiap pijakan langkahnya kini seperti menghantarkan ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk otot syaraf telapak kakinya. Deidara tak sanggup untuk berjalan, ia ingin berbalik, memeluk Shisui, membisikan kalau semua yangcia katakan adalah bohong belaka. Tapi… ia tak bisa. Seseorang yang diutus oleh Madara menyaksikan semua gerak-geriknya dari salah satu pohon yang ada di kawasan taman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic ini ga bakal nyampe 20 chapter kok, episode selanjutnya mungkin Sasuke yang bakalan nangis2 karena di dzolimin Sai. Nyahaha~


	9. Chapter 9

Di pagi yang cerah ini, berita tentang kemenangan Sasuke dan Juugo sudah tersebar di seluruh media masa. Bahkan foto-foto mereka sudah banyak beredar.

"Kemenangan ini membuat kami semua percaya jika keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke tidak berbeda dari ketiga orang kakaknya yang lain. Karena dia juga sangat pintar. Sasuke dan rekannya mendapatkan nilai 99 poin saat di Olimpiade kemarin, nilai yang hampir sempurna. Ini sangat menakjubkan!" lapor salah satu wartawan yang berbicara di depan layar kaca televisi.

Terpapar senyum kecil di wajah Sai saat melihat berita itu. Dia mengambil gelas jus yang ada diatas meja kemudian meminumnya.

Mengingat waktu yang mulai beranjak siang, Sai mematikan televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Dia meraih tasnya dan berdiri dari sofa. Sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya sebelum dia berbalik. Tetapi Sai tiba-tiba sangat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" selidik Sai.

"Baru saja kak," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Sai berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Tetapi saat dirinya melewati bocah itu, Sasuke dengan cepat menyodorkan buku SAINS kepunyaan Sai. Sang kakak ketiga terdiam melihat buku itu, dan pastinya dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku kakak. Terima kasih… karena kakak sudah mau meminjamkan buku ini padaku."

"Kau simpan saja," ketus Sai tanpa melihat wajah bingung Sasuke.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan buku itu lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau saja yang simpan."

Rupanya Sai sudah tidak berminat membuang-buang waktunya lebih lama lagi. Selain ia masih membenci Sasuke, dengan melihat wajah sok lugu itu dirinya hanya akan semakin merasa muak. Ia seperti ingin menghancurkan raut lugu itu dari wajah Sasuke, meskipun di satu sisi ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu senang mendengar prestasi Sasuke di televisi.

Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh lainnya, Sai benar-benar memacu cepat kendaraan beroda dua miliknya keluar area gerbang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung di depan pintu utama sembari menatap kepergian Sai dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Meskipun ucapan Sai barusan terdengar ketus dan dingin, tetapi entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia.

 **.**

Di dalam ruangannya, Itachi dan Ayumi sedang berdiri dari balik dinding jendela kaca. Disana mereka dapat melihat keadaan ramai di luar kantor, melihat para pekerja yang berlalu lalang, beserta arus lalu lintas yang sepertinya sedikit macet siang ini.

"Berita mengenai Sasuke sudah tersebar dimana-mana," kata Ayumi memulai bahan perbincangan.

"Ya, aku tahu…."

"Sasuke anak yang pintar. Sepertinya dia juga sedikit mirip denganmu. Dari sikap wibawanya maupun wajahnya. Kalian benar-benar hampir mirip."

Itachi tersenyum simpul sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke ketika menangis bahagia saat memegang piala Olimpiade itu. Ucapan mengharukan Sasuke juga ikut terbayang, betapa Itachi sangat bangga memiliki adik-adik yang luar biasa seperti Sasuke, Shisui, dan juga Sai.

"Hn, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tapi aneh… kenapa di dalam diri Sasuke bisa mempunyai kesamaan denganku ataupun Sai?"

"Kau belum mendapatkan hasil apa-apa? Tentang siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Dia mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatku dan Shisui begitu mencintainya. Anak itu… rasanya… dia tidaklah asing. Kami seperti memiliki ikatan kuat yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasakannya."

"Semua butuh proses. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, tidak semudah itu mencari sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Kau benar," Itachi membalikan tubuhnya, menatap lurus wajah cantik wanita yang pernah singgah di hatinya dulu. Ia tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang sudah lama tak dilihat Ayumi, bahkan ini adalah senyum pertama yang ia dapatkan semenjak ia kembali ke Jepang. "Aku ingin secepatnya mengetahui siapa itu Sasuke," Suara Itachi menarik kesadaran Ayumi yang tanpa sadar melamun. "Meski hasilnya yang terburuk sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk menyayangi Sasuke."

Ayumi tersenyum memandang Itachi. Perlahan dia menggenggam tangan pria itu, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Itachi. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan Ayumi teringat akan masa lalunya dulu ketika mereka masih bersama, menjadi sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Itachi yang merasakan hal itu seketika memandang kepala Ayumi yang sekarang ada di bahunya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan wanita itu bersandar di bahunya dan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa di saat yang bersamaan Itachi justru mengingat nama Kurama lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Apakah ini pertanda kalau perasaannya pada Ayumi memang sudah menghilang? Kalau begitu ia tak perlu lagi menghindari wanita ini. Karena baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah memecahkan misteri yang di tinggalkan oleh mendiang ayahnya, yaitu kebenaran asal usul mengenai Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kurama mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu. Sepertinya rasa tidak suka itu semakin besar. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa membiarkan Itachi di sentuh oleh wanita itu, tetapi Kurama bukanlah sosok remaja yang suka sekali mengamuk ketika merasa cemburu. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa, di tambah statusnya yang menjadi Komandan kepolisian di kesatuannya. Jadi Kurama hanya bisa menarik napas pelan-pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar lewat mulut. Untuk kali ini saja ia membiarkan wanita itu menyentuh Itachinya, tetapi untuk kesempatan yang berikutnya jangan harap ia akan sudi. Kalau perlu Kurama akan merantai Itachi jika pria itu berani memberi harapan pada mantan kekasih wanitanya itu untuk kembali.

 **.**

Kini di ruangannya, Itachi hanya seorang diri. Dia berdiri di balkon ruangannya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Hatinya sangat resah. Dia ingin berbagi pada Ayumi. Tapi aneh… disaat dia berada di dekat gadis itu, Itachi tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan seperti halnya dulu. Dimana tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka.

Terlintas kisah masa lalu Itachi, saat bersama Yahiko. Persahabatan yang begitu dekat kini berubah menjadi dendam. Ingin rasanya, saat dirinya berada di dekat Yahiko, Itachi ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Tanpa adanya permusuhan.

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Dia mengingat perkataan Kurama kemarin, mengenai kematian ayahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasanya sakit. Terlalu banyak kenyataan yang harus dia terima.

Mengingat kejahatan paman kandungnya sendiri yang sangat kejam, tiba-tiba saja Itachi jadi teringat sesuatu yang pernah di katakan mendiang ayahnya dulu.

 _"Tousan minta maaf, Itachi. Semua ini Tousan lakukan demi kalian. Tousan hanya tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti di antara kalian. suatu saat, kau pasti akan mengerti masalah apa yang sedang Tousan hadapi. Tousan yakin, diluar sana, Yahiko akan mendapatkan yang terbaik tanpa bahaya yang selalu mengikutinya. Tousan hanya ingin melindungi kalian. Semua ini memang sangat berat, Tousan tahu itu. Tapi kau harus percaya… Tousan melakukan ini karena ada alasannya. Tousan tidak ingin kalian terluka lebih dari yang sekarang,"_

Kata-kata itu membuat Itachi tersadar. Selama ini dia memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi sang ayah. Lagipula Itachi tak pernah mendengar cerita apapun dari sang ayah. Kenyataan tentang kematian Uchiha Fugaku membuat Itachi tersadar akan satu hal. Apa mungkin semua masalah ada kaitannya dengan Madara. Termasuk insiden saat Yahiko di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Itachi mencoba menebak meskipun dia belum tahu semuanya, tapi itu cukup membuat dia yakin. Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Dan sekarang matanya sedikit melebar saat dia melihat sosok Yahiko yang baru keluar dari sebuah mobil. Ia sempat bingung, apa karena ingin menemuinya sehingga membuat Yahiko datang kesini. Tapi apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata salah. Saat dia melihat Kurama yang menghampiri Yahiko dengan senyuman tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Yahiko pun begitu, pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat melihat Kurama yang keluar dari kantor Itachi menghampiri tepat kearahnya.

Sejak kapan Kurama datang ke kantor? Lalu kenapa Kurama tidak menemuinya? Padahal setelah Ayumi berpamitan keluar dari ruangan, Itachi sempat menelpon Kurama namun tidak di angkat oleh pria Namikaze itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tersirat kecemburuan dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi dari tatapan Itachi. Ia ingin mempercayai kekasihnya, tetapi melihat Kurama yang sedang pergi berdua dengan Yahiko, membuatnya jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Bukankah Yahiko membenci dirinya lalu berniat membalas dendam? Dan bukankah Yahiko juga membenci Kurama maupun Kisame?

Rasanya Itachi ingin menghantamkan kepalanya kearah dinding. Ia jadi semakin pusing dengan banyak pikiran di dalam otaknya.

 **.**

Dengan berbalut t-shirt berlengan panjang, Sasuke duduk santai sambil bersandar di kasurnya. Dia membaca buku-buku pelajaran sekolah sembari melirik tayangan komedi di televisi. Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Senyumannya terkembang saat melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Sasuke," panggil orang itu dengan wajah serius. Seketika Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Iris onyxnya memaku sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke kemudian mengganti channel televisi menjadi tayangan berita. "Kau harus melihat berita ini."

Sasuke memandang heran ke layar televisi sembari mencermati isi tayangan berita itu.

"3 Orang remaja yang bernama Arashi, Kamikiri, dan Jigumo, pada pagi hari ini resmi di tangkap oleh pihak kepolisian atas aksi pemukulan mereka terhadap adik seorang pengusaha besar, Uchiha Itachi, yakni Uchiha Sasuke. Karena aksi pemukulan tersebut membuat Sasuke-kun hampir kehilangan kesempatannya untuk mengikuti ajang Olimpiade paling bergengsi yang di laksanakan pada setiap 3 tahun sekali…."

Sasuke sangat kaget ketika melihat berita itu. Dia terduduk kaku diatas ranjangnya. "Me-Mereka yang memukulku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Hm," Angguk Naruto yang perlahan ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke kemudian membelai rambutnya. "Kenapa wajahmu malah murung begitu?" Ia memainkan dagu Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Tapi… bukankah tidak ada saksi saat pemukulan itu terjadi?"

Naruto memahat senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Sasuke mulai menarik kepala bersurai raven itu untuk bersandar di bahu tegapnya. "Jangan remehkan kemampuan kakakku, Teme. Kemarin setelah kau memenangkan Olimpiade itu, Itachi langsung meminta bantuan Kurama untuk mengusut tuntas masalah pemukulan itu. Dan kau tahu? Keputusan Itachi adalah mutlak, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi. Kalau dia berniat menghukum 3 orang remaja itu, maka hal itu pasti akan terjadi."

"Berapa lama… Kak Itachi akan menuntut mereka? Mereka bertiga masih sangat muda, Dobe, dan mereka juga seorang pelajar sepertiku."

"Hei, Itachi bukanlah orang yang tidak berperasaan. Meskipun ia sering kali kelewat kejam ketika memberi hukuman pada orang-orang yang menyakiti adik-adiknya. Tapi… untuk kali ini Itachi memberi mereka keringanan, mungkin hanya di penjara beberapa bulan untuk membuat mereka merenungi kesalahannya padamu."

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang masih saja diam, Naruto perlahan menghela napas panjang. "Sudah… jangan di pikirkan. Lebih baik kau layani kekasihmu ini yang sudah jauh-jauh datang berkunjung."

Sasuke mendelik galak kearahnya lalu menegapkan tubuh sembari menepis tangan Naruto yang mulai usil mencolek-colek dagu juga pipinya. "Diam, Dobe! Ku pukul kau kalau kurang ajar."

Mendengar nada ancaman manis itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja tergelak. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik. Dan tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, ia langsung saja menerjang Sasuke sampai tubuh pemuda itu terdorong paksa ke belakang menghantam kasur.

"Waaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" pekik Sasuke histeris. Tangannya memberontak dalam cekalan Naruto yang segera tertahan kuat di masing-masing sisi. "Lepas, dasar mesum! Lepaskan! Kak Itachi! Kak Shisu—Mmnnhh!"

Naruto mencium bibir merah Sasuke dengan aksen sedikit menekan. Ia gemas bukan main, dan setelahnya ia melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Hahaha, Dobe! Aw —Hahaha! Geli… Geli, Bodoh… Hahaha!"

Kedua pemuda itu terlihat bahagia, tertawa, dan setelah lelah menggelitiki Sasuke, Naruto lekas membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sasuke. Tak lupa ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping sang raven sembari memeluknya erat.

"Aku mengantuk, Suke~"

"Hn, lepaskan aku kalau kau mau tidur."

"Tidak, aku ingin kau juga tidur bersamaku. Ayo tutup matamu," titah Naruto halus. Suaranya berbisik di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Dobe…," Sasuke memberontak saat Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi pengelihatan Sasuke.

"Ssshhh, ayo tidur… atau mau ku cium?"

"Mesum!"

Naruto tergelak geli. Tapi ia tetap menutup pengelihatan Sasuke kemudian mendekap pinggulnya erat. "Aku sangat mengantuk tteba~ Harum tubuhmu membuatku nyaman," Hidungnya mengendus leher Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan Sasuke selain menuruti perintah Naruto. Lagipula dekapan posesif si blonde juga membuatnya ikut mengantuk dalam kenyamanan. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan?

Di balik celah pintu yang terbuka, lagi-lagi Sai menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. Amarahnya serasa mendidih. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan langkah menuju anak tangga. Bodoh sekali ia terpancing suara teriakan Sasuke tadi. Ia pikir bocah itu kenapa, rupanya sedang bermesraan dengan Naruto, huh? Sai mendengus tidak suka.

 **.**

Berkali-kali Shisui mencoba membuka kunci gembok yang menyegel pagar rumah Deidara. Dia berteriak, walau ia tahu tidak ada siapapun yang menghuni rumah kecil itu lagi. Shisui ingin sekali memanjat, tetapi sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Rumah ini telah di sita' di samping kiri pintu reyot itu seketika mengubur jauh keinginannya untuk memanjat.

"Dei…," Suara serak Shisui mengalun pilu. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang menempel di depan dada. Kedua tangan itu mengepal diatas tanah, meninjunya, mencakarnya. Rasa panas dan perih yang menjalari hatinya benar-benar membuat Shisui lemah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tak ada Deidara di sisinya.

 **.**

Suara musik DJ sangat meramaikan suasana di diskotik malam itu. lampu warna-warni menerangi setiap sudut gelap di gedung besar itu. banyak orang yang berjoget ria. Botol-botol alkohol tergeletak dimana-mana. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak pantas untuk dilihat. Tapi siapa sangka… dibalik sudut itu, terdapat seorang Shisui dengan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Terdapat 5 botol Wine yang sepertinya sudah diteguk habis olehnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan perutnya yang kosong. Lambungnya pasti akan terluka parah dengan perbuatannya ini. Yang ia tahu dengan menegak minuman haram ini, pikirannya yang selalu di penuhi akan Deidara, sedikitnya bisa terlupakan walau hanya sekejap.

 **.**

Sepulangnya Itachi dari kantor, ia cukup terkejut melihat Shisui yang ternyata juga baru pulang entah darimana. Keduanya sama-sama menuruni mobilnya yang terparkir bersebelahan di pekarangan depan. Itachi berniat menghampiri Shisui untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama, tetapi rupanya Shisui tetap saja berjalan mendahuluinya seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang jelas-jelas berada dekat dengannya. Ia tak mau berpikiran buruk, walaupun penampilan adiknya sekarang terlihat sangat kacau juga pucat. Itachi baru bisa mencapai lengan sang adik ketika mereka berada di ruang penghubung antar semua ruangan beserta tangga yang menuju lantai 2.

"Shisui, kau kenap—"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shisui langsung ambruk setelah sebelumnya Itachi berhasil membuatnya berbalik badan, Shisui bahkan sempat meringis memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan.

"Shisui!" Untung Itachi lumayan cekatan untuk menahannya, kalau tidak kepala sang adik bisa di pastikan akan menghantam lantai rumah terlebih dahulu.

Itachi mencoba untuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shisui tapi tak ada respon sama sekali. Justru tubuh Shisui semakin terasa dingin.

"Shisui…," panggil Itachi lirih. Nuraninya berbisik kian buruk sehingga membuatnya begitu ketakutan. "Sai… Sai!" Ia mendongak kearah tangga mencoba untuk memanggil adik keduanya dengan suara panik.

Sai yang saat itu sedang berada di kamarnya di lantai 2, langsung saja keluar setelah mendengar suara teriakan Itachi. Sejenak dia terdiam saat menuruni anak tangga, matanya tertuju pada kedua kakaknya, yang satu terlihat amat panik, dan yang satunya terlihat amat tak berdaya. Sai segera berlari menuruni satu persatu anak tangga itu, kekhawatiran saat ini membuncah karena melihat wajah pucat Shisui di dalam dekapan Itachi.

"kak… apa yang terjadi dengan kak Shisui?" tanya Sai pada Itachi.

"Kakak tidak tahu Sai. Ayo, sebaiknya bantu kakak membawa Shisui ke kamarnya dulu."

Sai mengangguk pelan. Dengan segera ia membantu Itachi untuk membopong tubuh lemah kakak keduanya.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar Shisui, Sai segera kembali keluar untuk mengubungi dokter pribadi keluarga mereka, sedangkan Itachi, dia sibuk membenarkan posisi tidur Shisui. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di pakai oleh Shisui, sehingga hanya menyisakan kaos putih berlengan pendek sebagai dalamannya. Itachi juga membuka sepatu Shisui, lalu setelahnya ia menggenggam tangan sang adik yang terasa begitu dingin sembari duduk di sebelah tepian ranjangnya.

Sakitnya Shisui membuat Itachi merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada sang adik. Itachi mengambil ponsel Shisui di saku celana jeansnya. Dia melihat banyak sekali panggilan keluar yang dilakukan Shisui untuk menghubungi satu kontak yang sama bertuliskan nama 'Deidara'.

Kening Itachi mengernyit dalam berusaha mengingat nama Deidara yang tadi di bacanya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal teman Shisui yang bernama Deidara. Maka dengan sangat yakin, Itachi mencoba menghubungi nomor itu berharap ia bisa mengorek sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan permasalahan adiknya, akan tetapi ternyata nomor itu tidak bisa di hubungi. Itachi jadi semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi sampai membuat adiknya sakit begini.

Dalam waktu 30 menit, seorang dokter dan beberapa orang perawat datang membawakan alat-alat medis untuk Shisui. Mereka lekas memeriksa keadaan sang pasien yang ternyata memiliki tensi darah rendah beserta kondisi tubuh yang begitu lemah. Seorang perawat lekas memasangkan jarum infus di lengan kiri Shisui, dan seorang perawat lainnya memasangkan selang oksigen di sekitar hidung Shisui.

Itachi dan Sai hanya mampu menatap pekerjaan para ahli medis dari depan pintu. Tersirat kecemasan serta ketakutan ketika membayangkan keadaan Shisui yang mendadak buruk. Sebagai seorang kakak Itachi merasa sangat gagal melindungi adik-adiknya, sementara Sai, ia tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya yang telah bersikap egois dengan mengabaikan kondisi fisik sang kakak kedua.

Setelah dokter dan para perawat itu selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Shisui, juga memastikan kondisi tubuh sang pasien, sang dokter itu sendiri mulai mengajak Itachi berbicara empat mata dengannya di ruangan lain.

"Penyakit lama Shisui kambuh," kata sang dokter kepada Itachi yang terdiam kaku di hadapannya.

Pria Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka suaranya. Dalam hati ia memang sudah menduga bahwa itulah penyebab adiknya sakit. Tetapi masalahnya ia tak tahu faktor apa yang telah memicunya sampai bisa kambuh.

"Maag nya kambuh lagi?"

"Faktor utamanya memang seperti itu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Shisui terlalu banyak minum sehingga lambungnya terganggu."

"Minum?" tanya Itachi kaget. Sang dokter hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Di lihat dari kondisinya, Shisui terlalu banyak minum minuman beralkohol tinggi. Lambungnya sangat sensitif dan menolak akan adanya cairan asing itu. Ini pertama kalinya Shisui minum kan? Jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak terbiasa, namun hal sesepele ini pun bisa menyebabkan dampak yang tidak baik terhadap kondisi fisiknya, terutama lambung."

Itachi menunduk. Ia seperti merasa tertampar mendengar rentetan kalimat dari mulut sang dokter. "Beberapa hari ini saya memang jarang berada di rumah. Bahkan kemarin saya sempat tidak pulang. Saya pikir Shisui sudah cukup dewasa untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya. Tapi ternyata saya salah."

"Sesibuk apapun dirimu. Kau harus tetap ingat, di rumah ini kau masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai kakak. Bukankah sudah lama Shisui tidak kambuh? Terakhir yang ku ingat 2 tahun yang lalu dia seperti ini. Dan sekarang terulang lagi, cukup aneh memang karena aku yakin pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin Shisui memiliki suatu masalah yang tidak kau ketahui?"

Itachi memegang dahinya mencoba untuk berpikir. Semua perkataan dokter itu tidaklah salah. Karena kesibukannya di kantor, ia jadi melupakan tanggung jawabnya di rumah ini lalu menyerahkan hal itu pada Shisui. Dan karena kebodohannya ini ia sampai lupa memperhatikan sang adik yang mungkin saja memiliki permasalahan serius entah dari mana. Itachi menghela napas, tak ada apapun yang dapat ia pikirkan mengenai permasalahan apa yang sedang di hadapi adiknya, ia kemudian memilih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter sampai tuntas.

"Dia cuma membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan lupa mengingatkannya makan, dan meminum obatnya. Kau juga harus lebih memperhatikan dia, Itachi. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga masih membutuhkan perhatianmu."

"Ya dokter, saya tahu. Terima kasih."

"Yasudah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan lagi," Dokter itu menepuk pelan bahu Itachi sembari tersenyum, dan Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama sembari mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan dokter pribadi keluarganya pergi bersama para perawat yang menangani keadaan Shisui, Itachi lekas mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menghela napas berat. Kenapa setiap hari beban yang ia terima semakin terasa banyak.

"Ini semua karena kakak!" tuding Sai ysng sudah berdiri tegap di belakang sofa. Itachi seketika berdiri menoleh ke belakang, melihat bagaimana raut pucat adiknya mengeras di penuhi amarah. "Karena kakak semua ini hancur. Karena kakak keluarga ini tidak ada artinya lagi!" Suara Sai kian meninggi. Ia tak peduli jika bentakan kasar itu akan melukai hati Itachi. Sai hanya mendengus sinis saat mendapati wajah tampan kakaknya terlihat shock.

"Sai, kau sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Itachi pelan. Kuantitas suaranya penuh dengan getaran. Rasa tidak percaya ketika sang adik membentaknya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, telah menorehkan luka di hatinya.

"Ya, aku sangat sadar. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Itachi, pemimpin Sharingan Corp. bukan sebagai kakak! Kau tidak pantas di panggil kakak. Kau hanya mencintai pekerjaanmu saja, dan juga ANAK HARAM itu kan?!"

"SAI!" Itachi ikut membentak tak kalah keras. Tapi Itachi tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sai yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Aku memang membencimu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang kakak di keluarga ini! Dengan kau yang jarang berada di rumah, apa semua masalah akan selesai? Kau pikir kami tidak membutuhkan figure seorang kakak lagi di rumah ini? Kau pikir begitu? Kakak sudah mengecewakan kami…," Sai mengatakan semua itu dengan suara yang awalnya tinggi, lalu melirih dan bergetar. Matanya mulai terlihat memerah. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. "Kau sudah tidak pantas menjadi kakak. Di saat kau terpuruk, kak Shisui selalu ada di sampingmu kan? Tapi kenapa di saat dia yang sedang kesulitan kau tak ada? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah tidak lagi peduli pada kami? Kalau begitu… kau sangat jahat, kak… aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan sosokmu ada sejak Tousan meninggal."

Itachi termangu. Ia dapat merasakan satu persatu kalimat Sai menusuk telak hatinya. Rasanya tidak kuat menerima semua cacian dari sang adik, tetapi Itachi mengakui bahwa semua yang di ucapkan Sai adalah benar adanya.

"Andai kakak boleh memilih… kakak juga ingin pergi. Pergi dari dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya. Kakak lelah, Sai… bahkan semua orang yang ada di samping kakak, mencoba menghancurkan kakak. Kau benar… kakak memang jahat. Tapi andai kau tahu, Sai… tatapan kebencianmulah yang membuat kakak semakin lemah," Itachi mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan suara parau. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sudah terlalu banyak airmata yang sudah ia keluarkan hingga dia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkannya. Dengan langkah gontai Itachi berjalan melewati Sai yang masih terdiam. Dia menuju kamar Shisui dan segera menutup rapat pintu kamar itu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana.

Sementara Sai sendiri mulai merutuki kata-kata kejamnya pada sang kakak. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud mengatakan itu, dan memang emosinya yang kerap kali meledak-ledak sulit untuk ia tahan. Meskipun nada bicaranya tadi terdengar kasar, tapi itu semata-mata Sai lakukan untuk mendengar Itachi berbicara. Tapi siapa di sangka kalau ucapan balik yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi justru sangat menusuk hati Sai. Ia tak pernah menginginkan sang kakak pergi, bahkan untuk selama-lamanya. Itu hanya mimpi buruk yang takkan pernah sanggup ia bayangkan.

Sai mencoba untuk meredam segala gejolak emosi yang berperang dalam batinnya. Ia berniat berbalik menuju kamar, namun tanpa di duga sama sekali, justru ia bertatapan muka dengan Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan. Bocah itu sempat tersentak, ia tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan itu saat mengambil air di dapur tadi, dan Sasuke merasa tak enak hati karena Sai memergokinya seperti ini.

"Berhenti kau!" Teriakan kencang Sai lagi-lagi menyentak Sasuke yang hampir berniat berbalik badan. Tangannya yang sedang memegang segelas air bergetar. Ia ketakutan melihat raut galak Sai seperti hendak mencincang-cincang tubuhnya.

Sai memang marah. Entah mengapa saat melihat wajah Sasuke, kemarahannya langsung membludak. Awalnya ia merasa sedih dan bersalah karena sudah membentak Itachi, tetapi ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke mencuri dengar perdebatannya dengan sang kakak, seketika itu juga kebencian yang mengikat hatinya kembali. Karena kehadiran Sasuke pulalah kehidupan keluarganya jadi berantakan seperti ini, gara-gara Sasuke kenyamanan keluarganya tak lagi ada, gara-gara Sasuke ia dan kedua kakaknya sering bertengkar, gara-gara Sasuke semuanya jadi serumit ini. Semua karena kehadiran anak haram itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sai sinis, melirik segelas air yang di pegang erat oleh kedua tangan mungil itu. Dia mendengus kasar. Emosinya serasa memupuk di atas kepala. Sai menepis gelas itu sampai jatuh menghantam lantai, membiarkan benda kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping, sampai menyebabkan Sasuke tersentak. "Kau haus?" Suara itu tidak terdengar ramah sama sekali. Sasuke tahu bahwa di balik pertanyaan itu tersirat sesuatu yang akan menyakitinya.

"Mmm!—"

Sai menarik kasar rambut Sasuke sambil membungkam rapat mulutnya. Bocah raven itu meringis kesakitan. Beberapa helai rambutnya seperti tercabuti dari kulit kepalanya, dan ia langsung tersentak saat menatap kilau onyx Sai yang begitu tajam dan bringas.

"Mmm—" Ia ingin sekali berlari ke kamar, tetapi Sai menahan lengannya sangat kuat, juga bekapan di mulutnya yang terasa semakin erat membungkamnya.

"Diam," Sai mendesis. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika menyeret paksa Sasuke. "Kau haus kan anak haram?" Pintu kamar mandi di banting begitu saja oleh Sai, setelah itu ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sasuke untuk memutar keran wastafle. Ia tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang begitu kalap menghirup napas karena bekapan tangannya barusan.

"Sakit…," Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sai terhadap lengannya. "Lepaskan kak…."

"Ketika keluargaku berduka, kau tiba-tiba datang, dan setelahnya kau malah memperparah keadaan dengan kehadiranmu yang membawa banyak kesialan itu. Apa kau tidak punya harga diri, huh?"

Ucapan itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan nada ancaman pria-pria asing di sekolahnya. Walau tidak sama, tetapi inti dari ucapan itu mirip.

"Bisa tidak kau gunakan otakmu walau hanya sedikit, hm? Kami sudah terlalu banyak mengalami kesulitan karena kau. Dan aku baru saja bertengkar dengan kak Itachi, lalu kak Shisui sakit sampai pingsan, dan seenaknya saja kau bersikap tak peduli dengan ingin menuntaskan rasa dahagamu. KAU ITU PUNYA OTAK TIDAK?!"

Bentakan kasar dari mulut Sai membuat Sasuke tercengang. Jantungnya seperti di remas oleh sesuatu. Sesak. Tanpa bisa di cegah olehnya, airmata di kedua pipinya mengalir deras. "Aku… aku hanya… aku tidak tahu kak Shisui sakit… ak-aku juga tidak tahu kak Sai dan kak Itachi—"

"KAU BUKANNYA TAK TAHU TAPI KAU MEMANG TIDAK MAU TAHU!"

"Ti-Tidak… bu-bukan begitu… aku hanya—"

"HANYA APA?! Ayo katakan, kau hanya apa?!" Sai semakin kalap membentaknya, sampai menyebabkan tangisan Sasuke sesegukan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini! Jangan lagi membuat masalah kami bertambah rumit! Kau harusnya sadar, siapa kau ini di mata keluarga Uchiha!"

Emosi yang mendidih telah menutup mata dan hati nurani Sai. Sehingga ia tak lagi dapat merasakan sedikitpun perasaan iba terhadap Sasuke. Mendengar suara tangisan kecil yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu, tidak menyentuh sedikitpun perasaannya. Dengan kejamnya Sai menjambak kuat rambut Sasuke lalu menenggelamkan wajah serta kepala itu ke dalam wastafle yang telah ia isi dengan air keran.

"Kh —blupblupblup —egh —blupblupblup…," Sasuke memberontak untuk meloloskan kepalanya yang sengaja di tekan dan di tenggelamkan oleh Sai. Kedua tangannya meraba panik permukaan wastafle itu lalu memukul-mukul kedua tangan Sai.

Meskipun Sai membenci Sasuke, tapi ia tak akan pernah sudi membunuh bocah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika ia melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke mulai melemah, di saat itu juga Sai menarik kembali kepala Sasuke dari wastafle. Ia mendorong kasar kepala itu sampai menyebabkan tubuh Sasuke terhuyung lalu jatuh menabrak tembok.

Sai mendecih, melihat bagaimana perbuatannya itu menyebabkan Sasuke kesulitan menarik napas teratur. Ada air yang keluar dari mulut serta hidungnya, dan wajah polos itu di penuhi raut kesakitan juga terkesan menderita saat bernapas.

"Kau masih ingin minum? Seharusnya aku memberimu air kubangan, karena itu lebih pantas untukmu!" kata Sai kejam.

Sasuke kembali terisak sesegukan sembari menarik napas susah payah. Matanya memerah sembab. Piyama bagian atas miliknya basah dan tersingkap di bagian leher memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih.

Sai mengernyit heran. Ia memperhatikan tanda lahir yang ada di bahu kanan Sasuke. Tiga buah bercak hitam itu seperti pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi ia lupa kapan dan di mana tepatnya.

"Ma-afkan… aku… aku tidak bermaksud me-membuat semuanya menjadi buruk… aku hanya… aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana… aku tidak sejahat yang kak Sai tuduhkan. Aku menyayangi kalian meskipun aku ini hanyalah anak haram."

"Ck!"

"Maafkan aku… aku akan per-pergi… aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi," Usai mengucapkan semuanya, Sasuke lekas berdiri dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa keluar rumah itu. Ia tak ingin berbalik, bahkan ia tak mempedulikan teriakan para penjaga yang mencemaskan keadaannya.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sai hanya mematung. Ia masih bingung akan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa. Ekspresi terluka Sasuke, suara isakan tangisnya, beserta tanda lahir di bahunya, perlahan-lahan bersatu mencerca otaknya.

 **.**

Sasuke terus saja berlari dan berlari. Tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang mulai lelah, tidak peduli pada rasa dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya, atau bahkan memikirkan pakaiannya yang basah hingga membuatnya kian menggigil kedinginan. Yang ia tahu hatinya sangat sakit. Ucapan Sai benar-benar menohok dan menusuk dalam perasaannya.

Sembari terisak, Sasuke perlahan mulai meneliti tempat ia berada sekarang. Lampu jalanan tampak redup, membuat kawasan asing itu gelap dan mencekam. Sasuke mengusap linangan airmata di pipinya, dan ia kebingungan akan pergi kemana dirinya di tengah malam begini. Yang terlintas di dalam benaknya hanya desa kecilnya yang jauh dari kota, dan Sasuke harus menunggu pagi terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan transportasi. Dan Sasuke juga baru ingat, kalau ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Tak ada uang, maka ia tak bisa kembali ke desa. Itu artinya Sasuke akan menjadi gelandangan. Tapi apa mungkin hal itu terjadi? Bukankah Itachi pasti akan mencari dan berusaha membawanya pulang?

Kepala Sasuke terasa kosong sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu yakin hal itu terjadi. Keluarga Uchiha bukanlah tempatnya berada. Ia harus tahu diri.

Dengan gamang Sasuke berjalan ke sudut pertokoan untuk mengistirahatkan sedikit lelah tubuhnya. Namun tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil mencurigakan tengah terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Seseorang yang berada di balik kemudi sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke seolah ingin menangkapnya. Dan memang itulah yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke berada dekat dengan jarak jangkauannya, pria itu segera keluar dari dalam mobil, kemudian menyergap Sasuke yang nampak panik juga ketakutan. Bocah itu memberontak, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dengan si pria yang masih terlihat prima serta memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dan berisi. Tangan si pria sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya, lalu menarik masuk tubuh kurus yang saat ini hanya mampu terduduk paksa di kursi penumpang.

"Kau—"

"Ssstt, jangan berteriak sekeras itu padaku, Sasuke. Aku ini tidak memiliki niat yang jahat terhadapmu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menculikku?"

"Aku tidak menculikmu. Tetapi, aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari mobil yang di belakang itu."

Sasuke menengok ke belakang, ia melihat adanya sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berusaha mengejar mobil yang ia tumpangi. "Mereka?"

"Ya, mereka. Kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja, kau pasti sudah di culik oleh mereka. Kau tahu? Mereka itu orang-orang suruhan Madara untuk mencelakaimu."

"Siapa itu Madara?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Kedua tangannya memegang erat-erat kursi mobil saat merasakan kecepatan kendaraan bertenaga seratus kuda itu kian bertambah.

"Pamanmu Sasuke. Paman ketiga kakakmu. Dan dia adalah musuh."

"Tapi aku tidak kenal dengannya."

Orang itu mendengus sembari melirik raut pucat Sasuke lewat kaca spion tengah. "Kau memang tidak mengenalnya, tetapi beliau sangat mengenalmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap kakak-kakakmu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melukaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat, saat aku mengatakan kau mirip denganku? Ya, dulu aku juga hanya seorang bocah kampung biasa, dan orang-orang berkuasa seperti mereka telah memusnahkan hidupku, masa depanku."

"Yahiko-san—"

"Berpeganganlah yang kuat Sasuke!" seru Yahiko yang kini menambah kecepatan mobilnya sampai batas maksimum. Membuat mobilnya melaju sangat kencang membelah jalan raya yang sangat sepi dan gelap.

 **.**

Madara sedang duduk santai di ruangan pribadinya. Sembari mendengarkan laporan para bawahannya, ia memainkan sebuah globe yang ada diatas meja, memutar-mutarnya, lalu tak lama ekspresi pria itu mengeras sembari melempar globe itu ke lantai.

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Tuan…," ucap salah satu bawahan sembari tertunduk takut. "Kami hampir menangkapnya, tetapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu membawa anak itu."

"Kalian memang bodoh! Seharusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mudah! Menangkap seorang bocah ingusan saja tidak mampu, dasar bodoh!"

"Se-Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Tuan…."

Madara mendecih, ia dengan cekatan menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Ia harus berpikir tenang menggunakan kepala yang dingin. Madara berjalan santai menuju jendela kaca besar, merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian melirik seorang pria yang nampak santai mendengarkan ocehannya sembari duduk bersila diatas sofa paling pojok.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tobi?"

Pria yang di panggil Tobi itu hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, namun seringai di bibirnya nampak melebar luas. Dia menegapkan posisi duduknya sembari melirik para bawahan Madara yang gagal menangkap Sasuke. "Kalian tahu siapa yang telah berhasil membawa anak itu?"

Ketiga pria berbadan besar itu saling melirik ragu, tetapi akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka suaranya. "A-Anu… kami yakin sekali kalau orang itu Yahiko-san."

Kepalan tangan Madara memadat. Hampir saja ia meninju jendela kaca itu kalau saja tak mendengar suara tawa membahana dari mulut Tobi. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tobi menghentikan tawanya lalu menyeringai kian lebar menatap raut bingung Madara. "Bukankah ini menarik? Setahuku Yahiko berada di pihak kita untuk menghancurkan Itachi, tetapi kenapa dia menyelamatkan anak itu? Maksudku… apakah benar dia menyelamatkan Sasuke? atau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, Tobi. Bicaralah yang jelas, tak perlu bertele-tele seperti itu."

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau pernah bertemu Yahiko jauh sebelum kejadian ini? Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahunya saja? Asal-usul anak itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Lalu dengan informasi yang kita dapatkan, akan lebih mudah menebak langkah selanjutnya. Dia kawan, atau lawan, benarkan Madara-san?" Tobi tersenyum sinis seakan menertawai kebodohan Madara. Membuat pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu mendengus, merasa kalah dalam hal strategi dari Tobi.

"Cari tahu tentang dia secepatnya," Akhirnya Madara memerintahkan hal itu kepada para anak buahnya. Ia memang merasa aneh dengan Yahiko, dan ia juga sangat yakin pernah mengenal nama itu jauh sebelum kejadian ini. Setelah ketiga bawahannya itu pergi, Madara kembali mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Tobi. "Masalah anak itu, akan ku serahkan padamu. Jika bisa segera lenyapkan saja anak yang bernama Sasuke itu. Dia bisa menjadi ancaman untuk rencana kita selanjutnya."

 **.**

"Ini…," Yahiko memberikan segelas cokelat panas buatannya kepada Sasuke. Setelah sampai di apartemennya, ia lekas menyuruh bocah itu mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan piyama pinjaman miliknya yang sedikit kebesaran. Sementara Yahiko sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan dua gelas cokelat panas, yang satu untuk Sasuke, dan yang satu lagi untuknya. "Kau belum menjelaskan, mengapa malam-malam begini kau bisa ada di luar?"

Sasuke meliriknya tanpa minat, sebelum menjawab ia memilih untuk menyesap cokelat panas miliknya terlebih dahulu, lalu menaruh gelas mug itu di atas nakas. "Aku memutuskan akan pergi."

"Pergi? Lalu kau akan kemana? Kembali ke desamu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya tak sekalipun tertuju pada Yahiko yang menatapnya sedikit cemas juga bersalah.

"Kalau kau pergi… mungkin keadaannya akan bertambah lebih buruk lagi."

"Dengan adanya aku di kota ini, itu tidak akan menjamin masalah yang sedang di alami kak Itachi akan segera berakhir. Semuanya akan bertambah semakin buruk jika aku berada di kota ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa… membuat kak Itachi lebih menderita dari ini… bukan hanya kak Itachi saja… mungkin yang lain juga. Aku ini… memang pembawa sial kan?" Ucapan Sasuke melirih di sertai airmata yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

Yahiko menghela napasnya. Ia merangkul bahu kecil yang bergetar itu kemudian menumpukan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Sasuke. "Kau salah bodoh… kau sudah terlanjur terlibat sejauh ini lalu jika kau pergi, masalah yang ada akan semakin rumit dan tidak terpecahkan."

Sasuke menunduk, mengalirkan linangan air bening di kedua pipinya. Semua hal membuatnya bingung dan serba salah. Jika Sasuke tetap tinggal, orang-orang itu akan mencelakai keluarganya, tetapi kalau ia pergi, Sasuke hanya akan menambah beban Itachi. Lagipula… dengan atau tanpa kehadirannya segala hal tidak akan membaik semudah itu. Bukankah Sai juga sudah mengusirnya secara terang-terangan sama seperti orang-orang berbadan besar yang mengancamnya di gudang sekolah.

"Kenapa… tadi kau menyelamatkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentak Yahiko yang memang sedang bingung dengan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia seperti remaja labil yang melakukan sesuatu dengan niat setengah-setengah. Sebenarnya Yahiko ingin menghancurkan Itachi atau apa?

"Kalau boleh berbicara jujur… sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan ide untuk menyakiti adik-adik Itachi dan membuatnya hancur pelan-pelan."

Sasuke mulai memberontak, merasa marah dan kesal karena ucapan itu. Ia juga kecewa. Yahiko ternyata memiliki rencana jahat terhadap kakak-kakaknya. Tetapi pria oranye itu justru malah mendekapnya sangat erat.

"Dengarkan dulu… aku mau berbicara," bisiknya sembari menutup rapat mulut Sasuke agar tidak menyela penjelasannya. "Alasanku kembali ke Jepang, tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi. Aku membencinya. Aku ingin dia hancur dan menderita. Akan tetapi… rencana itu sedikit buyar setelah aku bertemu dan mengenalmu…."

Helaan napas kasar terhembur dari bibir delima Yahiko. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mulai berhenti memberontak.

"Kau memang mengingatkanku dengan diriku yang lama Sasuke. Melihatmu menderita, tertindas, di sakiti, itu sama halnya melihat diriku yang dulu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa… aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu mengorbankanmu. Orang kecil seperti kitapun juga pantas untuk bahagia."

"Sasuke tercenung. Kehangatan tubuh Yahiko menjalar sampai ke hatinya. "Jangan sakiti kak Itachi. Tolong… bantulah dia Yahiko-san. Aku yakin kak Itachi tidak bersalah. Kau harus memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya," pinta Sasuke setelah Yahiko melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan semuanya semudah itu Sasuke. Mereka sudah melukai hidupku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa lagi mempercayai siapapun."

"Tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kau bilang, kau dan aku sama. Kita memang memiliki nasib yang serupa, jadi ku pikir kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain, bukan?"

"Itu tidak akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Kebencianku sudah memupuk selama 9 tahun lamanya, dan rencanaku untuk menghancurkan Itachi akan tetap ku lakukan."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal? Cobalah… tanyakan pada hati kecilmu Yahiko-san. Apa kau akan benar-benar merasa senang dan puas setelah kau berhasil menghancurkan kak Itachi?"

Perkataan yang terlontas dari bibir bocah itu seketika menampar perasaan Yahiko. Ia termenung, memikirkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke seolah bergaung di dalam otaknya. Apakah ia memang menginginkan kehancuran Itachi? Membuat pria yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya itu menderita? Apakah semua itu yang di inginkan oleh dirinya? Benarkah?

"Yahiko-san—" Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya. Bibirnya merapat erat, ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat membekap sudut bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat warna mata Yahiko dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan ia justru malah terdiam kaku mendapati pria oranye itu menciumnya. Sasuke masih terlihat shock saat Yahiko menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh.

Pria itu tersenyum manis. Senyuman tulus yang baru kali ini Sasuke sadari menawan. "Ada noda cokelat di sudut bibirmu," katanya, yang langsung saja berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamar itu.

"Itu… itu tadi apa?" bisik Sasuke sembari menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang di kecup Yahiko. Seingatnya tadi, ia minum secara hati-hati, jadi seharusnya tak mungkin ada noda cokelat yang tertempel disana, bukan?

 **.**

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke tadi, Yahiko mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memutar-mutarkan kursi kerjanya sembari terus melirik kearah kertas yang ada diatas meja. Yahiko mengambil kertas itu. Kertas yang berbentuk seperti surat, dan bertuliskan, **'SURAT PEMBAGIAN'** dibagian paling atas dengan huruf yang tercetak besar-besaran.

Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Bisa di bilang surat ini adalah surat kehancuran untuk Itachi. sekali saja jika Itachi menandatangani surat ini, dia pasti akan hancur. Karena hanya dengan surat ini, berarti Itachi telah menyetujui semua saham akan dia investasikan kepada perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Dan karena surat ini juga, Itachi harus berbagi produk. Maka secara perlahan-lahan Sharingan Corp. akan bangkrut, dan itulah akhir dari kehancuran Itachi.

Sudah cukup lama Yahiko memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan dia sudah mempunyai rencana, bagaimana cara agar Itachi mau menandatangani surat ini. Bukankah ia telah mendapatkan Sasuke, sesuai rencana awal, seharusnya Yahiko menggunakan Sasuke sebagai sandera agar Itachi mau menyetujui menandatangani surat ini. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Yahiko tak bisa lagi memegang teguh rencana itu, karena ia sendiripun sudah terlanjur sayang pada bocah Uchiha kecil itu. Ya, Sasuke sudah membuat Yahiko lemah, bahkan niatnya untuk menghancurkan Itachi tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

 _"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal? Cobalah… tanyakan pada hati kecilmu Yahiko-san. Apa kau akan benar-benar merasa senang dan puas setelah kau berhasil menghancurkan kak Itachi?"_

Kalimat polos itu lagi-lagi terbayang, dan setiap kali Yahiko menanyakan hal itu kepada hati kecilnya, maka hanya gemuruh aneh yang ia rasakan serta hilangnya sebagian pasokan oksigen di dalam dada. Sejujurnya Yahiko juga masih memiliki sedikit hati untuk mantan sahabatnya itu. Ia takkan tega membuatnya hancur dan menderita, karena secara tidak langsung ia akan membuat pria yang pernah di cintainya juga ikut menderita.

Yahiko menghela napasnya keras-keras sembari merobek kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sasuke benar… ia tidak akan merasa bahagia dan puas setelah berhasil menghancurkan Itachi. Justru Yahiko akan merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku agak males sebenernya up fic ini. Abis aku ngerasa ceritanya tuh kaya drama sinetron bgt. Jadi aku ragu2 setiap kali nge-up dan lihat reviewers, takutnya pada bosen atau yang minat sama fic ini cuma sedikit. Hehehe…

Sebenernya menurut kalian, fic abal ini masih pantes ga sih di lanjutin?


	10. Chapter 10

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?! Sasuke pasti masih berada di sekitar kota ini, dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh-jauh hanya dalam semalam!" bentak Itachi. Membuat para anak buahnya gemetar ketakutan melihat kemarahannya yang bisa dibilang langka.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan… Tetapi, Tuan Muda Sasuke memang tidak ditemukan di manapun. Bahkan kami sudah berusaha mencarinya secara terperinci, tapi dia tetap tidak ada."

Itachi memijit pelipis matanya gusar. Hilangnya Sasuke membuat kepalanya pusing dan perasaannya mendadak cemas tidak tenang. Kemarin Shisui tiba-tiba sakit dan pingsan, lalu hari ini ia mendapati kabar kalau Sasuke semalam kabur dari rumah. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada adik-adiknya? Kenapa ia merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang kakak.

"Biarkan saja," ungkap sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Itachi tak langsung berbalik karena ia sudah tahu suara siapa yang barusan ia dengar. Itachi memilih menormalkan deru napasnya sebelum berbalik menatap iris onyx serupa miliknya. "Kenapa harus dicari kalau dia yang ingin pergi dari sini?"

"Sai, kakak sedang tidak berniat untuk berdebat denganmu."

"Aku tidak mengajak kakak untuk berdebat. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Biarkan saja anak itu pergi karena rumah ini memang bukan tempatnya untuk tinggal," ketus Sai.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan egomu itu, Sai? Sasuke adik kita, harus berapa kali kakak mengatakannya padamu? Dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja jika tidak ada seseorang yang memicunya melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya kau bisa memikirkan keadaannya walau hanya sedikit. Diluar sana sangat berbahaya, Sasuke bisa saja celaka."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan kak. Dia bukan adik kita!" desis Sai jengah. "Harus berapa kali juga aku mengatakannya padamu!"

"Cukup Sai… kakak benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya, kakak tidak akan bisa memaafkan diri kakak yang lalai ini. Sasuke adalah tanggung jawab kita. Dia sudah cukup menderita semenjak pertama kali ia datang ke kota ini. Pikirkanlah sedikit tentang hal itu. Dia masih sangat muda, dan dia tidak memiliki siapapun selain kita. Kini seluruh dunia mencapnya sebagai anak haram yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Kakak mohon… tolong… jangan membuat masalah ini semakin rumit, Sai."

Makna dari kalimat itu tak sampai mengetuk hati seorang Sai. Justru kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Itachi, dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu sesaat. "Terserah. Teruslah memuja dan membela anak itu. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Sai…," Itachi memanggil lelah, tetapi Sai sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan perdebatan mereka. "Tolong kakak, Sai… bantu kakak menemukannya."

Namun sang adik semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Itachi tak habis pikir, kemana perginya sosok lugu Sai yang baik hati. Dulu adiknya tidak seperti ini. Apakah ia yang telah salah mendidik.

"Tousan… Kaasan… Itachi lelah… Sangat lelah. Mengapa kalian harus pergi secepat ini meninggalkan kami?" Tubuh tegap itu jatuh terduduk di atas sofa tanpa adanya sedikitpun daya. Itachi benar-benar sudah lelah menghadapi masalah yang semakin hari semakin bertambah rumit saja.

 **.**

Sai berjalan serampangan menuju taman belakang Fakultasnya. Dia meninju dahan pepohonan sebelum mendudukan dirinya di atas akar-akaran besar yang merambat di sekitar tanah. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan barisan semut di kejauhan sana. Semut-semut kecil itu terlihat seperti sebuah garis melengkung yang tipis jika di lihat dari kejauhan. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di dahan pohon itu. Sebelah lengannya berusaha menghalau sinar mentari pagi yang mengintip melalui celah dedaunan.

 _"Ma-afkan… aku… aku tidak bermaksud me-membuat semuanya menjadi buruk… aku hanya… aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana… aku tidak sejahat yang kak Sai tuduhkan. Aku menyayangi kalian meskipun aku ini hanyalah anak haram."_

Kelopak mata Sai terbuka cepat ketika ingatan akan perkataan Sasuke padanya tadi malam kembali melintas. Dia langsung saja menegapkan punggungnya sembari menghela napas frustasi. Kenapa ia harus teringat oleh anak itu disaat-saat seperti ini?

Tapi… Ia memang tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan itu sejak tadi malam. Lebih tepatnya setelah ia menyaksikan sendiri anak itu berlari keluar rumah dengan penampilan kacau dan piyama yang basah sebagian. Pasti Sasuke sempat merasa kedinginan.

Ah, tidak! Sai tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan keadaannya karena itu memang bukanlah urusannya. Namun sekali lagi, meskipun ia berpikiran demikian nyatanya yang terjadi justru adalah sebaliknya, Sai tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan mengenai wajah polos yang menangis pilu malam tadi. Bagaimana ekspresi terlukanya, suara isakannya, ingatan saat Sasuke terbatuk ketika tersedak banyak air keran di tenggorokannya, lalu… soal tanda lahir yang ada di bahunya itu.

Sai menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kenapa ia begitu yakin pernah melihat tanda itu sebelumnya padahal ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke jauh sebelum kematian sang ayah terjadi. Mungkin ia hanya salah mengenali. Ya, mungkin begitulah adanya. Sai hanya salah mengenali tanda itu.

Kemunculan sosok familiar yang menuju tepat kearahnya, sukses menurunkan mood Sai menjadi lebih buruk. Disaat seperti ini ia memang sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, apalagi orang itu.

"Mau apa kau? Tidak bisakah kau menggangguku lain kali saja?" protes Sai malas. Namun lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata biru yang dalam. "Percuma saja. Kau memang tak pernah bisa diajak bicara," Sai berniat meninggalkan orang itu, tetapi tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja tangannya dicekal oleh cengkeraman kuat yang menyakitkan.

"Mau kemana?" Sosok itu bertanya. Suaranya terdengar berat juga mengandung banyak amarah. Sai bahkan bisa melihat kilatan mata biru itu menggelap.

Putra ketiga Uchiha itu mulai memberontak. Namun, cengkeraman yang diberikan lelaki itu terasa makin kuat meremas lengannya. "Ah, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Jawab, kau mau kemana, Sai?" tuntut orang itu lagi dengan nada yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Menma! Segeralah menyingkir dari hadapanku karena aku muak melihatmu!"

Mendengar Sai berbicara sekasar itu padanya membuat amarah yang menggelegak di dalam kepalanya kian besar. Menma lekas saja mendorong kedua bahu Sai sampai menempel dengan dahan pepohonan. Ia membiarkan lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mendesis, dan ia mulai menarik rahang Sai untuk menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu.

"Mmnnhh!" Rasa tidak percaya bahwa Menma telah berani menciumnya, hampir saja membuat Sai shock dan melupakan posisi terjepitnya diantara Menma dan dahan pepohonan. Sai menarik kembali kewarasannya dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan serta keberaniannya. Dia mulai mendorong Menma menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terhimpit ditengah-tengah dada keduanya, ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk menggeleng tetapi justru Menma malah meremas tengkuk belakang kepalanya.

"Mhmm!" Sai semakin panik merasakan adanya jilatan-jilatan seduktif di sekitar belah bibirnya yang ia rapatkan kuat-kuat. Tenaga Menma memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, dia hampir sama kuatnya dengan Naruto, dan keduanya pun juga sama-sama memiliki rasa posesif serta keegoisan yang tinggi. Jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu harus ia dapatkan lalu menjadi miliknya. Kalau tidak? Maka jangan kira mereka akan menyerah semudah itu.

Ditengah rontaan yang dilakukan oleh Sai, Menma justru terlihat bersikukuh membungkam mulut pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya. Dia bahkan memeluk pinggul Sai begitu erat dan posesif, seakan ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu lolos ataupun membiarkan siapapun merebut miliknya dari dirinya. Menma mendorong lidahnya untuk menerobos pertahanan bibir Sai sembari terus menyesap candu bibir pemuda manis itu.

Sementara Sai yang sudah hampir merasa sesak dan juga jengkel berniat memprotes tindakan pelecehan Menma, tapi yang terjadi justru mulutnya yang tiba-tiba diterobos oleh sebentuk benda lunak nan basah. Itu lidah Menma. Dan Sai sungguh menyesali mengapa ia harus membuka mulut, padahal ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Menma sedari tadi.

"Nggh…Nnhh…."

Mendapati Sai yang hampir ambruk karena lemas, akhirnya Menma mengakhiri ciuman itu, membiarkan benang saliva tipis terhubung diantara bibir basahnya dengan bibir merah bengkak Sai.

"Le…pas…," Sai memberontak lemah, namun tak cukup ampuh mengusir kedua lengan Sai yang masih mengunci tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku, Sai? Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu dari Naruto. Aku lebih memperhatikanmu dari dia. Dan aku juga lebih menginginkanmu sejak dulu, seharusnya kau tahu itu. Aku selalu menunggu dan menunggu, tapi apa? kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku. Kau selalu mengharapkan Naruto… kau selalu melihatnya. Melihat dia yang bahkan sudah tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengerti, Sai? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melihatku, melihat kehadiranku?"

Sai tertegun mendengarkan seluruh curahan isi hati Menma. Lelaki Uzumaki itu meletakan dahinya diatas bahu Sai seperti orang yang sedang membutuhkan pegangan dan juga tempat bersandar. Sai tahu, mungkin saja Menma sudah lelah dengan semua tingkahnya. Sementara Sai yang masih terjebak di dalam rengkuhan Menma, dan juga dahan pepohonan di belakang tubuhnya, hanya mampu pasrah membiarkan lelaki bersurai hitam pekat itu menumpahkan semua kekesalan hatinya.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, aku rela memberikan apapun. Kau ingin aku bagaimana, Sai? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku bahkan sudah berniat menghancurkan Sasuke seperti keinginanmu."

Pengakuan Menma sedikit banyaknya telah membuat kedua mata Sai membelalak kaget. Apa katanya tadi? Menghancurkan Sasuke? Tungkai kaki Sai semakin lemah ketika mempertahankan pijakannya.

"Aku hampir merusak hidup seseorang. Aku hampir merusaknya… dan itu semua kulakukan demi dirimu. Agar kau senang dan juga bahagia. Aku tahu… caraku memang salah. Aku telah melibatkan seseorang yang tidak berdosa. Lalu… apakah menurutmu pengorbananku itu belum juga layak untuk meyakinkan hatimu, Sai?"

Si empunya masih saja terdiam beku, membiarkan tubuhnya disandari oleh kepala Menma, dan Sai juga merasakan kalau bagian bahunya mulai basah oleh cairan hangat. Hatinya seketika merasa terpukul. Menma menangis. Dan itu semua karena dirinya. Apakah dia memang orang yang sangat jahat? Tak hanya kedua kakaknya, Sasuke, lalu sekarang Menma yang ia buat menangis seperti ini.

"Tolong… jangan abaikan aku lagi. Jangan abaikan cintaku. Kau bisa membuatku benar-benar gila, Sai," Menma merengkuh tubuh Sai semakin erat, seperti ingin menyampaikan rasa cinta terpendamnya yang tak pernah digubris oleh Sai sedikitpun. Dan kini hati sang Uchiha telah benar-benar luluh oleh semua pengakuan itu.

"Maafkan aku…," bisik Sai yang sempat membuat bahu Menma menegang sesaat. Tengkuknya bergidik merasakan hembusan napas itu. Dan Menma tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika Sai mulai membuka hatinya untuk dirinya. Sepasang lengan putih itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, membuat Menma tak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiaan serta kecupan cinta yang ia landaskan di puncak kepala Sai. "Maaf, Menma. Aku akan mencoba. Jadi… bantulah aku."

Suara lirih itu menggetarkan seluruh kerja sistem hatinya. Menma mengangguki permintaan itu seraya mengunci bibir ranum itu sekali lagi lewat ciuman panjang nan lembut.

 **.**

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!" Naruto berseru kalap. Informasi dari Itachi seputar Sasuke yang kabur dari rumah malam tadi benar-benar membuat perasaannya kalut. Pasalnya kemarin sore hubungan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, Sasuke juga tidak bertingkah aneh, seharusnya pemuda manis itu tidak mungkin kabur kalau tidak memiliki masalah di rumah itu. Kelereng biru Naruto membola seketika. "Sai. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan, Sai?" terka Naruto yang seakan baru teringat mengenai ketidaksukaan Sai terhadap Sasuke.

"Kurasa… ya. Tapi… aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka tadi malam. Maksudku, para pelayan baru melaporkan padaku pagi tadi mengenai Sai dan Sasuke yang bertengkar."

"Maksudmu, Sai yang memulai pertengkaran itu, bukan?" ralat Kurama.

Itachi mendesah keras sembari mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Semalam Shisui sakit kemudian pingsan, lalu aku dan Sai juga sempat berdebat di depan kamar Shisui, dan setelahnya… aku tidak tahu… aku langsung meninggalkan Sai begitu saja untuk menemani Shisui di kamarnya."

"Mungkin… setelah kau masuk ke kamar Shisui, pertengkaran antara Sai dan Sasuke kemudian terjadi. Tapi apa kau tahu penyebabnya?" Kisame mengemukakan pendapatnya, dan dijawab gelengan lemah oleh Itachi yang lagi-lagi mendesah keras.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Seharusnya dia masih ada di kota ini sekarang. Dia tak mungkin kembali ke desanya jika ia tidak membawa satupun benda maupun uang."

Brak. Naruto menggebrak meja Itachi dengan amarah yang meluap-luap di kepalanya. Namun, tak dipungkiri kalau wajah yang seharusnya sedang marah itu juga terselip ekspresi kalut dan penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku akan mencari, Sasuke, di seluruh kota ini. Aku yakin dia masih belum pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan menemukannya lalu membujuknya untuk kembali ke rumah."

Itachi mengangguk, melihat ekspresi keras dan serius dari Naruto, entah mengapa membuatnya percaya. "Aku juga akan mencarinya. Pagi tadi, aku sudah mengerahkan para pengawal untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya akan sulit, karena kita telah kehilangan jejak Sasuke semalaman."

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang kuinginkan hanyalah menemukan Sasuke lalu membawanya pulang. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Aku khawatir, Itachi…," Sepasang mata safir itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang besar saat membicarakan keadaan adiknya. Dan Itachi pun mengerti, karena sebenarnya dirinyalah yang jauh lebih takut serta cemas mengenai keadaan adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku mengerti… sangat mengerti. Sasuke adalah adikku, Naruto. Sudah pasti aku lebih takut dan juga mengkhawatirkan keadaannya melebihi dirimu."

Naruto bungkam. Kurama yang ada di sebelahnya mulai merangkulkan lengan kokohnya di bahu sang adik.

"Kami mengerti ketakutanmu, tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Dia yang lebih terpukul atas hal ini, Naruto."

"Tapi, Kyu—"

Protesan Naruto terendam begitu saja oleh bunyi dering ponsel yang berasal dari saku celana Kurama. Pria merah itu menatap wajah adiknya sejenak sebelum meraih benda persegi itu dari dalam saku. Tertera nama salah satu bawahan di layar ponselnya, dan Kurama segera mengangkatnya setelah memberi isyarat lewat tatapan mata pada kedua temannya yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ya, hallo…," Ia menyapa tegas, layaknya seorang pemimpin kepolisian. Mimik wajah Kurama terlihat serius, lalu tak lama setelah mendengar laporan dari sang bawahan di sebrang sana, ekspresi wajahnya mulai mengeras dan terkesan tidak tenang. "Segera cari sumber berita itu lalu selidiki, apakah ada unsur kebohongan dalam informasi itu. Kalian harus memberikan laporannya segera di mejaku malam ini."

Sambungan telepon itu segera diputus sepihak oleh Kurama setelah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi yang dia maksud. Ekspresi kalut kurama segera membuat kedua teman-temannya bingung, terutama Naruto. Tapi Kurama tak langsung menceritakannya. Ia memilih diam sejenak, memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia sampaikan pada Itachi. Mimik wajahnya menyendu melihat adanya sorot penasaran yang terpancar di mata kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Itachi lembut, namun terkesan bingung. Apalagi Kurama tak langsung menjawab dan lebih memilih berjalan mendekati layar televisi untuk menghidupkan benda elektronik itu.

Hanya dalam beberada detik saja perhatian ketiga pemuda, selain Kurama, menyorot tepat ke layar televisi yang saat ini menampilkan suatu berita mengenai siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Mereka sukses saja terkejut, bahkan Itachi sampai berdiri dari kursi kerjanya hanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatan matanya mengenai foto-foto yang terpampang di layar kaca berita itu.

"Berita mengejutkan pagi ini. Uchiha Sasuke, yang dinyatakan sebagai putra bungsu keluarga pengusaha besar Sharingan Corp., yang beberapa bulan lalu dipaparkan oleh Uchiha Itachi selaku putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, kini terungkap sudah… Seperti dugaan awal, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke memang benar anak dari hasil hubungan gelap Uchiha Fugaku. Bahkan sudah beredar beberapa foto Fugaku-san bersama dengan seorang wanita dan juga seorang bayi…," papar pembawa acara dalam suatu media masa. Di sana juga sudah terpajang foto-foto Sasuke, dan seperti yang dia bilang, ada beberapa foto Uchiha Fugaku bersama dengan seorang wanita dan seorang bayi.

"Da-Darimana berita itu bisa beredar?!" pekik Itachi tak percaya. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut nyeri melihat tayangan berita infotaiment yang disampaikan pembawa acara tersebut. "Ini pasti ulah paman Madara. Ya, tidak salah lagi pasti dialah orangnya."

"Kau ingin aku bertindak?" tanya Kurama iba. Melihat Itachi yang semakin kacau bukanlah sesuatu yang disukainya.

"Tolong… tolong cari tahu asal berita itu, Kyu, dan… dan bisakah kau mencari tahu keaslian foto-foto yang beredar di televisi tadi?"

Kurama mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Tentu saja. Itu bukan masalah yang besar untukku."

"Terima kasih," ucap Itachi, lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Ya tuhan… semoga saja Sasuke tidak melihat berita itu dimanapun dia berada. Aku takut dia akan shock. Sasuke pasti merasa sedih sekali jika mendengarnya."

Naruto sudah cukup bersabar dan menunggu. Ia takkan sanggup menahan dirinya lagi. Gigi-gigi di dalam mulutnya saling beradu, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, dan matanya mulai memanas. Dalam sekejap Naruto telah membalik arah tubuhnya kemudian berjalan cepat dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" sergah Kisame.

Pemuda pirang itu telah memegang handle pintu ruangan. Ia menengokan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kalut dan marah. "Tentu saja mencari, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku akan segera menemukan dia, sebelum ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya."

"Naruto —Hei, Naruto!" panggil Kurama yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari si pemilik nama. "Ck, dasar adik bodoh!" umpatnya kesal, melihat Naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Itachi.

 **.**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi dan juga yang lainnya, saat ini Sai pun juga tengah menonton berita yang ditayangkan oleh televisi seputar kebenaran mengenai status Sasuke di keluarganya. Sai terlihat geram. Ia ingin sekali mengamuk, membanting televisi yang terpasang di sudut dinding kantin Fakultasnya, lalu memaki siapa saja yang juga turut menyaksikan berita tersebut, tak lupa untuk beberapa Mahasiswa yang saat ini tengah memandangi dirinya seolah-olah Sai adalah makhluk paling menyedihkan di seluruh dunia.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" bentaknya, mulai tak bisa meredam gejolak amarah yang serasa mendidih di dalam jiwa.

"Sai—"

"Apa?!" Raut garang putra ketiga Uchiha itu menatap sangar sosok pemuda tampan berhelai hitam yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah…," Pemuda itu —Menma, mulai menarik Sai menjauhi area kantin menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Mata dan telinganya berusaha keras untuk tidak menggubris tatapan menyebalkan atau suara bisik-bisik yang sedang membicarakan kekasih barunya.

Ya, Sai dan Menma sudah resmi berpacaran setelah kejadian di taman belakang beberapa jam yang lalu. Sai yang telah berhasil diluluhkan akhirnya menerima cinta Menma setelah sekian lama.

"Kau tak harus marah seperti itu."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Diam dan berpura-pura tak melihat berita di televisi itu? Atau mengabaikan tatapan memuakan orang-orang di dalam kantin itu?!"

"Sai," panggil Menma lembut. Ia menarik tubuh Sai ke dalam pelukannya di taman sepi itu. Ini adalah tempat mereka biasa menyendiri jika sedang penat menghadapi permasalahan atau sekedar tugas menggunung yang diberikan para dosen mereka di kampus. Selain itu, di tempat ini pula Menma terbiasa memperhatikan kesendirian Sai.

"Aku benci anak itu…," Suara Sai melirih. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Menma. "Sejak awal aku sudah menduga kalau dia anak haram."

Menma menghela napas letih. Ujung dagunya mendarat di puncak kepala Sai yang saat ini sedang bersandar di dadanya. "Bisa saja berita yang ditayangkan tadi bohong kan? Lagipula siapapun bisa saja berfoto dengan ayahmu yang hebat itu."

Sai menarik diri dari sentuhan memabukkan Menma. Sinar matanya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan ketika mendengar Menma menyangkal tuduhannya. "Ya, dan siapapun juga bisa mengaku-ngaku sebagai putra sah keluarga Uchiha. Kenyataannya dia hanyalah anak haram dan sampai kapanpun itulah status dirinya."

"Apa, Sasuke, pernah mengaku sebagai putra kandung paman Fugaku? Aku yakin dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Cobalah berpikir dari sisi pandangnya, Sai. Dia hanya anak remaja yang sedang mencoba tumbuh dewasa."

"Kau membelanya?!" tuding Sai kesal. Ia memukul lengan Menma yang hampir menyentuh puncak kepalanya. "Atau kau mulai tertarik pada anak itu? Seharusnya aku tahu, kau tidak bisa diper —Mngh!"

Mulut Sai lekas dibungkam oleh bibir Menma. Laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki itu hanya ingin membuktikan keseriusannya kepada Sai. Ia tak pernah bermaksud membela atau mungkin merasa tertarik dalam konten intim seperti halnya perasaan Menma terhadap Sai. Menma hanya merasa sedikit bersalah atas tindakan pelecehan yang sempat ia lakukan kepada Sasuke, selain itu Menma juga merasa sangat iba pada kemalangan nasib remaja berambut raven itu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Bodoh…," ungkap Sai lirih setelah melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sai. Keningnya ia sentuhkan pada kening Sai. Menatap onyx kelam kekasihnya yang terlihat indah dan berkilau di matanya. "Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Kenapa kau selalu meragukan hal itu? Tolonglah, Sai… Ini adalah hari terpenting untukku. Aku baru saja berhasil mendapatkanmu, dan aku tak ingin jika harus kehilanganmu secepat ini."

Hati Sai bergetar ketika mendengar lantunan kalimat dari bibir delima sang Uzumaki. Rasanya ada gelenyar aneh yang bersarang di dadanya. Sai mulai memejamkan matanya sembari menyamankan diri di dalam rengkuhan Menma yang hangat. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Emosi yang sempat ia rasakan tadi tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana.

 **.**

"Yahiko-san?" panggil suara serak dari arah pintu kamar yang telah terbuka.

Si empunya nama lekas saja mematikan acara televisi yang sempat ia tonton di ruang tengah apartemen. Berharap pemuda yang menjadi topik pembahasan dalam berita tv itu tidak sempat mendengar atau bahkan melihat tayangan tersebut.

"Ya?" sahut Yahiko gugup. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik sepasang onyx kelam yang saat ini tengah mengernyit heran melihat tingkah lakunya yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari melangkah mendekatinya di sofa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Pria bersurai oranye itu mulai tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. "Kau sudah selesai mandi? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dengan aksen lucu. "Yah, lumayan lebih baik dari yang semalam."

"Haha, kau sedang senggang kan?"

Sasuke mengangguki pertanyaan itu. "Aku kan tidak pergi ke sekolah. Aku tak membawa satupun pakaian ataupun perlengkapan sekolah. Lihat… baju pinjamanmu saja kebesaran di tubuhku."

"Sepertinya kau harus banyak makan yang berprotein tinggi agar tubuhmu sedikit lebih tumbuh dan berisi."

"Maksudmu aku kurus?" tanya Sasuke agak tersinggung. Raut tampannya menyiratkan suatu ekspresi yang tampak lucu di mata Yahiko.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Menyebalkan!"

Yahiko tergelak geli. Wajah dan nada suara Sasuke yang merajuk sangatlah menggemaskan baginya. Seakan-akan masalah yang baru dialami pemuda bersurai raven itu tadi malam tidak pernah ada. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar bersama?"

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Lagipula kita membutuhkan pakaian baru serta perlengkapan sekolah cadangan untukmu, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Masih belum paham kemana arah pembicaraan Yahiko.

"Kalau begitu kita akan membelinya. Ayo…," Segera saja Yahiko menarik tangan Sasuke menuju pintu depan.

"Eh?"

"Ah, ya… benar juga. Bisa tolong keluarkan sampah yang ada di dapur? Aku akan menunggu di parkiran sambil menyiapkan kendaraan untuk kita," Satu kedipan Yahiko dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Sepertinya tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjawab. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri masih sedikit canggung bila berdekatan dengan pria oranye itu. Pikirannya masih terbayang mengenai insiden tadi malam. Insiden saat Yahiko mencium sudut bibirnya.

"Hn," Akhirnya Sasuke menunduk guna menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang mulai terasa memanas. Ia berlalu menuju arah dapur sementara Yahiko sudah keluar apartemen dan menunggunya di pelataran parkir.

Sasuke mengangkut dua kantung sampah yang telah diikat rapi oleh Yahiko. Entah apa isinya, yang pasti Sasuke menebak kalau isinya bukan sesuatu yang memiliki massa yang berat. Mungkin kertas-kertas yang tidak terpakai atau bahan masakan instan yang telah kadaluarsa.

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Setelah meletakkan sampah-sampah itu ditempat pembuangan, segera saja Sasuke menyusul Yahiko yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil di area parkiran yang sedikit sepi.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hn."

Dan mobil Yahiko segera melaju ringan membelah jalan raya perkotaan. Yahiko rupanya mengajak Sasuke ke pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti yang dikatakan pria itu tadi, ingin membeli beberapa pakaian serta perlengkapan sekolah cadangan untuk Sasuke. Meskipun Yahiko sendiri tidak yakin kalau pemuda Uchiha yang terbuang itu akan kembali bersekolah di tempat itu, atau memutuskan bertahan di kota besar ini lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya Yahiko sudah mencoba membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Bukankah mereka sama? Selain itu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, Yahiko mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Keinginannya untuk balas dendam, menghancurkan Itachi, dan menjadi pribadi yang baru, perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis. Sekarang ia hanya ingin remaja berwajah tampan nan manis itu selalu ada disisinya. Ia tak ingin menjadi Yahiko yang baru lagi. Yahiko yang terobsesi akan dendam atau niat menghancurkan. Karena sekarang ia mulai sadar. Hidupnya menjadi lebih bermakna dan juga berwarna semenjak dirinya bertemu dan mengenal Sasuke.

"Yahiko-san? Kau melamun?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Yahiko.

Pria itu tersentak dan menatap linglung sosok remaja yang saat ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa kau lelah? Kita sudah berputar-putar di tempat ini selama lebih dari 2 jam," ucap Sasuke.

Yahiko melirik arloji di lengan kirinya. Ternyata memang benar kalau mereka sudah berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan selama lebih dari 2 jam lamanya. "Kau lelah, Sasuke?" Disentuhnya kening Sasuke yang sedikit menampakan kerutan bingung.

"Kupikir kaulah yang lelah, Yahiko-san."

Pria itu terkekeh ringan. "Ya, mungkin."

Sasuke menggembungkan sebelah pipinya yang langsung ditusuk-tusuk gemas oleh jari telunjuk Yahiko.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa pakaian sebanyak ini? Aku tidak memerlukannya karena aku ingin kembali ke desa secepatnya," jelas Sasuke, melirik kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Yahiko dan juga dirinya.

Yahiko hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengusap halus surai raven Sasuke. Tak lama, getar ponsel yang berada disaku celananya mulai mengalihkan perhatian Yahiko. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke. Kau tunggulah aku disini," Ia mendudukan Sasuke disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di pusat perbelanjaan itu, lalu setelahnya Yahiko mulai mencari tempat yang lebih tenang jauh dari kebisingan untuk menerima panggilan telepon tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke yang ditinggalkan hanya mampu mendesah lelah dan melirikan matanya kesana kemari tanpa minat. Sebenarnya Sasuke lumayan merasa lelah, sejak tadi Yahiko selalu menariknya memasuki toko penjual pakaian. Pria itu membelikannya banyak baju yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke untuk kembali ke desa. Tapi melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata pria itu, juga teringat akan kebaikannya yang mau menolong serta menampungnya semalam, mau tak mau Sasuke menerima semua pemberian Yahiko meski ia sempat menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hari ini telah beredar luas foto-foto Uchiha Fugaku dengan seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong bayi. Diduga, bayi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dipertanyakan mengenai statusnya di keluarga Uchiha…."

Telinga Sasuke menangkap adanya suara berita di televisi yang menyebut-nyebut namanya juga seseorang yang memiliki nama Uchiha. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mendekati sebuah toko penjual alat elektronik yang menampilkan puluhan layar televisi yang ditumpuk rapi di depan etalase toko. Rupanya dari sanalah suara berita itu berasal.

Sasuke baru saja menengok acara televisi itu yang sedang menampilkan foto terkininya yang disandingkan dengan sebuah lembaran foto usang yang menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

"I-Ibu…," bisik Sasuke lirih. Perhatiannya bergulir pada sesosok bayi mungil yang sedang berada di dalam dekapan sang ibu. Sasuke juga melihat pria asing yang baru diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Fugaku, ternyata nampak mengusap puncak kepalanya di dalam foto itu.

Air muka Sasuke seketika itu berubah sendu. Rasa sakit dihatinya mulai menyebar. Perih. Ngilu. Dan sesuatu yang tak kasar mata seperti tengah menembus jantungnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata ketakutannya selama ini, serta pertanyaan yang selalu bermunculan di dalam otaknya, lekas terjawab sudah.

Dia memang ternyata hanyalah seorang anak haram.

Betapa sakitnya kenyataan itu untuknya. Sasuke sadar, apa yang dikatakan kakak ketiganya —Sai, rupanya memang benar. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke harapkan saat Itachi dan Shisui menganggapnya sebagai bagian keluarga Uchiha. Seharusnya ia sadar posisinya, sadar akan statusnya, tidak mungkin mereka memiliki darah yang sama. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin hanya Sasuke yang terasingkan di desa sementara ketiga saudaranya memiliki kehidupan layak di kota. Seharusnya Sasuke sadar, sejak awal ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Kantung-kantung belanjaan yang dibelikan oleh Yahiko terjatuh begitu saja dari kedua tangannya yang melemas. Sasuke seperti tak memiliki daya untuk tetap berpijak. Pikirannya mengosong, rasanya ia seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu tempat maupun tujuan. Mata beriris kelam milik Sasuke menerawang ke keramaian pusat perbelanjaan, memperhatikan lalu lalang para pengunjung yang tampak bersuka cita diatas penderitaannya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari melangkah terhuyung-huyung dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Ia malu. Ia takut orang-orang itu mengenali siapa dirinya ini. Jika mereka mengenali sosoknya, mungkin mereka akan menghujatnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sasuke tak mau itu. Jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi atas kesadaran dirinya sendiri. Ia tak peduli jika nanti Yahiko mencarinya. Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanyalah kembali ke desanya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Yahiko merotasikan bola matanya saat tidak melihat Sasuke di tempat terakhir ia meninggalkan bocah itu. Hanya para pengunjung mall yang sejak tadi ia lihat, tapi tak ada Sasuke. Apa anak itu tersesat? Atau sedang pergi ke toilet, mungkin? Tapi… kantung-kantung belanjaan yang tertinggal di depan sebuah toko elektronik, lekas menepis semua pemikiran itu. Yahiko menyadari kesalahannya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat yang salah. Tayangan berita yang menampilkan jati diri Sasuke, rupanya masih saja menjadi topik hangat yang diperbincangkan oleh berbagai stasiun tv dalam negeri.

Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah melihat berita itu lalu memutuskan untuk pergi? Apa anak itu terlalu shock saat menyaksikannya? Berarti saat ini perasaan Sasuke sedang hancur akibat pemberitaan media yang terlalu kejam itu. Seharusnya Yahiko memang tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Kini ia baru menyesali kebodohannya. Karena itulah Yahiko mulai memacu langkah kakinya untuk berlari. Berlari mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang mungkin saja masih berada disekitar mall ini.

 **.**

Pembicaraan serius sangat terlihat dari mimik wajah kedua orang ini. Madara seakan tak sabar mendengar laporan anak buahnya mengenai informasi seputar Yahiko. Pria tua itu terus memutar-mutar kursinya dan mulai mendengarkan laporan itu dengan seksama.

"Rikudou Yahiko, Anda pasti mengenalnya, Tuan. Dulu dia berhubungan sangat dekat dengan keponakan anda, Uchiha Itachi."

Madara mengerutkan dahinya, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu.

"Dulu dia pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Itachi. Tapi saat di kelas 2, Yahiko dikeluarkan tanpa masalah yang jelas."

Mulai terpapar senyum licik di wajah Madara. Seakan sudah mengingat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Lagi-lagi senyum kemenangan itu sangat membuat Madara merasa puas.

"Tujuan utamanya pulang ke Jepang. Karena dia ingin menghancurkan Itachi. Dia ingin membalas dendam padanya. Tapi… karena adanya Sasuke, sepertinya dia mengurungkan niat itu," lanjut laki-laki tersebut.

"Sasuke?" selidik Madara, mulai tak menyukai topik pembahasan ini.

"Ya, sepertinya Yahiko mulai menyukai bocah itu. Yahiko juga yang telah menyelamatkan Sasuke dari rencana Tuan untuk menculiknya."

Lagi-lagi Madara menampakan senyuman liciknya ketika mendengar berita itu. Iapun sebenarnya telah menduga, kalau keinginan Yahiko untuk menghancurkan Itachi mulai dipertanyakan dan terkesan lemah.

"Satu hal lagi Tuan, saya jamin… Tuan akan sangat puas dengan apa yang telah saya temukan," Laki-laki itu mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Dia mengeluaran amplop biru, dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas rusak yang telah disatukan menggunakan lem juga beberapa pita perekat kepada Madara.

 **"SURAT PEMBAGIAN."**

Madara mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca tulisan kapital yang tertera dibagian atas kertas penting itu. Tapi setelahnya beliau lekas tersenyum bahkan sampai tertawa amat puas. Perkejaan anak buahnya kali ini sangat membuahkan hasil yang cemerlang. Surat yang berhasil dia temukan dari Yahiko, membuat mereka memulai permainan baru yang lebih menantang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hahaha, kerja yang bagus! Kau memang hebat. Dengan adanya surat ini, Itachi akan hancur. Dia kira, dia bisa melawanku, huh?" senyum licik itu terpapar sangat jelas dari kedua laki-laki ini. Sang atasan, maupun anak buahnya. "Sebelum itu, bisa kau salin isi dari surat pembagian ini lalu membuatkanku surat yang baru?"

"Ya, Tuan. Tentu saja."

"Hahaha, bagus!" Tawa kemenangan Madara terus menggema di sekitar ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf sampai sini dulu ya. Untuk chapter depannya akan Nagisa usahakan sepanjang mungkin. Untuk yang udah ngasih Nagisa semangat dan mengatakan fic ini masih layak publish, terima kasih banyak. Setidaknya kata-kata kalian memberikan saya banyak semangat serta motivasi untuk mempublish fic2 abal karya saya. *bow

Chapter depan udah mulai masuk kekonflik panasnya ya, tapi konflik akhir masih beberapa chapter lagi. Hehehe


	11. Chapter 11

"Sial!" Naruto memukul setir mobil dengan kesal. Seharusnya ia mengecek persediaan bahan bakar kendaraannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari Sasuke ke seluruh pelosok kota besar ini. Tak salah jika kebanyakan orang sering mengatainya bodoh dan sembrono karena itulah kenyataan mengenai dirinya.

Naruto mengedarkan matanya keluar jendela mobil. Melihat-lihat keramaian lalu lalang para pejalan kaki di sekitar halaman sebuah pusat perbelanjaan elite. Seharusnya di sekitar tempat ini terdapat sebuah pom bensin. Naruto harus segera menemukannya, dengan begitu ia bisa kembali mencari Sasuke secepat mungkin.

Ia kemudian membalikan punggungnya, meraih sekotak derigen kosong untuk menampung bahan bakar yang akan ia beli. Tidak mungkin rasanya jika ia mendorong mobil sampai ke tempat pembelian bensin. Naruto takkan pernah sudi menambah tittle bodoh yang melekat di dalam dirinya dengan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Lagipula ia harus menghemat tenaganya untuk mencari Sasuke sampai bocah itu berhasil ditemukan.

Sesuai perkiraan Naruto, ternyata letak pom bensin memang tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 300 meter dari posisi mobilnya mogok di depan pusat perbelanjaan. Sembari menenteng sebuah derigen penuh berisi bahan bakar, Naruto memutar kembali ingatannya mengenai kabar berita yang telah ia saksikan bersama sang kakak, Itachi, dan juga Kisame. Betapa takdir sangatlah kejam kepada Sasuke yang notabene-nya hanya seorang remaja biasa. Entah bagaimana perasaan anak itu setelah melihat tayangan berita mengejutkan itu. Naruto tidak ingin membayangkan wajah sedih Sasuke juga ekspresi kalutnya disaat ia sedang tak ada disisinya.

Pandangan Naruto menatap lurus ke depan jalan raya. Merefleksikan banyaknya kendaraan yang terus berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya sejak kemarin hanya terpikir mengenai sosok Sasuke seorang. Naruto hampir saja menyebrang kalau saja ia tidak sempat melempar pandangannya ke arah samping. Mata birunya dengan cepat menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang dirasanya sangat familiar. Sosok itu mengenakan kaos polos berwarna biru malam, dipadukan dengan jaket hitam, serta celana dan sepatu kets berwarna senada. Rambut raven yang mencuat unik itu sudah pasti hanya milik seseorang. Ditambah lagi raut manis yang saat ini menunduk murung dengan langkah kaki tak tentu arah membawa tubuh kurusnya itu, tentu saja Naruto mengenali semua ciri-ciri tersebut dengan mudah.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto tak percaya. Ia sampai mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali guna memperjelas pengelihatannya sendiri. Tapi memang benar bahwa sosok yang saat ini berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri adalah Sasukenya. "Sasuke!" Suara teriakannya terdengar lantang hingga sanggup menolehkan si pemilik nama dengan mata hitam yang membelalak lebar tak percaya menatapnya.

Bibir delima sang remaja bergerak melafalkan sebuah nama di kejauhan sana. Suaranya tidak sampai terdengar di jarak sejauh itu, namun hal tersebut cukup membuktikan kalau Naruto tak salah mengenali ciri-ciri fisik kekasihnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari sembari menenteng derigen penuh berisi bahan bakar yang ia bawa. Rasanya Naruto seperti tak sabar ingin memeluk sosok rapuh yang saat ini memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Memperlihatkan mata hitamnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Naru—" Suara lirih Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar menutup rapat celah bibirnya yang membuka.

Naruto tak sempat meraih tubuh Sasuke yang memberontak panik di dalam rengkuhan seorang pria asing yang mulai menariknya ke tempat sepi. Orang itu memakai jaket bertudung serta topi hitam yang menyembunyikan warna surai rambutnya. Lalu pria itu juga mengenakan kacamata hitam sehingga Naruto juga gagal melihat warna matanya.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kalap, namun kakinya tak bisa mengejar sosok misterius yang membawa lari kekasihnya. Naruto bahkan sampai menambah kecepatannya dalam berlari, tetapi jarak dirinya dan Sasuke saat orang itu membekapnya terlalu jauh, sehingga ia gagal menyusulnya.

"Sial!" Napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal. Pandangannya tak lepas dari jalanan setapak gang kecil tempat pria itu menyeret paksa Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang membawa kekasihnya pergi jauh dari hadapannya. Meskipun Naruto terus berteriak dan mengumpat, berlari secepat apapun dan sekuat apapun, ia sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah gagal ia selamatkan dari penculik itu.

"SASUKEEEE!" Tubuh si pirang terjatuh keras menghantam aspal jalan. Kakinya tersandung. Tetapi rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya lebih perih dari sekedar luka di lutut kakinya. Tangan Naruto hanya mampu menggapai udara, berharap ia mampu mengejar mobil itu, tapi kenyataannya ia tak bisa.

Beberapa pukulan menyakitkan yang ia sarangkan pada aspal keras itu, tetap tidak bisa mengubah sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Naruto hanya mampu mengutuk kelemahan serta kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat menggapai sosok Sasuke sebelum penculik sialan itu membawanya pergi.

 **.**

Sasuke menggeliat kecil untuk mendapatkan perhatian seseorang yang masih mendekap erat tubuhnya. Mulutnya yang terbekap kembali menggumamkan kata, memberi getaran samar pada sebentuk telapak tangan kekar yang menutupinya rapat-rapat. Orang bertudung hitam yang sempat ia sadari sosok aslinya tersebut kini mulai memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata orang itu yang baru tersadar setelah melamun sejak mereka menaiki mobil. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sasuke, kemudian membelai pipinya lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Yahiko-san?" tanya Sasuke heran. Yang ditatap lekat olehnya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari terus membelai sisi wajahnya secara terperinci.

"Maaf, Sasuke, bukan maksudku menghalangi pertemuanmu dengan kekasih pirangmu itu. Tetapi… situasi yang kau hadapi tadi sangat buruk."

"Buruk? Apanya yang buruk? Apa karena pemberitaan di televisi itu? Atau karena statusku yang ternyata memang benar seorang anak haram—"

"Bukan itu," sela Yahiko cepat. Belaiannya pada wajah Sasuke terhenti sesaat. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau dibuntuti?"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit dalam. Tak lama ia menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Yahiko mendesah. Sebenarnya ia juga tak sadar kalau mata-mata itu mengikutinya sejak mereka menginjakan kakinya di pusat perbelanjaan. Yahiko baru menyadarinya saat ia melihat Sasuke yang tertunduk murung di depan garis penyebrang yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang termasuk Naruto pada saat itu. Dan sebelum orang-orang yang ia yakini adalah suruhan Madara menangkap Sasuke, Yahiko sudah lebih dulu bertindak dengan menyergap bocah malang yang hendak menghampiri kekasihnya tak jauh dari tempat itu berada. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan keduanya.

"Mereka sudah mengincarmu sejak di apartemenku, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kalau Madara akan menyadari pengkhianatanku secepat ini. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin kekasihmu itu bisa memberi perlindungan untukmu, tapi hal itu tidak akan menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan terluka."

Yahiko merasakan tangannya yang berada di sisi wajah Sasuke mulai diremas kuat oleh sang remaja. Ia dapat merasakan adanya kecemasan serta ketakutan yang besar di dalam lensa onyx kelam itu. Ia hanya mampu mengusap lembut bahu kecil yang bergetar di dalam dekapannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Bermaksud menenangkan kekalutan yang dirasakan Sasuke walau hanya sedikit.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku, Yahiko-san. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, dan kau juga sudah dua kali menyelamatkanku. Hari ini kau bahkan memikirkan keselamatan kekasihku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus membalas semuanya dengan apa. Kau begitu baik, padahal aku ini hanyalah orang asing di matamu."

Genggaman Sasuke terhadap tangan Yahiko melembut seiring dengan ekspresi sendu yang ia perlihatkan. Menggetarkan perasaan Yahiko yang sebelumnya sempat membeku. Kepribadian yang dulunya telah menghilang dari sosok pria oranye terang itu kini perlahan mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti saat sebelum kenyataan yang pahit menjungkir balikan dunia indahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan, Sasuke," kata Yahiko dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Tapi tak lama ia sempat terpejam saat belaian seduktif Yahiko kembali menyapu lembut kulit pipinya.

"Apa?"

Yahiko tak menjawab. Hanya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pelipis kanan Sasuke sampai membuat remaja raven itu membeku selama beberapa detik.

"Lupakan saja," Suara Yahiko terdengar putus asa dan lemah. Tapi senyum yang terlukis di bibir penuh itu memberikan banyak kehangatan di hati Sasuke yang sempat dihinggapi kekalutan.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan, tujuan kalian telah sampai," sela sebuah suara dari arah kursi kemudi. Sasuke sampai tak ingat kalau mereka masih berada di dalam mobil dan ia juga lupa menanyakan adanya sosok asing berambut merah sebahu yang tadi ia lihat menyupir mobil mewah Yahiko.

"Tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu padaku, Nagato."

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari mulut pria berambut merah yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Nagato oleh Yahiko. "Aku hanya bersikap selayaknya bawahan terhadap atasan."

Kali ini Yahiko yang mendengus. "Kalau kau lupa, kita berdua tidak sedang berada di dalam kantor."

"Hm, dan kau malah bermesraan dengan bocah yang tadi sempat kau culik, kemudian mengabaikan kehadiranku," Nagato menyeringai samar di balik kursi kemudinya. Membuat Yahiko kembali mendengus dua kali lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ettoo… bisakah aku turun duluan selagi kalian sibuk bertengkar? Dan Yahiko-san, bisakah lepaskan —err, pelukanmu sekarang?" Sasuke memotong perdebatan dua rekan tersebut, dan melirik posisi tubuhnya yang masih di dekap erat oleh Yahiko. Membuat pria oranye itu tersentak lalu buru-buru melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Sasuke… kau belum mengenal pria ini sebelumnya kan? Kalau begitu kenalkan, dia, Nagato, asistenku di kantor. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia kutugaskan untuk mengurusi _brand_ baru di luar kota."

"Kalau boleh kuralat, sebenarnya itu tugasmu Yahiko."

"Diam!" Yahiko kemudian men _deathglare_ -nya tanpa ampun. Sasuke sukses terkikik melihat ekspresi lain yang terpahat di wajah Yahiko selain ekspresi datar dan penuh dendam yang biasa ia perlihatkan padanya. "Ayo, Sasuke, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Nagato melirik keduanya dari kaca spion dalam. Sebelum Yahiko benar-benar meninggalkan kursi penumpang, dia memanggilnya lagi. "Yahiko…."

Pria oranye itu lantas menoleh. Memandang Nagato yang saat ini juga tengah menolehkan kepala memandangnya. Dia menaikan sebelah alis, merasa heran ketika mendapati raut sang asisten berubah serius.

"Jadi dia? Bocah bernama, Sasuke, yang sering kau bicarakan? Bocah yang juga menjadi alasanmu mengutusku untuk menggantikan kehadiranmu di peluncuran _brand_ baru itu? Benarkah?"

Yahiko diam sejenak, lalu mendesah. Tak lama ia menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Gumaman yang tidak terlalu kentara tapi mampu ditangkap baik maknanya oleh Nagato. Seketika pria berambut merah sebahu itu tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang menyiratkan banyak ekspresi di dalamnya.

"Jadi… kegelapan itu sudah benar-benar musnah dari dalam dasar hatimu? Apa karena bocah polos itu, eh, Yahiko?" Nagato menghela napas lega sembari melepaskan _safety belt_ -nya. Hendak menyusul langkah Yahiko yang sudah lebih dulu turun mengejar Sasuke yang berada di lobby apartemen. Sebelum ia ikut menjajari langkah kedua orang itu, Nagato kembali tersenyum sembari menutup rapat pintu mobil sang atasan. "Syukurlah…."

 **.**

Tatapan tajam itu mengiringi suasana yang amat sepi di sebuah ruangan yang sengaja dia pesan. Sedikitpun tidak terlihat jika ada hubungan keluarga diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan keduanya saling melontarkan tatapan kebencian, dan sesekali senyuman sinis terpapar di bibir masing-masing pihak.

"Seharusnya paman tidak melakukan hal ini," ucap Itachi tersenyum pahit.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Madara dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan menuju kaca jendela yang sangat besar dengan sedikit merapikan jasnya. "Paman masih menginginkan saham itu?" tanya Itachi pelan tanpa menatap wajah sang paman. Matanya terpaku pada kaca yang menembus keramaian di luar sana.

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Madara melontarkan pertanyaan balik kepada Itachi. Seperti sengaja berputar-putar dengan obrolan yang bertele-tele. Itachi jadi geram sendiri dibuatnya. Sekarang Madara ikut beranjak dari kursinya bahkan dia berdiri tepat di samping Itachi. Untuk sejenak Itachi melirik sinis sang paman, setelah itu tatapannya kembali tertuju ke depan.

"Paman tahu? Setiap saat aku selalu berharap, jika suatu hari nanti aku terjatuh, itu karena aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada di dunia yang penuh kelicikan ini. jika itu memang benar terjadi… aku tidak akan merasakan sakit yang berat. Mungkin… itu adalah suatu teguran, dan aku harus memperbaikinya. Tapi… akan jauh lebih menyakitkan jika aku harus terjatuh karena seseorang yang sangat dekat, bahkan memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengan keluargaku sendiri," Itachi berbicara sangat pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman pahit dari Madara. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi," lanjutnya. Seketika Madara menatap tajam Itachi. Tapi tak lama dia kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Aku akan memberikan sebagian saham perusahaan pada paman," Kini Itachi menatap Madara dengan sangat serius. Kedua tatapan itu saling bertemu. Ada dendam satu sama lain di balik tatapan itu.

"Jika paman mau, aku akan memberikan sebagian saham itu saat ini juga. Tapi satu hal… aku sangat tahu keinginan paman untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Tousan. Paman hanya perlu untuk tidak melakukan hal itu pada kami, dan jangan pernah paman menyakiti Shisui, Sai ataupun Sasuke. Karena… mereka tidak ada urusannya dengan hal ini. Paman juga harus ingat, menghancurkan perusahaan Tousan tidak akan semudah yang paman pikirkan. Karena aku akan terus mempertahankan semuanya, meskipun nyawa taruhannya," Tatapan itu semakin tajam, tatapan kebencian dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Jangan pernah lagi mengganggu kehidupan mereka… jangan pernah paman sakiti mereka… Aku tahu apa yang sedang paman rencanakan, karena itu aku mohon jangan pernah paman lakukan. Aku berjanji untuk secepatnya memberikan saham itu pada paman," lanjutnya lagi. Itachi melewati Madara begitu saja. Dia mengambil tasnya yang ada di kursi dan berniat meninggalkan sang paman tanpa harus menerima jawaban apapun dari bibirnya.

"Kau dan Fugaku memang mirip. Tapi pada akhirnya kalian akan tetap kalah!" sahut Madara tanpa berbalik menatap Itachi. Begitupun dengan Itachi, dia berdiri membelakangi tubuh Madara sambil mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Kami tidak akan kalah, paman. Sampai kapanpun kami tidak akan pernah kalah. Karena… tanpa sadar Paman lah yang sudah kalah dari kami. Seseorang yang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan diapun tidak tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya harus dia lawan. Aku sudah melihat kekalahan itu dari diri paman. Waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya suatu hari nanti," Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kekesalan kembali dirasakan oleh Madara. Setiap kali dia menerima kata-kata itu dari mulut sang keponakan, disaat itulah ia selalu teringat akan sosok sang adik yang telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itachi memang sangat mirip dengan Fugaku. Itulah yang menjadi kesulitan untuk Madara menghancurkannya.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Kebencian yang tertanam di dasar hatinya semakin meluas pekat. Madara telah bersumpah ia akan menghancurkan Itachi seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu terhadap Fugaku. Adiknya.

 **.**

 _Brak!_ Pintu yang dibanting keras itu berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasi Kurama terhadap berkas-berkas yang sedang ia pelajari. Mata crimson vertikalnya menatap lurus kearah sosok sang adik yang begitu panik dan juga berantakan. Ia menghela napas berat, sudah dapat menebak akan adanya berita buruk yang sebentar lagi pasti akan disampaikan oleh Naruto. Karena itulah ia menaruh pena miliknya di atas meja sambil duduk tegak di kursi kerjanya.

"Ada berita buruk apa lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, Naru—"

"Sasuke diculik!"

"A-Apa?" Kurama mengorek telinganya sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat.

"Kubilang, Sasuke diculik, Kyu! Astaga… kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi? Aku cemas berlari kesana kemari mengejar mobil si penculik yang sudah menghilang jauh dari pandanganku, dan kau…," Jari tannya menunjuk geram sosok Kurama yang hanya bisa termangu di kursi kerjanya dengan ekspresi shock berlebih. "Kau… orang yang kuharapkan dalam situasi genting ini justru malah sulit untuk kuhubungi!"

"Tunggu, Naruto… Kau bilang Sasuke diculik? Kau melihatnya? Itu berarti kau ada di tempat kejadian saat peristiwa itu terjadi—"

"Aku memang ada disana!" Raungan amarah Naruto memotong ucapan sang kakak. Kurama memejamkan matanya. Pusing. Jarinya memijit cepat keningnya yang mulai berdendam-dentam mendengar berita buruk yang mengejutkan ini. "Aku berhasil menemukannya, tapi penculik itu telah lebih dulu merebutnya dariku! Merebut Sasukeku! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum orang jahat itu melukainya. Kau harus cepat bertindak, Kyu!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto!" Kurama membentak balik Naruto yang mulai misuh-misuh di tempat. "Aku juga panik sama sepertimu. Tapi kita harus berpikir dengan kepala yang dingin. Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menculiknya, lalu motif apa yang menjadi pemicu penculikan itu terjadi. Kita harus tenang. Dan… dan jangan beritahu hal ini pada Itachi, atau dia akan bersikap layaknya orang gila yang kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, hah?! Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum menemukan penculik itu! Aku akan kembali mencarinya meskipun aku harus mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kota ini untuk menemukan keberadaannya. Dan untuk kau… cepatlah bertindak atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Naruto berteriak dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Kurama yang menyadari hal itu semakin pusing dibuatnya. Satu masalah belum terselesaikan dan masalah yang baru sudah datang secepat ini.

"Naruto… dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto! Hei, kau mau kemana adik bodoh?!" Ia berdiri dari kursinya, melihat sosok sang adik yang kembali membanting keras pintu ruangan dengan langkah kaki selebar mungkin dalam berlari. Naruto pasti berniat mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kota untuk menemukan Sasuke. Seperti ucapannya tadi. Kurama tahu adiknya memang tak pernah main-main dalam berucap. "Ck, Naruto… kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, Baka!" Kurama membanting dirinya di atas kursi kerja sembari menyambar kilat gagang telepon untuk menghubungi para bawahannya. Ia juga harus cepat bertindak sebelum ada hal buruk yang mengancam keselamatan adik kekasihnya.

 **.**

Kepanikan yang terjadi di kediaman Namikaze, rupanya berbeda dengan suasana yang terjadi di apartemen mewah ini. Yahiko yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, tampak sedang memandangi sosok remaja yang tengah terlelap diatas kasur. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut ketika berjalan menghampirinya. Ia duduk secara perlahan-lahan, takut aksinya ini membangunkan sosok remaja manis itu dari tidurnya. Yahiko menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai dahi Sasuke yang tertutupi rambut poni, lalu menyingkapnya ke arah samping.

Ia memandangi raut polos itu dengan binar kekaguman, seolah keindahan paras Sasuke telah berhasil menenggelamkannya hingga ke dasar semesta. Ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Suatu kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu sebelum hati dan hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping. Kali inipun Yahiko sadar ia akan kembali terjatuh karena Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih yang dicintai dan juga mencintainya setulus hati.

Yahiko tertunduk. Menghembuskan napas lemah dari mulutnya. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya untuk melandaskan sebuah kecupan di kening putih itu. Merasakan adanya gerakan kecil dari sosok manis itu, Yahiko kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. Menyentuh kulit pipi yang terasa dingin itu untuk menahan rahang sang remaja. Kali ini Yahiko mengincar bibirnya, dan ia tak perlu melakukan usaha yang sulit untuk mendapatkan hal itu, karena targetnya saat ini memang sedang lengah dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sering melakukannya," kata sebuah suara, namun tak cukup mengejutkan untuk Yahiko.

Pria oranye itu menyudahi ciumannya, lalu menatap tajam sosok sang asisten yang sedang bersidekap dada di depan dahan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Nagato lagi.

Yahiko mengangguk sebelum melihat sosok pria merah itu berlalu ke arah ruang tengah untuk menunggunya. Ia kembali memandangi wajah Sasuke, membelai kulit wajahnya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan panjang di bibir sang remaja.

"Semoga besok aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum, Sasuke. Oyasumi," Jarinya membelai lembut bibir itu. Membiarkan sang bocah menggeliat dengan ekspresi dan suara leguhan yang lucu. Yahiko tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Sasuke memang pemuda yang menarik, seperti kakaknya. Seolah teringat dengan perkataan Nagato, Yahiko cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri pria merah itu di ruang tengah. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu, sampai kapan kau menahan Sasuke di sisimu?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika menyentak perasaan Yahiko. "Apa maksudmu?"

Desahan napas lelah terhembus dari sela-sela bibir Nagato. "Aku tahu, alasanmu menjauhkan Sasuke dari kekasihnya bukan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya saja kan? Tapi… karena kau memang tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke secepat ini. Kau mencintainya. Dan kau sudah terlanjur nyaman berada di sisinya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nagato!" Yahiko mendesis tidak suka, tapi hal itu tidak membuat gentar seorang Nagato.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, karena kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk tahu. Aku mengenalmu sudah cukup lama, meskipun tak selama mantan sahabat-sahabat baikmu itu. Tapi… akulah orang yang mengiringi semua langkahmu dari nol sampai sekarang ini. Aku cukup tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati dan juga pikiranmu. Dulu kau mencintai Itachi kan? Tapi sayangnya Itachi justru memilih Kurama, dan yang lebih parah pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Lalu sekarang, kau mulai membuka hatimu pada seseorang, namun sayangnya lagi-lagi kau salah. Sasuke… sudah memiliki kekasih, dan sialnya dia adalah adik dari seseorang yang kau benci. Aku tahu awalnya kau berniat ingin menghancurkan Itachi melalui Sasuke, tapi rupanya anak itu malah berhasil melenyapkan semua kegelapan yang mengungkung erat hatimu."

Yahiko meraih kerah pakaian Nagato kemudian mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di salah satu rahangnya. "Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nagato! Kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai diriku! hidupku!"

"Aku tahu… aku sangat tahu… Berapa kalipun kau menyangkalnya, aku ini selalu tahu, Yahiko…," ucap Nagato pilu. Ekspresinya yang semula datar berubah menjadi sendu.

Yahiko membuang pandangannya, baru tersadar akan tindakannya yang menyakiti Nagato. Dia sebenarnya tahu perasaan sang asisten yang juga merupakan kawan baiknya dalam meniti kerasnya dunia. Nagato selalu berada di sisinya, tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mengusir dan membentaknya. Yahiko hanya tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk percaya pada orang lain lagi setelah merasa dikhianati oleh ketiga sahabat baiknya. Tapi, jauh di dasar hati Yahiko, ia sendiri tidak percaya kalau Itachi dan juga kedua sahabatnya yang lain, turut andil dalam pengusirannya di sekolah elite 9 tahun yang lalu. Ia tak bisa percaya kalau ketiga sahabatnya tidak melakukan apapun untuk menentang hal itu terjadi. Tapi, kekecewaan dan kebencian yang dalam telah menjerat hatinya yang pada saat itu diliputi banyak amarah dan kepiluan.

Selang 3 tahun setelahnya, satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ikut menyusul ibundanya pergi ke alam baka. Yahiko kehilangan sosok sang ayah tercinta untuk selama-lamanya. Ia harus menghadapi kerasnya dunia maupun kenyataan seorang diri. Lalu disaat itulah Nagato muncul, memberi uluran tangan, memberi dukungan, semangat, dan juga segalanya yang ia butuhkan untuk bangkit. Tapi Yahiko tak ingin merasakan sakitnya kehilangan dengan membiarkan sosok itu masuk ke relung hatinya. Ia telah menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan nama Itachi berkarat di dalam sana, lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, ia justru mampu mengenyahkan nama Itachi dan menggantinya dengan nama Sasuke. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat saat itu Yahiko tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke ketika ia ingin memberikan dana sumbangan di Universitas besar itu, dan rupanya takdir mulai menjungkir balikan perasaannya pada kesesatan yang baru.

"Maaf," bisik Yahiko pelan. Sepelan embusan napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Nagato sendirian di ruangan itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada hal lain. Namun sayangnya ekspresi pedih dan terluka Nagato luput dari pandangannya yang telah berkabut akan memori masa lalu. Yahiko memang tidak pernah menyadarinya, atau mungkin ia memang tak mau menyadarinya sejak ia membiarkan Nagato untuk terus berada dekat di sisinya. Itulah kelemahannya.

Nagato menatap lurus dahan kayu yang menyembunyikan sosok Yahiko dari pandangannya. Ia mendesah, mengusap salah satu rahangnya yang lebam. Desakan perih di dalam hatinya, membuat Nagato seakan tak sanggup untuk meraup udara di sekitarnya. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu yang tampak hidup tanpa terbayangi sedikitpun kegelapan itu, Yahiko. Tapi… apa aku harus terus menjadi seorang pecundang di matamu?" Nagato tertawa getir. "Aku lelah jika harus selalu mengalah," Ia membiarkan matanya terpejam. Sekedar mengenyahkan sedikit rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk relung hatinya. "Apa aku memang tidak mempunyai sedikitpun kesempatan? Hah, menyedihkan."

 **.**

Sinar matahari pagi dan cuaca yang amat bersahabat seketika membangunkan Shisui dari tidurnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata, walau masih terasa amat berat. Matanya mulai berkeliling di setiap sudut kamar, dia sadar bahwa dia sudah berbaring di kasurnya selama 3 hari penuh. Shisui mulai jenuh, tapi di sisi lain hatinya ia merasa sangat kosong. Seperti ada bagian yang tercuri dari dalam sana. Bagian yang seharusnya mengukir indah nama Deidara. Shisui melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, ada jarum infus yang menancap di pembuluh darahnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Entah bagaimana ia harus menjalani hari-hari ke depannya jika tak ada sosok pemuda itu. Deidara telah berhasil memporak porandakan kehidupan serta perasaannya.

"Shisui," sapa Itachi dengan penuh senyuman. Sosok sang kakak menghampirinya dari arah pintu sembari menenteng sebuah nampan berisi sarapan paginya. Sejak ia tersadar dari pingsan dan menemukan dirinya dirawat di kamarnya sendiri, Itachi selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, seolah dirinya tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau mengkhawatirkan. Shisui tahu, Itachi merupakan tipikal kakak yang penyayang dan selalu menempatkan adik-adiknya dalam urutan pertama, tapi justru hal itu yang membuat Shisui merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menambahkan beban di pundak sang kakak.

Ia dan kebodohannya. Juga patah hatinya yang membuat ia mabuk-mabukan malam itu. Apakah Itachi sedang berpura-pura tidak menemukan kejanggalan itu, atau Itachi tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, atau jangan-jangan Itachi sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Kak."

"Hm?"

Nada suara sang kakak bahkan terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Shisui semakin merasa tidak enak dan juga bodoh disaat yang bersamaan. Manik hitamnya memperhatikan kegiatan Itachi yang sedang merapikan selimut beserta seprai kasurnya yang terlihat kusut. Shisui mulai tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kak, berhenti bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa," sergah Shisui yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Itachi.

Sang kakak terdiam. Wajahnya seakan berubah menjadi sendu. Itachi membalas genggaman tangan itu dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di tepian kasur Shisui.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf kak," ujar Shisui memalingkan wajah pilunya. "Aku sudah membuat kakak susah, dan juga menambah beban kakak."

"Setelah 3 hari kau baru mengatakannya?"

Shisui membungkam erat bibirnya. Dia menyadari kesalahannya karena itulah ia merasa takut menatap mata sang kakak.

"Seharusnya kakak yang meminta maaf padamu. Kau tidak salah, Shisui," ucap Itachi. Shisui lekas menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tertegun ketika melihat senyuman pahit yang terukir di wajah Itachi. "Kakak kurang memperhatikanmu. Kakak selalu membebanimu, membiarkanmu mengurusi kedua adik kita yang juga masih membutuhkan perhatian kakak. Sepertinya kakak memang gagal menjadi pemimpin yang baik di keluarga kita. Kakak tidak bisa menjadi seperti Tousan, dan menjadi panutan untuk kalian bertiga."

"Kakak ini bicara apa? Kakak tidak gagal, tapi Shisui lah yang gagal."

"Tidak, ini memang salah kakak, Shisui. Disaat kau terlukapun kakak terlambat untuk berada di sisimu. Maafkan kakak."

"Kakak jangan berbicara seperti itu. Bagi Shisui, kak Itachi adalah kakak terbaik di dunia ini."

Itachi tersenyum haru. Ia membelai puncak kepala adiknya lalu menggenggam tangan dingin nan rapuh Shisui. "Kau tahu? Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kakakmu ini. Kakak akan berusaha membantu segala kesulitanmu. Apapun masalahmu, hal itu juga akan menjadi masalahku. Tetapi apa yang menjadi masalahku, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan menjadi masalahmu, ataupun adik-adik kita yang lain."

Shisui menggigit kuat bibirnya. Ucapan sang kakak selalu mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Ia terisak pelan sembari berusaha menggapai tubuh kakaknya yang mulai menunduk untuk mendekap hangat dirinya. "Kakak selalu seperti itu. Kakak selalu memperlakukan kami seperti anak kecil. Kakak juga tidak pernah membiarkan kami berguna untuk meringankan sedikit beban di pundakmu. Kau egois kak."

"Maaf, kakak hanya terlalu menyayangi kalian bertiga. Itu saja," Itachi menepuk punggung Shisui berusaha menenangkannya walau sedikit. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu seberapa besar kasih sayang yang ia punya terhadap adik-adiknya. "Sekarang makanlah. Lambungmu itu sudah parah, Shisui, kalau kau tidak makan dengan teratur, bisa-bisa kau kembali dioperasi. Apa kakak harus mengingatkanmu hal itu setiap waktu? Apa kakak harus marah dulu padamu baru kau mau makan?"

"Maaf kak," Shisui melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum masam. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia kecil dulu. Itachi selalu memarahinya kalau ia telat makan. Dan Itachi juga selalu mengomelinya ketika ia jatuh sakit karena maag. "Tapi… aku tidak melihat Sasuke menjengukku 3 hari belakangan ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku sedikit mencemaskannya."

Itachi memilih bungkam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan mematikan itu. Shisui masih sakit, dan dia merasa keadaan fisiknya tidak terlalu memungkinkan untuk mendengarkan semua permasalahan ini. Itachi meraih mangkuk bubur dan berniat menyuapi sang adik untuk mengalihkan topik itu. "Kau harus makan dulu, setelah itu minum obat. Kakak tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit lebih lama dari ini."

"Kak," Shisui menahan tangan Itachi yang hendak menyuapinya. "Dimana Sasuke? Kenapa aku merasa kakak seolah-olah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Kakak tidak menyembunyikan apapun, makanlah…."

Sang adik masih tetap keras kepala. Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak suapan bubur yang diberikan Itachi kepada mulutnya. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, dimana Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tersirat kecemasan yang dalam dari sepasang onyx kelam yang serupa dengan milik Itachi.

Dengan enggan sang kakak menaruh kembali mangkuk itu di atas nakas, kemudian menatap kedua mata adik tertuanya agak ragu. "Sasuke… dia… kabur dari rumah," Walau enggan tapi ia tetap mengatakannya. Sekarang Itachi harus menyesal melihat ekspresi tegang dan kaget Shisui yang mulai membaik pasca sakit.

"Sasuke kabur? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama aku sakit kak?"

"Para pelayan mengatakan, kalau Sasuke… dia sempat mengalami pertengkaran dengan Sai. Setelah itu Sasuke berlari keluar sambil menangis."

"Sai? Apa lagi yang dia perbuat pada Sasuke? Tidak mungkin Sasuke pergi begitu saja kalau ucapannya tidak kelewatan."

Sebenarnya Itachi setuju dengan pemikiran itu, tapi ia juga tak akan mungkin tega menyalahkan Sai. Bagaimanapun Sai akan semakin kecewa dan membencinya jika ia melakukan hal itu. Sai cemburu pada Sasuke, dan Sai juga tidak menyukai kehadiran anak itu di rumah ini. "Lalu apa sekarang kakak sudah mendapatkan kabar mengenai keberadaan Sasuke?"

Itachi tersentak, kemudian menggeleng lesu. "Tidak ada satupun orang-orang suruhanku yang bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Bahkan Kurama mengatakan ia masih terus berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dia bilang, dia sudah menambah jumlah pasukan pencari untuk bisa secepatnya menemukan Sasuke."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke adalah adik kita. Dan kita semua tahu tidak ada satupun Uchiha yang lemah."

Shisui tersenyum, menerima belaian lembut sang kakak yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Namun, tak lama ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius seperti hendak menginterogasi Itachi kembali. "Aku merasa masih ada hal lain yang kakak sembunyikan dariku. Apa kakak tidak lagi mempercayaiku, dan bermaksud merahasiakan semuanya?"

Senyum Itachi lenyap. Shisui, adiknya, memang bukan pemuda yang bodoh. Seorang Uchiha selalu dikarunia otak yang cerdas seperti mendiang ayahnya. Itachi meraih mangkuk bubur yang sempat terabaikan lalu mengarahkan satu sendok makanan itu tepat di depan bibir Shisui. "Kakak berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi setelah kau selesai makan dan minum obat. Tidak ada pembantahan, Shisui," tegasnya, yang sudah lebih dulu melihat keinginan Shisui untuk membantah. Itachi bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya asalkan Shisui mampu menahan keterkejutannya setelah ini.

 **.**

Siang ini Itachi sengaja mengatur pertemuannya dengan Yahiko. Entah apa yang akan dia bicarakan. Yang pasti, dia sangat senang karena Yahiko akhirnya memenuhi permintaan Itachi untuk bertemu.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan yang ada di dalam kantor SHARINGAN CORP. ini menjadi pilihan Itachi untuk pertemuan mereka. Yahiko duduk di tempatnya dengan gaya yang cukup santai sembari menyesap teh yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Begitupun juga dengan Itachi yang masih berusaha untuk tenang, meskipun hatinya merasa resah.

"Tentang kerja sama kita, itu bukan menjadi tujuan utama keinginanku memanggilmu kesini," ucap Itachi memulai pembicaraan sembari meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Tak ada respon apapun yang diberikan Yahiko. Dia masih asyik menyesap teh miliknya, sambil sesekali menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Yahiko, apa kau masih tetap membenciku saat ini?" tanya Itachi pelan membuat Yahiko seketika menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu tidaklah penting."

"Tapi itu penting bagiku. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu 9 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau masih berpikir kalau hal itu terjadi karena kesalahan ayahku?"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, bukan?"

"Yahiko, aku berharap kau bisa berpikir realistis. Apa ayahku pernah menunjukkan sikap yang tidak baik terhadapmu? Aku sangat berharap kau bisa memikirkan itu baik-baik."

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu?"

"Karena aku merindukan masa-masa disaat kita berempat masih bersama. Bukan ini yang aku mau. Aku membenci tatapan itu. Aku tidak suka saat kau melihatku dengan pandangan kebencian seperti itu," kata Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi Yahiko hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lupa apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu? Lupakan semua tentang diriku. Karena akupun juga akan melakukan hal itu. Kalian tidak tahu kan betapa menderitanya aku saat itu. Aku hidup sendirian setelah ayahku meninggal. Kalian kemana? Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang menyemangatiku. Sejak hari itu aku sudah menganggap kalian semua mati. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu itu lagi."

"Aku lebih menderita darimu, saat aku tahu hidup ayahku sudah dipermainkan oleh pamanku sendiri," Suara itu amat lirih, tapi jelas terdengar di telinga Yahiko. Dia menatap dalam Itachi, meskipun Itachi tak berbalik menatapnya. Karena saat itu Itachi sedang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi pilunya. "Oh ya, ada yang lupa kutanyakan."

Sang Uchiha kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yahiko yang sudah memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali sembari menaikan sebelah alis. "Hari itu aku melihatmu bertemu dengan Kurama. Kalian pergi berdua meninggalkan kantorku. Apa kalian sempat membicarakan sesuatu?"

Sudut bibir Yahiko tertarik secara tiba-tiba. Ia menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kau tidak mempercayai kekasihmu itu?"

"Tidak, aku selalu mempercayainya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengkhianatiku, tapi aku juga berhak tahu karena dia selalu saja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini setiap kali aku bertanya padanya."

Terpintas rasa sakit yang menyengat ketika mendengar ucapan tegas itu dari mulut Itachi. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sedikit ruang di hati Yahiko masih terselip nama Itachi. Meskipun sudah 9 tahun berlalu, meskipun ia juga tengah merasakan cinta yang lain terhadap sosok yang berbeda, namun memiliki ikatan yang sama dengan Itachi.

"Kalau begitu bertanyalah padanya. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanku."

"Tapi ini urusanku."

Yahiko menatap dingin sosok mantan sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah bersikeras untuk tahu suatu hal. Bukan hal yang penting memang, karena pertemuan itu terjadi juga karena keinginan Kurama sendiri. "Setahuku hal ini di luar pembahasan pertemuan kita. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan lagi disini. Aku pergi."

Itachi menatap sendu punggung Yahiko yang menjauhinya. Bukan maksud hatinya untuk tidak percaya. Tetapi ia hanya penasaran mengapa keduanya bisa bersama, dan hal apa saja yang telah mereka bicarakan. Sesungguhnya Itachi hanya iri, karena ia tidak bisa sedekat itu lagi dengan Yahiko setelah retaknya hubungan persahabatan mereka 9 tahun yang lalu. Dan lagi Kurama seolah menyembunyikan hal ini darinya dengan selalu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan disetiap kali dirinya bertanya.

Sementara Yahiko yang sudah keluar dari kantor Itachi, kini sedang duduk termenung di dalam mobilnya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan masih sambil melamun.

 _"Katakan, sebenarnya hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Yahiko menghentikan mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup sepi pada saat itu. Matanya melirik tajam Kurama yang hanya diam bersidekap dada sedari tadi._

 _"Kau masih mencintainya," Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang tidak terbantahkan._

 _"Apa maksudmu? Jadi pembicaraan yang kau sebut penting ternyata hanya membahas masalah menggelikan begini?"_

 _"Aku dan Kisame tahu mengenai perasaanmu terhadap Itachi. Kami berdua tahu betapa sakitnya kau saat Itachi mendeklarasikan hubungan kami."_

 _"Dan kau baru membahas masalah ini setelah 9 tahun berlalu?" Yahiko tersenyum miring, seolah menertawakan kebodohan Kurama. "Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya. Tentang Itachi, kau, Kisame, dan semua hal mengenai kalian. Bagiku sekarang kalian hanyalah serpihan masa lalu yang tidak berarti. Bagiku sekarang kalian bukanlah siapa-siapa di kehidupanku."_

 _"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?" desak Kurama dingin. Ekspresinya seperti menghantarkan ribuan es tak kasat mata._

 _"Kenapa? Kau takut aku merebut Itachimu itu? Kau takut kalau kebencianku ini hanyalah pengalihan dari rasa kekecewaanku terhadapmu?"_

 _Kurama membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang dulu, dan ia juga kesal dengan kebenaran yang Yahiko sebutkan barusan. "Aku hanyalah remaja egois pada saat itu."_

 _"Karena itukah kau mengabaikan perasaanku dan terang-terangan menyambut cinta Itachi?"_

 _"Mungkin, ya."_

 _"Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu diluruskan lagi disini," tegas Yahiko semakin dingin. Lirikan sinisnya menusuk sosok Kurama yang menatapnya sendu. "Apakah keinginanmu berbicara denganku hanya untuk mengatakan kalau dirimu yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pria yang dewasa? Jangan membual Kyu-u-bi," ejanya dengan seringai licik._

 _"Bukan," kata Kurama yang tidak terpancing dengan nada provokator seperti itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa sampai saat ini Itachi masih menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat. Itachi menyayangimu seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mungkin jika kau menghancurkannya sekalipun, Itachi hanya akan memberimu senyuman bukan cacian. Dan disaat itulah mungkin kau baru akan sadar, kalau kau telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang salah."_

 _Setelah mengatakannya Kurama lekas membuka pintu mobil kemudian berlalu dari pandangan Yahiko yang mendadak kosong tanpa ekspresi._

 **.**

Dengan sangat anggun dan menawan, Ayumi berjalan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Dia membawa map yang berisi setumpuk kertas yang harus ditandatangani oleh Itachi. Senyum cantiknya mengiringi setiap langkahnya di sudut lorong menuju ruangan sang Uchiha. Tatapannya sangat bersahabat, tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum dia melihat seseorang yang sangat mencurigakan berjalan di hadapannya.

 _Bruk._ Seketika semua berkas-berkas itu berhamburan di lantai. Kecurigaan Ayumi semakin menjadi-jadi saat orang itu menabraknya tadi. Seorang pria asing yang memakai jaket kulit, bertopi, bahkan sulit untuk Ayumi mengenali wajahnya. Dia berlutut, untuk mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang berhamburan di lantai, tapi kecurigaan yang besar membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tatapan Ayumi tak bergeming dari sosok pria itu. Pria yang saat ini juga ikut berlutut untuk membantunya. Rasanya sangat aneh, bahkan pada jarak yang sangat dekat sekalipun sulit untuk Ayumi melihat wajah pria itu.

Lamunan Ayumi, dijadikan kesempatan emas oleh si pria untuk menjalankan rencananya. Dia segera menukar salah satu berkas dengan berkas yang dia bawa. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan Ayumi tidak sadar kalau salah satu berkas yang ia bawa telah dicampur dengan berkas asing. Setelah ia selesai mengumpulkan semuanya, ia kembali mendapati keanehan dari si pria asing. Orang itu lekas beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun karena sudah menabraknya. Ayumi hanya mampu memandangi punggung yang bergerak menjauh sampai di tikungan sana, setelahnya ia kembali melangkah menghampiri ruangan Itachi yang memang sudah dekat dari jarak pandangnya.

"Permisi," sapanya sebelum membuka handle pintu. Sosok Itachi tampak tersenyum di balik meja dengan setelan kemeja berwarna biru tua, dasi berwarna merah, dan jas resmi berwarna hitam, yang turut melengkapi kesempurnaan sosoknya. "Aku membawakan berkas-berkas yang harus kau tandatangani, Itachi."

Pria itu mengangguk sembari menerima tumpukan berkas yang saat ini tengah ia teliti satu persatu sebelum ia tandatangani.

"Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hm, katakan saja."

Ayumi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang bercokol di hatinya. Ia melirik Itachi yang masih fokus membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan teliti. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi tidak disini."

Itachi mulai mengangkat wajahnya setelah membubuhkan tandatangannya pada salah satu berkas yang ia baca.

"Bisakah kau meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku? Ha-Hanya hari ini saja, setelah itu kau boleh menjauhiku."

Konsentrasi Itachi buyar, ia mulai menandatangani berkas-berkas itu secara asal. Walaupun ia sempat membaca poin penting yang tercetak di dalamnya, namun untuk berkas yang selanjutnya Itachi lolos menelitinya secara terperinci.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan juga padamu."

Raut wajah Ayumi berubah sumringah. Itachi ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa di hadapannya tengah terpampang suatu berkas yang salah. Berkas yang bertuliskan "SURAT PEMBAGIAN." Diatasnya. Dan Itachi mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk menandatangani surat itu.

"Kalau begitu temui aku di lobby depan saat jam makan siang nanti."

Ayumi mengangguk. Itachi mulai membubuhkan tandatangannya di kertas itu. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat. Karena kepercayaannya terhadap Ayumi, Itachi tak lagi memeriksa berkas-berkas itu secara seksama. Tinta hitam miliknya telah tergores di kertas berbahaya itu. Itachi tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menandatangani sebuah surat yang dapat menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin hal itu jugalah yang akan menghancurkan kehidupan ketiga adik-adik kesayangannya.

Itachi menutup map terakhir, kemudian memberikan semua berkas yang selesai ia tandatangani kepada Ayumi. Dia tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan kegugupan Ayumi terhadapnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, Itachi, nanti kau bisa sakit," kata Ayumi malu-malu.

"Hm, kau juga, karena pekerjaanmu itu juga cukup berat bukan di perusahaan ini?"

"Tapi tidak seberat pekerjaanmu. Aku… permisi dulu. Aku akan menunggumu di lobby depan saat jam makan siang nanti."

Itachi menganggukinya, membiarkan Ayumi meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya dengan langkah kaku yang tergesa-gesa. Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu, wajah Itachi kembali serius. Entah sejak kapan ia mampu menghadapi situasi sulit seperti ini. Itachi merasa sangat resah. Dia merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semua teka-teki ini membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

 **.**

Sesuai janjinya pada Ayumi, Itachi benar-benar menemui gadis itu di lobby depan saat jam makan siang berlangsung. Dia mengajak Ayumi untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah cafe _outdoor_ yang menyajikan pemandangan hijau serta semilir angin lembut yang berasal dari beberapa pepohonan rindang di tempat itu. Itachi menyentuh _coffee latte_ miliknya sebelum memasang ekspresi seriusnya pada Ayumi.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," Itachi memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu hingga menyentak lamunan Ayumi yang masih terlihat bingung mengutarakan maksud keinginannya kepada Itachi.

"Itu… kau juga tadi mengatakan, ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memulainya lebih dulu," pintu Ayumi. Terlihat keraguan di mata Itachi, dan Ayumi rupanya menyadari hal itu. "Katakan saja Itachi, aku akan mendengarkannya."

Itachi menatap dalam gadis yang dulu pernah dicintainya, sebelum menggerakan bibirnya untuk berbicara. "Dulu aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik. Aku sakit… Bahkan aku harus dirawat selama 2 minggu di rumah sakit. Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Semua nilai pelajaranku jatuh. Aku sangat hancur saat itu. Aku berharap suatu saat kau mengirimkan surat padaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menerima satu pun surat darimu. Kau seakan benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku. Dan disaat itulah aku berusaha bangkit sampai sekarang. Semuanya berkat ketiga sahabatku, Kurama, Kisame, dan juga Yahiko. Akupun akhirnya bisa melupakanmu dengan kehadiran cinta Kurama. Dia sudah banyak membantuku, menghiburku, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan setelah ayahku tiada. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Itachi menjeda ceritanya hanya untuk menguatkan dirinya dari tangisan Ayumi yang mulai jatuh. "Lalu saat aku tahu kau kembali dan mengajukan diri untuk bergabung di perusahaan, aku sangat senang. Meskipun pada saat itu aku belum siap bertemu denganmu kembali. Tapi aku menguatkan diriku, kupikir kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Ayumi. Karena itulah aku… aku ingin menganggapmu sebagai keluarga, walau kenyataannya aku harus membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

Isakan Ayumi mulai terdengar. Itachi menggenggam telapak tangannya sendiri berusaha menguatkan dirinya dari cobaan ini. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya, apalagi orang itu merupakan orang yang pernah berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Percayalah… di dalam hati ini aku masih menyimpan namamu. Walau tidak sebesar dulu, sebelum aku mencintai Kurama. Melihatmu menangis sungguh membuatku lemah. Tapi—" Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ayumi segera menggenggam erat tangan Itachi dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing seperti halnya dulu, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tak ada lagi cinta di mata Itachi untuknya.

"Jaga dia, jangan pernah meninggalkannya seperti apa yang pernah kulakukan terhadapmu dulu. Aku yakin, Kyuubi pasti bisa menjagamu lebih dari aku. Aku tahu, aku sudah cukup lama menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Akan sangat menggelikan jika aku mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang telah berlalu itu sekarang. Ada yang bilang padaku, biarkanlah cinta itu memilih. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu lagi. Bisa berada dekat denganmu seperti ini, aku sudah sangat senang. Kali ini aku berharap kau bisa bahagia. Aku… mencintaimu… maafkan aku… Itachi."

Setetes demi setetes airmata terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Ayumi. Kebesaran hati gadis ini, juga memberikan kesejukan di hati Itachi. Seketika ia menarik Ayumi ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat dan semakin erat. Itachi tahu bukan hal yang mudah untuk Ayumi mengatakan semuanya. Tapi bagaimanapun Ayumi sadar bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk dapat menebus kesalahannya pada Itachi di masa lalu. Dengan membiarkan Itachi bahagia terhadap pilihannya, Ayumi akan mencoba berbesar hati.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi wanita pertama dan terakhir untukku. Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Jangan pernah pergi lagi. Aku akan menyayangimu layaknya adikku sendiri," Itachi semakin memeluk erat Ayumi yang masih menangis. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pelukan hangat yang terakhir dari seorang Itachi untuk Ayumi.

 **.**

Tidak ada sedikitpun permasalahan yang dapat ditutupi dari perusahaan besar seperti SHARINGAN CORP. sekecil apapun masalah yang terjadi, dalam sekejap, permasalahan itu akan menjadi berita yang amat besar. Apalagi saat ini, permasalahan yang dihadapi berpengaruh penting dalam hidup dan mati perusahaan ini. meskipun hanya selembar kertas yang dianggap sepele. Tapi itu dapat membuat kehancuran yang sangat besar untuk perusahaan itu sendiri maupun untuk Itachi.

Surat Pembagian itu dengan sangat cepat sudah tersebar pada setiap perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Jepang maupun luar negeri. Bahkan surat itu juga sampai terdengar di telinga Mr. Michel Jack Lowis, dimana beliau bisa dibilang orang pertama yang membantu SHARINGAN CORP pada saat di bawah kejayaan pimpinan Uchiha Kagami, yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Uchiha Fugaku yang juga kakek dari Itachi. Saat SHARINGAN CORP sedang mengalami pasang surut, dan jatuh bangun dalam dunia perbisnisan, Mr. Michel inilah yang membantu beliau menginvestasikan sebagian sahamnya. Dia juga meminjamkan uang, dan itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit untuk dibayangkan. Maka dari itu surat pembagian yang saat ini sudah terdengar di telinganya, membuat dia sangat kecewa dan marah. Bahkan dia ingin mengadakan pertemuan langsung dengan Itachi besok. Beliau akan terbang dari London menuju Jepang besok pagi tepatnya.

"Berita baru dari SHARINGAN CORP mengenai adanya Surat Pembagian yang sudah ditandatangani sendiri oleh Uchiha Itachi, membuat perseteruan yang sangat hebat diantara para pemimpin perusahaan dari setiap kalangan. Bahkan kabarnya, besok Mr. Michel yang merupakan pelopor dari SHARINGAN CORP itu sendiri akan terbang dari london menuju Jepang besok hari," ucap salah seorang Reporter yang sudah menyiarkan secara langsung berita sore ini.

Adanya berita yang menghebohkan itu membuat semua orang menonton tayangan berita, tidak terkecuali Kurama. Dia sedikit bersandar pada kursi untuk melihat lebih jelas tayangan di televisi. Kurama sangat kaget saat mendengar hal itu karena SHARINGAN CORP adalah perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri. Jelas terdapat adanya kejanggalan disini. Kurama memijit-mijit keningnya seraya berpikir.

Tak berbeda dengan Kurama, Shisui yang masih terbaring di kamarnya juga telah menonton tayangan berita itu. Dia yang masih terkejut dengan banyaknya permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi sang kakak, belum lagi pemberitaan yang sempat beredar mengenai status adik bungsunya, Sasuke, lalu sekarang berita yang tak kalah menghebohkan telah terpampang di depan matanya sendiri. Betapa terkejutnya Shisui saat mendengar berita besar itu. Keadaan tubuhnya yang mulai akan membaik kini seakan menurun kembali.

Hanya Sasuke dan Sai yang tak tahu tentang berita itu. Karena Sasuke sendiri sedang berada di bawah pengawasan Nagato. Yahiko yang memberinya perintah untuk menjauhkan segala hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke sedih dan tertekan. Yahiko memerintahkan hal itu karena ia tak ingin pemberitaan buruk itu lagi-lagi membuat sedih Sasuke. Dan dengan adanya kabar berita menghebohkan seperti ini, ia langsung saja melarang Sasuke melihat televisi, surat kabar, maupun menginjakan kakinya ke luar apartemen tanpa pengawasan dari Nagato atau Yahiko.

Sementara Sai, dia lebih senang bermain-main dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di club balap liar hanya untuk menghilangkan stress. Tapi Menma yang berada di sampingnya, selalu berusaha menghibur dan menemani kesendirian Sai. Menma juga terkejut mendapati berita yang tak kalah besar dari terbongkarnya status Sasuke, dia yang lebih dahulu melihat berita itu lekas menjaga Sai agar tidak ikut melihatnya dan membuat emosi labil kekasihnya kembali menyeruak. Tidak ada yang lain dipikiran Menma selain Sai, bukan karena perusahaan itu akan bangkrut. Tapi, Menma hanya berpikir dengan adanya masalah ini, apa Sai akan kembali menyalahkan Itachi.

"Di sebelah saya sudah ada Nara Shikaku-san yang merupakan pemimpin dari perusahaan Kagemane, salah satu perusahaan yang ikut terlibat dalam isi surat pembagian itu," Sang Reporter tersenyum dan memberikan microfon miliknya pada Shikaku. "Bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang adanya surat pembagian itu?" tanyanya.

"Saya sangat tahu siapa Itachi. Dia akan mempertahankan perusahaannya mekipun taruhannya adalah nyawa. Tapi dengan adanya surat tersebut, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi… bahkan surat itu sudah terbukti tanda tangan asli dari Itachi. Hm, kita lihat saja hasilnya besok. Saya belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk kalian. jadi kalian tunggu saja besok." papar Shikaku yang juga ikut bingung tentang keberadaan surat itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nara-san yang sudah mau memberikan tanggapannya. Baiklah pemirsa… sampai di sini dulu. Besok kita akan kembali menyaksikan pertemuan dan perseteruan yang terjadi hingga menghasilkan keputusan yang sudah pasti," kata Reporter itu menutup beritanya.

Tidak hanya masyarakat dan kerabat dekat Itachi yang melihat berita itu di televisi, tapi Itachi sendiri saat ini sedang menonton siaran itu di ruangannya bersama Kisame. Seperti tersambar petir hingga membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri. Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dia menghela napas berat dan terlihat frustasi. Tidak berbeda dengan Itachi, Kisame pun merasakan hal sama seperti dirinya. Dia mematikan televisi yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang amat sendu. Begitu banyak cobaaan yang mereka hadapi di perusahaan ini. Tapi baru kali ini permasalahan yang amat besar terjadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa menandatangani surat itu," ungkap Itachi lirih. Matanya mulai memerah. Kisame kembali menatapnya dengan sangat sendu. Dia percaya dengan Itachi, sulit dipercaya jika Itachi benar-benar menandatangani surat itu.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. kita hadapi masalah ini sama-sama Itachi. Apapun kondisinya, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu," kata Kisame pelan sembari duduk di hadapan Itachi.

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan tidur di sini. Aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun, termasuk adik-adikku sendiri," pinta Itachi, lagi-lagi dia menghela napas berat, dan sedikit memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa seizin darimu," Kisame mulai beranjak, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Itachi sendiri untuk sementara waktu. Dia butuh ketenangan dan juga kesendirian disaat-saat yang berat seperti sekarang. Kisame menutup pintu itu secara perlahan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu itu. Napas yang terhembus dari sela bibirnya juga seakan berat. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meringankan banyaknya masalah yang dihadapi oleh sahabat baiknya ini?

 **.**

Tidak berbeda dengan yang lain, Yahiko yang juga mendengar berita besar itu di televisi pagi tadi masih tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana tidak, karena Surat Pembagian itu dialah yang membuatnya. Yahiko bahkan tidak pernah merasa memberikan surat itu kepada siapapun. Tapi, bukankah ia sudah menghancurkannya malam itu, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Apa mungkin ada pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab mengobrak-abrik isi sampah di rumahnya lalu mencuri surat rusak itu.

"Aaaaaargggghhhh…!" Yahiko memukul meja kerjanya keras-keras, merasa bodoh dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Awalnya ia memang ingin menghancurkan Itachi, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke keinginan itu langsung raib seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Terlebih lagi Yahiko sering bertemu dengan Itachi akhir-akhir ini hanya untuk sekedar membicarakan bisnis yang kaku. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di dalam hati Yahiko yang paling dalam, ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menghancurkan Itachi lagi. Kenangannya bersama ketiga sahabatnya dulu selalu terbayang. Menghantui mimpi-mimpi indah Yahiko. Betapa ia sangat ingin mengulangi kebersamaannya dengan ketiga mantan sahabatnya itu. Ingin berbaur bersama mereka, lalu tertawa dan bercanda seperti dulu kala.

Yahiko kembali memukul meja kerjanya sampai tubuhnya merosot kehilangan daya karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Dia tidak menghiraukan tangannya yang memerah. Kekesalan membuat amarahnya memuncak. Ingin rasanya Yahiko membantu Itachi, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Apa mungkin dia harus mengakui jika Surat Pembagian itu dialah yang membuatnya. Tapi itu berarti sama saja membuatnya kembali jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih dalam.

 **.**

Kurama menepikan mobilnya di bawah pohon yang amat rindang. Tidak biasanya Kurama seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini dia memang merasa sangat lelah. Kurama menghela napasnya agak berat sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil. Dia memejamkan mata dengan masih mengenakan pakaian dinas di tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat yakin kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh itu Itachi," bisik Kurama pelan. Dia sangat mengenal kekasihnya itu luar dalam. Itachi tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Kurama kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya mulai mengambil ponsel yang berdering di dalam tas kecil miliknya.

"Kami mendapatkan kabar baru, Sir," ucap sebuah suara dari seberang telepon.

"Apa?" tanya Kurama.

"Akatsuki Inc. yang sudah mencetak surat itu terlebih dahulu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Rikudou Yahiko yang sudah mencetak surat itu," jelas suara dari seberang. Kurama melebarkan matanya saat mendengar nama mantan sahabatnya. Dia memang tahu Yahiko sangat membenci Itachi, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Yahiko akan melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya.

"Tapi ada satu keanehan, bukan Rikudou Yahiko yang mengajukan surat itu, Sir. Tapi ada seseorang yang belum kita ketahui identitasnya."

"Segera selidiki kasus ini lebih dalam. Ungkap siapa identitas pria itu."

"Baik, Sir."

Kurama mengakhiri panggilan itu. Dia menggenggam setir kemudinya dengan sangat erat. Ingin Rasanya, Kurama berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan banyaknya beban yang bersarang di bahu sang kekasih. Kenapa satu-persatu masalah seolah berniat menghancurkan hidup kekasihnya. Kurama ingin merangkul dan menenangkan Itachi pada saat ini. Tapi, apakah ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat kondisi Itachi yang sekarang.

 **.**

Bayangan dirinya kini ada di cermin itu. Itachi melihat dirinya sangat buruk hari ini. Dia membenarkan jasnya yang baru saja dia ganti. Sesekali Itachi terus menarik napas berat dari mulutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam lagi. Dia akan bertemu dengan Mr. Michel Jack Lowis. Tapi malangnya, pertemuan untuk pertama kalinya ini, bukan karena prestasi yang dibanggakan, melainkan SHARINGAN CORP yang terancam bangkrut karena dirinya.

"Jangan takut… semua ini pasti akan terselesaikan," hibur Kisame yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa mungkin? Aku ini sudah gagal Kisame," kata Itachi miris.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah. Meskipun itu hanya 1% kemungkinan. Kita pasti bisa."

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Itachi. Dia hanya diam dan kembali melihat bayangannya di cermin itu.

Kisame berbalik saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Begitupun dengan Itachi yang ikut berbalik. Mereka berdua tersenyum simpul saat melihat Kurama yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka bertiga duduk bersamaan di sofa. Tak ada canda dan tawa di antara mereka saat ini.

"Ada kabar apa?" tanya Itachi memecahkan keheningan.

Kurama yang awalnya ingin berbicara tentang Yahiko, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya seakan membeku untuk mengatakannya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menemani kalian saja."

"Jangan bohong… katakan saja Kyu, aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yang berbohong, Keriput brengsek! Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja kalau penampilanmu sekacau ini!"

Itachi tersenyum pahit tapi tidak berusaha membantah perkataan kekasihnya. Ia memang berbohong. Kenyataannya ia tak baik-baik saja. "Katakan, Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal itu dariku?"

Kurama nampak ragu. Sulit baginya mengucapkan nama Yahiko disaat pelik seperti ini. "Nanti saja. Karena hal ini pasti akan mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Katakanlah. Justru kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, hal itu pasti akan mengganggu pikiranku."

"Dasar keras kepala!" dengus Kurama yang tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan berita ini pada kedua temannya. Melihat Itachi yang hanya tersenyum tipis, mau tak mau Kurama menguatkan dirinya untuk berbicara. "Baik, tentang Surat Pembagian itu… Yahiko lah yang sudah mencetaknya terlebih dahulu."

Seketika Itachi dan Kisame melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar berita itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Yahiko akan melakukan hal sekeji ini.

"Ternyata dia memang sangat ingin menghancurkanku," gumam Itachi pilu.

"Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa surat itu bisa terdapat tanda tangan aslimu? Apa itu berarti…," Kurama mencoba berpikir.

"Aku tidak pernah menandatangani surat itu," potong Itachi yang menyanggah dugaan dari Kurama.

Kisame hanya diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kurama. Dia mengerutkan dahinya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Hm… hari itu, surat apa saja yang kau tandatangani?" tanya Kisame yang sepertinya mulai terpikirkan adanya suatu hal.

"Hanya surat pemasukan _product_."

"Kau yakin?" Kurama menatap Itachi sangat tajam, seakan ingin lebih mengingatkan Itachi tentang apa yang terjadi pada hari itu.

Itachi terdiam melihat tatapan itu. Dia kembali memutar waktu, dan berpikir keras, hingga dia kembali melebarkan kedua matanya. "Ayumi yang mengantarkan surat-surat itu. Aku memang tidak terlalu membaca surat apa saja yang kutandatangani pada hari itu."

Senyum simpul terpancar di bibir Kurama. Dia menjetikan jarinya sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras. "Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu. Kita bisa bertanya padanya mengenai hal ini."

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau dia terlibat dalam masalah ini kan?" tekan Itachi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu kau pasti mempercayainya dan juga membelanya."

"Kyu—"

"Aku mengerti, Itachi. Aku tidak berpikiran hal yang buruk. Aku hanya mengatakan mungkin dia tahu sesuatu, hanya itu."

"Aku akan menanyakan hal ini nanti padanya."

Kurama mengangguk lalu meraih tengkuk Itachi sebelum melepaskannya pergi. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik. Kami selalu mendukungmu, selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau tidaklah sendiri, karena itu kumohon jangan menyerah, Itachi," bisiknya, lalu melumat bibir Itachi dengan sangat dalam. Kurama hanya ingin memberikan kekuatan pada kekasihnya disaat-saat terpuruk seperti ini, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga membutuhkan hal yang sama untuk membantu permasalahan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu," balas Itachi, mulai tersenyum lepas. Ia mengecup bibir Kurama sebelum berdiri dari sofa untuk menemui Mr. Michel.

 **.**

Itachi berjalan keluar dari ruangannya diikuti Kisame dan para pegawainya yang lain. Ia sedikit membenarkan jasnya, dan dengan yakin memasuki ruangan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Hanya Kisame yang ikut menemaninya di dalam. Sementara yang lain menunggunya di luar ruangan.

Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Orang-orang besar berkumpul disana. Menatapnya tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Meskipun Itachi sudah sering berada di tempat seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, kali ini terasa berbeda. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pikirannya tak karuan. Apalagi saat dia menatap seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Mr. Michel Jack Lowis. Yang termasuk orang terbesar dan terkaya di London. Meskipun jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pandangan Itachi. Tapi ia dapat melihat kemarahan dan kekecewaan di mata pria bule itu.

Itachi membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan mereka. "Saya minta maaf. Saya memang salah. Saya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Surat itu, memang benar saya yang menandatanganinya," Itachi berbicara dengan posisi tubuh yang masih membungkuk. Tapi suara gebrakan meja membuatnya kembali berdiri tegap secara spontan.

"Maaf kau bilang? Apa dengan kata maaf bisa mengembalikan semuanya? Sebagai seorang pemimpin, bukan itu yang mau saya dengar dari mulutmu!" bentak Mr. Michel dengan nada tinggi.

"Saya tahu Mr. tapi saya tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengambil alih perusahaan ini. Mungkin surat itu adalah kunci utama untuk kalian mengambil kesempatan. Tapi tidak semudah itu saya memberikan apa yang tertera di surat itu pada kalian," Itachi lebih menekankan suaranya. Tapi perkataan itu membuat banyak orang tak bisa menerimanya. Apapun sanggahan yang diberikan Itachi, tidak akan membuatnya menang saat ini. Karena siapapun menginginkan saham itu, dan siapapun menginginkan untuk mendapatkan produk yang berkualitas seperti yang dimiliki SHARINGAN CORP. 20 berbanding 1, itu tidak akan memungkinkan untuk Itachi. Justru hal itu membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Berbagai perseteruan terjadi di ruangan itu. Meskipun Kisame membelanya, tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Mr. Michel juga tak jarang menyalahkan kinerja Itachi. Bahkan diantara mereka, ada yang mengusulkan untuk menurunkan Itachi dari jabatannya, dan segera mengambil alih SHARINGAN CORP. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir yang kapanpun bisa membuatnya mati. Apa yang harus Itachi katakan pada sang ayah nanti jika itu benar terjadi.

 **.**

"Pertemuan hari ini, menghasilkan perseteruan di berbagai pihak. Tapi sampai sekarang, belum ada keputusan pasti. Apakah SHARINGAN CORP. akan segera diambil alih atau akan masih tetap dipertahankan," papar salah satu reporter yang meliput berita heboh ini.

Di sana juga terlihat para wartawan yang sedang mengerubungi para pemimpin-pemimpin yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat. Berbagai pertanyaan mereka lontarkan, tapi tak mendapat jawaban pasti. Mereka juga bermaksud mewawancarai Mr. Michel, tapi pengawasan yang dilakukan sangatlah ketat sehingga tidak memberi peluang yang memungkinkan untuk para wartawan mendapatkan informasi langsung.

Tak lama dari kerumunan sosok-sosok itu, terdapat sosok Itachi yang juga terekam saat dia meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Tidak ingin berlama-lama para wartawan itu terus mengejar Itachi. Tapi tetap saja, pengawasan yang dilakukan sangatlah ketat. Mereka hanya dapat melihat Itachi yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Seperti yang kita lihat, baru saja Uchiha Itachi meninggalkan gedung SHARINGAN CORP. Beliau pergi seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh supir," lapor Wartawan itu mengakhiri kabar berita yang dibawakannya.

 **.**

Kegelisahan masih sangat terlihat di wajah pucat Shisui. bagaimana tidak, sampai saat ini Itachi belum pulang ke rumah, bahkan Sai pun belum juga pulang.

Setelah lama mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, Shisui kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan sangat kuat. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah tapi pikirannya juga. Shisui memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan kelelahannya meskipun hanya sebentar.

Di luar. Mobil mewah Itachi sudah memasuki halaman rumah. Pintu Mobil terbuka, dan Itachi keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Tapi sosok Itachi yang terlihat saat ini, bukanlah Itachi yang seperti biasanya. Kemeja yang keluar, terlihat amat kusam juga kusut. Terdapat noda-noda, entah noda apa itu. Itachi berjalan gontai, langkahnya tak tentu. Bahkan dia sempat terjatuh, membuat para pengawal yang melihatnya segera membantunya berdiri. Mereka sangat terkejut melihatnya, mereka ingin membawa Itachi masuk ke dalam. Tapi Itachi segera mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk jangan membantunya. Karena perintah itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka semua terdiam. Sedikit menggelengkan kepala melihat keadaan Itachi yang sekarang.

Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Desahan napasnya terasa sangat hangat. Bau alkohol yang menyengat tercium dari napas serta tubuhnya. Baru kali ini, Itachi merasakan hidupnya sangat berat. Bahkan sulit untuknya bernapas dan berdiri. Jika dia tidak memikirkan masih memiliki Shisui, Sai, dan juga Sasuke yang saat ini entah dimana, mungkin dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga. Bukan hanya kehancuran perusahaan yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi kehidupan adik-adiknya di masa mendatang juga ikut meresahkan hati Itachi. Permasalahan yang datang bertubi-tubi sudah cukup membuat hidup Itachi bagai di neraka.

Tak lama setelah Itachi duduk di sofa, Sai pun pulang. Dia yang awalnya berjalan santai, kini nampak terkejut melihat keadaan Itachi yang begitu berantakan. Keadaan yang tidak pernah dia lihat dari sang kakak selama ini. Keadaan yang terlihat sangat miris. Awalnya Sai menatap Itachi yang terpejam dengan sangat sendu, tapi seketika dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Itachi menghentikan langkah Sai.

Pemuda eboni itu menghela napas panjang, dia berbalik dan menatap Itachi yang kini sedang menatapnya dingin. Tatapan itu memperlihatkan banyak emosi juga rasa lelah yang selama ini tidak diketahui Sai.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Mau aku dari mana itu bukan urusan kakak!" ketus Sai yang seketika memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Belum sempat Itachi menghilangkan kepedihannya, kini hal yang serupa kembali ia dapatkan dari sang adik. Itachi beranjak dengan perlahan, meskipun berkali-kali dia hampir terjatuh karena pengaruh alkohol yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi dia tetap berdiri hingga berhadapan dengan Sai. "Bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar?" tuntutnya lirih.

Bau alkohol yang pekat sangat tercium di hidung Sai. Hatinya ikut sakit saat dia melihat keadaan sang kakak. Tapi entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, sampai dia belum membuka perasaannya untuk Itachi.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting. Aku lelah, aku mau masuk ke kamar," Sai memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak meninggalkan Itachi.

"Seberapa lelah dirimu hingga kau sanggup mengacuhkan kakakmu sendiri. Apa kau tuli? Apa kau buta? Hingga tidak melihat keadaan seperti apa yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Menjadi asing di dekat kakakmu sendiri," Ucapan Itachi lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kaki Sai.

"Sebelum Sai menjawab semua itu, apa kakak pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku? Hanya untuk merangkul tubuhku pun, itu tidak pernah kakak lakukan. Aku memang marah pada diriku sendiri setiap kali aku mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar kepada kakak. Tapi sekalipun kakak tidak akan pernah mengerti akan sikap itu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, jika aku bersikap seperti ini," ucapnya sinis sembari berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini? Berulang kali kakak mengucapkan maaf, tapi tak pernah kau terima. Setiap hari kau pulang malam. Apa rumah ini, hanya menjadi tempatmu untuk tidur?"

"Bukan kata maaf yang aku inginkan. Tapi kakak. Kak Itachi yang dulu, Kak Itachi yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku, Kak Itachi yang selalu merangkulku, bukan Kak Itachi yang sekarang. Rasanya aku sudah malas berada di rumah ini. kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka menjadi orang biasa, bisa hidup bebas, dan bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari rumah ini?"

"kalau bukan karena kakak, dan para wartawan yang selalu mengejarku, mungkin aku sudah pergi dari rumah ini sejak dulu. Tapi aku masih berpikir panjang kak. Jadi sebaiknya kakak tidak terlalu berharap lebih dariku."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Kakak tahu, kakak sudah gagal. Kakak memang sangat tidak berguna kan?" Itachi menghela napas sesak, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sai yang selalu memalingkan wajah darinya.

Mata Itachi tertuju pada sebuah tas kerja yang ia letakkan di sofa. Dengan langkah yang gontai dia mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Tangannya terus mencari-cari benda yang akan dia ambil. Sampai akhirnya dia terhenti dengan sebuah benda dalam genggaman yang dia keluarkan dari dalam tas itu. Sebuah pisau cutter sudah ada di tangannya saat ini. Itachi melempar tas itu lalu kembali mendekati Sai, dia menunjukkan cutter itu tepat di depan wajah Sai. Jelas saja Sai sangat terkejut saat itu juga. Matanya melebar, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Ambil. Ambil ini dan bunuh saja kakak kalau kau mau. Dan jika itu bisa membuatmu puas kenapa tidak? Ayo, ambil ini!" ucapnya dengan kata-kata yang amat yakin dan tegas. Tapi Sai hanya diam, dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari cutter itu. Namun, Itachi yang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap tak peduli Sai, langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menyerahkan benda tersebut di telapak tangannya. Meskipun tangan Sai sempat mengepal keras, tapi Itachi berhasil membuka genggaman tangan itu. Secara tidak langsung terjadi aksi kekerasan di sana. Dengan segera Sai menepiskan tangannya, membuat cutter itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Itachi tersenyum kecut, dia menunduk dan kembali mengambil benda itu untuk menggeser pegangannya hingga ujung lancip pisau tipis itu terlihat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kakak bisa melakukannya sendiri!" ketus Itachi. Perlahan dia mulai mengarahkan pisau itu ke tangan kirinya. Rasa takut mulai hadir di diri Sai, jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan tubuhnya seakan beku. Dia melihat pisau itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Tekad Itachi rupanya sudah sangat bulat, bahkan pisau itu sudah menempel di kulitnya, tepat di urat nadinya. Itachi mulai menggoreskan pisau itu hingga darah segar keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Sai yang sudah tak tahan lagi, segera merampas pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh hingga membentur lemari, dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras terdengar hingga ke kamar Shisui.

Karena kaget mendengar suara itu, akhirnya Shisui segera terbangun, dia masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Shisui melirik jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00.

"Kau sudah gila kak!" bentak Sai panik, tangannya memegang pergelangan Itachi yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, dia ingin membalut luka itu dengan sapu tangannya, tapi dengan cepat Itachi mendorong tubuh Sai hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ya, kakak memang sudah gila. Ini kan yang kau mau?!" bentak Itachi dengan nada yang amat tinggi.

Mendengar teriakan mereka, seketika membuat Shisui tersadar jika sedang ada keributan di rumahnya. Ia langsung terlonjak kaget dan berlari keluar kamar. Betapa terkejutnya Shisui saat melihat pertengkaran Itachi dan Sai saat ini. Shisui masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Begitupun Sai, dia terdiam ditempatnya terjatuh. Mereka sama-sama menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, mata keduanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kekuatan yang awalnya dapat membuat Itachi berdiri tegak, bahkan dia dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, kini tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemah. Desahan napasnya pun terasa sangat lemah. Tubuh dan kepalanya terasa memberat. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur, semua tidak jelas terlihat di matanya. Tangannya memegang sandaran sofa, berusaha untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang amat lemas, tapi kaki itu seakan tak bisa untuk berdiri. Dia terjatuh tapi Sai segera bangun dan menyanggah tubuh sang kakak sebelum menghantam lantai.

"Kak… Kak Itachi…," panggil Sai lirih. Itachi kembali membuka matanya, tapi pandangannya semakin memburam, dia semakin tak berdaya.

Shisui yang melihat hal itu juga segera berlari menghampiri Itachi dan juga Sai, tanpa banyak bicara dan tanpa adanya pertanyaan, Shisui segera memapah tubuh Itachi dibantu oleh Sai. Mereka membawa tubuh lemah sang kakak menuju ke kamarnya.

 **.**

Kotak P3K sudah menemani Shisui saat ini. Dia membersihkan luka di pergelangan tangan Itachi, kemudian membalutnya dengan sangat rapi. Shisui mulai memeras handuk kecil yang sudah terendam di dalam air hangat dan mulai mengompres dahi Itachi yang mendadak panas. Dia menghela napas panjang. Sedikit melirik Sai yang sedang ada di belakangnya saat ini. Dia berdiri dan menarik selimut Itachi, agar menutupi seluruh tubuh sang kakak dari udara dingin.

"Kita bicara di luar," kata Shisui sembari berlalu melewati Sai lebih dulu. Mereka duduk berdua di beranda belakang, memandangi air kolam renang yang amat jernih. "Baru kali ini, kakak melihat kak Itachi marah seperti itu. Selama ini, dia selalu kesal, tapi dia tidak pernah marah. Malam ini dia benar-benar sudah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada kita. Dia membutuhkan kita Sai, hanya kita," ungkap Shisui pelan sambil menatap Sai dengan amat sendu.

"Kita harus menjadi kekuatan untuknya, bukan malah menambah kelemahannya. Dia kakak terhebat yang pernah kakak punya. Sifatnya benar-benar menggantikan sosok Tousan untuk kakak. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan hal itu? Jujur saja jika harus kehilangannya kakak tidak akan pernah bisa. Memilikinya adalah harta terbesar untuk kakak. Apapun yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan nanti, tidak begitu menjadi beban untuk kakak. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, kakak akan menyesal seumur hidup," lanjutnya dengan suara yang melirih.

Tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Sai, dia menggenggam tangannya amat erat. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengarkan hal itu. Dia menunduk. Airmatanya mulai menetes, bahkan isakan tangis yang amat getir sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Shisui. Membuat sang kakak kembali menatap Sai, dan dia juga ikut menangis saat melihat sang adik menangis di hadapannya. Shisui beranjak, berdiri tepat di hadapan Sai. Perlahan dia mulai berlutut, menggenggam kedua tangan Sai yang terasa sangat dingin. Isakan tangis Sai membuat hatinya sangat hancur, dia juga semakin pedih melihat hal itu. Sembari menahan hatinya yang sakit, Shisui mengangkat dagu Sai hingga wajah sang adik berhadapan dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Berubahlah menjadi Sai yang dulu. Percayalah… kami berdua sangat menyayangimu. Kak Itachi ataupun kakak, kami berdua bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa kami demi kesalamatanmu. Berubahlah Sai, jadikan rumah ini kembali dipenuhi dengan kehangatan seperti dulu."

Sai semakin menangis mendengar ucapan itu, dia semakin tak bisa menahan kepedihan hatinya. Sampai akhirnya Shisui menarik Sai ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat erat dan hangat. Dia menepuk pundak Sai dan sesekali mengusapnya.

"Ma...maafkan aku…kak…," ucap Sai terbata dalam isak tangisnya. Tapi itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Shisui. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir sang kakak yang saat ini memberikan kecupan di wajah basahnya. Setelah itu Shisui kembali mendekap sang adik dengan sangat hangat.

 **.**

Sai menghapus air matanya, perlahan dia berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak. Pintu yang tidak tertutup membuatnya langsung masuk. Melihat guratan lelah yang terpahat di wajah pucat Itachi, lagi-lagi menghadirkan rasa sakit di rongga hatinya.

"Maafkan, Sai, kak… Selama ini aku sudah banyak membebani kakak. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membantah ataupun memusuhi kakak lagi. Kita akan melewati masalah berat ini bersama-sama. Kita bertiga akan hidup tenang seperti dulu setelah masalah ini berakhir. Aku janji… aku tidak akan membiarkan kakak sendiri lagi. Maafkan aku…," Sai mengecup telapak tangan Itachi yang terbalut perban sambil berurai airmata. Ia mengucapkan mereka hanya bertiga, bukan berempat. Karena Sai yakin dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat Sasuke di rumah ini. Itulah pemikirannya, tanpa tahu Sang Pemilik Takdirlah yang menentukan segalanya.

 **.**

"Yahiko-san, apa maksudnya semua pemberitaan di surat kabar ini?" tuntut Sasuke pada Yahiko yang saat ini sedang berkutat di ruang kerjanya. Mata sang pria lekas membulat lebar, melihat surat kabar yang susah payah ia sembunyikan kini telah berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak bodoh. Aku sedikitnya mengerti tentang kabar ini. SHARINGAN CORP. tidak akan bangkrut kan? Bagaimana dengan keadaan ketiga kakakku? Bagaimana dengan kak Itachi? Masalah ini pasti sangat membebaninya sekarang ini. Yahiko-san, tolong… tolonglah kak Itachi. Kau pasti bisa membantunya bukan?"

"Sasuke—"

"Kumohon Yahiko-san. Bukankah kak Itachi adalah sahabatmu? Apa kau bisa tenang begitu saja melihat sahabatmu sendiri tengah mengalami kesulitan yang sangat berat? Aku yakin kau tidak sejahat itu. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Orang baik yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali."

Yahiko membuang kasar napas dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau begitu polos dan naif, Sasuke?" Melihat ekspresi memelas yang diberikan Sasuke, akhirnya membuat Yahiko luluh kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Yahiko-san. Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang —maksudku, aku ingin melihat keadaan kak Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja aku mencemaskan keadaannya."

Yahiko membuang napas semakin keras, lalu melirik sosok Nagato yang ternyata sedang tersenyum misterius kepadanya. _Dasar pria merah licik!_ Kutuk Yahiko dalam hati. Sia-sia rasanya ia memendam rasa tak enak hati atas pertengkarannya malam lalu. Kalau tahu begini, sudah ia usir pria itu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

 **.**

Mobil mewah itu memasuki pelatan parkir setelah sang penjaga memastikan kalau tamu yang berkunjung di rumah besar ini adalah seseorang yang mereka kenali. Dengan senyum sumringah mereka menyapa Sasuke yang mulai turun dari dalam mobil. Sasuke berpamitan sejenak pada Yahiko untuk masuk lebih dulu, sementara Nagato memutuskan untuk menunggu atasannya di dalam mobil.

Sasuke sangat merindukan rumah ini, merindukan para penghuninya, suasananya, dan juga merindukan ketiga kakaknya. Ia berharap semoga sang kakak masih sudi menerimanya setelah ia kabur malam lalu. Tapi, apa mungkin mereka tidak akan mengusirnya. Sasuke adalah anak haram. Kebenaran mengenai hal itu, sudah terbukti berkat foto-foto yang beredar luas di media. Tapi semoga saja mereka masih mau menerima kunjungannya di rumah ini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar Itachi. Ia merenung sejenak. Apakah tindakannya kali ini adalah benar. Apakah ia masih boleh bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya, meskipun dia hanyalah seorang anak haram. Anak tak resmi yang sudah lahir dari rahim seorang wanita kedua yang ada di kehidupan mendiang ayahnya. Tapi, ibunya bukan wanita jalang seperti yang diberitakan oleh media. Ibunya adalah wanita baik-baik juga lemah lembut seperti yang ia ketahui.

Lama berkutat dalam pikirannya, membuat Sasuke ragu untuk menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Itachi. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu kamar. Ingin sekali rasanya ia masuk dan menanyakan keadaan Itachi. Karena yang ia dengar dari para pelayan diluar, Itachi sedang sakit. Pasti karena sang kakak terlalu tertekan dengan banyaknya masalah yang ia hadapi.

Sasuke kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, dengan perasaan yakin dia mulai mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu itu. Tapi cengkeraman yang sangat kuat, tiba-tiba berhasil menghentikan niatan Sasuke. Cengkeraman itu langsung saja menariknya menjauhi kamar Itachi. Sebuah tangan yang menutup celah bibirnya, menyulitkan Sasuke untuk berteriak.

Tubuh kecilnya terlempar hingga membentur pintu ruangan lain yang berada jauh dari kamar Itachi. Sasuke memegangi tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia meringis. Meskipun suaranya tak terdengar. Tak mau terlihat lemah, Sasuke berusaha menatap Sai yang kini sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, tatapan yang hampir terlihat sama, namun dengan pancaran yang berbeda.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" sinis Sai yang tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. "Kau puas kan? Kau sudah berhasil membuat keluarga ini hancur. Apalagi yang akan kau rencanakan setelah ini? Wanita itu memang sangat pintar ya mendidikmu. Bukan hanya dia yang pintar merebut mendiang ayahku, tapi kau juga pintar merebut kasih sayang kedua kakakku," sindir Sai dengan sangat kejam, dan hal itu membuka luka yang sangat dalam di hati Sasuke. Pandangan yang semula tajam, kini perlahan berubah menjadi terluka.

"Maaf kak, sekalipun aku tidak pernah ingin ada di rumah ini. Aku juga tidak berniat merebut kasih sayang siapapun. Kakak boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah kakak menghina Ibuku. Karena beliau tidak seperti apa yang kakak tuduhkan," jawab Sasuke sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Sai meledek sinis. "Mana ada Penjilat seperti kalian yang mengakui semua kebusukannya. Kau dengar ya, tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu ada di rumah ini. Kau itu siapa? Kau tidak pantas ada disini. Meskipun kak Itachi dulu menyayangimu, tapi aku akan selalu membencimu. Karena kau, hubungan kami sempat menjauh, dan semenjak kedatanganmu kesini, semua masalah terus berdatangan. Kau itu hanya anak pembawa SIAL yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk ada!"

"Aku—"

"Sekarang kau pergi dari sini!" bentak Sai sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sasuke merintih kesakitan, dan mulai menangis sesegukan. Seperti terakhir kali ia menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini. Semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin bertemu kak Itachi," pinta Sasuke memohon. Ia menyentuh kaki Sai sambil terus terisak memilukan. "Tolong izinkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Untuk apa kau kembali kesini? Ingin meminta belas kasihan dari kami? Kau akhirnya sadar kehidupan disini lebih menjamin dari diluar sana? Aku yakin kau sudah melihat berita seputar dirimu di televisi. Lalu untuk apa kau menampakan wajah menjijikanmu di hadapanku lagi?!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu kak Itachi," ulang Sasuke serak.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa, hah?! Kau ingin menghasutnya lagi setelah hubungan kami membaik? Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaranku habis!" Sai menepis tangan Sasuke dari kakinya, lalu menendang perut remaja itu kuat-kuat.

"Kak… aku mohon… biarkan aku bertemu… kak Itachi…," Sasuke berkata sambil terbatuk-batuk karena Sai terus menendangi perutnya tanpa henti. Setelah itu ia menjerit ketika Sai menjambak rambutnya untuk menyeretnya pergi dari rumah itu.

"Maaf saja, tapi kehadiranmu sudah tidak diterima lagi di rumah ini."

"Aku mohon… hanya sebentar."

"Pergi!" Sai menghempaskan rambut itu lalu memukul rahangnya dengan geram. Membuat kepala Sasuke terantuk lantai kemudian membekaskan lebam di pipi serta keningnya.

"Lima menit saja kak…."

"Pergi kubilang!" Ia menyeretnya lagi, kali ini sambil mencekik kuat lehernya. Tapi usahanya dalam menyeret Sasuke keluar tiba-tiba saja terhenti, saat ia merasakan cengkeraman menyakitkan yang meremas pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan… Naruto," desis Sai yang meringis sakit.

"Kau yang lepaskan. Tanganmu. Dari. Sasukeku!" Suara berat Naruto menekan tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Mata biru itu menggelap. Seakan ingin membunuh Sai saat itu juga.

Ditatap lama-lama seperti itu, juga merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram, membuat Sai akhirnya melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Sasuke. Tapi hal itu justru tidak cukup membuat Naruto melepaskannya.

"Naruto—" Bibir Sai meringis tanpa suara, merasakan remasan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di pergelangan tangannya. Kulitnya sekarang telah memerah, dan Sai hampir saja menjerit kalau tidak ada cengkeraman lain yang terlihat di depan matanya. Cengkeraman itu tidak menyakiti tangannya, melainkan tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan, Naruto," kata orang itu dengan suara yang tak kalah berat dan dalam dari Naruto.

"Kau yang harusnya melepaskan tanganmu itu dariku, Menma."

"Lepaskan, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" desis Menma murka. Tapi Naruto tidak terlihat gentar dan justru lebih murka dibandingkan dirinya. "Kau menyakiti, Saiku, Naruto, keparat!"

"Saimulah yang lebih dulu menyakiti, Sasukeku, bedebah!" Naruto balas memaki tak mau kalah. Mata biru keduanya menyorot tajam dan penuh kebencian. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau mengalah. Hal itu sukses membuat Sai yang masih dicengkeram kuat oleh Naruto merintih untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Menma menyarangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto, tapi berhasil ditepis oleh pemuda blonde yang masih tersulut amarah dan dendam.

"Hentikan… kalian berdua hentikan! Naruto, berhenti menyakiti kak Sai!" teriak Sasuke yang berhasil menyadarkan kebuasan Naruto, dan juga menyentak Sai serta Menma.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke yang terlihat mengenaskan. Terduduk di bawah lantai, pipi dan keningnya terlihat lebam, sebelah tangan yang menekan perutnya yang tadi ditendang oleh Sai, dan juga bekas jejak airmata yang dihapus secara asal. Naruto sungguh merindukan sosok rapuh itu. Ia sampai tidak menyangka kunjungannya untuk menjenguk Itachi akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Sai. Sedikit menyentak lengan pucat itu sampai si empunya terbanting dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja tidak ada Menma yang menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan membunuh saudara sepupunya sendiri, dan lebih memilih menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlihat kesakitan di atas lantai.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Pria asing itu menculikmu, dan aku sudah berkeliling ke seluruh pelosok kota ini untuk menemukanmu," kata Naruto parau, membelai lembut wajah Sasuke yang dihiasi lebam kebiruan.

"Dia tidak menculikku, tapi hanya ingin melindungiku. Orang itu bukan orang jahat, Naruto, justru dialah yang menampungku selama ini di apartemennya."

"Apapun itu, kau sudah membuatku khawatir. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kabar? Kau hampir membuatku mati mendadak karena terlalu mencemaskanmu, Teme."

"Maaf."

"Sekarang berdirilah, biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak bisa… perutku… perutku sakit," rintih Sasuke dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia melirik ke arah Sai dan Menma pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia masih saja ketakutan melihat kemarahan Sai yang cukup mengerikan baginya.

Naruto mendekap tubuhnya, menyalurkan kehangatan dan juga rasa aman untuk tubuh kecil di dalam rengkuhannya ini. "Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana caraku untuk tinggal? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki siapapun di kota ini. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku ini anak har—" Airmata Sasuke berjatuhan ketika Naruto membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu," desisnya di depan bibir Sasuke. Naruto mengecup sudut bibirnya yang terluka lalu membawa tubuh kecil itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya. "Jika kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, maka aku akan menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang dan singgah. Dan apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, kau tidak memiliki siapapun? Cih, kau anggap apa aku selama ini, Teme. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, bukankah kau yang biasanya mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Sasuke mulai menyamankan dirinya di pelukan itu. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas rengkuhan posesif Naruto terhadap tubuhnya. "Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Kenapa dunia memperlakukanku sehina ini?"

"Cukup. Jangan katakan apapun lagi, atau aku akan menghukummu," ancam Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukan itu lalu membersihkan airmata di wajah Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu menuju halaman belakang. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok asing yang menyaksikan adegan itu sejak Sai dan Menma masih ada di ruangan itu.

Yahiko mendesah, membiarkan Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto, sementara ia beranjak menuju kamar Itachi. Meski sudah lama tidak menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini, Yahiko tentu saja masih menghafal dengan jelas denah lokasi beserta letak kamar Itachi berada.

 **.**

Sorotan mata yang sangat mengerikan mengiringi langkah pasti Yahiko mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Selain marah, kedua sosok yang menjaganya di depan ranjang itu juga menampakan raut ketidakpercayaan yang pekat. Karena mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat kedatangan Yahiko di rumah ini. Terakhir mereka ingat adalah 9 tahun yang lalu, dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Kisame ketus dengan pose defensif melindungi Itachi. Di sebelahnya Kurama juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja ingin bertemu, Itachi," balas Yahiko tak kalah ketus melihat kewaspadaan kedua sahabatnya yang lain. "Dan selain itu aku juga ingin mengantar Sasuke pulang."

Raut ketiganya berubah bingung. Tapi berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Itachi justru terlihat lega mendengar Sasuke yang akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Sedang bersama kekasih pirangnya," Tatapan mata Yahiko menatap lekat keadaan Itachi yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Kau sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mendekati Itachi?" ucap Kurama yang sama ketusnya dengan Kisame. Tentu saja ia yang paling marah karena tindakan Yahiko yang sudah membuat kekasihnya berada di posisi paling sulit. Bukankah Yahiko yang pertama kali membuat surat pembagian itu. Jadi dialah yang harus disalahkan. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."

Sikap Kurama yang terlalu dingin, membuat Yahiko merasa geram dan tak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Sorot matanya mulai menajam, seperti hewan buas yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Tapi keinginannya untuk memukul, sudah lebih dulu dilakukan oleh Kurama.

 _Bugh!_ Yahiko terjatuh saat hantaman itu mendarat di rahangnya, lalu sebelum ia sempat berdiri pukulan kedua mendarat di rahangnya yang lain dan itu berasal dari Kisame.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan untuk tidak menghancurkan Itachi, dan sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" sentak Kisame yang baru pertama kalinya menunjukan amarahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? Tentang surat itu? Ya, akulah yang sudah membuat surat itu. Karena hal ini jugalah aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari."

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal sekeji ini padaku? Apa sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku, Yahiko? Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup dengan baik sejak kejadian itu. Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya hidupku? Mungkin kau yang lebih kecewa, tapi hatiku yang lebih sakit, Yahiko."

Yahiko bangkit dari posisinya, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, kemudian menatap mantan sahabatnya satu-persatu dengan tatapan kebencian. "Aku memang membenci kalian semua, terutama kau Itachi. Sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pernah mau lagi mendengar nama kalian sedikitpun di telingaku. Meskipun bukan kau yang melakukannya, tetapi dengan kejadian itu kalian semua sudah membuka lebar kedua mataku. Orang-orang yang penuh kuasa seperti kalian itu sama. Mereka selalu menggunakan uang untuk memenuhi apa yang mereka mau. Termasuk kau! Tujuanku kembali ke Jepang, memang hanya ingin menghancurkanmu. Terserah apapun yang akan terjadi. Kuharap setelah aku berhasil menghancurkanmu. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi takdir ini mempermainkan hidupku. Kepolosan Sasuke yang sudah membuka lebar-lebar kedua mataku ini, telah berhasil melenyapkan dendam itu dari dasar hatiku. Karena dialah aku membuang semua keinginan itu termasuk membuatmu menandatangani surat terkutuk itu. Tapi Madara, Pamanmu yang keparat itu, sudah mencuri surat yang kuhancurkan di tempat sampah, lalu membuat salinannya. Dia yang membuatmu jatuh, Itachi, bukan aku!" Suara Yahiko yang awalnya pelan kini meninggi. Ketiga pasang mata itu mulai menatap sendu. Airmata sudah tergenang di pelupuk mata mereka masing-masing. Napas Yahiko yang memburu cukup memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan ini. tidak hanya itu, jantung Itachi pun kini berdegup sangat kencang. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari mata Yahiko.

"Pamanmu yang melakukannya. Dia yang sudah membuat surat itu. Dia sangat menginginkanmu hancur. Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal yang seceroboh ini," Nada suara Yahiko terdengar getir. Dia seakan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Itachi yang terlihat lemas di atas kasurnya. Dia berbalik, memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi. Kedua tangannya menyentuh sandaran sofa untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Dia pemuda yang bodoh, meskipun hatinya sakit, dia tetap membelamu. Meskipun dia menangis, dia tetap ingat padamu. Pada kalian semua. Harusnya kau bisa menjaga dia. Harusnya kau bisa menjaga keselamatannya. Pamanmu yang brengsek itu mengincarnya. Dia ingin mencelakai Sasuke. Anak itu bahkan terlalu polos untuk mendapatkan kebencian sebesar itu. Cukup aku yang merasakan sakit itu, Itachi. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan sakit yang sama denganku," Yahiko menundukkan kepalanya dengan masih membelakangi Itachi dan kedua pria yang lain.

"Bantu aku, Yahiko," pinta Itachi penuh dengan nada permohonan. Perlahan dia mencoba berdiri. Meskipun tubuhnya masih lemas, tapi dia tetap berusaha kuat untuk berjalan. "Hanya kau yang bisa menbantuku sekarang. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan ini. Dan hanya kau yang dapat mengungkapkan kejahatan paman Madara. Bantu aku, Yahiko, kumohon bantulah aku. Sasuke juga memerlukan perlindunganmu sekarang. Aku tahu aku memang telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, tidak sepertimu yang bahkan telah berhasil menyelamatkannya dari paman Madara. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adik-adikku yang lain. Meskipun… dia tidak berasal dari ibu yang sama dengan kami, tapi aku akan tetap menjaganya sampai aku mati."

Yahiko menarik napas cukup berat. Dia memejamkan matanya. Takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya saat ini. hati itu kembali sakit saat Itachi meminta bantuannya dengan penuh permohonan. Sejahat apapun Yahiko, sebenci apapun Yahiko, di dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin ketiga sahabatnya terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Spesial seperti janji saya di chapter lalu. Kalau chapter kali ini akan lebih panjang. Apa ini sudah memuaskan untuk kalian semua? Hehehe... Wordnya udah panjang banget loh.

Makasih untuk semua readers dan revirewers yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk update! Sekali lagi makasih, walaupun saya ga bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu2. Tapi kalian semua selalu ada di hati saya. #kecupjilat Hohoho


	12. Chapter 12

Perkataan yang dilontarkan Sai, seakan selalu terngiang di telinganya. Tatapan menusuk Sai, sakitnya pukulan Sai, seakan terus saja membayang dibenak Sasuke. Matanya mulai memerah, ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis, dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Sasuke hanya terus menunduk, menggenggam sebuah kotak jus dingin di tangannya yang diberikan Naruto beberapa saat lalu. Sementara pemuda blonde itu sendiri tengah menyibukan dirinya untuk mengompres seluruh luka memar yang ada di wajah dan di tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Suara lembut Naruto menyentak keterdiaman Sasuke di taman luas itu. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh menatap mata biru Naruto yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis kesadarannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Sai memang tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Dia egois. Semua yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini bukan karena kesalahanmu, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku–"

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan," Naruto merebut kotak jus milik Sasuke hanya untuk menusuknya dengan sedotan. Setelah itu ia mengarahkan jus itu ke bibir Sasuke, memaksa remaja raven itu untuk meminumnya. "Kau hanya shock. Tenang saja, aku ada disini. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sasuke meminum jus itu dalam diam. Membiarkan Naruto membelai lembut puncak kepala dan bahunya. Sentuhan ini rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakan Sasuke.

"Berbaringlah… Aku akan mengompres luka memar di wajahmu itu," Naruto menepuk kedua pahanya, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya disana. "Cepatlah, Teme."

"Eh? Tapi–"

"Ck, aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan jelas kalau kau terus-terusan menunduk seperti itu," Dengan segera Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, kemudian memaksanya untuk berbaring diatas pangkuannya. Menyebabkan kedua pipi putih Sasuke bersemu merah mendapati perlakuan manis itu dari Naruto. "Nah, sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas."

Senyuman lebar itu sedikitnya memberi kehangatan di hati Sasuke. Belum lagi sapuan jari lembut yang hendak menyingkirkan anak rambut dari wajahnya, lalu usapan kain handuk dingin yang menekan pelan luka di sudut bibir serta rahangnya. Naruto benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, seolah Sasuke adalah benda mahal yang mudah pecah jika diperlakukan kasar dan sembarangan.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih," Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto, kemudian menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat.

"Hm, bersabarlah Sasuke. Aku yakin akan ada kebahagiaan dibalik semua kejadian ini. Aku juga yakin suatu saat nanti Sai pasti bisa menerima kehadiranmu seperti halnya Itachi dan Shisui."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kak Sai sangat membenciku. Dia benar…, aku ini hanyalah anak haram. Seharusnya aku sadar dengan tidak berani menginjakan kakiku lagi di rumah ini. Aku seharusnya malu, karena kehadiranku… aku sudah membuat kehidupan mereka semua berantakan."

"Ini bukan salahmu," Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke kemudian meletakannya di pipi bergarisnya. "Kau tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Memangnya kau tahu kalau kau itu anak haram? Apa kau tahu kalau ayah yang selama ini kau pertanyakan adalah seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal? Dan apa kau juga tahu kalau perusahaan akan mengalami masalah kebangkrutan seperti sekarang? Tidak Sasuke. Ini bukanlah salahmu. Kau hanya pihak kecil yang dijadikan kambing hitam oleh pihak-pihak besar yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak bersalah… tapi keadaanlah yang tidak adil pada dirimu."

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Naruto dalam yang saat ini mengecup pergelangan tangannya berkali-kali dengan ekspresi pilu.

"Kau tidak salah, Sasuke. Kau tidak salah. Ini bukan karena dirimu. Bukan…."

Dan setelah itu ia hanya mampu melihat surai pirang Naruto yang membelakangi cahaya matahari sore perlahan bergerak mendekat. Kepala itu menunduk dan Sasuke merasakan kalau bibirnya yang bergetar telah dibekap oleh sebentuk benda lembut nan kenyal yang menguarkan aroma citrus yang hangat.

…

Setelah menenangkan dirinya di taman belakang bersama Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Itachi. Meskipun nantinya ia akan mendapatkan cacian dan pengusiran kasar yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Sai, Sasuke tidak peduli asalkan ia bisa melihat keadaan Itachi serta Shisui. Barulah setelah itu ia akan berpamitan untuk pergi jika tak ada yang menginginkannya untuk tetap tinggal disini.

"Sasuke?" Suara seseorang di depan pintu mengalihkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Yahiko-san? Kau sudah menjenguk kak Itachi?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab anggukan pelan dari Yahiko.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menemuinya. Jangan takut… Itachi sepertinya sangat merindukanmu."

"Apa iya?"

"Hm, kenapa tidak kau pastikan sendiri?"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menilik gestur Yahiko yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru untuk pergi.

"Tentu saja pulang. Urusanku sudah selesai di tempat ini," katanya, sedikit melirik sebelah tangan Sasuke yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Yahiko merasa miris dalam hati. Secepat inikah dirinya akan patah hati lagi. "Cepatlah temui dia," Ia meraih dagu Sasuke dan hampir mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir delima itu, kalau saja tangan kekar Naruto tidak lebih cepat menyegel mulut mungil Sasuke yang terancam mendapatkan pelecehan dari Yahiko.

Mata onyx sang remaja hanya mampu berkedip saat merasakan bibirnya tiba-tiba dibekap oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi Sasuke merasa bingung kenapa Yahiko menghela napas kecewa, sementara Naruto terlihat geram dan… cemburu.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya lebih dari ini?" Delikan sinis diberikan oleh sepasang mata biru yang berkilat tajam. Yahiko menghela napas lagi, kemudian mengedikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku bahkan pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari ini," Bibirnya mengulas seringai mengejek yang membuat darah Naruto seakan mendidih diatas kepala.

"Apa katamu?!"

Yahiko terkekeh geli melihat sikap posesif yang diberikan Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti. Benar-benar remaja yang polos.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke. Sampai bertemu lagi," pamitnya sembari mengacak gemas puncak kepala Sasuke. Itupun tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto segera menepisnya jauh-jauh. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menjawab, tapi mulutnya tak kunjung dibebaskan oleh tangan Naruto.

Setelah melihat kepergian Yahiko, barulah Naruto membebaskan mulut Sasuke, dan melihat remaja itu tengah menarik napas lega atas rasa sesak yang mendera jalur pernapasannya.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati kehabisan napas, Dobe."

"Katakan, apa saja yang telah dilakukan pria itu padamu selama kau pergi bersamanya?"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti, terlebih kenapa Naruto harus memasang ekspresi seserius itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padaku?" Sasuke justru malah balik bertanya sambil memasang pose bingung yang lucu. Jelas saja Naruto langsung menggeram frustasi dan mencium gemas bibirnya.

"Dobe mesum! Nanti dilihat orang lain, Idiot!" Sasuke menampar kuat pipi Naruto sampai membuat pemuda pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mendelik galak sebelum memutar handle pintu kamar Itachi. Seketika itu juga Sasuke membeku layaknya patung yang tidak bernyawa.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat kakak tertuanya, Itachi, bersama kedua sahabatnya, Kurama, dan Kisame. Mereka terlihat memasang ekspresi serius dan seperti baru membicarakan hal yang sangat penting. Sasuke merasa tak enak hati. Ia seperti muncul disituasi yang salah. Apalagi ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu kini sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sasuke," Suara baritone lembut Itachi yang memanggilnya, membuat bahu Sasuke semakin menegang dan kaku. Tapi ketika pelukan hangat dan nyaman membekap tubuhnya, seketika itu pula ia merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. "Akhirnya kau pulang."

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Itachi. Berharap agar pelukan hangat itu tidak secepatnya berakhir.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"Kak, aku…."

Sasuke nyaris saja memekik kecewa ketika Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, namun Sasuke merasa senang ketika dua telapak tangan kekar itu membungkus wajahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Apa yang sudah dikatakan Sai malam itu, tak perlu kau ambil hati. Dia hanya belum bisa menerima, tapi kakak yakin suatu saat dia pasti bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seperti selayaknya adik kandungnya sendiri. Percayalah Sasuke, dibalik sifat egois Sai, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik dan juga penyayang."

Sasuke sebenarnya sangsi mempercayai hal itu. Kenyataannya sikap permusuhan dan kebencian Sai terhadapnya semakin lama justru malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau saja tidak ada Naruto yang menolongnya tadi, mungkin ia sudah terusir dari rumah ini layaknya sampah.

"Tetaplah disini. Kakak akan menganggapmu seperti adik kandung kakak sendiri. Meskipun kita berbeda ibu, tapi kita tetaplah berasal dari ayah yang sama."

Mata Sasuke kembali berkaca-kaca. Perkataan Itachi dan juga Naruto sangat mudah mempengaruhi suasana hatinya. Mereka selalu mampu membuat dirinya merasa melambung tinggi tanpa tahu kapan dirinya akan terjatuh suatu saat nanti.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke parau, yang lekas teredam bahu lebar Itachi yang merengkuhnya erat.

Itachi merasa cukup lega. Setidaknya satu-persatu masalah yang mendera hidupnya akan segera terselesaikan. Yang paling terpenting adik kecilnya ini sudah kembali. Meskipun hatinya merasa sakit menerima kenyataan mengenai status Sasuke yang hanya sebagai anak haram dari rahim wanita asing, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskannya. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah adiknya.

Ia merasakan bahunya basah dan tubuh yang berada dalam rengkuhannya ini bergetar. Itachi tak bisa menutup mata hatinya dari semua itu. Ia hanya mampu mempererat pelukannya serta mencium puncak kepala sang adik yang kini mulai membalas pelukan tak kalah erat darinya.

…

Sepasang kaki mungil bocah itu berlari riang menghampiri seorang wanita di ruang santai keluarga. Senyum sumringah segera mampir di bibirnya tatkala ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil dari posisinya berada sekarang. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya dan mulai duduk di sofa beludru tempat wanita itu terduduk bersama seorang bayi dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kaachan cedang apa?" Ia bertanya penuh minat. Perhatiannya tertuju pada seonggok bayi mungil yang tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak tadi.

"Sai sendiri sedang apa? Bukannya tadi bilang ingin bermain bersama kak Itachi?" Wanita itu balik bertanya, mengukir senyum lembut yang sangat disukai oleh para lelaki di keluarga ini.

Sang anak merengut, jarinya yang mungil meremas ujung pakaiannya yang berwarna biru muda. "Kak Chicui mengacau, Kaachan. Kak Itachi tijak jaji belmain jengan Cai, kak Itachi pelgi ke kamal kak Chicui uncuk belajal."

"Jadi Sai tidak jadi bermain karena kak Itachi lebih memilih mengajari kak Shisui belajar?"

"Um," Sai menganguk lesu, matanya yang hitam bulat berkaca-kaca sebelum teralih oleh suara leguhan lucu adik bayinya. "Em… kalau Cai belmain jengan ajik bayi boyeh?"

"Tentu," Wanita itu tersenyum seraya mengarahkan tubuh mungil sang bayi ke hadapan Sai. "Kau ingin menggendong adikmu?" tanyanya. Sai lekas mengangguk penuh semangat, ia dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuh adiknya yang masih terbungkus buntalan selimut sampai ke leher.

"Ajik lingan," celotehnya. Wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat Sai yang begitu antusias menimang adiknya, meskipun ia juga turut menahan tubuh sang bayi agar tidak terjatuh dalam rengkuhan kecil Sai yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Tentu saja ringan, adik kan masih sangat kecil. Nah, Sai, kan kakaknya jadi Sai harus melindungi adik."

"Cai kakak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, Sai sudah menjadi kakak sekarang. Adik ini suatu saat nanti akan memanggil Sai dengan sebutan kakak Sai."

Mata Sai kecil berbinar bahagia. Ia menatap paras mungil itu yang ternyata sedang membuka, melihat ke dalam bongkahan kelam yang sama dengan miliknya, namun belum terisi oleh cahaya. "Kakak Cai," sebutnya dengan bangga. Sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum puas yang menggemaskan. "Ajik bayi halus memanggil kakak Cai kalau cudah becal."

Wanita itu kian tertawa geli mendengar celotehan lugu Sai, namun ia tetap mengamati interaksi putra ketiganya pada si bungsu.

"Cacuke halus panggil kakak Cai!" putusnya, yang segera menciumi pipi gembil Sasuke yang terus menggeliat dalam rengkuhan lengannya, tapi Sai segera terdiam ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menumbuk pada tanda lahir yang ada di bahu kecil Sasuke.

…

Sebuah dorongan besar seperti menarik seluruh nyawanya ke dalam raga. Rasa rileks dan buaian memabukan itu seakan menghilang dalam satu kerjapan mata.

Sai menarik kuat-kuat napasnya yang seperti memburu. Sepoian angin yang menyapu sekitar taman itu terasa tak lagi berdampak pada buliran keringat dingin yang menetes dari ujung keningnya. Ia terlonjak kaget seakan dirinya masihlah berada di dalam mimpi itu, namun sebuah rangkulan hangat seseorang menghentikan degupan keras yang ada di jantungnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Me-Menma?"

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Menma khawatir mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang tidur nyenyak di atas pangkuannya tiba-tiba saja terlonjak seperti tadi.

"Aku… mimpi…."

"Kau mimpi apa? Apakah itu mimpi yang buruk?"

Sai mengatur napasnya seraya menunduk. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari mimpinya barusan. Ia tak pernah bermimpi saat tidur di siang hari, tapi pada hari ini ia mendapatkannya, terlebih ia mengakui kalau mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekali. "Itu… mimpi itu… buruk. Aku… seperti pernah merasakannya, dan, dan, aku… bingung," jawabnya linglung.

"Tenanglah," hibur Menma, memeluk tubuhnya. "Itu hanya mimpi, oke? Dan mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur saja, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi."

Sai menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan itu. Lamat-lamat buaian memabukan yang sempat menghilang tadi perlahan kembali. Tangan-tangan lembut Menma seperti mengayunkan nyanyian tidur pada raganya yang rapuh.

"Menma?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu membatu sesaat, sebelum bahunya yang menegang kembali rileks. Perkataan Sai, dan juga sikap manisnya, benar-benar membuat perasaannya menghangat. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda eboni ini dengan segenap hati, sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Menma berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Sai dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih. Itulah janjinya.

…

"Kami mendapatkan kabar baru pagi ini. Mengenai surat yang mengancam kehancuran Sharingan corp, kini ternyata terdapat sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Surat itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akatsuki Inc, perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Rikudou Yahiko yang merupakan salah satu pebisnis handal asal Amerika. Dan pagi ini, Rikudou Yahiko, maupun pihak yang bersangkutan akan kembali mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan hasil keputusan. Sekilas berita pagi ini. Untuk kabar selanjutnya, akan kami laporkan kembali nanti."

Yahiko yang mendengar berita di televisi pagi ini hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Ia masih saja terfokus pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, memasang dasi bercorak merah pada lingkaran kerah kemeja berwarna biru malam miliknya, setelah itu ia memakai jas yang sudah disiapkan Nagato di atas kasur sembari mematut keseluruhan sosoknya yang sudah rapi. Yahiko lagi-lagi tersenyum, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terlihat begitu senang. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya takut ataupun resah, karena ia yakin inilah yang terbaik yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Perhatiannya beralih pada satu titik yang tertangkap pada cermin. Satu objek bergerak yang baru saja ia tangkap kemunculannya. Yahiko menarik napas pelan-pelan sebelum mencoba untuk tersenyum pada sosok itu.

Ya, inilah yang terbaik.

Wajah dan senyum hangat yang menyambutnya serasa ikut memberinya kekuatan serta ketegaran.

…

 _"Boleh aku meminta satu hal?"_

Ingatan akan permintaan Menma di taman sore itu kembali terngiang. Sai mencelupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam air kolam renang, merenung, setengah mengingat.

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Ini sebenarnya hanya saran," Menma tersenyum seraya mengusap puncak kepala Sai. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau melupakan rasa bencimu pada Sasuke?" Sebelum Sai sempat menyela, Menma mengecup mulut pria eboni itu dan kembali bersuara. "Tolong jangan marah dulu, maksudku baik, Sai. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus-menerus berselisih paham dengan kedua kakakmu. Ada baiknya kau lupakan sejenak kebencianmu itu sampai masalah yang dihadapi Itachi-san mereda, setelah itu aku akan kembali memastikan apakah kau masih mampu membenci Sasuke atau tidak."_

 _"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Kau ingin membela anak haram itu dan ikut menyalahkanku, begitu?"_

 _"Tidak, bukan begitu. Menurutku masalah yang sedang dialami Itachi-san serta keluargamu jauh lebih penting dari kebencianmu terhadap Sasuke. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya demi kedua kakakmu, atau rasa egomu sendiri, maka kumohon… tolonglah, Sai… lakukan semua ini demi diriku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan pastinya aku tidak sanggup jika harus selalu melihatmu bersedih sehabis bersitegang dengan kedua kakakmu itu."_

Percikan air kolam yang beriak akibat gerakan tangannya menyadarkan lamunan Sai di tempat itu. Ia masih terduduk di tepian kolam renang, dan sekarang ia baru sadar kalau Itachi sedang berjalan tepat menuju ke arahnya.

Sai memutuskan untuk berdiri, memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut kedatangan Itachi, meskipun itu terlihat begitu kaku dan terpaksa. "Aku senang melihat kakak sudah mulai membaik," Matanya melirik sendu pada pergelangan tangan Itachi yang diperban.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Itachi heran, karena tidak biasanya Sai melamun di tepian kolam renang seperti tadi.

"Aku hanya… sedang bosan."

"Kau tidak ada kuliah?"

Sai menggeleng pelan, lalu matanya bertatapan dengan iris pekat Itachi. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke relung hatinya. Kehangatan yang sudah hampir tak pernah lagi ia lihat dari sepasang mata kakaknya. "Mengenai masalah ini… kuharap kita menang."

Suara Sai seperti berbisik, tapi Itachi dapat menangkap maksud perkataan itu dengan baik. Ia mengangguk mantap, jari-jari tangannya terangkat menyentuh puncak kepala Sai. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini dan rasanya sangat rindu sekali.

"Percayalah kakak akan memenangkan semuanya."

"Aku percaya…."

"Kakak senang kau sudah kembali, Sai," Itachi memeluknya, menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang kakak yang selama ini dirindukan Sai. "Tetaplah seperti ini, jangan berubah lagi."

…

Tirai jendela itu kembali ia tutup. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia baru saja melihat Itachi dan juga Sai berbaikan, saling tersenyum, lalu berpelukan sebagaimana saudara kandung pada umumnya. Meskipun ia tak termasuk ke dalam anggota keluarga ini, tapi rasanya ia tetap saja bahagia, melihat dua orang yang sangat ia hormati kembali akur seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke berniat meninggalkan tempat itu jika saja ia tidak dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Sai dari halaman belakang. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan pancaran yang berbeda. Sasuke mendadak gugup, ia ingin menyapa tapi tak ada satupun kalimat yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Lidahnya pun menjadi kelu, dan ia sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk memulai. Sampai pada akhirnya Sai memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu, lalu kembali melangkah, barulah Sasuke berani membuka mulutnya.

"Aku–"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi dirimu," ucap Sai sarkas. Langkahnya berhenti, dan ia masih mengingat permintaan Menma beserta masalah besar yang tengah dipikul oleh Itachi dan keluarganya. "Ada masalah lain yang jauh lebih penting dari sekadar meladeni kehadiranmu yang tidak penting itu."

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menurunkan bendera permusuhan ini sejenak waktu, tapi bukan berarti kebenciannya terhadap Sasuke musnah begitu saja. Sai hanya ingin mengutamakan permasalahan keluarganya terlebih dahulu, dan membuang seluruh tenaga maupun emosinya kepada hal-hal yang lebih penting.

"Semoga saja… kau tidak menambah beban kak Itachi lebih dari ini," Sai memberinya tatapan ultimatum pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya. Melihat anak itu yang langsung menunduk, Sai tanpa sengaja melirik bahu Sasuke yang tertutupi pakaian berkerah.

Tidak terdapat tanda lahir kehitaman yang sempat ia lihat malam itu. Sai penasaran apa benar ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tetapi ketika teringat akan mimpinya kemarin sore, ia jadi ragu apakah itu benar-benar nyata atau hanya sekadar mimpi tidurnya semata.

…

 **TBC**

Notes:

Sorry momen Saisasu-nya pending dulu ya. Ada beberapa bagian yang harus saya rombak ulang demi kenyamanan pembaca di fic ini. Maklum ini fic lama jadi penulisannya pun masih acak kadul, dan ada beberapa scene yg menurut saya kurang, jadi harus diperbaiki hehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong udah berapa lama saya hiatus? Ada yang masih inget ga nih sama isi cerita fic ini? hehehe


	13. Chapter 13

Mobil mewah yang dinaiki Sasuke kini sudah terparkir di halaman sekolah. Sasuke terlihat sangat murung, dia mengenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat. Alunan lagu-lagu yang terdengar di dalam mobil seakan tak ia hiraukan. Entah apa yang kini menjadi pikiran Sasuke.

"Pagi ini, sudah banyak sekali wartawan yang menunggu di depan kantor Sharingan corp., tapi sampai saat ini belum ada penjelasan sedikitpun dari, Uchiha Itachi…."

Belum sempat selesai, Genma segera mematikan siaran radio yang kini tengah membahas permasalahan yang ada di Sharingan corp. Tanpa terasa, tubuh Sasuke sedikit gemetar. Dia semakin erat menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda," ucap Genma yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa," balas Sasuke pelan.

Sejak pagi tadi, Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang berita itu. Ia juga tahu, kalau Itachi tidak pulang dari semalam. Tekanan itu semakin membebani Sasuke untuk menjalani seluruh aktivitasnya yang biasa.

"Nanti siang kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Juugo bersama yang lainnya," pinta Sasuke yang kini mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Genma.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Tak berniat membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Baik, Tuan Muda," lagipula jika memang benar Sasuke pergi bersama teman-temannya, setidaknya ia tak perlu khawatir, karena Sasuke sudah pasti akan aman bersama mereka.

…

Ruang rapat yang sebentar lagi akan mereka hadiri sudah dipenuhi sesak oleh para wartawan yang datang meliput. Siapa yang akan membiarkan berita sepenting dan seheboh ini menguap begitu saja? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak ada. Konflik berat yang tengah dihadapi oleh Sharingan corp., termasuk Itachi selaku pemimpin perusahaan itu, rupanya telah menjadi berita hangat nomor satu yang paling banyak diperbincangkan khalayak ramai akhir-akhir ini.

Sebelum acara perdebatan seru yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu para media yang datang dimulai, Itachi nampak berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya di ruang pribadi miliknya. Ada Yahiko, Kisame, Kurama, dan Ayumi yang turut menemaninya disini. Banyak ucapan menguatkan dan kalimat pemberi semangat serta kepercayaan diri yang diberikan oleh mereka, namun tak satupun yang dapat membuat perasaan Itachi melega. Karena masalah pelik yang sedang ia hadapi tidak sesimpel kata-kata manis yang selalu disupport-kan padanya. Tapi meski begitu, ia menerima perkataan itu dan menyimpannya di dalam hati. Bagaimanapun kepercayaan serta dukungan mereka adalah hal utama yang akan menguatkan diri Itachi di ruang rapat nanti.

"Sudah saatnya kita bergabung disana," ujar Kisame, menepuk pelan bahu Itachi sampai membuatnya nyaris tersentak.

Itachi hanya mengangguk, lalu melempar pandangan pada Yahiko yang nampak sama tegangnya seperti dirinya. Tetapi melihat lelaki itu mengangguk singkat kepadanya, Itachi tahu, bahwa ia tak akan sendiri menghadapi banyak pengincar saham Sharingan corp di dalam sana. Akan ada Kisame dan Yahiko, serta Kurama yang selalu setia mendoakannya dari jauh.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Ayumi membuka suaranya ketika Itachi, Kisame, dan Yahiko telah meninggalkan ruangan ini menuju ruang rapat yang penuh sesak.

"Itu sudah terlanjur terjadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali," sahut Kurama tenang, namun tidak dengan jantungnya yang mengentak resah.

"Tapi, jika seandainya aku lebih berhati-hati, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Ya, kau memang ceroboh. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Tapi… seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, percuma kau menyesalinya sekarang, karena semua itu sudah terjadi."

Ayumi berdecak jengkel, Kurama ternyata memang secuek apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi berkat masalah ini aku jadi sadar, bahwa kaulah yang terbaik untuk selalu berada di samping Itachi."

Topik pembicaraan ini sesungguhnya tengah berdengung di telinga Kurama layaknya lebah. Ia menoleh cepat, menilik ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah cantik Ayumi menyiratkan sebuah keputusasaan serta rasa sesal yang mendalam.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan dia. Membiarkan dia seorang diri, lalu jatuh kepelukan rubah gila sepertimu."

Hujatan gadis itu tak membuat Kurama tersindir, justru lelaki itu menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku sadar, mungkin aku memang tidak sebaik dirimu. Karena itu… aku menyerah. Kutitipkan Itachi padamu, Kyu, dan tolong jagalah dia."

Kurama lantas mendekat, menarik tubuh bergetar Ayumi ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan si gadis terisak, lalu menangis sepuasnya yang ia mau.

…

"Apa Genma-san belum menjemputmu, Sasuke? Kau ingin pulang bersama kami?" tawar Juugo yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dekat gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja. Kalian pulang saja duluan," tolak Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin mau menunggu sendirian? Apa tidak sebaiknya menelepon Kak Naruto saja?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi Genma pasti akan sampai."

Juugo akhirnya mengangguk. Ia percaya kalau sahabatnya ini akan aman menunggu disini. Lagipula Genma tidak mungkin tidak menjemput Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok, Sasuke," pemuda itu meninju pelan bahunya, lalu berlari menghampiri Karin, dan Suigetsu yang sudah duduk bersama supir di dalam mobil.

Setelah melihat mobil yang ditumpangi para sahabatnya keluar melalui gerbang, Sasuke lekas membuang napas lega. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang memantaunya dari jauh. Sebenarnya Sasuke berbohong, pada Juugo, dan juga pada Genma pagi tadi. Ia tidak ada tugas kelompok, dan ia juga sudah memastikan bahwa Genma tidak akan menjemputnya ke sekolah hari ini. Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Ia hanya butuh sendiri.

Sasuke tidak sadar jika dirinya tidak benar-benar terbebas dari pantauan seseorang, karena kenyataannya masih ada sepasang mata gelap yang mengikuti pergerakannya menuju halte. Bahkan setelah Sasuke menyetop sebuah taksi, orang itu juga turut membuntutinya dari belakang. Meskipun awalnya dia kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tidak pulang bersama teman-temannya atau Genma, tapi memilih pergi sendirian ke suatu tempat tanpa adanya penjagaan di sisinya.

…

Senyum. Pertama kali yang terlintas di dalam otaknya saat melihat tiga orang pemuda itu adalah tersenyum. Meski terlihat kaku dan canggung, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan senyum anehnya sampai mereka duduk.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga orang itu dengan nada ketus.

"Pasti kau hanya ingin melihat kondisi kami yang memalukan ini kan?" ketus yang satunya, yang duduk di samping kiri pemuda yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku datang kesini untuk menjenguk keadaan kalian. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Kak Itachi terhadap kalian, Arashi, Kamikiri, Jigumo. Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berteman. Karena untuk apa mempertahankan permusuhan. Aku tidak mengenal kalian sebelumnya, dan aku juga tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan kalian, tapi kenapa kalian begitu membenciku?"

Mereka hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Apa karena aku anak haram? Apa karena itu kalian membenciku? Aku tahu, aku memang tidak pantas berada di keluarga Uchiha, tapi kenapa kalian harus mengotori tangan kalian untuk mencelakaiku waktu itu?"

"Kami tidak berniat melakukan hal separah itu padamu. Awalnya kami hanya ingin mengerjaimu, tapi ternyata tanpa kami duga, hal itu sudah terjadi dengan begitu cepat," ujar Kamikiri, yang nampak terlihat sangat menyesal dengan perbuatan dirinya dan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Tolong maafkan Kakakku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kak Itachi akan membuat kalian seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang," ketus Arashi. Nampaknya dia dan Jigumo masih tidak begitu bersahabat pada Sasuke.

"Lagipula ini tidak akan berjalan lama. Hanya beberapa bulan, dan kami memang pantas menerima ini kan?" lanjut Jigumo yang juga terkesan sinis.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Mendengarkan perkataan Arashi dan Jigumo, ia sudah tahu kalau semua ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untukmu datang ke tempat ini," kali ini Arashi berkata dengan ekspresi dan suara yang sangat serius.

Sasuke juga ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan yang serupa. Ia sadar, apa yang diucapkan Arashi bukanlah suatu kalimat pengusiran, lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti sebuah nasihat. Pemuda berambut azure itu seakan tahu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia sudah tahu kalau para wartawan diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke ke tempat ini dan menunggunya di depan kantor polisi. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari hal ini.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, mereka bertiga segera beranjak dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan sel mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia nampak memakai tas sekolahnya dalam diam sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung itu. Dan benar saja, ketika ia baru melangkahkan kakinya di luar, beberapa wartawan yang sudah menunggunya lekas menahan Sasuke dengan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa kau ingin menjenguk ketiga pemuda yang sudah mencelakaimu tempo hari?"

Rasanya sangat risih ketika dihadapi dengan berbagai sorot kamera dan pertanyaan ingin tahu yang dilontarkan para wartawan itu kepadanya. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan hal itu, dan terus berjalan ke depan, tetapi sayang… kini jalannya sudah tertutupi oleh para wartawan pencari berita itu. Sasuke seketika terkepung.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perusahan kalian yang terancam bangkrut?"

"Apa benar semalam Itachi-san tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan terus dilontarkan kepada Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu," hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, mereka seperti tidak ingin menyerah.

"Di saat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya kalian mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" sergah seseorang yang menembus keramaian itu.

"Sai?" ucap salah satu wartawan yang seketika membeku melihat tatapan tajam Sai.

Sasuke lekas mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian dapatkan jika kalian bertanya pada Sasuke? Apa kalian akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan? Apa kalian hanya ingin mengorek kejelekan dan keburukan keluarga kami?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan menusuk.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sai. Kami hanya ingin tahu—"

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" potong Sai sinis. "Tentang kebangkrutan perusahaan kami? Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena saya yakin, dia… Uchiha Itachi, tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan apa yang telah menjadi milik keluarga kami," ia menekankan suaranya. "Kalian punya mata kan? Saya juga tahu, kalian semua berpendidikan. Jadi bersikaplah layaknya seseorang yang berpendidikan. Carilah informasi yang tidak memberatkan orang lain. Dan saya tidak mau melihat kalian masih mengejar Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalian juga tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika bertanya kepadanya."

Para wartawan itu terdiam saat mendengarkan kata-kata tajam dari mulut Sai. Mereka tidak lagi bertanya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menarik napas lega. Ia merasa sangat senang. Secara tidak langsung Sai sudah membelanya di depan para wartawan ini. Tapi tak lama Sasuke juga ikut terdiam ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Sai masih tersorot mengerikan pada sekitar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sai segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kantor kepolisian. Ia segera menyambar helm dan menyalakan mesin motor, lalu pandangannya bergulir ke arah Sasuke yang nampak diam mematung. Sai berdecak, kemudian memberi isyarat lewat kedikan dagu agar Sasuke segera menaiki jok belakang motornya.

Walau ragu dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sai, Sasuke tetap naik ke motor itu, dan ia langsung tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sai mulai melajukan kendaraannya menggunakan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke tak berpengalaman menaiki motor, ia takut jatuh, tapi secara insting kedua tangannya lekas melingkari pinggang Sai. Memeluknya dengan erat. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kakak menjalar sampai ke hatinya yang dingin. Sasuke tak tahu mengapa, ketika bersembunyi di balik punggung sempit kakaknya, ia merasa seperti sedang dilindungi.

…

Shisui menarik napas amat berat. Setelah menyaksikan siaran berita di televisi hari ini perasaannya semakin bertambah resah. Belum ada kabar terkini yang memberitakan hasil perdebatan mengenai surat pembagian itu. Shisui begitu khawatir pada Itachi. Ia memang percaya kalau kakaknya akan berhasil, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga jika perasaannya takut akan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Tuan Muda Shisui, sejak tadi para wartawan berdatangan memenuhi pintu gerbang depan," lapor salah satu pengawal kepadanya.

Mendengar hal itu disebutkan, Shisui mau tak mau melempar remote televisi setelah mematikan siarannya lewat sebuah tekanan keras di jari telunjuk. Ia mengangguk singkat pada sang pengawal, kemudian melangkah ke luar rumah.

"Shisui-kun, bagaimana tindakanmu sebagai anak kedua dari Fugaku-sama atas adanya permasalahan ini? Apakah kau akan melakukan sebuah rencana yang bisa membantu kakakmu?"

"Apa kau tahu kemana Itachi-san pergi? Apakah sampai sekarang Itachi-san belum pulang ke rumah?"

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan mereka saat melihat Shisui berjalan mendekat. Tapi tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dijawab olehnya. Ia hanya nampak diam, menatap para wartawan itu satu-persatu. Ketika ia sudah hendak menjawabnya, suara motor yang terdengar keras memasuki halaman sisi samping rumahnya, seketika langsung menarik perhatian Shisui, tak terkecuali para wartawan itu.

"Masuk!" bentak Sai pada Sasuke ketika membuka helm-nya.

"Tapi Kak—"

"Kubilang, masuk!"

Melihat ekspresi keras di wajah Sai, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengalah. Ia melihat sebentar ke arah para wartawan itu, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah menuruti perintah Sai. Setelah itu, barulah Sai turun dari motornya sembari berjalan ke arah para wartawan-wartawan itu dengan tatapan yang amat mengerikan.

"Tidak puas dengan apa yang kalian dapatkan di kantor polisi, lantas kalian langsung datang kesini?" ketus Sai amat sinis. "Sepertinya kalian benar-benar haus mengenai berita ini. Aku tahu, ini memang pekerjaan kalian. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Kalian benar-benar tidak punya hati. Kalian sibuk mencari berita kesana-kemari, tapi jika berita itu tidak berhasil kalian dapatkan, kalian akan membuat sebuah berita yang mungkin dapat merugikan banyak orang. Apa kalian sadar hal itu? Kalian hanya mementingkan apa yang ingin kalian dapatkan, tapi kalian tidak pernah memikirkan, apa yang kami rasakan!"

Seketika mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Sai. Tidak ada lagi kalimat tanya yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.

"Kak Itachi belum pulang sampai saat ini, dan tentang apa yang akan saya lakukan, tentu saja saya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kak Itachi seorang diri. Saya akan tetap mendukung dia. Apapun yang terjadi nanti," jelas Shisui mantap, meskipun sedikit tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka puas. Setelah itu, Shisui lekas berbalik meninggalkan kawanan wartawan yang lamat-lamat membubarkan diri dari depan pintu gerbang.

"Kak Itachi benar-benar belum pulang?" tanya Sai dari belakang punggung Shisui. Mendapati jawaban berupa gelengan lesu dari sang kakak, Sai hanya mampu membuang kasar napas di mulutnya. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kakak tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Aku juga khawatir pada Kak Itachi, tapi aku juga percaya kakak kita satu itu pasti akan berhasil memenangkan pertarungan ini."

"Ya, kakak juga percaya pada kekuatan dan kemampuan Kak Itachi," jawab Shisui disertai senyum di sekitar bibir pucatnya. "Omong-omong kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama Sasuke?"

Sai melengoskan wajah saat Shisui memandangnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Ada secercah harapan dan rona kebahagiaan di wajah pucat itu. Meskipun Sai ingin sekali membantah apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran kakaknya, untuk saat ini ia masih terlalu waras untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan kakak keduanya yang masih dalam kondisi pemulihan sehabis sakit.

"Sesuai keinginan Kakak, aku memastikan Sasuke pulang dengan aman, dan itu kulakukan karena Kak Shisui yang meminta. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat enggan."

Shisui tak marah dengan jawaban Sai, ia sedikitnya sudah sangat bersyukur melihat perubahan Sai yang begitu drastis di matanya. Ia lekas merangkul bahu sang adik, kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kepala Sai yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Tidak apa, meskipun kau terpaksa melakukannya, Kakak tetap bangga padamu Sai."

…

Gemericik suara wine yang beradu dalam gelas, mengiringi pembicaraan serius dua orang pria di ruangan luas itu.

"Lalu setelah ini apa?" tanya pria yang memiliki bekas luka bakar di bagian sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Apa lagi, memangnya?! Tentu saja melenyapkan sumber benalu di keluarga Uchiha. Aku ingin kita segera bergerak cepat!"

Pria bernama Tobi yang sedang asyik menyesap minuman di gelasnya hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi perintah berapi-api yang keluar dari mulut Madara. "Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat membenci anak itu?"

"Karena seharusnya dia memang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Sekarang lihat, karena kedatangannya, Uchiha mendapatkan malu yang tak terkira."

"Semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak membesar-besarkan masalah kedatangannya."

"Itu karena aku ingin mengusirnya secara halus. Tapi rupanya ia tetap menempel bagaikan kotoran dan parasit. Diancam dan dilukai sepertinya tidak cukup baginya, jadi sudah saatnya kau mengeksekusi anak itu agar cepat-cepat menyusul ibunya ke alam baka."

"Hanya menyusul ibunya saja? Bukankah ayahnya juga sudah kau kirim ke alam baka?" sindir Tobi yang lantas menuai delikan sadis dari Madara yang mabuk.

"Siapa yang peduli?! Mau ibunya atau ayahnya, yang jelas aku ingin anak itu segera mati!"

Tobi menanggapi perintah itu dengan tertawa. Baginya tak sulit melenyapkan nyawa seseorang, karena hal itu memang pekerjaannya sejak dulu. "Aku punya ide yang menarik. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Tawaran itu lantas menarik perhatian Madara dari gelas wine-nya yang telah kosong.

…

Berita keberhasilan Itachi dan Yahiko yang meyakinkan Mr Michel Jack Lowis dalam kasus perdebatan 'Surat Pembagian' beberapa hari yang lalu akhirnya beredar luas di media. Sejak pagi, acara televisi dan siara radio, tak henti-hentinya mengumumkan hal sepenting itu. Ditambah headline news surat kabar yang seakan tidak mau ketinggalan, berita tersebut nampak tercetak secara besar menggunakan huruf kapital di bagian halaman depan.

Dengan adanya kabar membahagiaan ini, keluarga Uchiha lekas memanjatkan syukur tiada henti. Sai yang sedang berada di kamar kakak keduanya juga nampak tersenyum bangga atas jerih payah dan usaha kakak pertamanya dalam memenangkan masalah rumit ini. Di sebelahnya Shisui juga terlihat sama bangganya dengan Sai.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Sai menoleh pada sang kakak yang sudah nampak jauh lebih sehat dari kondisinya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ya, Menma mengajakku pergi keluar."

"Akhirnya kau bisa melupakan Naruto juga."

"Kak Shisui! Jangan mulai lagi."

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran. Apa itu salah?"

Sai memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar kekehan serak Shisui saat menggodanya. "Daripada kau mengejekku, lebih baik urusi dulu kisah percintaanmu."

"Ha?"

"Aku tahu kau patah hati. Lelaki pirang berambut panjang itu nampaknya cukup baik untuk sekedar alasan pergi karena mencintai orang lain."

Mata Shisui memicing tajam. Sebenarnya apa saja yang berhasil diketahui Sai mengenai urusan pribadinya.

"Beberapa kali aku memergokimu bersama pria cantik itu. Bagiku tak masalah, Kak Itachi juga tidak akan menolak apapun yang akan menjadi kebahagiaan para adik-adiknya. Apa selama ini kau meragukan kebesaran hati kakak tertua kita itu?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengenalkan Deidara pada Kak Itachi. Lagipula saat itu keadaannya sedang tidak berjalan baik."

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau temukan laki-laki itu lalu mintalah penjelasan. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi yang tidak kau ketahui mengenai dirinya, Kak."

Shisui memikirkan masak-masak mengenai perkataan Sai. Tidak ada yang salah memang, ucapan Sai ada benarnya juga. "Akan kupikirkan. Dan, hey… Menma sepertinya sudah menunggumu di luar. Sebaiknya cepatlah pergi, dan bersenang-senanglah."

Sai kemudian berpamitan pada Shisui, meskipun sering kali ia tampak jengkel mendengar gurauan yang tercetus dari bibir kakaknya seputar hubungan Sai dengan Menma. Tapi ia lebih memilih menulikan telinganya, dan bergegas menemui sang kekasih di ruang tamu. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Sai sempat memergoki Sasuke yang nampak tertawa gembira bersama tiga orang temannya di halaman depan. Satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu, Sai mengenalinya sebagai adik kandung Menma, namanya Karin, kalau tidak salah. Lalu tak lama, sebuah mobil yang ia ketahui adalah milik Naruto terparkir di dekat kumpulan para remaja itu, yang lantas segera mengangkut mereka pergi entah kemana.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Sai dan Menma yang hendak bersenang-senang di waktu libur, karena nampaknya Sasuke dan Naruto juga merencanakan hal yang sama.

…

"Ingat? Kumpul di tempat ini sekitar 30 menit lagi atau kalian semua akan kutinggal," ucapan Naruto membuahkan seruan jengkel para remaja yang ikut pergi jalan-jalan bersamanya.

"Bilang saja Kak Naruto mau berduaan bersama Sasuke, makanya kau mengusir kami kan?" protes Suigetsu sebal.

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya sebelum menepuk kasar puncak kepala Suigetsu. "Kalau sudah tahu, pergi sana!" ia mengusir ketiga anak itu lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju arah yang berbeda.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Namun Naruto tak segera menjawabnya, dan lebih memilih merangkul bahu Sasuke sambil mencium keningnya. "Naruto!" ada rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi putih Sasuke, tapi Naruto lagi-lagi tak peduli dan malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Ini hari libur kita, tentu saja kita harus merayakannya sambil bersenang-senang. Bukankah sebelum ini kita tidak pernah berkencan? Kurasa pria bernama Yahiko itu telah mencuri start-ku lebih dulu. Dan aku tidak mau kalah darinya," ucapan Naruto terdengar berapi-api. Ia terlihat seperti lelaki pencemburu daripada lelaki yang romantis.

"Saat itu situasinya berbeda. Dia hanya ingin menghiburku dari pemberitaan menyakitkan di media."

"Tapi tetap saja orang itu telah mencuri garis start-ku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendesah amat berat, kalau sudah begini Naruto akan terus mengoceh sampai satu jam ke depan.

"Cara dia menatapmu, berbicara denganmu, ukh… aku tahu ada yang salah dengan semua itu."

"Naruto…."

"Dan lagi keputusannya untuk menyembunyikanmu. Itu terlihat seperti rencana penculikan yang rapi."

"Narut—"

"Tapi kenapa kau juga tampak seperti menikmatinya. Kau tidak menghubungiku, dan terkesan sangat senang membuatku khawatir—"

Tak tahan mendengar semua ocehan bernada cemburu dari bibir Naruto, cepat-cepat Sasuke membungkus dua sisi wajah lelaki itu untuk menarik kepalanya dan melandaskan ciuman singkat di bibirnya. "Kau berisik. Ini tempat umum, Dobe."

Naruto yang masih cukup kaget atas perbuatan berani Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tertarik. Lagipula lorong pusat perbelanjaan di tempat ini lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa toko aksesoris dan juga stand foto box yang ada di sekitar mereka. Seketika Naruto memiliki ide jahil, ia dengan segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke memasuki salah satu bilik foto box yang sedang kosong.

"Aw—apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!"

Naruto memojokkan Sasuke pada dinding, lalu menutup tirainya rapat-rapat. "Ayo kita berfoto," ajaknya dengan nada bersemangat. Kedua tangan Naruto menelusup ke dalam saku jaket, mencari-cari keping koin receh untuk menghidupkan mesin foto. Setelah dapat, langsung saja ia masukan koin itu, lalu menekan tombol merah yang tersedia di dekat layar monitor. "Katakan 'cheese', Teme."

Sasuke tak menggubris perintah Naruto. Ia hanya diam saat Naruto tiba-tiba menarik lengannya untuk mendudukan Sasuke di atas pangkuannya, sementara dua lengan kekar sewarna tan telah melingkar erar di pinggang Sasuke.

Empat kali pengambilan foto berhasil mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka. Naruto menunjukkan banyak pose, walau Sasuke nyantanya hanya diam. Namun, meski begitu kedua pipi Sasuke yang putih berubah warna menjadi merah ketika Naruto mencium kening, pipi, rahang, lalu lehernya di depan kamera.

"Dobe!"

Naruto terkikik saat merasakan sikutan kuat yang menyerang perutnya. "Apa kau lapar? Perutku sudah peko-peko sejak tadi, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu mereka langsung di restoran saja?" alis pirang itu bergerak turun-naik. Terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang membujuk bocah lainnya. Gah!

"Terserah."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Naruto bergegas menarik Sasuke keluar dari bilik foto box setelah mengambil hasil foto mereka yang sudah jadi. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah restoran yang ada di luar pusat perbelanjaan. Naruto memilih tempat itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena ia mengincar menu ramen dengan irisan daging wagyu yang terkenal sangat lezat di restoran itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Matanya sudah menjelajah pada daftar menu yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku mau udon."

"Baiklah, satu ramen jumbo dengan irisan daging wagyu, dan satu udon, dan oh… aku pesan satu orange juice, serta satu tomato juice untuk kekasihku ini, tolong."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, Naruto terlihat sedang mengedip genit pada seorang pramusaji wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Pesanan Anda akan segera kami siapkan, Tuan," dan gadis itu tak kalah genit dengan melempar ciuman jarak jauhnya pada Naruto.

Di tempatnya duduk, Sasuke memberengut sebal. Apanya yang hari libur mereka? Apanya yang merayakan sambil bersenang-senang? Semua hanya omong kosong!

"Kau cemburu, hum?" diam-diam Naruto memperhatikannya. Ia sempat menahan senyum geli ketika mendapati ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah masam. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda, salahkan pramusaji cantik itu yang memakan flirting-annya bulat-bulat. "Oh, manisnya, Sasukeku, ini~" jari Naruto mencubit pucuk hidung bangir Sasuke.

Namun, lelaki raven itu segera menepisnya kuat-kuat. "Diam!"

"Lucu sekali. Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya cemburu kan?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Oh ya?" mata Naruto berkilat nakal. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah menarik leher belakang Sasuke, dan menjatuhkan ciuman kilat di bibirnya yang merah ranum.

"Kau brengsek."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke," di luar dugaan, Naruto justru membalas ucapan sarkas Sasuke dengan bisikan halus. Bisikan yang sanggup menghantarkan getaran aneh di sekujur kulitnya yang meremang.

"Kak Naruto, mana makanan kami? Kau belum memesan bagian kami, huh?" datang-datang Suigetsu segera menuntut jatah makanannya pada Naruto.

"Pesan saja sana sendiri!" sahut Naruto ketus.

"Ih, tidak adil dasar!" Suigetsu menggerutu, namun tetap memanggil seorang waitress untuk mencatat menu pesanan mereka.

Naruto hendak mengisengi Sasuke yang nampak diam memperhatikan interaksi Juugo saat memesan makanan pada sang waitress, namun dering ponsel yang terselip di saku celananya membatalkan niatan itu, Naruto segera menarik benda persegi tipis itu untuk melihat nama si penelepon yang tertera pada layar touchscreen.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ekspresi Naruto sekilas terlihat begitu masam ketika mengecek ponsel.

Seakan enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, Naruto justru mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan memilih menggeser icon telepon berwarna merah untuk menolak panggilan. Tapi sebelum ponsel itu berhasil ia kantungi lagi, suara dering yang sama kembali terdengar dari benda pipih berwarna hitam itu.

"Naruto, angkat saja."

Kali ini Naruto mengangguk. Ia dengan segera bangkit dari kursi lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke yang merona merah. Dicium di depan mata ketiga sahabatnya adalah hal yang memalukan, sekaligus mendebarkan. Sasuke berdeham canggung, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Disaat yang sama seorang waiter mengantarkan pesanan miliknya dan Naruto, memberikan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu —menghindari keusilan teman-temannya yang tak berhenti mengolok-olok dirinya soal ciuman tadi.

 **...**

"Sai," Menma memanggil Sai yang sedang sibuk memilah-milih peralatan lukis di toko buku.

Karena terlalu serius dan teliti Sai hanya mampu bergumam sebagai bentuk sahutan. "Hm?"

Menma tersenyum. Didekatinya Sai yang masih tampak bimbang dalam memilih buku sketsa. "Boleh aku keluar sebentar?" ia bertanya. Sebuah kecupan lekas diberikan pada pelipis kanan Sai.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau boleh pergi jika kau bosan."

"Bukan begitu... ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan, aku janji tidak akan lama dan lekas kembali kesini."

"Hm."

"Jangan terlalu serius. Bisa-bisa kau tidak tahu kalau terjadi gempa dadakan di tempat ini," canda Menma, tapi Sai hanya mendengus tanpa menoleh barang sedetikpun ke arahnya. Sepertinya Sai begitu fokus pada dua model buku sketsa di tangannya. Ia bimbang mana yang harus ia pilih di antara kedua pilihan tersebut. Menma memeluk pinggangnya sejenak, memberi kecupan pada sebelah pipi Sai kemudian mengedik menggunakan dagunya yang lancip. "Aku suka yang sebelah kiri. Itu cocok untukmu," Namun Sai tidak menanggapi, hanya sepasang onyxnya yang berpaling pada buku sketsa berwarna biru dengan corak abstrak berbalut kertas lux mengkilap. "Aku pergi, kau tunggu aku disini, Oke?"

Tanpa menjawab Sai menganggukan kepala, lalu membiarkan pelukan hangat yang memanjanya sejenak waktu menghilang. Ia begitu fokus menilai corak buku yang dipilihkan Menma, kemudian menaikan sebelah alis dengan angkuh. "Sudah kuduga pilihannya memang buruk," ia menoleh ke kanan, menatap puas pada pilihannya sendiri. "Aku akan ambil yang ini," Sai mencampakan buku sketsa biru itu kembali ke dalam rak, sementara buku pilihannya yang berwarna hitam polos tanpa corak apapun, ia bawa menuju arah kasir bersama barang-barang pilihannya yang lain.

 **...**

"Ada perlu apa?"

Baru saja ia datang, makhluk bersurai kuning terang itu sudah menyambutnya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Menma mendesah maklum jika Naruto memang belum bisa memaafkannya, tapi sebagai saudara yang berasal dari garis keturanan keluarga yang sama, tentunya ia tak bisa bila harus bermusuhan dengan Naruto lebih lama lagi.

"Aku melihatmu memasuki restauran cepat saji itu bersama Sasuke."

Mood Naruto berubah semakin buruk ketika nama Sasuke terucap dari bibir saudara sepupunya, Menma.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk," selanya mengonfirmasi. Jika boleh, Menma ingin sekali mengutuk kejahatannya dulu terhadap lelaki raven itu. Hanya karena ia ingin menyenangkan hati Sai, dan juga menyaingi Naruto, Menma hampir saja merusak Sasuke. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Naruto. Dulu aku sudah keterlaluan dan jahat pada Sasuke."

"Kau menyakitinya."

"Ya, aku juga sudah menyakitinya," Menma menarik napas berat. Tangannya terkepal amat kuat. "Karena itu aku minta maaf."

Naruto membuang pandangan—kemanapun, asal tidak menatap Menma. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto membuang napas kasar. Bagaimanapun juga Menma adalah saudara sepupunya. "Hm."

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya, hampir bernapas lega jika tidak melihat delikan sadis dari Naruto. Menma meringis lesu. "Baiklah jika kau belum bisa memaafkanku."

"Bukan aku," sahut Naruto ketus. "Tapi Sasukelah yang berhak melakukan hal itu. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya."

Setitik harapan meyusup ke dalam perasaan Menma. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukannya. Dia pasti akan memaafkanku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Aku tahu... karena aku yakin Sasuke adalah anak yang baik."

Perkataan itu menggetarkan perasaan Naruto. Sasukenya memang pemuda yang baik dan rendah hati. Mungkin tanpa Menma meminta maaf padanya, Sasuke pasti sudah memaafkannya sejak lama.

"Kalau begitu... aku harus kembali. Sai sedang menungguku di—"

 **DUAR!**

Dua lelaki itu tersentak, tanah yang dipijakinya sempat bergetar saat suara ledakan dari kejauhan menggaduhkan suasana. Mereka lantas menatap puluhan orang yang menjerit atau bahkan berlari-lari dengan panik menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya keduanya hampir berbarengan.

Di kejauhan sana langit sedikit dihiasi asap hitam tebal, dan getaran atas ledakan yang kedua kembali terasa hingga membuat lutut kaki Naruto melemas. Salah satu bangunan besar yang ia kenali tengah terbakar terlalap api.

"Sasuke..."

 **...**

"Kau mau kemana?"

Karin menahannya ketika Sasuke baru saja beranjak dari kursi.

"Toilet," jawabnya singkat. Karin segera membulatkan bibir kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya mencomot makanan Juugo. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala seraya tersenyum. Hanya Naruto yang belum menyantap menu pesanannya, Sasuke kira jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit Naruto tak juga kembali, maka Suigetsu pasti akan segera menghabiskan ramen milik pemuda itu.

Sasuke memasuki toilet khusus pria yang berada paling ujung di koridor restauran ini. Saat ia membuka pintu, dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan cermin besar di dekat wastafle. Sasuke berniat mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Ia merasa hari ini begitu melelahkan, tapi walau begitu ia juga merasa sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga Naruto. Mengingat lelaki itu serta ciumannya yang memabukkan, tanpa terasa wajah Sasuke begitu panas dan memerah.

Sasuke berdeham berusaha mengurangi kecanggungannya ketika mendapati salah seorang pria berjas hitam memasuki toilet. Ia dapat melihatnya dari cermin yang menghadap langsung pada pintu masuk toilet ini. Saat ia masuk, ia juga langsung bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Pria berjas hitam nampak melewati Sasuke walau sesekali menatapnya dengan pandangan ganjil. Sasuke berusaha tak terlalu mempedulikannya, akan tetapi ketika menyaksikan pria itu hanya mengecek satu demi satu bilik closet yang kosong tanpa berniat memasukinya, perasaan buruk Sasuke lekas menghinggapi hati dan pikirannya.

"Cih!" lelaki itu mendecih, sukses mengagetkan Sasuke yang nampak tegang di tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik arah. Sekali lagi ia menghadiahi tatapan kelewat dingin yang sampai membuat tengkuk leher Sasuke meremang dengan hebatnya.

Setelah pintu toilet menelan sosok mencurigakan itu barulah Sasuke dapat bernapas lega. Ia buru-buru berbalik menghadap cermin, menyalakan keran wastafle demi bisa menangkup aliran air dingin untuk membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum berniat pergi. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, ketika berniat membuka handle pintu, rupanya pintu toilet itu terkunci. Ia menggedor bidang kayu itu beberapa kali namun tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari luar. Perasaan buruk dan was-was lagi-lagi memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Sasuke begitu takut, ia jadi teringat tatapan mengintimidasi pria berjas hitam beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sementara itu di luar toilet, tepatnya di ruang para juru masak restauran, tengah terjadi keributan besar. Semua berteriak karena mencium bau gas yang cukup menyengat. Para koki dan pramusaji berbondong-bondong mengecek tiap tabung gas yang masih terisi, namun tidak satupun yang dinyatakan bocor. Sampai akhirnya, mereka menyadari adanya salah satu tabung gas yang tidak terpakai, letaknya terpisah dan berada di ujung ruangan dekat kompor listrik yang menyala. Hal itu tentu saja menambah kepanikan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Pasalnya listrik paling rentan jika tersambung dengan api.

"Matikan semua kompor! Cabut semua gas yang ada!" kata ketua chef dengan nada panik.

Mereka dengan cepat melakukan tindakan. Semua gas dan peralatan elektronik segera dimatikan, namun naas, mereka tak sempat mematikan kompor listrik yang berada sangat dekat dengan tabung gas yang bocor, dan sekarang stop kontak yang tersambung dengan kabel kompor itu sendiri mulai memercikan api.

"Keluar! Suruh semua orang keluar!" ketua chef itu berteriak semakin panik.

Seluruh pekerja segera bertindak cepat mengungsikan para pengunjung, tak terkecuali Juugo dan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke, masih ada di dalam," ucap Karin sama paniknya dengan para pengunjung dan para pegawai restauran. Ia ingin menyusul Sasuke dan memberitahunya soal keadaan berbahaya ini, tapi tubuhnya yang kurus justru malah terseret-seret kumpulan manusia yang berjuang meloloskan diri dari situasi berbahaya tersebut. "Temanku ada di dalam sana. Tolong selamatkan dia."

"Nona, ini sangat berbahaya. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini," kata seorang pegawai yang sudah terlihat pucat menyaksikan sinar oranye terang dari dalam kabin dapur, "Cepatlah, Nona!"

Tepat setelah mereka berhasil keluar, dentuman yang tak begitu besar terdengar dari arah dalam, disusul suara dentuman lain yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Spontan para warga yang mendengarnya menjerit histeris, mereka semua melotot horor ketika menyaksikan genteng restauran sudah terlalap hampir sepenuhnya oleh api, sementara api yang berada di dalam bangunan sudah menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Benda-benda yang mudah sekali terbakar telah terselimuti api berwarna kebiruan yang dihasilkan oleh gas.

Sasuke yang terjebak di dalam toilet juga mendengar suara gaduh itu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia tahu kalau saat ini dirinya sedang terancam bahaya. Seluruh dinding di toilet itu bergetar, desertai hawa panas dan asap hitam yang dengan cepatnya masuk menerobos celah bawah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke sadar ada seseorang yang berniat mencelakainya, karena itulah ia merasa sangat takut dan panik. Ia terkunci, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya dari tempat ini.

"Tolonggg!" airmata menganak sungai di pipinya. ia masih berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar suara teriakannya, lalu membebaskannya dari tempat ini.

Kepulan-kepulan asap hitam dengan cepat memenuhi setiap sudut toilet. Sasuke merasa paru-parunya mulai sesak. Ia terbatuk-batuk, dan merasakan pedih terhadap matanya yang terus melihat di tengah kepulan asap panas itu. "Tolong—uhukk!" dadanya luar biasa sesak. Sasuke berusaha menarik napas teratur meskipun berkali-kali ia tersedak asap hitam yang semakin membuat paru-parunya bagai terbakar. Pandangan Sasuke lamat-lamat memburam, tangannya memerah, akibat terus menggenggam gagang pintu yang menyalurkan hawa panas akan api. Tak lama ia terjatuh, kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang bobot tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot ke arah lantai.

"Nhah...hahh..rutt...tohh..."

 **...**

Kerasnya suara ledakkan juga terdengar sampai ke telinga Sai. Ia baru saja keluar dari toko buku, lalu menyaksikan orang-orang yang panik berlarian di sekitarnya. Sai hampir saja bertanya, saat suara keras yang menggelegar kembali terdengar dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan kesana, Nak, disana sedang terjadi kebakaran besar," seorang pria menahan langkah kaki Sai, tapi ia tak mau mendengar dan tetap saja memacu langkahnya mendekati bangunan itu. Sai merasa ada sesuatu yang berusaha menariknya ke tempat ini. Beberapa kali ia mengedarkan pandangan, yang Sai lihat hanya sekumpulan orang-orang yang menonton tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia menoleh ke suatu tempat ketika mendengar jeritan putus asa seorang lelaki tua yang ia tebak sebagai pemilik restauran besar itu.

Hampir seluruh bangunan terlalap oleh si jago merah yang begitu gagah memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Sai begitu prihatin atas nasib sang pemilik. Entah berapa banyak keringat yang beliau hasilkan demi mendirikan rumah makan sebesar ini. Semua seolah menjadi tak berarti, hilang begitu saja, dan tidak ada satupun yang tersisa.

"Sasukeee!"

Kening Sai mengernyit tak nyaman ketika mendengar suara teriakan putus asa bernada pilu itu. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh, mencari asal suara itu terdengar, dan seketika jantungnya berdegup sangat kuat. Tiga remaja yang ia kenali sebagai teman-teman dari Sasuke tengah menangis sambil menatap nanar bangunan yang tebakar itu.

Ia melangkah ragu-ragu. Hentakkan yang terasa pada pembuluh jantungnya semakin mejadi-jadi saat ia menyadari ketiadaan sosok yang seharusnya tengah berada di antara remaja itu. Sai menepuk pelan bahu Juugo, yang lantas segera membuat remaja itu menoleh kaget mendapati kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba di tempat ini.

"Kak Sai..." dua orang itu saling menatap, membiarkan keheningan menjalar selama beberapa detik sebelum suara pekikan para warga meriuhkan suasana. Sebuah plang yang menjadi ciri khas restauran itu tumbang termakan api.

Deru napas Sai menjadi tak terkendali. Berulang kali ia melirik keadaan restauran yang nyaris 80% telah tersentuh oleh api.

"Maaf, Kak... Sasuke terjebak di dalam sana. Kami tidak sempat memberitahunya, dia pasti masih berada di toilet itu."

Mata Sai segera mendelik. Ia menatap tajam wajah sendu Juugo dan Suigetsu, lalu berpaling pada Karin yang tiba-tiba jatuh lemas di tanah. Gadis itu pingsan, tapi Sai tidak peduli. Ia mendadak memikirkan keadaan Sasuke di dalam sana. Sai membuang napas dari sela-sela mulut dan hidungnya, namun bukan sebuah hembusan napas lega, melainkan sebuah ketakutan. Dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya semakin tak teratur, ia mendadak menjadi seperti penderita penyakit asma.

Sai memalingkan wajah, menyaksikan kobaran api yang terus melahap apapun yang disentuhnya sampai hangus. Perlahan dia mulai melangkah, langkah yang terkesan gontai. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat takut, suhu tubuhnya seakan dingin, pandanganya terus menerawang ke depan. Tak ada rasa gentar ketika ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya begitu saja.

"Jangan masuk. Apinya semakin besar, itu berbahaya."

Sai justru tidak suka mendengar nada perintah orang itu. Ia menepiskan tangan si pria yang berusaha menariknya menjauh dari api. "Jika anak atau istrimu terjebak di dalam sana, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?!" hardiknya sinis. Kepalan tangan Sai memadat seiring kuatnya amarah yang meletup di dalam diri lelaki itu. "Adikku ada disana. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri sampai bantuan datang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja."

"Tapi, Nak..." terlambat. Pria tua itu berteriak ngeri saat menyaksikan Sai menembus kobaran api tanpa adanya rasa takut. Lelaki eboni itu begitu nekat menerobos bahaya demi seseorang yang selalu ia benci.

 **...**

Kurama mengetukkan ujung pena pada permukaan meja. Ia sungguh bosan menunggu jam kerjanya berakhir. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat menemui Itachi dan mengucapkan banyak kata 'selamat' kepadanya dengan perasaan bangga.

Tepat pukul 4 sore, Kurama bersiul gembira mendapati jam yang ada di ruangannya telah menunjukkan waktu pergantian shift. Ia dengan segera menyambar jaket kulit hitam yang biasa ia kenakan sewaktu bepergian, lalu meraih kunci mobil, dan bersiap-siap menemui Itachi.

Tapi, baru saja ia melangkah, pintu ruangannya sudah terbuka diiringi sesosok pria yang merupakan bawahannya di kepolisian. "Ada apa?"

"Telah terjadi kebakaran hebat di distrik Ne, tepatnya sebuah restauran yang berada di samping Mall Konoha," lapornya.

"Kebakaran lagi?"

"Ya, Pak, dan... adik sepupu Anda juga berada disana. Keadaanya dan dua orang temannya yang lain baik-baik saja, tetapi... adik Uchiha-san terperangkap di dalamnya."

Kurama menghela napas panjang. Kenyataan ini sangat membuatnya terkejut. Satu masalah berhasil diselesaikan, lalu timbul masalah yang lainnya. "Siapkan semua. Kita kesana sekarang!"

"Siap, Pak!"

Dengan segera Kurama meninggalkan ruangannya, dan menuju tempat kejadian kebakaran itu bersama para anak buahnya di belakang.

 **...**

Hawa panas sungguh membekap ruangan kecil ini. Berkali-kali Sasuke terbatuk-batuk mencoba menggedor pintu, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Asap hitam telah menutup setiap sudut ruangan, bahkan Sasuke sampai tak dapat melihat dirinya sendiri. Semua gelap, dan juga hitam. Napas Sasuke terdengar mengeluarkan lengkingan serak, dadanya sungguh tak tertahan sakitnya. Asap-asap itu memenuhi paru-paru Sasuke sampai rasanya sangat sesak dan panas. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes deras dari dalam pori-porinya, membasahi pakaian tipis yang sedang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Semua menjadi sunyi, detak jantungnya justru terdengar begitu kuat menghentak. Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding sementara kesadaran yang mulai terkikis berusaha menarik jiwanya yang tengah sekarat. ia pasrah, jika memang ini adalah akhir hidupnya maka biarlah. Tapi satu hal yang disesali Sasuke, ia tak sempat melihat wajah Itachi dan Shisui untuk yang terakhir kali, ia juga tak sempat mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa Sasuke sangat bersyukur dan beruntung telah memilikinya walau hanya sebentar.

Kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah Sasuke ukir selama pindah ke tokyo perlahan terbayang. Dari mulai Itachi yang membawanya pergi dari desa, memperkenalkan orang-orang yang saat ini sangat berarti untuk hidupnya, lalu Itachi yang berusaha keras melindunginya dari dunia luar, semua itu sangat berarti, meskipun hanya sebentar tapi ia sangat-sangat senang bisa melewatinya selama ini.

Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Sasuke membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di suatu tempat indah bersama para keluarga dan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Sayang sekali ia tak sempat meyakinkan Sai bahwa ia bukanlah orang jahat yang berniat menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha. Sejujurnya Sasuke begitu mengangumi Sai, walau Sai tidak pernah memperhatikannya, Sasuke selalu memandangi Sai dari kejauhan lalu berharap suatu saat lelaki itu sudi menerimanya sebagai adik.

Sasuke tak kuat lagi untuk tetap terjaga. Kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia membiarkan kegelapan menelan seluruh kesadarannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia dengar, dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Sasukeee!" di tengah koridor Sai menembus kobaran api dengan sesekali menendang puing-puing yang berserakan di lantai. Pandangannya buram, asap tebal hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan hingga membuatnya sulit mencapai toilet. "Uhuk!" Sai menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan, ia tanpa sadar menghirup asap sampai menyebabkan paru-parunya sesak.

Sai melanjutkan perjalanan, ia sempat tersentak mengetahui sebuah plafon yang sudah hangus jatuh tepat di depan matanya. Api menyambar-nyambar dari benda itu. Sai sedikit mengambil jarak demi bisa melewatinya dengan selamat.

"Sasuke!" ia mencoba memanggil lagi ketika dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu toilet yang terkunci. Sai mengernyit, jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Ada seseorang yang ingin bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia. Tidak mungkin pintu itu terkunci dengan sendirinya, orang itu pasti memang sudah mengincar Sasuke sejak lama.

Sai menyentuh gagang pintu, namun hawa panas yang telah mengendap pada permukaan besi itu malah melukai telapak tangannya sampai melepuh. "Arrgh!" ini bukan saatnya untuk mengumpat. Sai segera melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk membungkus telapak tangan, setelah itu ia mulai memutar anak kunci dan mendorong handle pintu sampai terbuka lebar. "Sasuke..."

Disana, di dalam toilet yang dipenuhi asap hitam itu, Sai kesulitan melihat dan berbicara. Setiap kali ia membuka mulut, maka asap-asap itu dengan cepat menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi Sai tidak kehabisan akal, dia dengan segera meraba-raba lantai dan dinding, hingga akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh tangan seseorang yang terkulai lemas di pojok ruangan.

 **...**

Di luar, beberapa mobil polisi sudah datang memenuhi parkiran. Kurama yang sejak tadi merasa sangat gelisah segera turun dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri Juugo dan Suigetsu yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan Karin dari pingsannya.

"Juugo, Sui," panggilnya cukup kencang. Dua pemuda remaja itu lekas menoleh ke arah Kurama.

"Kak Kyu."

Kurama sedikit lega melihat Karin yang tidak terluka sedikitpun, tapi kemudian dia menatap horor bangunan rumah makan yang telah sepenuhnya terselimuti api. "Sasuke?" tanyanya amat lirih.

Juugo menggeleng, sementara Suigetsu sudah menangis membayangkan nasib Sasuke yang terjebak di dalam sana. "Kami tidak tahu. Terakhir kali kami melihatnya, Sasuke berpamitan menuju toilet, dan ia tak juga kembali setelah para pegawai berteriak mengamankan kami."

Desau napas Kurama nyaris bersangkut di tenggorokannya. Entah bagaimana ia menjelaskan situasi ini kepada Itachi.

"Tapi Kak Kyu... tadi Kak Sai nekat masuk ke dalam dan menerobos api demi menyelamatkan Sasuke," dan penjelasan Suigetsu dibarengi isak tangisnya, berhasil menyentak kepanikan Kurama menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Apa?!"

"Kyu!" suara teriakan kencang Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "Dimana Sasuke?" dan Naruto langsung bertanya dengan nada cemas. Berkali-kali sapphire terangnya meneliti orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka tapi tak ada satupun sosok Sasuke yang dapat ia lihat.

"Naruto—"

"Dimana Sasuke, Kyu?!" teriaknya kalap. Deru napas lelaki blonde itu tersenggal dengan raut wajah yang terkesan pucat. "Katakan dimana Sasuke?!"

"Kak Naruto..."

"Ada apa ini? Jangan katakan kalau..." Naruto mundur selangkah, menggeleng. Ia tatap wajah Juugo dan Suigetsu yng dipenuhi kesedihan, lalu melirik Menma yang nampak cemas memeluk Karin yang sedang pingsan. "Tidak, tidak..."

"Naruto dengar—" Kurama menyentuh bahunya, tapi Naruto langsung menepisnya begitu saja.

"Sasuke..." pikiran Naruto gamang, napasnya begitu sulit terhirup. Kenangannya bersama Sasuke, beserta seluruh ekspresinya terbayang di dalam kepalanya.

"Sasuke masih terjebak di toilet. Tadi Kak Sai juga sempat menemui kami disini," mendengar nama Sai disebut, Menma buru-buru mendongak menatap tajam Juugo yang berusaha menjelaskan. "Dan Kak Sai langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam menembus api," hilang sudah ketenangan Menma. Ia menyenderkan tubuh Karin pada batang pepohonan yang rindang, lalu bangkit berdiri sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang nampak keras seperti dirinya.

"Pasukan pemadam kebakaran akan sampai sebentar lagi, aku juga sudah memanggil ambulan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kumohon kalian tidak bertindak gegabah dan—Hei! Naruto! Menma!" Kurama membelalak ngeri melihat kedua adik kandung dan adik sepupunya berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan yang terbakar hebat. Kepalanya pening luar biasa dan adrenalinnya terpacu kuat. Ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya sekali lagi.

 **...**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sai tetap bertahan meskipun paru-parunya serasa hampir meledak karena partikel debu. Di kedua tangannya terdapat tubuh lemah Sasuke. Sai berkali-kali mengguncang tubuh itu berusaha menyadarkannya dari pingsan. Tapi Sasuke tak juga sadar, justru semakin lama Sai merasa bahwa napas Sasuke semakin melemah.

Tak mau membuang banyak waktu dan membiarkan dirinya ikut tak sadarkan diri di tengah kekacauan ini, Sai berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Pandangannya terhalangi oleh asap tebal, dan hawa panas yang serasa menyengat kulit membuat wajah dan leher Sai berkeringat banyak dan memerah padam.

Langkah Sai terhenti ketika jalan yang ia pilih buntu. Jilatan api berwarna biru keoranyean serasa memanggil-manggil dirinya dari jarak dekat. Sai berniat memutar arah, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain kobaran api dan partikel debu. Di saat ia sedang berpikir dan mencari jalan keluar, plafon atap dan kayu-kayu yang telah habis terpanggang, jatuh menghantam punggungnya. Sai menjerit, pegangannya terhadap Sasuke terlepas hingga bocah raven itu terbaring di lantai hitam.

Rasa panas yang melepuhkan kulit benar-benar tak tertahankan. Sai berusaha mengangkat badan, bibirnya mengeluhkan sebuah desisan pedih, pandangannya mengabur, lelehan darah yang berasal dari luka bakar dipunggungnya membuat kedua lututnya lemas. Ia mengepalkan tangan, melirik Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Hatinya merasa sakit, entah sejak kapan ia membiarkan bocah itu memasuki hatinya sedalam ini. Terakhir kali yang Sai ingat, dia masih membenci anak haram itu, tapi kenapa sekarang ia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Berbagai memori yang menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya membuat Sai bergeming. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke menunduk takut setiap berhadapan dengannya. Ia ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, ketika ia memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia ingat semua kepolosan dan kepahitan yang dialami bocah itu. Perasaannya sungguh sakit. Ia mendadak tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke dengan cara tragis seperti ini.

Sekuat tenaga, Sai mendorong punggungnya, membiarkan kayu penuh api itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, tapi beberapa material lain yang berjatuhan menghantam dirinya lagi-lagi membuat Sai gagal meloloskan diri.

"Uhhk!" ia menggigit bibir. Luka bakar dipunggungnya kembali terpanggang. Ini sangat menyakitkan sampai rasa-rasanya Sai ingin berteriak. "Hkk...Arrghh..." namun hanya teriakan lirih yang berasal dari mulutnya. Sai mencakar lantai, menatap nanar wajah Sasuke yang hampir menghitam karena tersentuh debu. Linangan air yang menerobos deras dari matanya adalah hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum Sai mengikuti jejak Sasuke menutup mata.

 **TBC**

 **Notes :** Berapa lama fic ini terabaikan? Wkwkwk mungkin pembaca pasti udah lupa sama alurnya, tapi gapapa mungkin kalian masih bersedia menanti ff ini sampai tamat. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan berat untuk Sasuke, dan Sai akan saya ikut sertakan juga ke dalam penderitaan Sasuke. Jadi untuk yang menantikan Saisasu silahkan lihat chapter depan, karena mereka akan lebih sering terlibat dalam adegan yang sama mulai dari sekarang.


	14. Chapter 14

Dahan pintu didobrak. Dua lelaki yang nyaris serupa menerobos masuk ke dalam bangunan penuh api. Mereka terbatuk-batuk hebat, ketika berniat membuka mulut justru segumpal asap hitam dengan cepat memenuhi tenggorokan mereka. Suasana di dalam restoran tak ubahnya seperti properti di sebuah _film_. Hangus. Terlalap si jago merah hingga mengepulkan asal panas yang baru saja memasuki indra pernapasan keduanya. Jika mereka saja sudah merasa sesesak ini lalu bagaimana nasib Sai dan Sasuke yang terjebak di dalam sini.

"Sasuke!"

"Sai!"

Seruan nama sang terkasih terlontar bersamaan. Baik Naruto ataupun Menma, keduanya tak mau menyerah menerobos kobaran api ganas yang kapanpun bisa saja melahap tubuh mereka tanpa ampun.

Tiap _detail_ ruangan yang mereka lewati tak luput dari perhatian. Mencari di tengah kepulan asap hitam dari material kayu yang terbakar memang cukup menyulitkan. Tapi, kepala mereka sama kerasnya seperti batu. Meski kesulitan dan nyaris tak bisa membuka mata ketika merasa asap-asap itu membuatnya pedih, dua pasang kaki pemuda pemilik iris _sap_ _p_ _hire_ jernih itu seakan tak ingin berhenti melangkah menantang maut di depan.

"Uhuk—Sasuke!" Naruto menutup sebagian pandangannya menggunakan siku lengannya yang tertutupi jaket. Ia mendesis, matanya benar-benar panas dan pedih untuk terus dipaksa terbuka. Tapi ia tak mungkin menutup mata di tengah situasi berbahaya seperti ini.

 _DAR!_

Ledakan yang lumayan besar terdengar dari sisi kiri tubuhnya. Lantai sempat bergetar, begitu juga dengan tembok yang perlahan mulai runtuh. Naruto mengutuk suara ledakan yang mendorong hawa panas ke arah tubuhnya. Asap-asap itu semakin berkumpul disekitar mereka dan membuat mereka terbatuk lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Naruto—Hkk! Awas!"

Mendengar peringatan dari mulut Menma, Naruto tak segera bertindak karena keadaan ruangan yang benar-benar gelap dan menyesakkan. Ia hanya mampu terdiam, menerka-nerka dari arah mana suara Menma terdengar. Tapi begitu ia bisa menangkap siluet tubuh Menma, lelaki berambut hitam itu justru sudah mendorong Naruto beberapa langkah ke belakang. Setelahnya dengan mata setengah membelalak, Naruto menyaksikan sebuah kayu besar yang penuh dengan api jatuh menghantam lantai dimana tadi Naruto sempat berdiri selama beberapa detik, disusul runtuhnya atap yang memperdengarkan suara gaduh dari pecahan genting beserta bahan material lainnya yang telah hangus terbakar api.

"Kau...tak apa?" tanya Menma khawatir. Wajah lelaki itu sekilas terlihat letih dan penuh dengan bulir-bulir keringat.

"Ya... terima kasih," ucap Naruto tulus, tapi ia segera sadar bahwa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk merasa lega. Dia baru saja lolos dari bahaya, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sasuke? Dan bagaimana pula nasib Sai?

"Kita harus segera menemukan mereka," seakan mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto, Menma sudah lebih dulu mengingatkan niat awal mereka masuk ke gedung yang terbakar ini. Sembari terbatuk dan mengusap cucuran keringat yang mengalir deras dari dahinya, Menma menajamkan pengelihatan. Ada satu tempat yang belum sepenuhnya hancur akibat runtuhnya bagian atap, tapi disana dipenuhi puing-puing kayu yang hangus terbakar, bahkan sebagian telah menyerupai sebuah abu. Firasat Menma entah mengapa jelas tertuju ke tempat itu. Ketika menoleh hendak mengajak Naruto memeriksanya, ternyata lelaki _blonde_ itu juga tengah memicingkan mata di titik yang sama.

"Itu... astaga!" pekikan Naruto tentu saja mendebarkan perasaan gelisah Menma. Ia mendahului lelaki itu, berlari secepat yang ia mampu, hingga berulang kali menepis kemungkinan mengenai sesuatu yang sempat tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Namun, sayangnya apa yang ditakutkan Naruto benar adanya. Ia melihat Sasuke, serta Sai, keduanya nampak tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai kotor. Spontan ia menjeritkan nama Sai, lalu bergegas mengangkat potongan kayu lapuk yang nyaris memanggang sebagian punggung Sai. Bahkan Naruto samar-samar bisa melihat ceceran darah merah yang keluar dari lepuhan daging yang benar-benar terbakar lumayan parah.

"Sai!" miris, Menma merasa jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Matanya memanas, dan lengannya spontan meraih tubuh Sai yang terkapar. Ketakutan memenuhi dirinya, hingga Menma tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keadaan mengenaskan kekasihnya.

Hal serupa juga tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Ia dengan gemetar meraih tubuh Sasuke, merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda raven itu mendingin dan nyaris kaku. Cepat-cepat ia dekap remaja malang itu, mencium kepalanya, serta mengusap pipi yang sedikit menghitam karena debu. Jantungnya berpacu, ia sedikitnya bisa merasakan embus napas lemah yang keluar dari pernapasan Sasuke, dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan keadaan yang baik. Sai maupun Sasuke nyaris mati, keadaan mereka kritis, dan bodohnya mereka hanya terpaku ketakutan seperti tikus yang terpojok.

 _Krak...BRAK!_

Material atap runtuh lagi, kali ini berasal dari ruangan yang diyakini Naruto sebagai _toilet_ pria. Dan ia kembali tercengang, ketika tembok pembatas lorong dengan dapur hancur begitu saja seperti gumpalan istana pasir yang diterjang ombak. Adrenalinnya berpacu, ia melirik Menma yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya kalut. Mereka memang bisa masuk ke dalam bangunan ini, tapi mereka cemas memikirkan jalan keluar yang tidak terlihat oleh kabut asap serta jilatan api yang membara di setiap arah.

Tak sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka keluar, bunyi retakan yang cukup dekat kembali terdengar di telinga keduanya. Serentak Naruto dan Menma mendongakkan kepala, menyaksikan bagaimana atap yang berada di atas tubuh mereka bergetar menjatuhkan sepihan kayu yang dimakan api. Sontak saja kedua mata pemuda itu membelalak begitu lebarnya, dengan tergesa-gesa dan tengkuk yang seakan meremang, mereka mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan Sai kemudian berlari tak tentu arah. Atap-atap mulai berjatuhan. Bunyi retakan yang jauh lebih keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Semua bagian puing atap yang tersisa ambruk berjatuhan. Mengiringi langkah serabutan kedua lelaki yang sedang memperjuangkan keselamatan kekasihnya, hingga tanpa pikir panjang apapun lagi mereka menerobos kumpulan api yang menutupi sebuah celah. Ternyata itu bingkai jendela yang terbakar, dan mereka baru saja melompatinya untuk bisa keluar dari situasi menegangkan tersebut.

Namun keselamatan mereka tentu saja ada harganya. Naruto dan Menma meringis merasakan lengan dan bahu mereka melepuh karena terjilat api. Tapi untungnya mereka berhasil mengeluarkan diri beserta Sai dan Sasuke dari kebakaran hebat itu, hingga mereka tak pernah merasakan bahwa sinar matahari redup beserta tiupan udara lembut jauh lebih melegakan dari apa yang mereka kira selama ini.

 **...**

"Kyu!" Itachi memanggil Kurama dengan langkah tergesa dan setengah berlari. Wajahnya pucat, panik, bulir keringat menetes-netes dari keningnya yang tercetak gurat tegang. Ketika sampai di hadapan Kurama, Itachi lekas menyambar bahu lelaki itu kemudian mengguncangkannya, kuat. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"Duduklah... Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil duduk," Meski ia tahu Itachi tidak akan bisa bersikap tenang di saat seperti ini, tapi Kurama tak ingin ada kegaduhan yang terjadi di rumah sakit. "Tenanglah dulu... Mereka sedang ditangani oleh para ahli, kau jangan khawatir. Sebaiknya kita berdoa semoga tidak ada luka bakar serius yang diderita oleh Sai maupun Sasuke."

"Mereka terbakar?" Lutut kaki Itachi serasa lemas. Untunglah Kurama sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk, kalau tidak ia pasti akan merosot jatuh layaknya jeli.

"Aku tidak tahu... Saat aku memeriksa keadaan mereka hanya Sai yang mengalami luka bakar di punggungnya sementara Sasuke tidak, kurasa."

Jawaban itu terdengar tidak cukup meyakinkan, Itachi ingin mendengar kejelasannya meski detak jantungnya terus menggila di setiap detiknya. "Tolong katakan padaku semuanya."

Kurama mendesah keras. Terkadang ia membenci pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, dimana ketika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi ia harus dengan sigap menyatakan kabar yang mungkin saja tidak akan diterima baik oleh sebagian pihak. Sialnya kali ini ia harus berhadapan dengan kekasihnya sendiri, dan pria Uchiha itu sudah terlalu banyak mengalami masalah, apakah ia akan sanggup mengatakan semua dugaannya ini kepada Itachi?

"Kyu..." Itachi menggenggam tangannya seraya memohon. "Katakan saja... Seburuk apapun berita yang akan kau sampaikan padaku, aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya dengan sabar."

"Itachi, aku tidak tahu apakah dugaanku ini benar, tetapi melihat situasi kebakaran yang terjadi di restoran itu, aku menduga bahwa ini bukanlah kecelakaan biasa."

"Maksudmu ada seseorang yang menyabotase restoran itu?"

Kurama mengangguk pilu. Matanya terpaku pada ekspresi Itachi yang begitu terpukul dan terluka. Ia tidak sanggup melihatnya yang seperti ini. "Maafkan aku. Tapi itu baru dugaanku saja."

"Aku yakin analisamu tidak pernah meleset. Lagipula jika seandainya hal itu benar, aku tahu siapa yang telah dengan tega berniat mencelakai Sasuke dan Sai."

"Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, kita akan melihat laporan yang asli setelah para bawahanku selesai menyelidiki TKP."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat terpukul memikirkan dugaannya mengenai pelaku pembakaran restoran beserta pelaku yang telah mencelakai kedua adiknya. Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas, dan nama itulah yang menyebabkan hatinya pedih. Rasa kecewa yang mendalam membuat Itachi tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kyu- _nii_... Itachi- _nii_..." panggil dua orang yang berbeda namun terlihat serupa. Yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satu lagi berambut kuning.

"Naruto? Menma?" Itachi kebingungan, tapi ketika melihat lengan kedua pemuda itu diperban, sedikitnya Itachi paham apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka dan mengapa keduanya bisa ada di rumah sakit.

"Apa Sasuke dan Sai masih di dalam?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati. Sementara Menma hanya diam, karena pertanyaan yang tadi ingin disampaikan olehnya kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Kurama mengangguk membenarkan hal itu. "Mereka masih di dalam."

Tak lama seorang dokter berpakaian serba hijau keluar dari ruang UGD. Di mulutnya masih terpasangi masker dan kedua telapak tangannya masih mengenakan sarung tangan _latex_ berwarna putih.

"Keluarga Uchiha?" Dokter itu bertanya, dan Itachi lekas berlari menghampirinya di depan pintu UGD.

"Saya, Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke dan Sai. Bagaimana keadaan kedua adikku, Dokter?"

"Mereka berdua selamat. Dibanding Sai, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan cidera sedikitpun, mungkin hanya akan trauma pada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya terhadap api, sementara Sai, punggungnya mendapatkan luka bakar yang lumayan serius, mungkin sehabis ia sadar dari pingsannya kita harus segera melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Keempat pria yang mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter hanya mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Setelah ini mereka akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, tapi sebelum itu saya hanya ingin mengingatkan pada kalian untuk tidak membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan kejadian kebakaran itu. Kita harus melihat kondisi psikis dari kedua pasien lalu memastikan jika mereka tidak benar-benar mengalami trauma yang berat."

Sekali lagi keempat pria itu mengangguk dan tak lama saling berpandangan. Meyakinkan pada diri masing-masing untuk tidak membahas apapun mengenai kebakaran tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Perginya sang dokter disusul oleh kemunculan dua blankar yang terisi sosok lemah nan rapuh Sai dan Sasuke. Dua blankar itu didorong oleh beberapa orang perawat, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka membawa dua bersaudara itu menuju ruangan kelas satu yang sengaja diminta oleh Itachi untuk menampung dua adiknya sekaligus dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Hal itu memudahkan mereka dalam menjaga Sasuke dan Sai selama keduanya menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit ini untuk ke depannya nanti.

Setelah sampai di ruang perawatan kelas satu, pihak medis segera meninggalkan dua pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu bersama empat orang pria yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan wajah keruh dan kusut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian berdua juga istirahat? Luka kalian baru saja dibalut kan? Dan aku yakin rasanya pasti masih sakit sekali."

"Tanpa kau duga rasanya memang sangat sakit, Kyu- _nii_ ," cibir Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping ranjang pasien Sasuke seraya menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang terpasangi jarum infus. Begitu juga dengan Menma yang melakukan hal serupa di samping ranjang pasien milik Sai.

Kurama tahu berbicara dengan Naruto dan Menma tidak akan semudah itu. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. "Terserah kalian saja. Kalau kalian tidak ingin istirahat, biar aku dan Itachi saja yang melakukannya," dengusnya, lalu menarik lengan Itachi untuk menduduki sofa ruang rawat dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang terasa empuk dan nyaman.

Setidaknya Itachi juga tidak menolak karena mereka sama-sama tahu, Sasuke dan Sai berada disini, bersama mereka.

…

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar nyaring di salah satu ruangan. Dia penasaran, kenapa di malam selarut ini adiknya tak juga berhenti menangis. Rasa penasaran itulah yang menuntun langkah kakinya menghampiri ruangan yang masih diterangi oleh cahaya lampu.

"Itachi?" Suara lelaki memanggilnya. Itachi memoles senyum tipis dan berusaha melihat isi dari buntalan yang didekap oleh si pria.

"Kenapa adik menangis?"

"Mungkin adikmu sedang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita rasakan."

"Adik sakit?"

" _Tousan_ tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin saja adikmu haus."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu membuatkannya susu."

Pria itu nampak setuju. Ia tersenyum melihat si sulung yang dengan cekatannya segera berlari ke arah dapur. Sebenarnya ia sendiri cukup kewalahan menimang si bungsu yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kalau saja sang istri tidak sedang terserang demam tinggi, ia pasti bisa tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk keduanya saat ini.

Onyx si pria melirik sendu seorang wanita yang masih berbaring lemah di atas kasur. Wanita itu sempat membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi, tak lama tertutup lagi. Rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin mendera hebat ketika bermaksud bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi," ucapnya menenangkan. Sembari menimang si bungsu, ia juga turut mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening istrinya.

" _Tousan_ , aku sudah membuatkan susunya."

Perhatian si pria kembali tertuju pada si sulung yang sedang memasuki kamar. Dia menerima susu _formula_ yang baru saja dibuatkan olehnya seraya tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Itachi. Kau kakak yang baik."

 **...**

Keringat bercucuran deras dari dahi Itachi. Napasnya memburu. Pakaiannya basah. Ruangan ber-AC seakan tidak terasa sama sekali di tubuhnya.

"Hh...Hh...Hh..." Napasnya sulit untuk diembus teratur. Matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan. Perlahan ia mulai tenang ketika melihat Sasuke, dan Sai masih terbaring aman di atas blankar. Tak jauh dari sana juga ada Naruto, Menma, dan Shisui. Itachi tak ingat jam berapa adik keduanya itu sampai di rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah ia sudah terlelap tidur karena merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Ngg... Ada apa?" Kurama yang merasakan adanya pergerakan di sebelahnya jadi terbangun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bermimpi."

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Kurasa itu bukan mimpi buruk. Aku hanya bermimpi mengenai sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu."

"Soal apa?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat. Semuanya masih terasa samar di kepalaku."

Itachi tercenung sebentar. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apakah ia pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi, kapan? Dan apakah suara tangisan bayi itu adalah Sai. Jika memang iya kenapa ia sudah fasih berbicara.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" Teguran Kurama mengembalikan kesadaran Itachi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin masih merasa sedikit mengantuk," Niatnya ia ingin kembali bersandar pada punggung sofa. Tetapi, sesuatu yang mengejutkan membuat Itachi lekas berdiri dari berlari.

"Hei," Kurama tak mengerti. Namun, saat melirik ke arah Sai yang mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya, seketika itu pula ia ikut berlari menghampiri ranjang adik kekasihnya.

"Sai... Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara pekikan kebahagiaan Itachi berhasil membangunkan para lelaki yang tersisa. Menma yang berada paling dekat dengan Sai langsung terlonjak dari kursi.

"Ya tuhan, syukurlah, Sai..."

Mereka semua mengelilingi Sai. Dan tak lama Naruto juga ikut memekik ketika melihat kelopak mata Sasuke juga bergerak-gerak hendak membuka.

"Sasuke juga sudah sadar!" Naruto segera menggenggam tangannya, tak lupa ia sarangkan kecupan di punggung tangan itu, bermaksud memberinya sebuah dorongan kekuatan.

"Kak...I..ta..chi..." panggil Sai berbata. Suaranya serak dan masih terdengar lemah.

Buru-buru Itachi menggenggam tangan Sai, sementara Shisui menekan tombol _emergency_ yang tersedia di tembok dekat ranjang keduanya. "Kakak disini, Sai."

"Ba-bagaimana... keadaannya, Kak?"

"Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Sai mengangguk lemah. "Aku berhasil me-menyelamatkannya kan, Kak?"

Semua orang yang berada disana mengangguk membenarkan. Sai lekas memoles senyum kelegaan. Entah karena apa ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Di lain sisi, tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Detak jantungnya terpompa begitu cepat. Bahkan keringat dingin terus mengalir membasahi bajunya. Naruto dan Shisui yang melihatnya panik. Dan kepanikan itu juga menarik perhatian dari yang lainnya. Termasuk dokter dan beberapa orang suster yang baru saja datang.

"Periksa tekanan darah."

"Baik, Dok."

Dokter mengambil alat suntik. Sementara perawat yang lain berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dan Shisui yang kelihatan panik.

"Tolong beri kami ruang."

Semuanya terdiam tegang menyaksikan Sasuke yang terus meronta seperti tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi, setelah dokter menyuntikan obat penenang, perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai mendapatkan kesadaran. Mata _onyx_ yang menyiratkan keluguan akhirnya kembali memperlihatkan biasnya.

"Ka..kak... Na..ruto..." panggilnya lirih.

"Kami ada disini, Sasuke. Semuanya ada disini. Kami menjagamu," ucap Naruto menenangkan. Itachi juga turut berada di sebelahnya, mengusap peluh di kening Sasuke menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Panas... Di dalam sana sangat panas... Aku takut..." matanya seakan menerawang jauh.

"Kau sudah aman. Kau sudah keluar dari sana. Tidak perlu takut, kami semua akan melindungimu," Kali ini Itachi yang berbicara.

Sasuke menatap mereka satu-persatu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hal buruk itu memang sudah pergi. Disini dia aman. Ada Naruto, Itachi, Kurama, Shisui, dan juga Menma. Tidak akan ada orang jahat yang menyakitinya.

"Kak," Sasuke meraih tangan Itachi, menggenggamnya sedikit gemetar. "Seseorang mengeluarkanku dari ruangan gelap itu. Dia terluka, dan aku tidak tahu dia siapa."

Semua orang bertatapan. Hanya Menma yang langsung menoleh menatap Sai yang terdiam. Sasuke mungkin belum menyadari kehadiran Sai, Sasuke juga tidak tahu kalau orang yang dia maksud juga tengah berbaring di ruangan ini.

"Kau mengenal orang itu, Sasuke, dan dia juga berada disini," Shisui lekas menggeser tubuhnya, memperlihatkan keadaan Sai yang juga lemah seperti dirinya.

Tentu saja Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka seseorang yang selalu membencinya justru menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kebakaran itu. Yang ia tahu, Sai tidak pernah mempedulikannya, Sai selalu memusuhinya, Sai juga menginginkan dirinya pergi, Sai adalah kakak yang tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai adik. Meskipun Sasuke tidak berasal dari rahim wanita yang sama dengan ketiga kakaknya yang lain. Itulah yang membuatnya berbeda.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke bangkit dan memeluk Sai. Menyampainya beribu-ribu kata terima kasih yang mungkin tidak bisa ia ucapkan dengan benar.

"Tapi," suara Sai kembali menarik atensi mereka, termasuk Sasuke. "Aku gagal mencari jalan keluar. Lalu siapa yang menyelamatkan kami?"

"Tentu saja... Naruto dan Menma yang berjuang menyelamatkan kalian berdua dengan pertaruhan nyawa," jelas Kurama. "Mereka bahkan juga terluka."

Tak sanggup berkata-kata, Sasuke hanya menatap Sai, Menma, dan Naruto, secara bergantian. Ia terlalu banyak terkejut hari ini.

 **...**

Itachi begitu serius mengamati skema tubuh Sai. Hasil CT Scan yang baru saja keluar akhirnya ditunjukkan oleh dokter.

"Jika bepergian apakah Sai menggunakan kendaraan sendiri?"

"Ya, dia lebih suka mengendarai motor daripada mobil."

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin untuk 2 minggu ke depan, jangan biarkan Sai mengendarai motornya. Ini hanya untuk memulihkan cidera yang ada di punggung Sai."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya hanya itu saja. Tidak ada cidera berat yang dialami oleh Sai. Mengenai luka bakar, kita dapat memberinya obat luar agar luka itu tidak membekas di kulitnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke?"

"Sai maupun Sasuke, sepertinya mereka akan memiliki trauma. Tapi, jika dilihat dari keadaannya, dibanding Sai, Sasuke mengalami trauma yang cukup berat. Jadi jangan biarkan dia berada di tempat yang sempit dan juga gelap, mungkin semua yang berbau dengan api ia juga tidak akan menyukai itu. Jika Sasuke mampu menghilangkan ketakutannya, saya rasa hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Begitu?" Itachi segera menarik napas lega. "Baiklah, saya mengerti."

 **...**

Ruangan rawat kelas satu menjadi sepi setelah para pengunjungnya kembali untuk melakukan aktifitas harian mereka. Tinggalah Sai dan Sasuke yang masih terbaring nyaman di atas kasur. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk beristirahat, Sai justru sudah mampu duduk sambil membaca berita di surat kabar. Apa lagi berita yang terpampang di _headline news_ pagi ini kalau bukan tentang masalah kebakaran restauran yang melibatkan Sai dan juga Sasuke sebagai korban.

Sai mendesah malas, lalu melempar surat kabar itu ke tempat sampah. Tenggorokannya kering, ia merasa sangat haus. Tapi, punggungnya yang terluka menyebabkan pergerakan Sai lumayan terbatas. Ia tidak bisa menunduk terlalu dalam, lehernya pun tidak bisa menoleh jika tubuhnya tidak diikut sertakan. Rasa-rasanya ia menjelma layaknya robot di film-film _action_ yang pernah Sai tonton bersama Menma.

Tangan kanan Sai yang juga terdapat luka bakar sedikit demi sedikit berhasil mendekati gelas yang ada di atas nakas. Tapi tak lama bibirnya segera mendesis. Luka bakar di punggungnya justru tergesek oleh fabrik pakaian yang dikenakan. Ketika ingin mengusapnya, Sai lupa kalau tangan kirinya masih terdapat selang infus.

"Ow..."

Mendengar rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Sai, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kasur untuk membantu Sai mengambil minum. Keadaan Sasuke memang lemah. Tapi, ia jauh lebih leluasa bergerak dibandingkan Sai.

Awalnya Sai hanya menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tanpa minat. Tapi, ia berpikir keadaannya memang sedang tidak memungkinkan melakukan sesuatu seorang diri, jadi apa boleh buat. Sai akhirnya menerima sodoran gelas berisi air, kemudian meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit sampai tenggorokannya merasa lega.

"Kalau kakak butuh apa-apa, tidak usah sungkan meminta tolong padaku."

"Sepertinya kau jauh lebih sehat dibandingkan diriku."

"Tidak kok, aku kan tidak punya luka bakar seperti kakak. Oh ya, omong-omong, terima kasih ya, kak. Karena kakak, aku bisa selamat dari kebakaran itu," ungkap Sasuke tulus diiringi senyuman manis yang terpoles di bibirnya.

Sai membalasnya dengan tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir, aku menolongmu karena menyayangimu seperti yang lain?"

Senyum Sasuke pudar. Matanya mematri ekspresi dingin Sai dan kembali meletakkan gelas ke atas nakas. Sasuke bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Sai sudah kembali bersikap jahat kepada dirinya. "Aku tidak berharap lebih. Aku hanya percaya, sebenci apapun kak Sai padaku, kakak tetaplah orang yang baik seperti kak Itachi dan kak Shisui. Kalau tidak, kakak tidak akan mungkin menolongku dari kebakaran itu."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sai dalam-dalam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ada banyak sekali kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sai tapi ia terlalu takut. Dan entah mengapa tatapan Sasuke membuat hati Sai berdebar-debar. Seolah ia sendiri tidak rela telah menyakiti perasaan Sasuke dengan kata-katanya yang selalu saja tajam seperti biasa. Alhasil Sai segera memalingkan muka.

"Sudahlah, memang itulah yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa sangat ceroboh. Kenapa kau tidak langsung keluar saat mendengar ledakan itu? Harusnya kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."

"Awalnya itulah yang kupikirkan, kak. Tapi, apakah kakak tahu? Pintunya tiba-tiba saja terkunci. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain hanya diam. Aku merasa sangat takut sekali waktu itu. Kupikir aku akan benar-benar mati," jelas Sasuke sendu. Ketakutan masih membekas di sepasang onyx terjenih itu.

Sai tidak lagi menyukai tatapan itu. Ia membencinya. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Jangan biarkan kenangan mengerikan itu berlarut-larut, karena hal itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ujarnya ketus.

Meski Sai masih mempertahankan sifat menyebalkannya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari tatapannya yang perlahan melembut, Sasuke akan menemukan banyak sekali kehangatan di dalamnya.

 **...**

Selang dua hari kemudian, Sai sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dari pertama kali dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan izin pulang dan berkuliah. Saat ini sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Jari-jarinya berusaha meraba bagian luka yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengering di punggung. Seketika desisan penuh rasa sakit mengalun dari bibirnya yang tipis. Hal itu juga membuat Sasuke yang menyaksikannya meringis.

"Kakak yakin hari ini akan kuliah?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sai meliriknya sekilas dari cermin kemudian memakai kemejanya dalam diam.

"Apa hal itu tidak apa-apa? Padahal dokter menyarankan kakak untuk istirahat dulu di rumah."

Tetap tidak menjawab. Sai lebih tertarik memperhatikan lengannya yang masih diperban. Tapi ia tersenyum puas mendapati tak ada selang infus yang mengikutinya kemanapun di lengan kirinya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah cermin, Sai menyaksikan Sasuke yang menunduk malu. Sepertinya ia yang diam dan tak menjawab lagi-lagi melukai perasaan seorang Sasuke. Tapi, ia memang masih tetap sulit menerima kehadiran Sasuke sebagai saudaranya.

Mendesah, Sai menghampiri ranjangnya untuk meraih ransel dan juga jaket. "Menurutmu, apakah aku akan tahan dikurung terus-menerus di dalam kamar? Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin parah. Lagi pula aku tidak pergi sendiri, ada supir yang akan mengantarku. Jadi kau tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan keadaanmu sendiri."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sai berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa menggunakan sikap sinis. Rasanya menyenangkan. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Diam-diam Sai pun ikut membalas senyuman itu. Walau sangat tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jika kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tunggu saja kak Itachi atau kak Shisui menjemput. Ah, mungkin saja Naruto yang akan datang kemari."

Tak ada lagi nada sinis ketika mengucap nama Naruto. Bagi Sai, Naruto adalah masa lalu karena sekarang ia telah memiliki seorang Menma.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kak," Rasa bahagia memenuhi perasaan Sasuke. Ia menatap punggung Sai yang berlalu, kali ini tanpa adanya rasa sakit yang menghujaminya.

Berselang 30 menit, pintu ruang rawat Sasuke terbuka. Seorang dokter dan beberapa orang suster masuk ke dalam. Mereka tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tampak lebih sehat," ujar sang dokter bergender perempuan. Wajah cantiknya berseri menghantarkan kehangatan.

Sasuke mengangguk semangat. Ia memang merasa sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang kemarin. "Kapan aku boleh pulang, Dokter?"

"Hari ini. Tapi, kita lepaskan infusnya dulu, ya."

Semangat Sasuke semakin menggebu-gebu. Tak sabar rasanya untuk pulang dan bertemu yang lain. Sasuke juga sudah rindu sekolahnya. Rindu pada teman-temannya. Dan juga pada pelajarannya.

Setelah jarum infus tercabut dari urat vena, segumpal kecil kapas langsung menahan tetesan darah yang keluar dari kulit Sasuke. Sedikit perih. Tapi, Sasuke dapat menahan rasa sakitnya. Sekarang tangan kiri Sasuke bebas untuk digerakkan tanpa adanya penghalang.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, atau menunggu kakakmu menjemput dulu?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menunggu."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh istirahat sambil menunggu jemputanmu datang, ya, Sasuke."

"Hn, terima kasih, Dokter," ucap Sasuke ceria. Matanya tak lepas dari dokter dan para suster yang meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega. Dia melepaskan seragam pasien yang melekat di tubuh lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian yang baru tadi pagi diantarkan Shisui ke rumah sakit. Ekor matanya melirik jam. Masih pukul 10 pagi. Rasanya sepi kalau harus berada di ruangan luas seperti ini seorang diri. Seandainya saja Sai masih berada disini, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan merasa sepenat ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak menuju jendela yang dilapisi kaca besar. Ia menyibak tirainya, memandangi aktifitas jalan raya yang sedikitnya terlihat dari lantai tempatnya berada. Disana juga ada taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan pepohonan. Pemandangan itu sedikitnya berhasil membuang kepenatan Sasuke dan menggantinya dengan senyuman. Selain taman, Sasuke dapat melihat para pasien yang ada di belakang rumah sakit. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang memakai kursi roda yang didorong seorang perawat untuk berkeliling. Ada juga beberapa petugas kebersihan yang sedang bekerja, seorang dokter yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang perawat cantik, lalu...

Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika matanya yang sedang menjelajah memperhatikan sekitar justru bersibobrok dengan seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum kebakaran terjadi. Orang yang memandanginya begitu tajam. Orang terakhir yang keluar dari toilet sebelum pintunya terkunci.

Keringat dingin dengan cepat menyebar di tubuhnya. Napas sasuke terengah. Ingatan seputar ruangan yang gelap penuh asap, hawa panas yang membekap, kobaran api, semuanya menari di kepala. Sasuke tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok misterius itu. Dia terlalu terpaku, sampai pintu ruangan yang terbuka pun ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah lama menunggu? Itachi bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputmu, begitu juga dengan Shisui. Jadi aku terburu dari kampus untuk menjemputmu. Inipun tidak bisa lama, karena aku harus segera kembali kesana," Naruto melangkah mendekatinya tapi merasa heran dengan respon Sasuke yang pasif tidak seperti biasa. "Hei..." Saat dekat pun, Sasuke masih saja diam. Naruto mulai curiga. Baru saja ia ingin menyentuhnya, Sasuke sudah terhuyung ke belakang, untunglah Naruto begitu cekatan menangkap pinggang Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Api... Ada api disana... Tolong bawa aku pergi, aku takut..."

Naruto dapat melihat ketakutan di mata Sasuke. Ia dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang kemudian ia dudukan di atas kasur. Pelan-pelan Naruto mengusap wajahnya, mencium pipinya, tak lupa mendekap Sasuke yang terus gemetar tanpa henti.

"Disini tidak ada api. Jikapun ada, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbakar. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu selagi aku ada disini. Kau dengar? Kau tidak perlu takut. Lihatlah, tidak ada apapun disini, kau aman, Sasuke," jelas Naruto tegas tapi terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Sasuke.

Pelukan itu terus terjadi selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke berani melepasnya hanya untuk sekedar menatap mata Naruto.

"Aku melihat seseorang disana. Orang yang sama dengan yang kulihat di restauran itu."

Berantisipasi, Naruto berusaha mengecek keadaan di luar jendela. Tidak ada sosok mencurigakan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Semua tampak normal. Hanya ada para pasien dan petugas rumah sakit yang terlihat berlalu lalang, selebihnya keadaan taman yang sepi, beserta jalan raya yang padat. Tidak ada apapun selain itu.

"Naruto," Sasuke menarik pakaiannya dari belakang. Agaknya masih tampak ketakutan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pulang, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menerima dekapan hangat Naruto sambil membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

 **...**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sepulang kerja Itachi segera menemui Sasuke di kamar. Kebetulan Shisui juga baru pulang kuliah dan hendak menjenguk keadaannya juga.

"Sudah sedikit membaik. Sasuke tidak membiarkanku pergi meninggalkannya, jadi aku terpaksa membolos kuliah."

Itachi menahan senyum. Hatinya sedikit lega walau tersisa sedikit kecemasan. Saat di kantor tadi ia merasa khawatir mendengar kabar dari Naruto perihal keadaan aneh Sasuke di rumah sakit. Mungkin ini trauma yang dikatakan dokter kemarin.

"Syukurlah kalau dia tidak apa-apa," Itachi mengusap rambutnya. Melihat Sasuke yang tidur nyenyak dalam rengkuhan lengan Naruto membuat perasaan khawatirnya semakin menguap.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Sasuke istirahat, kak. Dan kalau perlu, kau menginap saja disini malam ini, Naruto."

Tanpa disuruhpun Naruto sangat ingin menginap. Ia juga takkan mampu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke atas bajunya.

 **...**

Sai melempar jaketnya secara asal. Dilihat dari air mukanya ia sedang sangat kesal. Kekecewaan yang lebih tampak mendominasi dari kemarahan yang menari-nari di bola matanya.

Ia baru saja pulang, dan tak sengaja melewati kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka celah pintunya. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sasuke dikelilingi kedua kakaknya beserta Naruto. Jujur saja kalau Naruto mungkin Sai sudah bisa merelakannya dimiliki Sasuke, tapi kalau Itachi dan Shisui? Sampai matipun Sai masih belum rela Sasuke merebut kedua kakaknya begitu saja.

Sai membanting dirinya ke kasur. Onyxnya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sebentuk bingkai foto yang menampilkan anggota keluarganya yang lengkap. Ada ayah, ibu, Itachi, Shisui, dan dirinya. Mereka terlihat sangat berbahagia sebelum kematian merenggut nyawa sang ibu dan ayahnya. Sai rindu kehangatan keluarganya yang dulu.

"Dari mana kau, Sai? Kenapa baru pulang?" Shisui memasuki kamarnya lalu duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Kak, aku mau bertanya. Tapi, kakak harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Shisui menangkap ada nada putus asa disana. Ia tak bersuara dan hanya menatap bingung wajah Sai.

"Jika di dalam kebakaran itu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa diselamatkan, kakak akan memilih siapa? Aku atau Sasuke?" tanya Sai sambil menahan airmatanya. Tapi, setetes kemudian jatuh yang lekas diusap lembut oleh Shisui.

"Kalian berdua sangat penting, Sai. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa memilihnya."

"Pasti ada. Pilih saja kak, aku atau Sasuke?"

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan?" sela Itachi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sai. "Apa ini yang kau sebut sebagai pertanyaan?" Sorot mata Itachi menajam. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai hingga berdiri di hadapannya. "Pertanyaan bodoh apa yang kau tanyakan. Itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan, Sai. Tapi, itu sama saja kau membunuh kakak-kakakmu secara perlahan. Kami tidak bisa memilihnya, karena kalian berdua sangat penting. Apa kau pikir kami tidak lagi menyayangimu? Baik Sasuke ataupun dirimu, kalian berdua adalah adik kecil kami. Yang membedakan hanyalah, kau sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke. Tapi, tetap tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kasih sayang kami kepadamu."

Kini tatapan Sai semakin sendu melihat pancaran hangat yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Kakak sulungnya tersenyum sembari merentangkan tangan. Memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera mendekat. Awalnya Sai ragu. Tapi, perlahan-lahan rasa rindunya menuntun Sai untuk segera mendekat dan membalas rentangan tangan itu menggunakan sebuah pelukan erat.

Sai tetaplah seorang adik yang membutuhkan perhatian sekaligus kasih sayang dari dua orang kakaknya. Kehadiran Sasuke, membuatnya merasa tersingkirkan. Padahal baik Itachi, maupun Shisui, tidak ada yang melupakan dirinya sebagai putra ketiga pewaris Uchiha. Apa lagi sampai berhenti mencintainya sebagai adik. Sai sendirilah yang membangun sebuah jarak dengan mengabaikan kedua kakaknya sekaligus membenci Sasuke. Ia sudah salah selama ini.

"Kakak sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Kami semua menyayangimu, Sai. Rasa sayang ini tidak akan pudar sampai kapanpun, kau harus tahu itu."

Airmata Sai menitik ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Hatinya lega. Kebenciannya menghilang. Kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan dulu telah kembali ke sisinya. Sai melirik ke arah Shisui yang ikut tersenyum dan perlahan turut memeluknya seperti Itachi. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

 **...**

Kisame datang dengan napas memburu. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Itachi begitu saja sambil mengangsurkan surat kabar.

"Ada apa ini, Itachi? Mengapa bisa sampai ada berita seperti ini di media?"

Halaman utama surat kabar itu menampilkan foto seorang bayi yang diduga adalah Sasuke. Kolom berita tertulis secara besar mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang buta sejak lahir, disertai foto-foto lainnya, seperti; foto sang ayah yang sedang menggendongnya, lalu ada wanita lain yang turut terlihat di foto itu juga.

Itachi membaca berita itu dengan sendu. Mengapa cobaan menyakitkan selalu melingkupi kehidupan Sasuke. Apakah keputusannya membawa Sasuke ke kota besar adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Ini pasti ulah Paman Madara. Tapi, dari mana beliau mendapatkan foto-foto seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya, dia sangat ingin bermain-main dengan kita. Beliau sungguh licik, Itachi. Kau harus segera mencari kebenaran beserta bukti kejahatannya."

Itachi tercenung memikirkan perkataan Kisame. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya memang benar, ia tidak boleh lagi bersikap lemah. Meskipun Madara adalah Pamannya. Tetapi, lelaki itu musuh dalam selimut.

"Itachi, kupikir... jika foto-foto seperti itu ada di tangan Madara, apakah mungkin ada foto lain yang disembunyikan Fugaku- _san?_ Maksudku, ini terlihat seperti rahasia besar yang disembunyikan begitu rapat."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya seraya mengusap kening. " _Sharingan Corporation_ tidak pernah lepas dari media. Jika ada kabar yang besar, itu pasti sudah tersebar. Sedangkan yang kita tahu akun dan berita-berita tentang _Sharingan Corporation_ mengenai 16 tahun yang lalu sudah ditutup. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang meminta berita itu ditutup terkecuali _Tousan_ ku sendiri."

"Kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang beliau sembunyikan. Dan itu bisa menjadi bukti untuk kita, Itachi," sambung Kisame bersemangat. "Tapi, mungkin hanya kau yang mengetahui kuncinya."

Sebenarnya Itachi sejak dulu bertanya-tanya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan setitikpun petunjuk untuknya. Mengenai kasus 16 tahun yang lalu, dan juga Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian Itachi teringat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Ia ingat pada saat dirinya baru pulang sekolah, Itachi terburu-buru menghampiri ruang kerja ayahnya lalu masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu. Saat itu ia mendapati Fugaku Uchiha tengah berada di balik lemari―entah sedang melakukan apa. Yang Itachi tahu, Fugaku sempat terkejut melihat kehadirannya di dekat pintu. Tapi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Fugaku justru mengembalikan posisi lemari seperti sedia kala lalu menghampiri Itachi sambil memasang senyum.

"Ada apa?" Melihat Itachi yang hanya diam, Kisame berusaha menyadarkannya kembali.

"Aku teringat sesuatu," ucap Itachi berdiri. Disaat yang bersamaan ia melihat Kurama memasuki ruangannya. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia segera menarik lengan Kurama meninggalkan ruangan. Menuai delikan heran dari si empunya pemilik tangan, dan menuai senyum penuh pengharapan dari Kisame.

"Semoga kau segera menemukan petunjuknya!" Dari jauh Kisame berteriak. Ia sangat berharap agar bukti petunjuk kasus ini segera ditemukan.

 **...**

Mobil Itachi terparkir begitu saja secara asal. Sang pemilik segera keluar dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Saat diperjalanan tadi ia sudah menceritakan semua percakapannya dengan Kisame kepada Kurama, dan kini Kurama ikut berlari untuk membantu Itachi menemukan bukti yang dikiranya tersimpan di ruang kerja.

Pertama-tama yang dilakukan Itachi adalah memindai seluruh sudut ruang kerja sang ayah yang kini menurun kepadanya. Ada banyak sekali benda yang berubah posisi. Sembari mengingat-ingat dia berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari tua yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas penting Fugaku. Itachi yakin, lemari inilah yang dulu dilihatnya digeser oleh sang ayah. Dengan segera ia menurunkan barang-barang yang memenuhi rak lemari, seperti; map, buku-buku, lampu baca, dan juga beberapa pajangan usang. Setelahnya Itachi segera menggeser lemari itu, membiarkan Kurama yang memeriksa map-map yang baru saja diturunkannya dari lemari. Memang tidak ada yang aneh, Kurama hanya menemukan berkas-bekas lama, dan sebuah kartu keluarga yang telah usang. Di dalamnya tercetak nama Uchiha Sai sebagai putra bungsu di keluarga ini.

"Kyu," Itachi memanggilnya sambil bergeming.

Kurama menghampirinya, dia melihat sebuah pintu kayu kecil yang terbuat di bawah dinding. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak usang yang penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Itachi pun membawa kotak itu ke atas meja, membukanya, dan hanya menemukan sebuah amplop beserta foto keluarga lengkap dengan 3 orang putra. Mata Itachi seakan tak mau lepas dari ukiran wajah-wajah yang tercetak dilembaran usang foto tua itu. Disana ada dirinya yang baru berusia 9 tahun, bersama Shisui yang berusia 6 tahun, lalu Sai yang baru beranjak 3 tahun. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat foto itu tampak janggal. Itachi dan Kurama memperhatikan raut bahagia Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sedang mendekap buntalan selimut berisi bayi merah.

Itachi terpaku. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip pun ia tak mampu. Rasanya kenyataan ini membuat dirinya _shock_ bukan main. Selagi Itachi masih membeku memperhatikan foto itu, Kurama sudah terlebih dulu menarik diri dari keterkejutan. Ia penasaran mengenai isi dari amplop putih yang sudah hampir menguning itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas berisi identitas keluarga yang hampir sama dengan yang tadi ia lihat. Yang membedakan hanyalah, adanya nama, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai putra bungsu Fugaku. Seketika Kurama menutup mulut, kenyataan ini jauh lebih mengejutkan dari sekadar menemukan foto bayi yang berada di tengah-tengah para Uchiha dewasa. Jantungnya berdegup. Tak dinyana ketika Itachi merampas kertas itu dan membacanya. Tungkai kaki sang sulung seakan meleleh layaknya jeli.

 **TBC**

Notes : Akhirnya saya punya waktu luang untuk melanjutkan fic ini juga hehehe... adakah yang terkejut sama seperti Itachi dan Kurama? Sasuke anak kandung loh ya ternyata :v


End file.
